The Nine Months
by markab
Summary: Jackson and Aaron story continues...My swansong.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

ONE

**FEBRUARY 2014**

Xxx

"Oh stop looking so worried..."

Aaron looked up at Jackson who laid on his back on the hospital trolley, the builder seemed relaxed now. Aaron shook his head at him, " But this is the second time now...well second time I KNOW about..."

Jackson blew out a laugh and looked at the ceiling, " Now come on you...WOULD I LIE to you...?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, " are you really expecting an answer to that...?"

Before Jackson could respond, the medic was pulling back the curtain and was already grabbing hold of the stethoscope from around his neck.

The doctor also had a clipboard of admission notes on his person, " So...Mr Walsh...I see you've had a wee bit of breathing problems..."

Aaron jumped in before Jackson could answer, " 'wee bit of breathing problems'? IS THAT what he told that nurse when I went to the bog...he collapsed and was panting for air!"

Jackson narrowed his eyebrowes at him as he shot him a glance, the builder turned to the medic, " I'm sure it's nowt to fret over is it doc...?"

The doctor nodded towards Jackson's grey shirt, " Can you just unbutton your shirt for me please so I can have a wee listen..."

Jackson glanced at Aaron, then unbuttoned his shirt, the cold end of the stethoscope was then on his heart area like ice.

The doctor grinned as he listened, " Abit cold is it?"

Jackson flashed a grin at the young doc, " Is a bit...but I'm sure you can warm me up, hey?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, what a flirt...he'll never change...OR take anything seriously...

"His Mum died of a heart condition..."

Jackson rolled his head to him, " Yeah, but that was her NOT me...i've been hard at it lately, that's all...with the house and everything..."

The doctor leaned Jackson forward and started listening to his lungs.

After finishing, the doctor sighed, " Well, to be honest I really can't tell anything by this, so I'm gonna send you for an ECG..."

Jackson swallowed, " Wh-hat. Now? I can't be having an ECG now, I've got to be home to pick up me son..."

Aaron glanced up at the wall clock, " It's past 11, Sarah'll have him in bed by now"

Jackson sighed out, he wasn't happy, " Can you go and give her a ring then...tell her I'll stop by in the morning..."

Xxxx

It was past 11.30 when Aaron pulled the curtain back and came up to Jackson's trolley, the builder frowned at him, " Blimey what kept you? I told you to ring Sarah, not go round and tell her in person" he said with sarcasm.

"I had to explain things to her, didn't I..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " Ohhhhh you never told HER did you...Ohhhh Aaron..."

Aaron scraped a chair across and sat down, " Oh shut your moaning will yah, she HAD to know...she'a...said she found something out today..."

Jackson could see Aaron looking a him...although the poor lad looked all unsure.

"Tell us what..." he then beamed a grin at him, " Is she?"

Aaron pulled an 'as if' look at him, " and WHY would she tell me? She said she'd stop by at home tomorrow...well...that's if you out of here anyway...have they said owt about this ECG"

Jackson was swinging his legs over and was doing up his shirt, " It's not happening till tomorrow...night shift won't do it"

Aaron had that ticking over in his head, " What? But they have to...you couldn't breathe..."

Jackson jumped up and was grinning at him as he reached for his jacket, " Hey look...I'll promise I won't go anywhere near any frozen veg..."

That's where Hazel ended up...Aaron didn't find it funny.

Jackson rolled his eyes and slapped his shoulder, " I'm just messing with yah...I'M FIT AS A FIDDLE ME! Now can we just get out of here..."

Aaron followed him out into the corridor, " But Jackson...what about that ECG?"

Jackson stopped in his tracks and turned around, " I'll stop by tomorrow and make an appointment..."

Aaron dug his hands deep into his hoodie pockets and bit his bottom lip...Jackson gave him a reasuring smile, " ...I WILL...I promise..."

Xxxx

The night air was clear and frosty as they walked across the hospital car park toward the van. Jackson was texting as he walked.

As he unlocked the door, Aaron turned to him, " Who are you texting now?"

Jackson briefly glanced up at him, as he finished the text message, " Just Joe...just informing him that I'm still living and breathing..."

Aaron chose to ignore that little remark...everything had to be a joke with him.

They both jumped into the van.

Aaron put the key into the ignition and turned, " so...back here tomorrow, yeah?"

Jackson nodded non-committedly, " Yeah yeah..."

Aaron hinted a smile.

"...if I'm still alive in the morning..." added Jackson with a cheeky smile.

"JACKSON, WILL YOU STOP YAH JOKING!" cried Aaron angrily...his face was all red because he was het up.

Jackson sat back and nods his head foward, " Ohhhh come on then...lets just get home, yeah..."

As Aaron started the engine, Jackson glanced back at him and could see the worry in Aaron's blue eyes. The builder rested his hand over the top of Aaron's as he put the van into first gear, at that instant their eyes met.

" I'll okay...I feel good...I promise you..."

And with that said, and Aaron pulling the van out of the carpark, Jackson sat back and could feel his heart race...

**I Guys.**

**I'm back for my swan song (and after 3 weeks working in New Zealand). Sorry about the start, it's abit short...I hate starting off afresh...**

**This is the last i'll be writing for the boys, and as promised, I will tie up all the loose ends and 'resolve' the cliff hangers.**

**Again there is more drama ahead...but with my track record you proberly guessed that anyway!**

**Thanks for reading...will update soon.**

**Mark x**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

TWO

**LATE-FEBRUARY 2014**

Xxx

"So...are you, then? Are you pregnant?" Asked Jackson as he immediatley stepped foot into the lounge.

Sarah shook her head, there was nothing like getting straight to the point. But this was Jackson, no beating around the bush.

She nervously nods, and pulls her hair back, " Yes...I went out and bought all the home testing kits you can buy...and...I went to the doctor yesterday...because I needed to be sure..."

Aaron, who had been standing quietly behind Jackson, set his blue focus onto Mike, the bloke was just sitting down in the armchair looking all awkward and out of place...

a spare part...blimey he could relate to that!

Jackson pulled Sarah into a hug and laughed out excitedly, " I knew by doing it the gods way we'd get a result..."

Aaron wanted to forget THAT NIGHT.

So proberly did Mike.

Sarah was all serious now, she was looking from one face to the next, using her hands to emphasise her point, " look guys...can we just keep this to ourselves...Mum doesn't know nor does Mike's family...I want to wait to the first scan, I know it's a bit far off, but it'll soon come round..."

Jackson's brown eyes were beaming...he was going to be a father for the second time.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, " well done...all done and dusted then"

Jackson looked at him, and pulled an 'as if' expression at him, " What? You're joking arn't yah?There's plenty to get prepared for..." and he turned to Sarah, "...and I wanna do my bit"

Aaron glanced at Mike, the poor guy looked pretty much redundant...if your own wife getting pregnant by another guy wasn't enough, it seems he was not wanted for the preparation either.

Poor Bloke...So Aaron stepped in.

With a smile he stepped forward, placing one hand upon Jackson's shoulder, and nodding his head in Mike's direction, " Yeah but...Isn't it about time for Mike TO DO his bit..."

Jackson glared at Aaron, but then he sensed Mike eyeballing him from across the room.

The builder nodded, " Yeah...yeah, maybe he should...look at me being all greedy"

Sarah sat down on the sofa. She felt abit awkward herself now. How was this all going to work? In theory it sounded pretty much sounded out...but in reality...well that's another matter isn't it?

She looked up to Jackson, " Look...it's best we don't tell Jack...not yet anyway...I don't want to get him too excited...you know...just in case I..."

Jackson blew out a laugh, " Miscarry? Blimey don't go thinking all that!"

"HE'S NOT TO KNOW! Not yet..." told Sarah firmly.

Jackson nods, Aaron gestured to the door, " We best go...Jackson's gotta get to the hospital"

Jackson glared at him.

Sarah stood and frowned at them both, " That's all abit odd...you collapsing like that"

Jackson shook his head with a sigh, and placed his hands to his face, " Ohhhhhh It was NOTHING like that...I just felt abit giddy in the nightclub, that was all...all this flaming fuss!"

Aaron wanted to get some support here, " He needs an ECG...but he keeps saying he doesn't need one"

Mike spoke for the first time now...but it was pretty much double edged, " Yeah...BEST get yahself checked out mate...don't want you dropping dead before the birth, do we?"

Little Jack was then jumping up and down in the door way, "Am I going home now!"

Jackson jumped in and ruffled his son's hair, " Course you are! Come on Aaron get yah coat on...we're going" he shot a glare toward Mike.

Aaron shook his head, " What now?But we have to swing by the..."

Jackson was staring right at him shaking his head, " No...I'll go another day...besides I've got that bloke stopping by home to clear that wreck"

Aaron shook his head in dispair...WHY couldn't Jackson do what he was told! He plastered a big grin on for Jack and headed out to the van.

Jackson looked at Sarah pulling on his jacket, " Ring me...I want to know...things"

Mike was then at his wife's side and pulled her into a cuddle, " You've done YOUR bit...just back off a tad...please"

Jackson nods and walks out.

Sarah smiled at her husband...blimey this was just day one...what was the rest of the pregnancy going to be like?

Xxxx

No sooner had the van pulled up outside 'Hazel's House' and came to a stop, Jackson was jumping out...mobile phone to his ear.

Aaron removed the keys from the ignition and watched the builder carefully. Jackson was all wound up and annoyed.

Jack looked up at Aaron, " Uncle Aaron, I need a dump now..."

Aaron jumped out the van followed by Jack who ran along the cracked pathway in direction of the front door.

Aaron still had his attention on Jackson who was pacing up and down waving his hand about and shouting down the phone.

"Uncle Aaron! I'm touching cloth!" whined Jack holding his bum and wriggling about, Aaron hurried over and let Jack into the house, once the boy was safely inside, and running to the toilet, Aaron stood on the step watching Jackson.

Jackson was flipping his phone shut and was on his way towards him.

"Who were that? Or do I have to ask..."

Jackson went into the lounge, he sat in the armchair looking around him in dispair, "They are threatening to do me over now..."

Aaron shook his head...his fists were clenched, " Let me go round and show them who they're dealing with!"

Jackson just looked at him, " That's really gonna get us sorted out, init...Maybe torching the camper van wasn't enough for yah?"

Aaron didn't think of that and sat down beside him staring into space.

Jackson slapped his hand onto his partners knee, " Hey...I'll sort it...even if it means going back to me dad cap in hand..."

Aaron didn't like that idea, they owned him shed loads already.

"look...what if I asked Cain...he'll-"

"Go rob a bank for us? NO Aaron...I said i'll sort it..." He happened to look out of the window at that point, he stood up, " Scrap people are here...it's about time that thing was moved...it's starting to become an eye sore..."

Aaron watched Jackson leave by the front door to meet the pick truck that was going to tow away the burnt out Camper van, that had been stood in the back garden since the New year.

"Eye sore?" He muttered under his breath, "... More like a reminder..."

XXxx

**Thanks for reading. I'll resolve the cliff hangers slowly but surely!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

THREE

**EARLY MARCH 2014**

Xxx

"What is WRONG with you...you've had a right face on you for the last couple of days..."

Sarah said that as she unloaded the dryer in the kitchen. Mike was stood arms folded watching her from the doorway to the utility room.

"why should there be anything wrong..." he muttered.

Sarah dumped the basket of dried washing onto the side counter and looked at him, "For a face as long as yours, there must be..."

Mike bit his tongue. Boy there was a few things he wanted to get right off his chest, but how to go about that with out causing a full blown row, he was still trying to decide.

Sarah followed him into the kitchen and started it for him.

"Is this something to do with the baby? Because you have said nowt about it for days...and when I do tell you something, you just plain ignore me!"

Mike leaned on the counter and faced her, " Is it a wonder? Should you NOT be telling all what there is to know about the baby to Jackson...because after all...HE IS THE FATHER!"

Mike buttoned his lip straight after. He wished he never said that, because now Sarah knew how resentful he was begining to feel all over matters.

Sarah sighed and slapped her forehead, " Ohhhh I KNEW IT! I knew you would act like this...I thought it before we all decided remember..." she pointed to him, " And YOU SAID IT'LL MAKE NO DIFFERENCE! Yeah SURE! I can really see that by the way you are acting right now, mister!"

Mike shook his head, " It's NOT that...it's not the baby...it's...", he couldn't get the thought of THAT NIGHT out of his head...or his own self made intuppretation of it anyway.

Sarah was shaking her head at him, she knew exactly what was going off in his head, she sadly smiled, " You know what? I thought it would have been Aaron who would of kicked off over all this...not you"

Mike stared to the tiled floor, " it's just that night..."

Sarah swallowed. She was trying to decide exactly WHAT the picture looked like that her husband had painted himself in his head. And it wasn't hard either.

"You think that me and him were tearing eachothers clothes off, do yah? That we were rolling around in that bed making hot passionate love with eachother? If you are, then you are so far far away from the truth, it's unreal"

Mike was feeling bad now, " But...you and Jackson have a history...you and him had Jack..."

"...and me and him were never going to be...Jackson's gay, Mike...I fell in love with him when I was 16 and I thought he was the all and beyond all...when we made Jack...it was like a fumble...we were all over the place...but we did have a laugh over it as well...two teens getting it together for the first time...", she laughed remembering it.

Then she looked up at Mike, " But this time...This time it was so so different...it was so cold and clinical...and it was only the thought of hopefully a baby at the end of it kept me going..."

Mike understood.

Sarah then stood in front of him, " We had one aim and we achieved it...it's behind us now...now we have the hard part"

Mike smiled at her with a glance...

Yes it was going to be hard, he thought. Because now he had to insert himself as the baby's father, and NOT Jackson.

...and he had a sneaky feeling that Jackson wasn't going to make it very easy...

Xxxx

Aaron leaned over the sink and finished having a shave. Little Jack sat on the rim of the bath watching him.

"dad never has a shave..."

Aaron sloshed the razor around in the foamy water, and shook his head in the mirror looking at him, " Nah...he insists on keeping that beard all the time"

Jack frowned, " He says it's called designer stubble"

Aaron smirked as he started to shave beneath his chin, " Is that what he calls it..."

Jack started to smooth his hand over his face, " When am I going to be able to shave Uncle Aaron?"

Aaron laughed after he rinsed his face in the water, pulling a hand towel to dry himself, he turned around, " Shaving's a pain in the butt...so if I were you, I'll be hoping it'll be years before you have to do so..."

Jackson then passed by the bathroom door, " come on Jack it's past 9...bed please...school tomorrow"

Jack stomped out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom, Aaron turned back to the mirror and stared at himself.

Jackson was then at the doorway again, " fancy yahself do yah?" he smirked.

Aaron turned around, " No...just thinking"

Jackson sucked in his lips, " ohhhhh Careful...it's dangerous for you to think too much, remember" he said in jest.

Aaron followed him out into the hall, and they headed into the bedroom, " So...what were you thinking about?"

Aaron shrugged as he pulled off his jeans, " Nothing much, just stuff..."

Jackson sat on the bed setting the alarm clock. He then pulled himself into the covers and snapped up the remote, " There's a film about to start...good action kinda one...heads being blown off left right and centre...RIGHT UP YOUR STREET I'D SAY!""

Aaron gave him a lop sided smile and nods to the hallway, " I'm just gonna make sure Jack brushes his teeth"

Jackson laid his head back on the pillow, " Don't forget to do yours in all"

Aaron frowned at him, " are you saying i've got bad breath?"

Jackson stared towards the portible TV screen, " Would I have the nerve to accuse you of that"

Xxxx

Aaron peered around Jack's bedroom door way and saw Jack in bed, " Have you brushed your teeth?"

Jack nods sheepishly.

Aaron was suspicious, " You have, have yeah? Let me see"

Jack opened his mouth.

Aaron came forward and pulled the sheets back...Jack was lying in his school clothes.

"Jack...WHY are you in your uniform for?"

"Because I can roll out of bed and head out the door...just like you"

Aaron smirked, " DON'T be cheeky" he told at the same time as the smirk.

Jack jumped out of bed and removed his uniform, then put his pyjamas on. Aaron nods to the bathroom, " Right go brush your teeth, then get some kip"

Xxxx

Aaron came back into his and Jackson's bedroom and closed the door, so it was on ajar.

He then jumped into bed, and stared at the screen, " Is this the film?"

Jackson rolled his head to look at up at him, " So what were you thinking about...You are doing it alot, so that's why I'm asking yah"

Aaron shook his head, " It's nothing, i've just said"

Jackson rolled over and propped up onto his elbow, " Yeah there is...and I KNOW what it is..."

Aaron met his gaze, " And what's that" he asked, putting on a voice.

"Me and her...that night"

Aaron swallowed. He did think about it, he tried not to, " Yeah so? It's all done now"

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, then looked up at him, " You know what happened that night?...I'll tell you..." he sat up and looked at him...Aaron continued to set his gaze on the TV screen.

"In that room...we sat on the bed wondering how to begin...what to do...then after a few seconds I pulled down me jeans and Boxers...she did the same...then I tossed off while I thought all about you...then at the last minute I stuck it in her and scored...then we pulled up our pants and joined you and Mike in the bar, it was as exciting as it sounds" he said the last bit with a mix of sarcasm, because he and Sarah really didn't like doing it...it was all rather forced and so different from their shared first time.

Aaron slowly turned, " I know all that..."

"It was YOUR idea...you talked me into doing this...about Sarah having another baby"

"Only because SHE said it'll be good for Jack...and I think she's right, Jack should have a brother or sister...I never had one...not a proper one anyway, and I wished I had"

Jackson snaked his arm around him, " We...me and her...we could have done the spunk in a pot thing...but we could have been doing that for months! At least this way...it's, in your words, job done and end of"

Aaron looked at him, " But it's not, is it? Now she IS pregnant you'll be sticking your ore in all the flaming time, won't yah?"

Jackson knotted his browe together, " It's MY kid"

Aaron shook his head, trying to break this gently, " It's not...not really...you. WE...did it for them...Mike can't have kids remember...he's playing daddy to it, not you"

Jackson knew that was the plan...had been the plan...was the plan...he shook his head trying to get his head around it...

...Theory and reality...

They couldn't be so different.

Aaron sniffed and laid his head back to the headboard, " and another thing...YOU are going to have that flaming ECG tomorrow..."

Jackson went to open his mouth...

"...END OF!" insisted Aaron glaring at him.

Jackson broke into a grin and nods, " yeah...I KNOW I KNOW!...when did YOU become such a flaming drama queen...?"

Laughing Aaron smacked him one with his pillow...

Xxxxx

As a playful cushion fight broke out in the bedroom...out side in the icy cold darkness of the grounds...

a shadow lurked...

and very now and then the darkness was lit briefly by a cigerette being inhaled.

the butt dropped onto the cracked path, and a boot came to crush it out...before the figure walked toward the house and...

**'and what?' Find out next time!**

**P.S: Hope this chapter has resolved the Jackson/Sarah sleeping together thing...in my mind, it was FAR from lovey dovey.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

FOUR

**EARLY MARCH 2014**

Xxx

As a playful cushion fight broke out in the bedroom...out side in the icy cold darkness of the grounds...

a shadow lurked...

and every now and then the darkness was lit briefly, by a cigerette being inhaled.

The butt dropped onto the cracked path, and a boot came to crush it out...before the figure walked toward the front door, and then hesitantly, headed to the back of the house, carefully keeping to the dark shadows.

Xxxxx

In the darkness of Little Jack's bedroom, there was a tiny glow from beneath the bedcovers...and everynow and then there was a noise of a computer game notching up a score.

There was a rap from the direction of the window.

Little Jack stuck his head out from under the covers, and looked towards the window. By some mis-judged measurements from Chas when they finally moved in, the curtains didn't close properly in the middle, because they weren't wide enough.

Little Jack thought he saw movement from behind the panes of glass. He crept out of bed, his feet getting all cold from the bare floorboards of his room.

And he gasped out, putting his hands to his mouth.

There was a pair of eyes looking straight back at him!

Xxxx

Aaron was drifting off. One moment he was watching the movie on the portible TV screen, the next his eyes were all heavy and were closing.

Jackson was gone already, snoring his head of whilst lying spread out on his back.

Suddenly the door was opening, and Jack was running in, and jumping into their bed, kicking Jackson in the face as he did so.

Aaron's eyes snapped open, he was shaking himself out of his doze when he saw Jack in between him and Jackson.

"Jack! what the hell?"

Jack looked up at Aaron and clutched his arm tightly.

Jackson was rubbing his face and lifted his head up, " Jack? Come on now...you're getting TOO big to come and sleep with us..."

Jack shook his head, " No dad...I don't like my room there's somebody looking at me from the window!" he whined.

Aaron glanced at Jackson and they both pulled a face.

"You what?" asked Jackson.

Jack focused on his father, " There was. There was someone at me window..."

Aaron laughed out loud, " Blimey Jack they must be at least 10 foot tall to be looking through YOUR window..."

Jack swung his head round to look at him, brown eyes all wide " THERE WAS! HE WAS THERE!"

Aaron swung his legs out of the bed, and headed out into the hallway.

Jackson sat up and pulled his son toward him, " I bet you've been having nightmares...that's what you've had...some bad dream"

Xxxx

Aaron marched up to Jack's window and pulled the curtains apart and peered out. There was nothing in the darkness. It was all cold and quiet. Like any other normal cold and quiet winters night.

And certainly he saw no evidence or tell tell signs of anybody outside.

He sighed and pulled the curtains back together again. As best he could any how.

Xxxx

"Jack...there's nobody out there mate..." told Aaron as he came back into the bedroom.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at his son, " See...it were just some bad dream like I said...sooos, why don't YOU get yourself BACK into your own bed, please..."

Pulling a face Jack slid off the bed and looked up at Aaron, " Uncle Aaron can you leave the landing light on please..."

Aaron reached across and switched the light on, then watched the boy drift off back into his bedroom.

Jackson was now at Aaron's side, " Maybe we should just go outside and have a look..." the builder suggested scratching his balls and yawning his head off.

Aaron looked at him, and laughed it off, " YOU said he was having a bad dream"

Jackson shrugged as he reached for his jeans, " It won't hurt just to take a look..."

Xxxxx

Jackson came out of the back door and shone the torch about the back garden that over looked the fields.

It was ice cold. He breathed out ploomes of air around him.

Aaron was then sticking a hand down onto Jackson's shoulder that made the builder jump right out of his skin.

With a big fuck-off frown, Jackson glared back at him, " Do you mind not doing that!"

Aaron had a big fuck-off smirk plastered on his face, he always found scaring folk amusing, "Scared you, did I?"

Jackson shot him back an 'as if' look, and went to have a stroll around with the torch. Aaron shivered in the cold. He hated being cold. He watched the torch beam head back his way and he called out to the builder, " There's nobody out here, lets just get to back to bed, yeah?"

Jackson nods his head and they went back inside, the door closing behind them. Within moments, the light is off.

Leaving a car to start it's engine on the road, and rolls away with out it's headlights on...

Xxxx

The next morning, Jack was sitting up at the breakfast bar having his cornflakes and watching a cartoon. Aaron came in and looked at his phone, " Come on mate, it's time for school"

Jack scraped the stool back and dropped his plate into the sink with a racket. Then picked up his ruck sack and joined him at the front door. Jackson was then marching in through it before Aaron could even open it, " Someone HAS been here!" he cried.

Aaron turned around and faced him, " What?"

"The ladder's been moved...I NEVER leave it around for someone to go tripping over!"

Before Aaron could ask, Chas was then in the doorway rubbing her leg, " Trust me to go tripping over a ladder, a? I just popped around to see if you want to join us at the pub tonight"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " That depends who 'us' is" he told with a smarmy smile.

Chas laughed and tapped him on the shoulder, " Oi . You know who...Me and me man...It's about time you met him...or should I say...It's about time he met you...or SHOULD that be get to know you, because he has seen you around..."

Aaron was only half lstening to his mother as she rattled on about nothing. Jackson's face was troubled from where he sat on the armchair.

Aaron looked back at her...she was standing there waiting for an answer...but answer to what was anyones guess because Aaron hadn't been paying attention.

"What...?"

Chas pulled a big sigh, " You haven't heard a word I've said, have yah?"

Aaron ushered to the door, " Yeah I did...something about meeting yah in the pub...I'll catch you lunch time...Bye" He closed the door on her, then, seeing Jack waiting there with his ruck sack he snapped the door open again and called after her, " Wait up...you can do us a favour..."

Xxxx

Jackson had his head in his hands when Aaron came and sat down opposite him. He bit his bottom lip before cutting to the chase, " So there WAS someone snooping around here last night then. Who were it?"

Jackson half looked up at him.

Aaron shook his head at him, " IF I HAVE TO GUESS! IT'S THAT FLAMING LOAN SHARK, INIT?"

Jackson shrugged and stood up, " Well...I'm not gonna let him scare Jack...I'm gonna go and deal with it"

Aaron's fists were clenched, " Well I'M THE BACK UP"

Jackson knotted his browe together, " No you're not...You're going to work"

Aaron shook his head and followed him into the kitchen, " No mate...he's needs sorting..."

Jackson looked up as he checked how much money he had in his wallet, " and how is decking him into next week gonna help matters..."

Aaron leaned on the counter, " Well,if you're sorting it, then sort it...AND WHEN you've sorted it...you can call around the hospital..."

Jackson came forward and planted him a kiss on his lips, " I will...I promised I would, didn't I..." he pulled out the wade of notes, " I've got just enough to see him off this month...it's gonna leave us tight mind you"

Aaron looked at him, " You best tell him from me to STAY away...or the next time he comes snooping round here...I'LL HAVE HIM!"

Jackson smiled at him...if only it were that simple...they borrowed the money, they had to pay it back, end of.

"See you in a bit..."

Xxxx

In a part of Hotten you'd give a wide berth of at the best of times, Jackson pulled up outside the rough pub and jumped out of the van. He pushed his way in, and saw who he was after sitting up at the bar on a stool.

The bloke turned his head as he supped his pint.

"Jackson...you sounded pretty stressed out when you called..."

Jackson wasn't in the mood to start off unnecessary small talk, " Shut up...here's what we owe yah this month..."

The builder tossed the money onto the bar top, he then pointed at him, Jackson was pretty much annoyed, " Now, YOU stay away from MY place...am I making myself clear!"

The bloke laughed at him, " Blimey...you had a tiff with that lad of yours?"

Jackson was getting crosser, " STAY AWAY! You can do what you like to me...but you stay away from my son!"

Satisfied that he had made his point, and didn't want to push it too far in case Steve called in his 'heavys' Jackson turned on his heel and made his way to the exit doors.

"Hey Jackson..."

Jackson turned back to him as he grabbed the door handle.

"Make sure the next installment is on time...or I will get heavy with yah"

Jackson bit his tongue and nodded in agreement...

"...and Jackson...I've never been near your place...it's not my style...do you get me?"

Jackson swallowed, "what? what, you've NEVER been near my place...?"

Steve sank his pint, " Nope..." he stood up and came over, " you should know that I wouldn't do shit like that, scaring kids and that...besides, me and you go way back... your mother taught me art at school..."

Jackson pulled the door open and shot out.

Xxxx

Jackson was panting on the street outside...if Steve or his cronies hadn't been snooping by his place, who was it?...he felt like he was having somekind of panic attack he was gasping for air.

The van was insight but it was blurred.

And then he collapsed onto the cold pavement...and knew nothing more...

Xxxx

**As always, if there is anything you would like to see in this tale let me know...it's mapped out but I can always add to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

FIVE

**EARLY MARCH 2014**

Xxx

Jackson was panting on the street outside...if Steve or his cronies hadn't been snooping by his place, who was it?...he felt like he was having somekind of panic attack he was gasping for air.

The van was insight but it was blurred.

And then he collapsed onto the cold pavement...and knew nothing more...

Xxxx

The next thing the builder did know about was coming around in the ambulance.

Some passer by had phoned for one. Once he was in the hospital he got the nurse to call Aaron, and by the time Aaron got there, Jackson was awaiting news of his ECG results.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, as the builder laid back on the trolley in the flimsie hospital gown, " Suits you a treat that..." he teased. He knew that the builder was anxious...and the longer they waited, the more anxious he got.

Jackson shot him a glare, " You can talk. You had a matching one when you were stuck in here!"

Aaron laughed, " Yeah. But at least I didn't know I was wearing it half the time, you know, with me being practically brain dead"

Jackson shot him another glare, " No change there then", but there was a hint of playful banter in the tone.

Aaron leaned on the bed board, " Well...at least you got that ECG in the end...I was having me doubts you's be having it today...you know, after paying that Steve jerk is money...you did pay him, didn't you?"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah I did...AND it weren't him snooping about the place, in all"

But before Aaron could comment on that, the doctor was pulling back the curtain, and Jackson had to beam a smile, because it was the 'sexy looking doc' from the other night.

"So Mr Walsh...Now you know WHY I wanted you to have that ECG..."

Jackson instantly sensed the told you so in the medics tone, he nodded his head in response, "Yeah yeah I know...I'm a complete div for not having it..."

Aaron swallowed and looked up to the doctor, " Has he got owt to worry about...?"

The doctor nodded, "ECG was completely clear...there's nothing wrong with you"

Jackson was beaming a wide smile, and looking up at Aaron, " See...all this flaming fuss over nowt"

The doctor leaned over, " But you passed out...there has to be a reason for it"

Aaron looked up, " He works all hours under the sun...and when he's not working, he's at home doing up our place inall..."

Jackson shot him a glance, " We need the money"

The doctor shook his head, " It seems you've been pushing yourself TOO much...your body will only take so much...it's telling you to slow down, take some time out...REST"

"I can't afford to rest..." Jackson muttered.

Aaron ignored him and smiled at the doctor, " I'll make sure he rests..." The doctor smiled back at him, " Do that...or he WILL get some unwanted problems later in life...I'll be back in a bit..."

The doctor pulled the curtain back as he left, Jackson pulled a face, " That prat fancies you"

Aaron looked at him and grinned, " Yeah I thought that...and there was you thinking he fancied you"

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked up at him, " Can we just go home...pleaaseee, I feel like a right fraud lying here..."

Aaron bit his lip and went to pull the curtain back, " I'll go and have a word..."

Xxxxx

Aaron left the hospital without him, the medical staff wanted to keep Jackson in over night as a pre-caution...and although he hated to leave him behind, Aaron thought it wasn't a bad idea just to be safe.

From the hospital he went and collected the van from where Jackson had parked it outside the pub, and then went to the school and picked little Jack up, and then they drove to the village to have tea at the cafe. Aaron couldn't be arsed to cook tonight, besides the cupboards were bare.

Bob landed a big plate of burger and chips in front of them.

"No Jackson...?" he asked with a smile for the little lad, Aaron nodded, " No he's in the hospital..."

Bob was open mouthed in surprise, " Nowt serious I hope..."

"Nah...he just wanted an excuse to lie in bed all day...but little ears and that" said Aaron nodding towards Little Jack who ahd started to chomp into his burger.

Chas was then coming in through the door and clocked her son, " Hey you! I've been trying to call and text you all day..."

Aaron swung his head around, "I were busy!" he told with a mouthful of burger and bun.

Chas came to perch up her bum next to him, " So...seeing since you stood me up lunch time, I saw you come in here and..."

She turned her head and was beaming a grin towards the direction of the door...

From where Frank was entering...

Xxxx

**A/N: Aaron will get a little friend soon. Some of you may have realised that Jack is getting closer to Aaron, it's a big part of the story later on.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, i've been busy busy busy!**

**Thanks ALL OF YOU for your ideas and input.**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

SIX

**EARLY MARCH 2014**

Xxx

From the hospital he went and collected the van from where Jackson had parked it outside the pub, and then went to the school and picked little Jack up, and then they drove to the village to have tea at the cafe. Aaron couldn't be arsed to cook tonight, besides the cupboards were bare.

Bob landed a big plate of burger and chips in front of them.

"No Jackson...?" he asked with a smile for the little lad, Aaron nodded, " No he's in the hospital..."

Bob was open mouthed in surprise, " Nowt serious I hope..."

"Nah...he just wanted an excuse to lie in bed all day...but little ears and that" said Aaron nodding towards Little Jack who had already started to chomp into his burger.

Chas was then coming in through the door and clocked her son, " Hey you! I've been trying to call and text you all day..."

Aaron swung his head around, "I were busy!" he told with a mouthful of burger and bun.

Chas came to perch up her bum next to him, " So...seeing since you stood me up lunch time, I saw you come in here and..."

She turned her head and was beaming a grin towards the direction of the door...

From where Frank was entering...Aaron's head was on a swival, and at an instant coming to realise by his mother's gaze, that THIS was the new bloke she had been seeing for the last umpteen weeks.

Staring at Frank's smug face as he came to rest his arm around Chas's neck, Aaron jumped up and cried out, " Is this somekind of wind up?"

Chas screwed up her face, " What? I don't get you, love?"

"I said...IS-THIS-SOME-KIND-OF-WINDUP!"

Chas was shaking her head, " Yeah I HEARD what you said, I just don't understand the attitude, that's all"

Aaron pulled Jack to his feet and was pushing past them, " WE'RE GOING!"

Chas went to chase after them out of the cafe, but Frank stopped her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Let him go...I thought this might happen..."

Chas shook her head, " WHY is he acting like a complete twat for? I know he's had trouble with excepting some of the blokes I've had in the past, but..."

Frank stopped her by planting a kiss on her lips. Bob raised his eyebrowes to Brenda as he did so.

Frank noticed their audience, and started to lead Chas to the exit, " Why don't we take this somewhere more private..."

Chas was in favour of that, but still was annoyed about Aaron, " I Just want him to like you that's all..."

Frank laughed, " And I'd like to get to know him a whole lot better too...but we've clashed before, remember...over the house"

They walked across main street, arm in arm, " Yeah but when he broke into Dale head that time, you didn't press charges...Why is he not grateful...then again, we are talking about My Aaron I suppose..."

They paused in front of the pub steps, " Give him time Chas...I'm sure everything will work out in the end...I'm sure we're all start to get on famously, pretty soon"

Xxxx

Mum and Frank...?

Mum and HIM...HIM HIM HIM!

Aaron nearly caved in the lounge door of 'Hazel's house' with his fist had the very thought of that big time slimeball crawling all over his flesh and blood.

Little Jack was then pulling on his arm, " Uncle Aaron...Why is dad in hospital again...?"

Aaron took in a few deep breaths to cerb his anger.

"He's just having a big check up that's all...nowt to worry about mate...Why don't you go set up the XBOX all sommit...I'll be in, in a sec..."

Jack ran off, Aaron pulled out his phone and scrolled down to his Mum's number...But what would he say?

That scumbag would deny everything.

Chas had made the decision for him. Because now she was calling him, Aaron snapped the phone to his ear, " What?"

"Why did you just walk out like that? Look babe, I know you and him might of had a run in in the past, but...well, things are different now"

Aaron swallowed, " How longs it been going on, a? Did you KNOW I would react like this? Is that Why you left it for so long...?"

"Babe!...No of course not, what do you take me for"

"I bet HE did...he knew I'd react like this..."

Chas could sense the anger building up, " Look love, I'm gonna go now...let YOU calm down"

"Ohh? Waiting for you, is he?"

"No he's just had to pop out...got a bit of business in town"

"And grab some cock on the way..." Aaron muttered.

"What was that, love...I didn't catch that?"

"It dont matter..."

"Well, I'm going...I'll call tomorrow...hopefully you might've got your head around it by then...bye love"

Aaron snapped the phone shut and thew it to the sofa. Jack was then jumping in around him, "Uncle Aaron I'm ready...Can we play now?"

Aaron wasn't in the mood, but he played anyway...and losing everytime, much to Jack's delight.

Get his ahead around it? Mum and Frank?

He'd NEVER get his head around that!

There wasn't going to be a Mum and Frank...not for long...he was going to make sure of that.

XXxxx

**A/N: Aaron will get a little friend soon. Some of you may have realised that Jack is getting closer to Aaron, it's a big part of the story later on.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, i've been busy busy busy!**

**Thanks ALL OF YOU for your ideas and input.**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

SEVEN

**MID-MARCH 2014**

Xxx

"What are we doing here again?"

Jackson was shivering as he said it, a he and Aaron walked along the harbour front at Whitby bay, the seagulls relentantly screeching high above them.

"Because YOU are supposed to be having a rest, that's because"

Aaron was so cold, he was trying to hide deeper and deeper into his thick grey hoodie.

Jackson managed a smile, " Oh right...and there's me thinking you were taking me for a dirty weekend away for our anniversary"

Aaron stopped and leaned on the wall looking out to sea. The lad was in deep thought.

Jackson came to lean next to him, " So what's bothering yah? You've been in a weird mood since the morning I came outta hospital..."

"It's nowt"

"Yeah it is...tell me..."

Aaron glanced at him, Jackson could see the younger lads blue eyes were full of someone troubled.

"It's Mum...and this new fella"

Jackson's reaction was to grin, " What? YOU KNOW WHO IT IS AT LAST!"

Aaron just nodded, " Oh yeah..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, Aaron always did this, cut short the story, or let him come to his own conclusions, " ...well...COME ON THEM...spill the beans, who is it then?"

Aaron swallowed, " Frank..."

Jackson widened his eyes, Aaron was doing it again, letting him hold on to a thread.

" Frank...?"

Aaron looked at Jackson as if he was stupid, " Yeah...FRANK!"

Jackson was still shaking his head puzzled...until then the penny dropped, " What...Frank Harrington Frank?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes as he put his back to the sea and wind and looked at him.

Jackson met his gaze, " Have you not said owt to her?"

Aaron gave him an 'as if' look.

Jackson was shivering, his leather Jacket was zipped up to his neck, he tapped Aaron's arm,

"Come on, I' freezing me balls off here, lets go grab ourselves a pint, yeah?"

Aaron didn't need telling twice, and followed Jackson alone the rows of fishing boats along the harbour to the nearest Pub.

Xxxx

Jackson got couple of drinks in, and came to sit next to Aaron in front of the fire.

"The ale's good here...do you remember? We came in here a couple of years ago for me birthday...you bought me that Al Pachino flick"

Aaron looked at him blankly. It was immediately obvious that the memory was lost, just like many other memories as a result of the accident.

"It's doing me flaming head in this!"

Jackson took a sup of his pint, and looked up, " You are gonna have to tell her...tell her the truth that HE came on to you"

Tell her that...as if!...There was just KNOW WAY he was telling HER that!

Aaron glared at him, "Th-that were months ago..."

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah? So? The blokes a complete scumbag...your Mum needs telling before she gets hurt"

This was like a realisation just dawning on him, " Hurt her? If he touches her then...", Aaron needn't go on...because his fists were clenched.

Jackson sat back, " I don't mean that...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN...You know where I saw Frank...I told you"

Aaron flared up now, " Flaming scumbag could give her anything!"

Jackson leaned forward, " Look...just tell her...I'll come with you, back you up"

"Yeah...and what would that look like? I'll tell you what, shall I? It'll look that I hate him like I hated Carl what's his face, that's what...and she'll think I am just stirring up between them!"

Jackson licked his lips, he didn't think about that. Chas was sure to think Aaron was wanting to cause trouble...and he could imagine Frank finding that highly entertaining...causing friction between Mum and son.

Jackson wanted to sound reasuring as he could, " Look...WE'LL sort it out...when we get back"

"ALL THIS IS DOING ME HEAD IN!...THAT'S WHY I HAD TO GET AWAY!"

Jackson smirked at him, " I thought it was because I needed a rest..."

Aaron shot him a glare, " yeah THAT in all!"

Aaron polished off his pint and was up and out of the door, Jackson was shaking his head, and in a much more realxed manner, finished off his own pint and followed Aaron outside.

Xxxx

Jackson looked around him, and braced himself against the stiff gale. He spotted Aaron leaning against the wall near the water.

Jackson came to his side and smiled at him, " Come on...lets go up to the castle...get some of this fresh air into us lungs...let me bite into your neck " he teased.

Aaron looked at him, " What am I gonna do Jackson? How are we gonna make her see..."

Jackson placed an arm around him and they walked on further up the harbour toe, " I said we'll sort it, didn't I...I promise yah...it's gonna be fine mate...now come on...anyway, it's not that they are getting married or anything is it? I shouldn't wonder all this might blow over in a few weeks and we'll be wondering what all the bother was over..."

Xxxx

Hazel's house was all quite as Frank Harrington let himself inside.

Aaron and Jackson were in Whitby for the weekend. Little Brat was with his mother, the house was quiet and still.

He stuck his hands into his pockets and looked around the lounge, he then lept up the stairs in a sprint, before entering the bedroom, their bedroom...Aaron's bedroom.

Aaron.

Aaron...the cute little boy with 'hot headed' temper.

Blue eyes that you could fall into...a honey badger...all cute and cuddley looking...but who could snap at a hairs breathe if you looked at him the wrong way.

He sat on the bed and wondered what side Aaron laid.

What pillow to smell.

His phone was ringing. Frank jumped up and forced it out from his pocket, " Yeah...CHAS! Yeah I was just on me way...I'm just on me way back from a meeting in town"

He gazed about the room, " Yeah, I can't wait to see you too..." Something caught his eye,".Can't wait...see you inna bit..."

He stooped down and picked up the pair of boxers...they were Aaron's, he just KNEW they were...and he put them to his face and sniffed in delight.

Before forcing them into his pocket.

He had to go.

Go to Chas...she was waiting.

And quickly and quietly...Frank was out the door...and gone.

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON...**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

EIGHT

**LATE-MARCH 2014**

Xxxx

"So he's still not quite right then?"

Jackson looked up at his mate, from where they sat up at the bar in the curry house, " Yeah he is...it's just that sometimes I get abit sad"

Joe smiled as he took a sup of his pint, " Didn't remember your anniversary then?"

Jackson shook his head, " Nope...he KNEW it was our anniversary because I said it was...I even got a card off him...but...it's not the same...and I'm not complaining about it because I'm okay with it...him being the same person but different...", his gaze fell far away.

Joe sadly smiled, " He went through alot...he's bound to be different", Jackson knew that much, it was now 14 months or so down the line since the massive car crash that changed their lives for ever, he thought things would go back to how they were...

"You see, Joe...WITH Aaron...how HE sees it...is that he is a new person with someones memories..."

Joe shrugged, " Make's sense that...I'd expect he's abit confused to how much he remembers is HIS actual memories or stuff he's been told in the mean time"

Jackson knocked back his pint and nods, " I've finally come to realise that i'll NEVER have my original Aaron back...he's new...always will be...and that's when I get sad...not often...but when things like anniversaries or birthdays come up...he doesn't even remember our wedding day...that's when it creeps up on yah...that's when you know and realise...things will never be how they were"

Joe could see the waiter readying their table, " You still love him don't yah?"

Jackson pulled a massive frown like he had been offended, " blimey Joe! What sorta question is that to ask anyone! COURSE I love him...he's my life...him and Jack"

The waiter showed them to their table and handed them their menus, when he had gone, Joe apologised, " I'm sorry about how that sounded like, Jacko mate, It's just that he IS the same lad...he's the same lad born out of his Mum...he's the same flesh and blood as he was before the accident..."

Jackson shook his head as he scanned the menu...even though he wondered why he bothered, because he knew exactly what he wanted to order...

"Yeah I know he is...just forget I said owt...I used to go on and on about it to me Mum, but..."

Joe understood, " I know..." he said quietly, and wanting to change the subject he added, "anyway...WHERE is Aaron tonight? Have you and him spoke to his Mum about..."

"About scumbag Frank? Nah, not yet...Frank's been on a business trip since we got back from freezing our balls off at Whitby...so Chas has been on her own like...I think Aaron's tried to tell her, but he bottles it...and I don't blame him...she's well loved up her...IF ONLY she knew!"

"It can't last between them, can it...not if he likes men too..."

"I'm just hoping that Aaron doesn't lose his cool...it'll just make things 10 times as worse than they are...which is why I'm glad the scumbags away"

The waiter was ready to take their order...and Jackson spoke for both of them.

After collecting up the menus, the waiter was gone again, "...and a couple of Kobra beers with that pal..." the builder called after him.

Joe gazed out of the window, then looked back at Jackson, " So...what are your plans this week...you still taking it easy?"

Jackson smirked at him, " I am...when I can, but don't tell the missus! I've got that flaming loan shark to pay off, not to mention me dad..." He smiled, " talking of dad's..., Sarah's gonna go for her first scan the week after next, so I'm deed excited about going to that...me being a dad again and all that"

Joe didn't know what to say, " ahhhhh...sounds top that...but, wasn't the plan that you and Aaron were doing this for Sarah and her bloke?"

Jackson frowned, " Yeah...it is...but I have a right to be at my babys scan..."

Joe shook his head, " No, what I'm saying is...WON'T HE be there...Sarah's bloke I mean"

"Course he will be...Sarah'll need somebodys hand to hold...I'll be more interested in the scan, me..."

Joe could see the waiter bringing their food over on a trolley, " Just as long as YOU don't get too involved...it'll only cause a shed load of grief for ALL of yahs"

The waiter was serving up the curry, " Oh shut up, will yah, You can be a right drama queen you!" he told in jest.

They laughed as their plates were placed in front of them, " Well make the most of it...because Jason's asked me to come and live in London with him..."

Jackson's jaw dropped...

Xxxx

"Is he still here?"  
Chas pulled Frank through the back door of the Woolie and they started kissing their way up the stairs.

In between the kisses, Chas managed to gasp out, " he and little Jack have just had their teas and left..."

"Good...because I don't want him gobbing off in front of us...I just want you and me to have some time alone together..." he trailed the last bit of enticingly, making Chas grin and kiss him even more.

From the top of the landing, Chas grabbed Frank's hand and lead him into the bedroom, "Moira's looking after the bar so we've got as long as YOU like..."

Frank slapped her arse.

"Awwwwwww you can go on business trips more often the way you are tonight..." teased Chas as Frank started to strip out of his trousers.

"Just get on that bed you dirty little bitch!"

Chas laughed and did as he said, Frank loved to role play.

Chas spotted the new pair of boxers on him, " Wow! you look hot in them! Not your usual type, might I add..."

Frank gave her a wink, " Just trying to please you my little flower..."

He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips and then worked his way down her neck.

"Ohhhhh, Frank what's come over yah?"

"Just feeling extra horny tonight Babe..." He then turned her around and and stripped Chas of her knickers, and before long he was ramming her hard and looking directly at Aaron's cute and sexy little face on a photo that sat on the bedside unit opposite them.

And the more he looked...the harder he trusted...

Xxxxx

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...MORE SOON.**


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

NINE

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"Hey! This paints all dried up!"

Aaron turned his head from where he was climbing into his white painting and decorating overalls.

"I'd expect Jack's been at it"

Jason sighed in frustration and and chucked the pot of dried up paint in the bin nearby, "Blimey Aaron, paints not cheep you know, doesn't Jackson not keep an eye on him"

Aaron shrugged as he picked up a paint brush and roller, " Not much...well he does...but...it's usually down to me at the moment...all Jackson's interested in at the minute is this baby"

Jason grabbed up a new pot of paint and used the screwdriver to lift open the lid, he looked up wiping his hands on his overalls, " I'd expect he's all excited isn't he? Lucky man. I'd kill to be a dad one day"

Aaron sniggered at him, " What you? You'll well too old to go chasing round kids, you being nearly 40!"

Jason laughed at him, " OI! you cheeky little sod! I've got a lot of go in me you know...ask Joe if you don't believe me!"

Aaron scrunched up his face at the thought, " Errrr...rather not"

They both looked at the peeling lounge wall, the white dust sheets were heaped over the couch and TV, " better get cracking mate, Jackson's paying me to finish this room off by Saturday"

Aaron started to paint around the door frame, " Which is WHY I'm helping yah! Spending time with yah, Seeing you are buggering off down to that London"

Jason laughed, " I've got loads of mates down there...and i've managed to persuade Joe to move down with me...there's lawyer firms down there that'll kill for a guy like him"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah Jackon said...he's really gonna miss Joe, they've been best mates forever ..."

Jason started to pour some of the paint into the roller tray, " I know, but you and Jackson are coming down to visit us, right? Once we've settled in down there and that"

Aaron slightly nods his head, " yeah...I don't know when that'll be mind, you know, with the baby and everything"

Jason started to roller paint the wall, " Yeah...but at least you'll be spared the sleepless nights...you know, with it being at Jack's Mums and her blokes place"

"Know doubt Jackson'll be there in the spare room...Just to keep his hand in...he really needs to step back from it abit...he's getting well to close"

Jason was busy paint rolling as he replied, " Won't that upset Sarah's bloke? With Jackson sticking his ore in, like?"

Aaron was now fetching in two cans of beer from the fridge, " Yeah...I think Mike's starting to get well pissed off with Jackson already...not that Jackson cares, he just says Mike'll have to lump it because this baby is HIS and not Mikes...I bet he's doing that as we speak...she's having her first scan today, HE had to go along of course...bet Mike's just loving that "

Jason turned around and placed the roller in the tray, and took the can from Aaron and pulled the ring, " You really think that this is gonna run smoothly, do yah?"

Aaron shook his head, " Nope...I think it's gonna cause a whole shed load of rows...and that's all I need with Mum seeing that scumbag Frank on me mind at the minute"

Jason came forward, " Just tell her...I know it'll cause grief between you and her...but in the long run...you can sort things out"

Aaron stared at him, " So what do I say? Got any brights ideas have yah..? What about, oh Mum about your scumbag of a boyfriend...he tried to come on to me...and what was it? Oh yeah, Jackson saw you shagging some blokes arsehole in a layby"

"Yeah it SOUNDS BAD...but...if your Mum gets really serious with him, it's gonna be a whole lot worse for her to listen to, you know...her starting to get feelings for him and that"

Aaron perched his bum onto the arm of the chair, " I'm gonna miss you...when you go...you've been a good mate..."

"Your only mate!" Jason laughed out in jest.

Aaron nodded sadly, because apart from Adam Barton, Jason was his only mate. Jackson had stold him that long before the accident, he had had a load of mates...he was part of a group...and one of then, Tom, was a best mate...he took his own life.

He wished he remembered him...because even now...he had NO memory of Tom at all...and proberly now, he never would do.

"Come on..." said Jason jumping to his feet and was armed again with the roller, " lets stop gassing here like Pearl and Betty, lets get cracking..."

Xxxxx

At the hospital, Sarah had just finished having her scan. Jackson was grinning like a loom as he stared at the photo, Sarah was collecting up her bag and pulled down her top. Mike was glaring at Jackson from where he stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Sarah...their was a pile up on the motorway...with all the flaming diversions and that...it took an age to get here..."

Sarah was reasuring, " Hey...it's okay...there'll be other scans...and Jackson was here to keep me company"

Jackson looked up at the mention of his name, and smiled at Mike, " Yeah...I had all bases covered mate...your wife was in good hands with me"

Sarah was turning her head and was widening her eyes at the builder, Jackson pulled a puzzling frown until he realised she was nodding at the photo, " Come on...show Mike"

Jackson clutched the photo...then with a scowl, he reluctantly handed over the photo to Mike.

As he and Sarah cooed over it, Jackson turned away and stepped out into the corridor...he didn't like to...but he couldn't help it...he was evesdropping.

"You are gonna make a good dad Mike..." Sarah said.

Mike was kissing her forehead, " I won't let you down...I'll look after both of you"

Jackson could feel the jealously within him...jealous of Mike and the baby...

He turned his head and plastered on a fake smile, " I've gotta get going then...call me yeah"

Sarah nodded, " Thanks for today"

"Well...IT IS MY BABY" he told, he was still smiling, but there was a hardened edge to his tone of voice, then, after gathering up his leather jacket from a nearby chair, he was walking away from them.

Mike turned to Sarah as she stared at the scan, " I'm not saying it wasn't good of him to be here for you today, because it was...but... hes NOT welcome to the next scan..."

Sarah looked up at Mike, his facial expression told her that he really ment that, she finally shook her head...boy, this was all going tits up...and it was only the first Trimester!

Xxxx

"Flipping heck! I could get used to waking up here every day!"

Frank watched as Chas marvelled the lounge of Home farm.

"So'a...you could get used to it them?"

Chas swung around with a big grin on her face, " Corrrrr OH YEAH! I like the idea of playing lady of the manor...show a few round here that i'm not some kind of sex mad trollop!"

Frank pulled her into his arms and planted a big kiss upon her lips, his hand clasped to the rump of her pert backside that was only 'just in' that tiny black dress of hers.

"So why don't yeah?" he asked staring into her dark eyes.

Chas blew out a laugh, "What? Me move in here...stop messing with me!"

The business man shook his head, " I'm not...I think you should move some of your stuff in...or all of it...it's up to you"

Chas loved the idea of that...but...there was one problem...

...Aaron...

"Frank...I'd reallllly would love that, but..." she swung around and looked the other way, "...well it's Aaron...he's not gonna like it, is he?"

Frank shrugged at her, " What's it to him...he's got his life...you want yours..."

Chas swung back round and smiled at him sadly, " I just want him to like you...but he doesn't, does he? Just look what was happening the other night in the pub...him sitting there with Jackson in the corner, and you stood up at the bar with me...if looks could kill...blimey I was having visions of him following you down some dark ally and doing you over!"

Frank was having a vision of his own of him and Aaron in a dark ally! Doing him over had a very different meaning in deed!

He pulled her back to him and kissed her worries away, " Look...lets invite him and Jackson over for a meal here...get to know eachother better..."

Chas burst out a laugh, " What? A dinner party...ME?"

"Just ask them...and I'll organise things here... we'll go from there..."

Xxxx

**MORE MORE SOON.**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

ten

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"This better be a wind up!"

Chas was grinning, she was trying to keep the calm.

"Come on! It's about time you got to know him properly...and-"

"-You thought that we all could sit around the same table at some poncy dinner party at the big house!"

Chas swallowed...that was it in a nutshell, she nodded, but added, " It was Frank's idea...HE wants to get to know you son..." she pulled her dark hair back, " ...I just want you to get to know him, that's all"

Aaron's blue eyes stared at her, then he focused on the recently painted lounge wall with his hands loosely on his hips, " This HAS to been a wind up!"

Chas was shaking her head at him, why was Aaron being like this? No bloke seemed good enough for her in his eyes, she could see that, but Aaron's tone of voice when it came to Frank was more than plain dislike.

"What IS IT that you've got against him?"

Aaron shook his head, he was about to blurt out about 'scumbag' coming on to him and Jackson seeing 'scumbag' messing around in a layby, when Chas started to rant on:

"After ALL what I've been through the last year or so, and YOU begrudge me a bit of happiness!"

Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get a chance to speak.

"After what I went through with Carl's death...AND YOUR dad's...me alone night after night in that pub"

Aaron's eyes hit the floor.

"...and WHAT I WENT THROUGH WITH YOU...PUTTING MY LIFE ON HOLD TO GET YOU WELL AGAIN AFTER THE ACCIDENT, BECAUSE THAT SELFISH PIG OF A BLOKE OF YOURS COULDN'T GET HIS ACT TOGETHER!"

Aaron felt bad now, that was the very last thing he wanted...to begrudge her a life.

His feelings were mixed up now...Frank was a scumbag...no good for her...but should he leave it up to HER to workout for herself what a scumbag he was?

Being struck dumb didn't help matters.

"Oh I get it...I SO GET IT...you think I don't deserve a life of me own"

Aaron found his voice, " I DON'T! I don't think that..."

Chas stared at him and came forward, " So what is it then? What's so 'NOT TO LIKE' about Frank, come on then..."

Aaron swallowed...the next words stuck in his throat, " Alright! I'll come..."

Chas folded her arms and gave him 'the look' as if she was waiting for some conditions, but there was none, Aaron just looked the other way.

Chas thought it best to leave it there. He said he would come, so she didn't want to push it any further.

Aaron saw his Mum out and once he had closed the door on her, he punched the air...why didn't he just tell her! Now he had to spend a whole evening with that scumbag.

Just as long as he kept his hands to himself...it would be alright, wouldn't it?

Boy! This was going to be a struggle...

Xxxx

That Evening, Jackson came in with little Jack in tow. Aaron had made dinner and was waiting for them.

"So...what's this in aide of?" asked the builder as he watched little Jack sit down and chomp into his fish fingers.

"Errrrrr...", Aaron looked abit sheepish.

Jackson pulled a face, " What have you done?"

Aaron tossed the tea towel over his shoulder and tried to pull a smile as he said, " Me and you are booked up Saturday night!"

Jackson pulled the biggest sigh, " Ohhhhhh I bet Jason's already told yah!"

Aaron frowned in puzzlement, "told me what?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he nicked one of Jack's chips, " about His and Joe's leaving do...it's at Bar West Saturday night...did he text yah about it?"

Aaron's face was a picture, he scrunched it up with a, " Aa..." and turned away.

Jackson sat down at the table and tucked into his own tea, " Aa? what?"

"We'a...well, sorta double booked"

Jackson stared at him...brown eyes telling him to explain.

" Mum's invited us round..."

Jackson watched Aaron sit down and started to cut into his fish finger, " What? round the pub? Tell her no, we can do that anytime!"

Aaron shook his head, " No..." he swallowed down his food, " She and...FRANK have invited us for dinner...at Home farm"

Jackson's mouth was agape, he really wasn't sure if he just heard that right, but by the look on Aaron's face, it seemed he did just hear that right.

"Home farm? With your Mum and Frank...is this somekinda joke?"

"She was really upset when I was dead against it...I was that close to telling her of our much a scumbag that Frank is...but...she deserves to be happy"

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, " You what? How can she be happy with that cretan..."

Aaron stood and moved into the kitchen, Jackson followed him, " Did you just hear me?"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah I heard yah...but she's right, she deserves some happiness...and if Frank makes her happy then..."

"Have you fallen right out of you tree? The scumbag came on to you...it's you he wants NOT your mother!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Is that why YOU'RE dead against it? Frightened he might come on to me again, are yah?...Look, Mum can make her own mistakes...I've gotta let her...she WILL find out what he's really like...just give it time"

Jackson wasn't impressed, " Well...YOU can go to that freakshow on your own..."

"Jackson..."

Jackson was shaking his head, " You shoulda just TOLD HER! Put her out of her misery...What have we all been telling yah...me...Jason...crikey, I said I'd be there with you when you told her, didn't I? But no, you kept putting it off...you didn't want to go rocking the boat..."

Aaron watched as Jackson did a lap around the kitchen, " Blimey Aaron, it never bothered you before...one time you would've gone round there and decked him one!"

Aaron was surprized to hear that, " You what? But you hate violence!"

Jackson looked at him, " I know! But that's how YOU would have reacted before..." he stopped himself.

"Before what...?

Jackson eyes shot away, Aaron was working it out, "...Oh I get it...before the accident..."

Jackson leaned on the draining board sinking his head, " I never said that"

"But you wanted too...well, I tell you ONE thing...however much I DO want to deck that creep, I'll tell you WHY i'm doing this for her...because as little as it will last before she finds out the truth about him herself, SHE deserves a bit of fun...SHE did alot for me, putting her life on hold..."

He went to go, Jackson grabbed his arm, " Where are you going...?"

"I'm going to bed...can't seem to do nothing right, me!""

Jackson slapped a hand to his forehead hating himself...

Xxxxx

**That's it for now...Don't worry, I know they seem to be not getting along at the minute, but they are not breaking up anytime soon...in fact Jackson does something nice for Aaron very soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

ELEVEN

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

Aaron laid back in the bath, the hot soapy water was all what he needed to feel relaxed after grafting at the garage all day.

All he could think about was tomorrow night. Tomorrow night he would be having drinks and dinner at Home Farm, hosted by his Mum and that scumbag Frank.

What pissed him off, was that it fell on the same night as Jason and Joe's leaving do at Bar West because they were leaving for London the Sunday morning.

Jackson was out tonight. Out with Joe. He was glad in a way because Jackson was being TOO sickly nice to him at the minute because of the arguement that they had the other night, when he mentioned to him about Mum asking them over for dinner.

Jackson hadn't been happy about it and said that he wasn't 'gonna go to that freakshow' but since then, he had changed his tune...announcing that he had changed his mind and now wanted to go with him.

Was he afraid of Frank coming onto him? Franks company isn't the one you wound want to keep normally.

Once he had drained the bath, Aaron dried himself and went into the bedroom to get himself dressed in his grey sweatpants and tee shirt.

Coming down the stairs, the door knocker was going, and he instantly pulled the front door open, Jason was standing there.

Aaron smiled at the sight of his friend, " Hi...it's not a bad time is it...I were just visiting Paddy and were on me way home, and thought...since you're not coming to our leaving do, we could have a drink..."

Aaron could see that it was about to belt it down with rain, and nodded his head for Jason to step inside. Paddy's cousin followed Aaron into the lounge where he gazed about him smiling at the recently painted room, " Looks good this...I did a pretty good job if I don't say so myself..."

Aaron slapped him on the arm, " Oi you! I helped inall!"

Jason stuck his hands into his pockets, " So...are you coming out all...?" he trailed off.

Aaron shook his head, " Nah...I've just hadda bath...I just wanted to relax with a beer..."

Jason sat down, " Is it alright if I join yah for one then?"

Aaron was already in the kitchen pulling out a few cans from the fridge, " Join me for a FEW if you want..."

Jason sucked in his cheeks, " errmm...go on then, I can always stop at Paddy's tonight..."

Aaron jumped on the sofa with a big smile and handing his mate a can, " Nice one!"

Xxxx

At Bar West, Jackson had just thrashed Joe at a game of pool. Embracing his defeat, because he was used to it, Joe sat down and took a much needed sip of his pint.

Jackson handed the cue sticks to the next couple who were waiting to play, then sat and joined his mate, " So...I'm sorry about tomorrow night mate...I wish I was gonna be there, but..."

Joe nods his head, " It's alright mate, you said...you have to be there for Aaron, you can't let him go to Frank's place on his own, can yah...not of what you told me"

Jackson sat back in the chair, " Him and Aaron's Mum are getting close...makes me wonder if all this is building up for some big announcment..." he mused.

Joe raised his eyebrowes, " What? Them two getting married you mean? Have you said that to Aaron?"

Jackson looked at him as if he was dense, " Does it look like I've got a deathwish!"

Joe smiled, " Yeah...there is that...So'a...changing the subject like...what about this baby? When are you telling Jack he's gonna have a little bro or sis?"

Jackson leaned forward and picked up his pint, " Sunday...except...well...Sarah and Mike have decided it best that Jack doesn't know that I AM the father..."

Joe could see that Jackson wasn't happy about that, " Are you...going along with it?", he just knew that this would open up a whole new can of worms.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " I'm gonna have to, aren't I...but I'll tell you one thing...i'm still gonna be there at the birth...Mike or no flaming Mike...He's a right pratt him"

Joe sat back.

Jackson could see the face on him.

"What?"

"You...just remember why you're doing this, a?..."

Jackson nodded.

Joe smiled, " Just remember...call me when it gets rough..."

Xxxxx

At Hazels's house, Aaron was on his mobile, " Alright Jack...nighty night mate...I'll speak to you tomorrow..."

Jason grinned from where he sat on sofa with a can in hand, "You soft sod... You're like a second dad to that kid..."

Aaron glared at him playfully, " Are you taking the mick..if you are, then it's a good job you're off to London, innit"

"Yeah but...you twos are close aren't yah...doesn't Jackson mind that?"

Aaron shrugged, " Dunno...he's too wrapped up in this new baby to notice...Jack's gonna get left out if I don't make a fuss...especially when it gets nearer to the birth..."

Jason leaned forward, " sometimes I think you're too good for that pratt...BUT...I know you love him...and I know you love that little boy..."

Aaron stood up, " It's gonna be fine...I know it will, end of..."

Jason grabbed his jacket, " Right...come here you"

Aaron scrunched up his face, but let himself be bear hugged by his mate.

Jason kissed Aaron on his cheek and made for the door, " I'll call you..."

Aaron nods and watched Jason disappear out the door, he sighed and fell back onto the sofa grabbing the remote control and switched the TV on.

There was a knock at the door. Aaron pulled a smirk as he launched himself off the sofa, "Knew you'd forget something!" he said, because it was bound to be Jason.

Aaron pulled open the front door...

...to see Frank stood there...

Xxxxx

**Sorry about the delay! I've been busy working again...Next time Who does Frank play hero too?**


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

TWELVE

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

Jackson laughed like a naughty school boy as he chomped into his kebab, bits of it landed onto the pavement as he and Joe walked up the high street towards the taxi rank.

Joe flipped shut his phone, and turned as Jackson went to sit down at the rank, " Well looks like Jason's staying with cousin tonight, that's a shame I wanted us to get an early start down to London"

"I'm gonna miss you Joe..." Jackson grinned at him drunk as a lord.

Joe laughed at him and started to snatch bits of the kebab for himself, " You'll miss me getting you in the right cab home when you get bladdered, that's for sure"

Jackson looked up to him, eyes slightly glazed, " Do you HAVE to go...?" he slurred.

Joe shook his head, " I need to get away mate, get away from that flaming Rob...did you see him tonight...making eyes at me...and then there was the other night when he wound Jason up...calling him 'over the hill'"

Jackson screwed up his face, " He is abit...but he's still fit"

Joe gave him a sideways glance, " Thanks for that"

A cab was free...so Joe lunged forward and collared it before some other clubber stole it for themselves, and gave instructions to the driver of where he was to head for, he turned to Jackson, took the half finished kebab from his grasp and dumped it into the nearby bin, "Right mate give us a hug..."

Jackson slobbered all over him, before falling into the taxi, he then wound down the window and stuck his head out and kissed Joe on the lips, the cab driver pulled a face.

"I'll call you when I'm settled...then you and Aaron can come down and see us"

Jackson nodded as the driver pulled the cab away.

Joe sadly waved before turning to go home...with Jason staying over at Paddy's tonight, he needed to finish off the packing on his own.

Xxxxx

It was nearly midnight when the cab pulled up outside 'Hazel's house', and after paying the driver, Jackson got out and staggered up the cracked pathway towards the front door.

Before he got to the door, he dropped his wallet and on picking it up, he could see right through into the lounge window and his eyes widened at the sight of Frank 'scumbag' Harrington standing there, with a beer in his hand!

Frank in his front room!

Aaron was laughing...LAUGHING? Jackson was finding he was sobering up quickly at the thought.

Shoving the key into the lock, the builder bundled in through the front door and glared angrily at Frank and pointing his finger...he felt more sober...but he was cleary still drunk by the slurring words, " What the fuck are you doing here...you..._hic..._scumbag"

Aaron jumped up from the sofa, " Jackson..." he began.

Frank waved his hand, " No it's fine, I can explain..."

Jackson was suddenly in Frank's face, eyebrowes farrowed, " I KNOW what you what!" he hissed.

Aaron rolled his eyes, and stuck his hands loosely onto his hips. Then Jackson was whirling around to the cry of " Dad...Uncle Aaron said I could wait up for you...but I'm IN my PJs look"

Jackson scratched his head, completely baffled and confused.

He was trying to get things straight in his head. Jack was over at Sarah's, wasn't he?

Aaron pushed passed Frank and explained, " Save it Frank, listen Jackson, Frank did a really great thing tonight...you should be grateful"

Jackson was completely confused now...Aaron couldn't stand Frank as much as him!

Aaron continued the explanation, "...Sarah phoned, she was bringing Jack home to us because her Mums really ill, and Mike's away on business...her car broke down and she called as I said...I had no transport with YOU having the van, so Frank saved the day"

Jackson shot a glance at Frank, there was a smug look on his face that the builder wanted to swipe off, " Oh did he"

Frank nodded, " Aaron and I went and got them, then we dropped off Sarah to where she needed to be, and then we came back with Jack...he's a cute little thing, isn't he?" he glanced at Jack as he said it.

Jackson swallowed down and turned to his son, " Right Jack, say goodnight to Uncle Aaron and Frank, because I'm home now and it's WAY past your bedtime"

"But..."

"Do as I say" Jackson ordered him.

Jack looked up at Aaron with his bottom lip pushed out and all doe eyed, Aaron smiled at him, " Do as your dad says mate..."

Little Jack went up to Frank and shook his hand, " Thank you for rescuing me and my mummy"

Frank smiled at him, " That's quite all right...", he looked up to Jackson, "Is it alright if I give him some pocket money?"

"No it's not, Jack bed now!"

With a glance at Aaron, Jack stomped off. Frank turned to Aaron, " Look...is it all right if I use your toilet? I'm busting..."

Aaron nods to the hall, "Just in there..."

With Frank out of sight, Jackson stepped forward, face showing how annoyed he was, " WHY was HE doing here in the first place?"

Aaron sighed and smoothed his hand over his face, " He just showed up...wanted to make sure nothing kicked off tomorrow, that's all..."

The builder pulled a face, " What? And you have just decided that he's alright now and your Mum's gonna have a 'happy ever after', have yah?"

Aaron shook his head, " Noooo! I was gonna make him GO...tell him if it does kick off tomorrow it's his own doing...but then came Sarah's call and he offered..."

"And you took it?" Jackson was in total disbelief.

Aaron scrunched up his face, " Yeah I did...Sarah and Jack were alone in a car in a dark lane...there was naff all I could do, i had no Van. YOU had it..."

"So you and him took his car, had a cosy little drive to them and what then? Couldn't you even fix her car?"

Aaron really didn't like having to defend himself, " I promised Sarah I'd take a look at it tomorrow...anyway, I did it for Jack...I was thinking of him, end of"

Before Jackson could respond further Frank was collecting up his coat and keys from the armchair, " Right, I'm off...So...we're cool for tomorrow..." he was looking directly at Aaron.

Aaron just awkwardly nodded because he was feeling torn to how he should be acting.

Jackson turned to Aaron, " Jack'll want his story, can you do it...I'll see our friend out", there was a sarcastic edge to his tone.

Aaron could see that Jackson was INSISTING him to do it by the look in his eyes, Aaron obeyed and with a nod to Frank he was off up the stairs.

Jackson went and pulled open the Front door. Frank went to go through, but Jackson grabbed him by the arm, " YOU STAY AWAY FROM US"

Being somewhat taller than him, Frank stared down at him, " Is that ment to be a threat, is it? Forgive me if I don't quake in my boots"

"Stay away from him..."

Frank shrugged, " I might not want to..."

Jackson shot him angry glare, " You are only WITH his Mum to get at HIM!" he hissed.

"You said it, not me...be seeing you tomorrow night...", as the builder watched Frank walk up the path, he turned on his heel, " Aaron really did dislike me before...but I think a thaws setting in, don't you?" and with another smug smile, he was gone.

Jackson closed the door and leaned on it.

He couldn't hope more that tomorrow night could be over quick enough...

**Xxxxx**

**MORE SOON!**

**FEEL FREE FOR FEEDBACK.**


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

THIRTEEN

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"Well, they'll be in a bit..."

Frank was looking out of the window with a glass of wine in his grasp, he nodded at Chas and went to sit down, Chas came over to him and twirled around in front of him in her tiny little back dress.

"I don't look tarty, do I?"

Frank smirked at her, " Ohhhh, the tartier the better..." he said playfully, Chas could see a twinkle in his eyes as he said it, and met his lips with a kiss.

A middle aged woman was then stood in the doorway, she was clearing her throat as a signal to let them know that she was stood there. Frank turned his head, Chas was sitting on his lap, " Oh I am sorry Peggy...I didn't see you there"

Peggy raised her eyebrowes, " Clearly sir...", she quickly cut to the chase, "...all the table is set up sir, all you need to do is take the meat out of the oven...the veg has been steamed too"

Chas was jumping up out of Frank's lap with a big grin on her face, " I'm sure I can see to that"

Peggy thinly smiled at her, then glanced at her employer, " I'm going now, I'll see you in the morning..."

Chas grinned at her deliberately, " I'll be seeing you too, love..."

Frank watched her go, Chas was then kissing his neck, " She really hasn't taken to me, has she?"

Frank pulled her closer to him, arms clamped around her tightly, eyes staring directly into hers, " Well, she's just gonna have to, isn't she...", he told, trailing off.

"lets not tell him tonight..." she said, more serious in her tone now.

Frank shook his head, " tell him when you're ready..."

Xxxx

"Why did you have to go and wear that thing for?"

Jackson glanced at Aaron as they walked up the lane towards the entrance drive to Home Farm estate. The builder was looking down at himself.

"Pearl knitted this for me...it'll be rude not to wear it"

"makes you looka right div"

Jackson pulled a face and paused at the foot of the driveway, he stared ahead to the lights that shone out from the big house, Aaron came to his side, " look...you DIDN'T have to come you know...I could've done this on me own"

Jackson glared at him, " What? Me leave YOU alone with HIM! It's not gonna happen...", he then lead the way, " Come on...lets get this farce over and done with...and there's us could be having a really good time at Bar West..."

Xxxx

Chas was making a fuss over Aaron no sooner as he entered the hallway of the big house. Jackson glared at Frank who stood in the lounge door way, with a drink in his hand.

"Dinner'll be served up in 10" he announced.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, he couldn't help not be sarcastic, " well, I've lined me stomach out just incase it doesn't agree with me..."

Frank shrugged it off, " It's just Chicken...Ohhhhhh, I love a bit of chicken...", and he said that with a quick glance to Aaron...Jackson knew that was for his benefit but he was determined not to get riled up. He stepped forward blantantly, " Beer'll be good!" he said grinning like a loon.

Xxxx

Around the dining table, Jackson finished his meal, " Well, complements to Peggywhat's hername, she does a mean Chicken dinner"

Chas had her hand underneath her chin, " Aren't you not hot in that jumper love..."

Jackson shook his head. " Don't go dissing the jumper...I wore it especially"

Aaron rolled his eyes. Jackson was sure knocking back the beer.

Frank leaned forward, " So'erm...Your Mum says you are car mad Aaron? How would you rate that one?"

Aaron looked around to see what Frank was nodding his head at, it was a picture of a racing car upon the wall, " Classic...I'd love to have a crack at that"

Chas was beaming a knowing smile, Jackson was starting to put two and two together...Chas was trying her very best to get her son to 'love' this guy...and it only takes a flipping classic racing car!

Frank stood up, " Come with me Aaron...there's SOMETHING I'd like to show you...", again, just to wind Jackson up, he looked across at the builder as he said it.

Aaron stood and followed Frank out of the room.

Xxxxx

Aaron's eyes were all sparkley as he feasted them over the beautifully polished body of the sports car.

"Well...your Mum was telling me how much you love to work on cars..." Frank told. He stood arms folded at the garage entrance, " So I thought I'd show you my pride and joy..."

Aaron got into the classic sports car and turned, hands clutched to the steering wheel, and getting the feel for it " Did you used to race it?"

Frank shook his head, " Yeah...it were a long time ago and it were nothing serious...it was all amiteur stuff...it was my dad who saw all the action..."

Aaron's eyes widened, " Your DAD was a racing driver?"

Frank laughed it off, " Nah, he was more on the side lines...pit stops and all that...but he went all to the big venues...Milan...Monte Carlo...Brazil...I was just a boy then..."

Chas was then stood behind Frank with Jackson, " There you are...we've been looking for yous", she then clocked Aaron in the sports car, " Oh I might've guessed! Told you he was car mad, didn't I?"

Frank smiled at her, " Just showing him my pride and joy...mind you, it could do with some work on the engine..."

Aaron's eyes lit up...he was amazed that Frank was looking at him as he said it...Chas had a right grin on her face...she was SO pleased that Frank and Aaron were getting along.

But Jackson wasn't...if looks could kill as he glared at Frank...but Frank shot him a smile and said, " ...I would like you to give it the once over..."

"What? ME!" Aaron was really getting excited now, his hands smoothing over the leather seats.

Frank crossed over to the car and leaned his arms over the door, " Yeah, you!..do you see another Machanic in here?"

Chas turned and looked at Jackson, " Nice to see them getting along, isn't it love"

Jackson plastered on a fake smile for her, " yep! Isn't it so..."

Chas frowned at him, " Hey...you alright love? "

Jackson glanced at her, " Yeah...never better...it's just this jumpers making me itch abit, that's all"

Chas wasn't surprized, by the look of it, it was definately one of the 'Pearl line'

Aaron was then standing by them, " Did you hear that Jackson? Frank's gonna let me look over his car..."

Jackson was smiling...he was generally happy to see the smile all over the Machanic's face...but why did it have to be Frank's flaming car...Jackson placed his arm across Aaron's shoulders, " yeah...but didn't you say something about the garage being really busy at the minute?"

Frank came forward, " If you haven't the time during the day...then you can always stop over after work...it's up to you" he suggested meeting Jackson's gaze as he said it...Jackson was getting really wound up...but there was nothing he could do.

Chas tapped the builder on the shoulder, " Come on lad, lets leave these boys to talk about cars and get ourselves a drink, a?"

Jackson reluctantly shook his head and after a quick glance up to Aaron, he followed Chas out of the garage.

Frank folded his arms, " So lad...are you up for it...do you wanna look it over?"

Aaron turned back around to face the sports car, it'll be a dream to work on that, he thought, but Jackson wasn't gonna be happy...and deep down nor was he, because he knew he should really dislike Frank.

Aaron turned back to Frank, " Look...I STILL don't trust you...not after you coming on to me...I mean, what is all that about anyway? Are you Bi or something...?"

Frank glanced behind him to make sure that they were alone, he then placed a hand onto Aaron's shoulder, "...is it so wrong if I am...I like men and woman...always have...my wife Barbara knew the score...I'm hoping your Mum will too..." he trailed off, testing the water...and it worked, he had gained Aaron's full attention.

"You're gonna tell her?" he asked, open mouthed.

Frank laughed, " Not about coming on to you NO...but...yeah, I'm planning to tell her about me..."

Aaron half glanced at the sports car again, Frank knew this was the way forward with him.

"I bet you'd love to give her a spin, wouldn't yah?"

Aaron nods, " yeah I would...AFTER I've giving her the once over mind"

Frank turned, "Come on, we better get back indoors...they'll be wandering what we are getting up too"

Aaron stopped him...and leaned his face right into Frank, giving him the meanest look he could muster up, " I still don't like you...but...treat my mum right, and i'll play fair...if you hurt her..." he trailed off, because Aaron wanted him to take that as a threat.

And with that said and done, Aaron went back into the house.

With a massive big smile plastered across his face, Frank pulled the cord that shut of the garage light and followed suit...

He was going to be seeing a lot more of Aaron...

xxxxx

**MORE SOON...DON'T YOU JUST LOVE FRANK? NEXT TIME AARON REALLY LETS RIP INTO SOMEONE...**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

THIRTEEN

**EARLY-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"He's been ever so quiet since we told him about the new baby...do you think he's alright?"

Sarah asked this as she watched little Jack play in the garden from where they stood looking out of the patio doors. Jackson turned his head, " He's just getting his head around it"

Sarah bit her lip and met his glance, " You do understand, don't you...it's for the best that he thinks that Mike's the baby's dad and not you..."

Jackson stuck his tongue in his cheek and focused on Jack in the garden, " not that I had a choice!" he hissed.

Sarah was trying to make things right, reason the decision that was made, " Jack would have only got all confused...this way, it's easier for him to get his head round..."

Aaron was then coming in from the kitchen, he handed a can of beer to Jackson and their eyes briefly met.

"I'll just go see Jack's alright, yeah?"

Jackson nods.

Sarah smiled and watched Aaron slide the patio door shut and joined Jack in the garden, "He's good with him, your Aaron..."

Jackson shrugged it off, taking a swig from the can" He does a good job"

Sarah was shaking her head, she really could feel the tension building up. It had been alright when Jack was in the house, everyone playing happy family's, but no sooner was Jack out the door, things had changed.

"You're really peeved at me, aren't yah?"

Jackson stared forward...for a minute he didn't answer, then he snapped his neck round to look at her, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"So, was it HIS idea then, was it? Banning me from going to the next scan..."

Sarah looked at him, Jackson was really angry, " No...we BOTH talked about it...and thought...well, thought it was best..."

Jackson picked up Sarah's hesitancy in her tone, " Don't go giving me that! IT WAS HIS IDEA!"

Sarah watched as Jackson began to make his way into the kitchen, "...well I'm NOT having this!"

Sarah hurried after him, " Jackson!"

Xxxx

Aaron watched as little Jack kicked the football up on to the wood fence. Each wack was getting louder, it was a wonder the neighnours hadn't come out and complained.

"Are you alright, little mate?"

Jack glanced at him, dressed in his Manchester united football kit ...then went and kicked the ball up onto the fense again.

"So...what do you want then? Brother or sister? Bet you'd like a brother so you can play kickabout with, a?"

Aaron watched Jack pick up the ball and turned to face him, " will my Mum love the new baby more than me?"

"Erm..." Aaron was really caught on the hop here.

"Why is dad mad at Mum...I can see it in his eyes..."

Aaron placed his hands on his hips and tried to figure out how to answer these questions, due to the circumstances, he was wondering whether he should just let Jackson and Sarah answer them.

Instead, Aaron bent down and placed a hand onto the boys shoulder, " look mate...it'll be fine...nothing will change..."

Jack was annoyed, " Yes it will! Everyones going to love the new baby and forget about me..."

Aaron was somewhat shocked by the outburst, "No they won't...I WON'T...you've always got me, no matter what happens..."

Jack came forward and hugged Aaron tightly Aaron placed his hands on the lads small back just as the raised voices came from inside the house.

Aaron let go of Jack and told him to stay put...he then went over to the kitchen window and peered inside, Jackson was having a right go at Mike, he was angrily pointing his finger at him accusing him of taking over.

This HAD to be about the baby! What else would it be over!

Aaron shook his head in dispair, and turned around to see little Jack's sad eyes looking up at him, Aaron pulled him a half smile, " Come on little mate...lets go to that field up the road and go kick around that ball..."

All excited, Jack lept up the garden to fetch the ball, then they both disappeared through the back gate to the field.

Xxxx

Jack and Aaron kicked the football back and forth to eachother as they played on the field.

"So is this what you want to do now then...be a football player" asked Aaron as he kicked the ball to him.

Jack kicked it back, " Dunno..."

Aaron stopped and rested his foot on the ball, " I know! What about a racing driver...you'd be able to drive really fast in a racing car..."

Jack shrugged his shoulders...the poor lad seemed disinterested in anything.

Aaron picked the ball up and came over to him, " Hey...I'll tell you what mate...I might be able to give you a ride in one...a racing car that is"

Jack's eyes lit up, " have you got a racing car?"

Aaron smirked, " I don't...but i'm gonna be looking over one for somebody I know"

Jack scrunched his little face up, Aaron explain, " Well, do you remember the other night when your Mum broke down and me and some bloke picked you up in that flash merc"

Jack remembered because he shook his hand,"Mr Harrington?"

Aaron nodded, "It's his...he's gonna let me look over his...I'm gonna be giving it a test drive and everything..."

Jack was getting all excited, " We can drive fast! Like they do on the TV and on the X BOX"

Aaron laughed, " Exactly", he then looked up to see Jackson walking across the grass towards them, he was waving his hand out with a big frown.

"What are you playing at?"

Aaron shook his head at him, " Me and Jack wanted a game of kickabout...Sarah's back garden is so small, it's a right pain"

Jackson pulled a face, " Yeah I guessed that...but WHY didn't yah say anything you div!"

Aaron glared at him, " Errrrrrrr...Because YOU were busy"

Jackson splayed his hands out, " Busy doing what?"

Aaron came forward and hissed at him, " Having a BIG row, that's what!"

Jack looked up to Jackson and asked, " Dad...will Mummy have a boy or girl?"

Jackson shot him a brief glance, " Not now Jack..."He then stuck his back to his son and glared at Aaron, narrowing his eyes, " HE is taking the mick! HE things he can keep me away, but I'M TELLING YAH, HE can go and take a run and jump...this is MY baby not his and the..."

"SHUT UP!" Aaron hissed quickly, nodding to Jack just behind them. Jackson changed the subject, "Anyway we ain't stopping, there's NO WAY I going for a curry with'em...NOT NOW...not with HIM glaring across at me...making me FEEL like I'm somesort of tool for making his inadiquacies better!"

Aaron felt like ramming the football right in the builders gob, " Will YOU just give it a rest, will yah!" he hissed with a sigh.

Jackson was taken aback by that, he stood there open mouthed and scratching his head, then he relaxed his shoulders, "...going ON abit am I?", he asked realising.

Aaron nodded his head, " Just a bit"

Jackson clapped his hands together, and looked at his son, "Right, WHOS for a burger!"

Jack ignored him and looked up at Aaron, " Can we have a pizza...?...I don't like burgers anymore, Mohammed at school says they are made out of cows bums"

Aaron looked up at Jackson...the decision still had to be his. The builder was not happy, but putting on fake smile he slapped his hands together once again, " Well...it seems Pizza..." he looked at Aaron, the fake smile changing to a grimance, " ...it'll HAVE to be, won't it!"

Aaron scrunched up his face at him, " What's THAT supposed to me!"

Jackson got right in his face, " YOU! Making ME out to be bad cop all the time!"

"WELL IF YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION TO HIM THAN YOU DO WITH THAT FLAMING BABY, THEN MAYBE HE'LL WON'T BE SO FUNNY WITH YAH!"

"FUCK OFF!"  
"NO YOU FUCK OFF! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ROSEMARYS BABY! NO WONDER MIKE WANTS TO KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK EVERYTIME HE SEES YAH, CAN'T YOU TAKE THE HINT JACKSON...YOU ARE NOT WANTED MATE!"

Jackson was seething with temper and red faced, " TAKE THAT BACK! THAKE IT BACK OR I'LL..."

Jack ran in between them, " No dad, please don't smack uncle Aaron!"

Jackson looked down at him, he was horrified by the remark, " I'm not..."

Aaron glared at Jackson...blue eyes as cold as ice...then he took Jack's hand and they both stomped off.

Jackson called out to them, " Aaron, come back...AARON!"

Xxxx

**I thought i'd give you a Frank free chapter. Again there is no plans for a split between A&J...this rocky patch will peak in the next chapter...someone ends up in tears...**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*15*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"You never watched me, Uncle Aaron!"

Aaron sat on the edge of the swimming pool, with his legs dangling around in the water. Jack was saying this as he was padding his way barefoot towards him, from the area of the top diving board.

Aaron looked up at him, " I did see you..."

"No you never, YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT!"

Aaron smirked and hauled himself into the pool, he sunk his head beneath the water, then came back up and bobbed up and down. His eyes stinging from the chlorine.

"Do it again then...and I'LL PROMISE YEAH, I'll be watching, yeah?"

Jack looked at him. Smiled. And went running to the diving board again. But en route he was stopped by the lifeguard.

Aaron squinted, because the water was still running down from his browe, he swam across and hauled his top half out of the water and glared up to the lifeguard, " Owt wrong, Pal?"

"I've just told him he shouldn't be running...there are plenty of signs about" the lifeguard told, nodding to the signs on the tiled walls around them.

"Jack stop running, yeah"

"Yes dad!"

The lifeguard smiled at Aaron, " You're his dad are yah?"

Aaron was about to laugh it off and tell him that he wasn't, when Jack jumped in, " Yeah he is"

Aaron's eyes met Jack's...the boy was grinning cheekily at him.

"Well...see that your Son doesn't go running about again...I don't need to tell you the dangers..."

The lifeguard was then gone, blowing his whistle at some pratt swearing his head off in the pool.

Aaron heaved himself up onto the side and Jack came to sit next to him, " So'a...WHY did you tell him I were your dad for?"

Jack shrugged, " Because you are...I want YOU to be my dad...I want it to be dad and Uncle Jackson"

Aaron felt abit out of his depth here, he bit his bottom lip watching a group of kids larking about before turning back to him, " What's brought all this on? You love your dad..."

"He doesn't love me...all he wants is the NEW baby...HE says that the baby is Uncle Mike's baby, but it's not...it's his...that's why he and Mum are not being nice to eachother"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, you couldn't go denying it. Jack was cleverer than they realised, there was no doubt he had known this since they very first told him about Sarah's pregnancy.

Aaron ruffled the boy's hair, " You should give him a chance you know...he's just abit stressed out over it, that's all...that's why I'm staying over at the pub, he'll be okay with you soon...trust me"

Jack looked up at him with that cheeky smile, " I'm not half baked, you know...you and dad have had a row, that's why you are living at the pub...but, I still want YOU to be my dad...why can't Mum and Uncle Mike keep the new baby and you can adopt me...?"

Aaron was really not having this conversaton...not with how Jackson was at the moment.

"Look...why don't you go jumping off that diving board for me...I'll promise I'll be watching you this time..."

"YOU'RE BEING NAUGHTY, STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

Aaron stood up and walked away from the boy...he didn't want this...he'd had enough...he LOVED JACK TO BITS...but he could see this being the end for him and Jackson if the boy was going to go on and on about this when they got home.

Jack stood there for a few moments, before joining the end of que for the diving board. Aaron took in a few deep breaths, and turned around. He smiled at Jack and kept to his promise and watched him leap off the diving board when it was his turn to jump.

Xxxx

They got back to the village at 6, and went into the pub. Chas smiled at the sight of them and followed them through into the back.

"So'a...did you two have a good time at the swimming baths, did yeah?"

Jack laughed, " I jumped off the top diving board AND I was doing somersaults too...dad did a belly flop when it was his turn"

Chas was grinning in surprise as she spoke, " Ohhh'yeah? Jackson was there too, was he? I didn't know about that"

Aaron shot a glance at Jack, " He means ME, not Jackson...it's just a in-joke between me and him...some lifeguard ticked him off for running, and thought I was his dad...", he said quickly.

Chas thought that was sweet, " Awwwwww...who'd thought anybody would think my Aaron be a dad, a?"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " what's that supposed to mean? Don't I look like a dad or sommit?"

Chas shrugged, " I didn't say that..."

Jack looked up at Chas, " Can I go into the bar had have a pop and a bag of chips please"

She shook her head at him, then looked up at Aaron who was already grabbing the remote, "So...how long is this going to go on for? You staying here..."

Aaron pulls a 'dunno' sigh as he jumped on the couch, " As long as it takes for Jackson to realise he's a complete knobhead, that's what"

"that'll be a never then...So when he stops by and collects Jack..."

"...I don't wanna see him...just like last night and the night before"

"but if he asks..."

"Just DO as I say Mum...WHOS side are YOU on, anyway?"

Chas threw her hands in the air...blimey when her son and his man had a tiff, they had a tiff! She wondered how long it was going to last for this time.

Taking in a breath, she smiled, " Your side of course love, I'll just be out the front..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes as a response to her, and continued to watch the TV screen.

Xxxx

It was 7 when Jackson can in through the pubs doors. Chas pulled a pint for Jimmy King, then focused her attention to him, " Alright love, I'll just go get Jack, shall I?"

Jackson leaned on the bartop, " HE still got the arse with me, has he?"

Chas was caught in the middle, " Errrrrrr...he's alright...he'a..."

"Doesn't wanna talk to me...that SUITS ME fine!", the builder concluded with a sulky frown.

Chas came forward, she hated taking sides, " You twos just need to talk to eachother..."

"No we don't!"

It was Aaron saying that. He stood at the back of the bar with Jack. Jackson looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes at him, " Ohhh'yeah?...I'm honoured with your presence today, am I?" there was sarcasim in his tone.

"Jack, your Uncle Jackson's here..." he said that with a smarmy smirk for the builder.

Jackson shook his head, " You What? I think YOU need your head testing mate...been swimming again have yah...chlorine seeped into your head again has it?" he sneered.

Jack was looking at one face to the next. Chas held her hand out to the boy, " Hey...lets leave these bozos to it, a kid? Lets go and get you another pop...", she then threw a passing remark back to them, "...and then I'm gonna be banging some heads together!"

Aaron stormed out to the back. With a face like thunder, Jackson rounded the bar and went after him.

In the small back hallway, Jackson grabbed him and swung Aaron around, " Just wait UP will yeah!"

Aaron's ice blue eyes bored into Jackson's big brown ones, "...or what?"

"Because I wanna..." he paused...both of them breathing faster, "...I wanna go fuck the living daylights out of you, that's that!"

Aaron, open mouthed, was nodding...he was sinking into Jackson's gaze, "...me in all"

No sooner was it said, Jackson was slamming Aaron up to the wall and they were both lost in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Jackson was grinning at him, eyes locked into eachother with lust, " So...are you gonna show me where you've been sleeping, are yah?"

Aaron grinned back at him, snatched his hand and they both thundered up the stairs. Chas was smiling from where she stood at the doorway...thank god! Surely this was going to be the end of it?

Xxxxx

**WE ARE CLOSE NOW FOR JACKSON DOING THAT NICE THING FOR AARON...BUT IN MY STORIES, EVERY CLOUD WITH A SILVER LINING ALSO HIDES A BIG DOLLOP OF GRIEF!**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*16*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

In the small back hallway of the pub, Jackson grabbed and swung Aaron around, " Just wait UP will yeah!"

Aaron's ice blue eyes bored into Jackson's big brown ones, "...or what?"

"Because I wanna..." he paused...both of them breathing faster, "...I wanna go fuck the living daylights out of you, that's what!"

Aaron, open mouthed, was nodding...he was sinking into Jackson's gaze, "...me in all"

No sooner was it said, Jackson was slamming Aaron up against the wall and they were both lost in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Jackson was grinning at him, eyes locked into eachother with pure lust, "So...are you gonna show me where you've been sleeping, are yah?"

Aaron grinned back at him, snatched his hand and they both thundered up the stairs. Chas was smiling from where she stood at the doorway...thank god! Surely this was going to be the end of it?

xxxx

Jackson rolled on to his back after screwing Aaron, he smiled as he stared up at the ceiling before rolling his head to look up at Aaron who was now sitting up.

"That your idea of an apology, was is?"

Aaron's blue eyes were immediately meeting his lovers gaze, " WHAT? ME APOLOGISE? IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BE SAYING SORRY, NOT ME!"

Jackson slapped his hand over Aaron's forearm, " Hey! I'm just messing with yah...I know i've been acting like a complete div...I KNOW THAT!"

Aaron smirked at him, " ...a knobhead in all"

Jackson was shaking his head taking it from him, " yeah yeah, that in all"

Aaron watched as the builder sat himself up and looked at him, " Come home with us, yeah?...Jack knows we've had a row, we can't hide rows from him like we used too"

Aaron laughed knowingly, " Yeah, I know that..."

Jackson placed his hand upon Aaron's cheek, " Then you will come home? I'm crap without yah..."

Aaron wanted to. He hated being without Jackson too. He shook his head agreeing with him, "Yeah okay...I'll grab me stuff up..."

Jackson slid out of the bed with half the duvet round him, " Is it alright if I go grab a quick shower while you do..." he had a knowing glint in his brown eyes.

Aaron pulled on a pair of boxers, " Go on then, but be quick...I'm hungry me...I could eat a scabby horse"

Jackson dropped the duvet, snatched up a towel from the radiator and headed for the bathroom.

Just as the door closed, Chas came up the stairs and peered in through the open door to the bedroom. Aaron was pulling up his trakkies.

"So...you and him made up then?"

Aaron shot her a glare from the other side of the bedroom, " MUM! do you mind!"

Chas ignored him, " So, does this mean YOU will be going home tonight, then?"

Aaron managed a sweet smile for her, " Yeah, but only so's I can get away from your naff cooking!"

"Charming!"

Aaron suddenly realised something, "Where's Jack? You are supposed to be keeping an eye out for him downstairs..."

Chas tutted at him, " Do you really think I've just left him alone down there?"

"Wouldn't put it past you!"

She waved her hand at him, " Ohhhh stop your worrying! I've left him with Frank"

Aaron shot across the bedroom and pushed past her to the stairs, " Best get down there, then"

Chas went to follow him down the steps, she really couldn't see the problem, " He'll be okay with Frank, he's not a stranger!"

Aaron hurried into the bar, and caught sight of little Jack sitting with Frank in the corner. He went straight over and pointed to the can of lemonade the boy was clutching hold of, " Is that his THIRD pop? You're rot his teeth!"

Jack looked up at him, " Please can I finish it Uncle Aaron? I'll promise I'll brush my teeth 10 times, tonight"

Aaron relented, he hated to disappoint the boy, " Oh alright then, but best tell your dad that it's just your second, ok"

Jack nodded and chewed on his the straw.

Frank watched Aaron sit on the stall, " I'm not an ogre you know...I like kids"

Aaron shrugged at him, " I didn't say you were..."

"But you don't like the idea of me being alone with the boy"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " are you saying that I'm making you out to be some dirty old perve?"

Frank shook his head, holding his hands up, that was the last thing he was insinuating, " No no no...I just thought with Jackson not being very keen on me, he'd hate the thought of ME being alone with his son, that's all"

Chas was then coming over with a pint for Frank, " There you go...", Frank took the pint and Chas looked at her son, " Frank's popped in to see if you are still interested in looking over his car...you're still up for it, arn't yah?"

Aaron looked at his Mum and then to Frank shaking his head, " yeah...yeah, I suppose"

Chas didn't like the sound of that, " Oh come on love, you could act a little more excited about it, I thought you'd love to give that thing a spin"

Jack had cottoned on to the conversation, "...and YOU said I could have a ride in it, Uncle Aaron..."

Aaron met the boys little brown eyes and relented again...how could he say no. He looked across at Frank who was taking a sup of his beer, " Is Saturday morning ok with you?"

Frank smiled at him, god Aaron looked hot sitting there! " Yeah...I'll look forward to it..."

Xxxxx

Later, at home, Aaron dumped his binbag of clothes onto the bed and turned to Jackson stood at the bedroom door, "So what's this surprize you were going on about in the van on the way back...you know how I HATE surprizes"

Jackson gave him one of his cheeky smiles, and jumped onto the bed, hands behind his head resting against the bedboard, " I texted Joe earlier...about us coming down to London to see him and Jason..."

Aaron pulled a face, as to say 'and'

"Hows about us travelling down on Saturday Morning?...We can stay over night and come back Sunday night..."

Aaron's smile faded.

Jackson's did as well, he narrowed his eyes at him, " Errrrr! What's THAT look for?"

Aaron looked sheepish now, " Errrr...it's just that..."

Jackson leaned forward, " Spill..."

Aaron swallowed down before answering, " It's just that I sorta said I'd look over Frank's car Saturday morning..."

Jackson was quick to snap," YOU WHAT! THAT PRATT? GO TELL HIM YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR MIND, WILL YAH...ME AND YOU'VE GOT PLANS"

Aaron was looking abit uncomfortable now, " well...I sorta promised Jack i'd give him a ride in it"

Jackson was silent. It well and truely shut him up. He jumped off the bed, pushed past Aaron and went out into the hall way, slamming the bedroom door behind him on the way.

Jackson had the arse...AGAIN!

He slowly sat on the bed with his head in his hands, why couldn't Jackson except Frank? Yes the bloke was a total vile scumbag...but they had already agreed that they'd wait and let his Mum find out for herself what he was really like.

Jackson was then back in the room and picked up the binbag...and chucked it at him, "unpack your stuff then! I want to go to bed!"

Aaron looked at him, " Why is it we always end up having a row over HIM!"

Jackson unbuttoned his shirt and slammed his hands down onto the dresser, "Because he gets off on it , that's why! That scumbag letch can't keep his pervey little eyes off you"

The trouble was...apart from the obvious, ( Frank coming on to him that time in the past), he hadn't seen the letching for himself...

Gentley, he stood up from the bed and placed his hand onto the small of Jackson's back, "just maybe, MAYBE, you read too much into things..."

Jackson screwed his face up at him, " I'm NOT blind, Aaron!"

Aaron shook his head, " I'm not saying you are...it's just I don't see it meself...Frank's a scumbag who I'm NEVER gonna like...but he's not going to be around forever is he?...Mum and him aren't destined to last, are they? And at the end of the day...it's just a racing car, and Jack's over excited about having a ride in it...AND...I promise I won't go speeding with him in it"

Jackson relaxed abit and turned and placed both arms around Aaron's neck and looked into his eyes, " I am reading too much in to it, arent I...I mean...he's never come on to you SINCE then...AND...I know you wouldn't let him if he did...it's just me being a div, I'm sorry I keep losing it...anyway as you say, he's not gonna be hanging around forever is he...plus we can still go down to London Saturday afternoon, can't we? "

Aaron met his kiss, and with a playful slap on the bum, Aaron went to have his shower.

Xxxxxx

Chas sat at the dresser in her bedroom at the pub. Frank came in and placed his hands around her, and both of them stared ahead at their reflections in the mirror.

"So...you never told him, then?"

Chas sighed and looked up at him, " No...not with them two having that tiff and everything...there just didn't seem to be the right time", her hand came up to reveal the great big sparkling rock on her finger.

"It's a shame you have to hide it"

Chas smiled, " I'll tell him tomorrow...I promise...and then I'll be showing this baby off to half the village!" she squealed.

Xxxxx

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS, MORE SOON...LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*17*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"You said that you were gonna drive really really fast, Uncle Aaron, but that wasn't fast! My Mum can push a shopping trolley around tescos faster than that!"

Aaron drove the green coloured racing car up the long driveway to Home Farm. He turned to little Jack who was strapped in the passenger seat, " I'm not gonna drive TOO fast with you in the car, am I...I don't wanna end crashing..."

His eyes focused ahead again. He hated to take his eyes off the road for too long...and DIDN'T if he could help it...a legacy of the accident that nearly killed him some 16 or so months ago.

His Mum, Frank and Jackson were standing outside the big house. Aaron beeped the horn a couple of times and Jack giggled.

After coming to a stop, Frank came to the car's window, Aaron was winding the window down and stuck his head out, " So...how was it it then? Did you 'enjoy the ride'?" The double meaning was wasted on Aaron and Chas, but Jackson clearly picked up on it...he stuck his hands into his jeans pockets, and shook his head in dispair.

Aaron jumped out of the car, " It goes like a dream, pal! I bet this does some around the race circuit, don't it?"

Frank loved the beaming smile that was starting to spread all across Aaron's cute, kissable little face. Jack was jumping up and down, he looked up to Jackson.

"Dad, I'm gonna be a racing car driver when I grown up!"

Jackson met his son's excited little face, and simply shook his head, " No you not"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " Come on Jackson! He's just all excited, that's all"

Frank was all smug. He smarmly looked across at Jackson from where he stood with an arm around Chas, " Yeah...your son's just had a real thrill...and Aaron has proberly had the biggest thrill he's had in a long time"

Like before, the remark was lost on Aaron and Chas...but Jackson managed to smile...he had to give Frank something...he was good at playing games. Even though he wanted to wipe the smug smile off the scumbags face perminantly, and being the non-violent man he associates himself to be, instead, he just raised his eyebrowes with a big fat grin.

"Ohhhhh, I wouldn't say that"

Aaron's gaze bounced from the car to Frank, and back to the car again, " So...do you want it back in the garage, or what?"

Frank nodded his head, " Yeah..."

Chas watched in delight as Aaron jumped back into the racing car, and drove it off to the garage around the back of the big house. She flashed Frank a smile, " Thanks for this...you really have made his day I think, by letting him loose on that"

Frank pulled Chas closer to him, " Well, he's YOUR son...I just want to start a bond going between us...find some mutual interest..."

Chas giggled, "and it's just taken a racing car!"

Jackson couldn't stomach hearing any more of this shit, so he tapped his son on the shouder, "Come on...lets go see what's keeping your Uncle Aaron, shall we"

Frank watched them start to make their way to the garage, "He proberly can't tear himself away from my pride and joy...you better start getting used to that, mate"

Jackson wasn't listening, he just quickened his pace.

Frank focused his attentions back to Chas, " So...are you going to tell him?"

Chas wasn't so sure now, " Look...maybe NOW is the wrong time...he maybe ok with you at the minute, but you don't know my Aaron...he can turn on just like that"

Frank was a little disappointed, he really wanted to rub Jackson's nose in it.

"When then? HE HAS TO KNOW CHAS..." he then smiled as he said it, " ...he has to know he's gonna get a nice new rich step-dad, soon"

Chas shook her head, biting her lip, " I know! But...look...lets do it when they get back from London...we could make an evening of it..."

"And the other thing...?"

Chas shook her head...she REALLY wasn't ready to tell Aaron THAT...

"No...not yet...lets just get the 'we're getting married' thing over and done with first, shall we..."

Frank gave her a little smile, and kissed her forehead, " Alright...you know best, pet..."

Xxxx

Later, Jackson dropped Jack off at Sarah's place, then drove home, and within half an hour he and Aaron were on their way down to London.

As they reached the motorway, Jackson turned his head, " He's such a pratt that bloke, did you see him as he was trying to impress you earlier...AS IF you are gonna look at him twice!"

Aaron sat slumped in the seat, and gazed at the traffic, " mmmmm"

Jackson frowned at him, " are you EVEN listening to me?"

Aaron shrugged.

Jackson focused on the road ahead, " I know I know...I'm going on about HIM again, aren't I"

Aaron smirked and rolled his head around to look at him, " are yah?"

Jackson laughed, and placed his hand across Aaron's thigh, " Look...I PROMISE I won't be going on about him again...from NOW ON, we've got London to look forward to..."

Aaron shrugged as he smiled, " Sounds mega...never been down to London, me"

Jackson pulled a face and looked at him, " Yeah you have you div! We came down here with Mum remember...when I went on that naff game show"

Aaron pulled a frown and looked back at him, " What gameshow? Were YOU on a game show?", he sounded really surprized.

Jackson focused back to the road, " Yeah...it was that Cube with Philip whatshisface..."

"Did you win owt?"

Jackson smiled...there was nothing like a little white lie.

"Yeah...I were the best one on there!"

Aaron shrugged, " Oh yeah? "

"Yeah...ask anyone"

"So'a ...where's all the cash then?

Jackson sniffed back, and glanced at him, " the what?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"The cash you won...how much was it? 25K 50K? I may not REMEMBER you on it, Jackson...but I have seen it on the telly"

Jackson was in a corner, but he white washed it with a: " Ohhhh...yeah...well, I NEVER SAID I won, did I...just said I were better than everyone else, didn't I...Can we put the stereo on now please" he said changing the subject swiftly.

Aaron tuned around the stations till he found something they both liked...something loud and upbeat.

This time, Aaron placed his hand across Jackson's thigh, " Thanks for this...I like it when it's just the two of us"

Jackson gave him a brief wink, " Me too kid..."

And, both smiling, they carried on to London.

Xxxxx

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. TWO SORTS OF CRUISES GOING ON IN LONDON NEXT TIME...**

**ONE IN A DARK ROOM...AND ONE OVER THE THAMES...**


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*18*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"Is that where the queen lives?"

Aaron was nodding his head to the building that was in question. He was leaning over the boat rail, the wind rushing up against his cheeks.

Jackson pulled a sigh as he came to his side, " It's the TOWER OF LONDON, you div!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, and looked at him as to say 'I know that'

"Yeah! But what i'm asking is, DOES the queen live there?"

Jackson didn't really give a toss to whether she did or didn't, so being as saracstic as he could he grinned at him, " Just when she's in need of polishing her crown"

Aaron pulled a face. Was Jackson taking the piss? But before he could start to argue that one, Jackson was answering his i-Phone, " Alright mate! Yeah, we got down here about 3...abit early...so I've just treating us to a cruise..." Aaron noticed Jackson was laughing, " NOT THAT KINDA CRUISING YOU DIV!"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"So where are yah meeting us...can't wait to see what you and Jason have got lined up for us"

The boat was coming up against the pier and slowing down. Aaron sercured his ruck sack and was shooting off glances to the gate. Jackson gave him a 'I KNOW' look.

"Look Joe, we're gonna have to be getting off this boat, we'll meet you at Leicester square for about 9 yeah...see you inna bit, lad!"

"Come on Jackson or they're charge us for another trip otherwise!" cried Aaron haring through the gate.

Jackson was chasing after him, " Who'a be charging us!"

Aaron nods to the gateman, " Him...it were nice...the trip and everything, but once you've seen it, you've seen it...once is enough for anyone"

Jackson smirked as he came to his, " Then that'll be twice for you..."

Aaron looked at him puzzled.

Jackson slapped his hand onto his shoulder, " Never mind mate...", but he did have to smile at the thought of last time, when his Mum was sick over the side when they last came to London for the gameshow.

It seemed a lifetime ago.

Xxxx

After watching a street entertainer and having a quick burger and fries, it was soon coming up to 9.

Jackson lead the way to the crowded Leicester square. The place was full of tourists. Scanning the area, Jackson put his phone to his ear, but Aaron tapped his shoulder and pointed.

Joe and Jason were making their way over to them. Joe and Jackson were hugging eachother like they'd haven't seen eachother in about a hundred years.

Aaron and Jason made eye contact, but before Jason could get near Aaron, the machanic backed away holding up his hands, " I don't DO all that hugging business me!" he laughed.

Jason laughed, and pulled him into a hug anyway, " So hows Paddy, alright is he?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him, " Well, if you called him abit more often then you wouldn't have to ask, would you!"

Jason shrugged it off, " That's life in London for yah...busy busy busy"

Jackson turned to them, " So...WHAT HAVE you got planned for us? Something exciting I hope...Me and him haven't been ANYWHERE lately!"

Aaron pulled his lover a frown, " Errrrrr...THAT'S because we're flaming skint all the time!"

Jackson shot him a glance, " Yeah but I'm sorting that, arn't I"

Joe and Jason glanced at one another, and sensed that a row was about to brew, so Joe ushered them both forward a hand on each of their shoulders, " Come on lads, you're on holiday, no time for domestics...anyway, there's this great new club that's just opened...you are gonna love it"

Xxxx

The club was big, busy and loud. The type of place Aaron hated! It was all sweaty and full of leering men who no sooner would have there tongue down your throat if you gave then a split chance.

It was so loud you couldn't even here yourself speak. And Aaron could do nothing, but stand around with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Jason had stripped to his vest and was getting another round in at the heaving bar. Jackson had vanished in the crowds of the dance floor with Joe.

Someone pinched his bum cheek. And upon swinging round with a pointless 'do you mind' because nobody could hear you anyway, the culprit could be any number of blokes lusting after him.

Jason was then at his side, and pointed with his bottle to the upper platform, " FOLLOW ME!" he yelled.

Aaron got that, and followed Jason up the metal spiral staircase, and made their way to the metal walkway that viewed over the dance floor below.

Aaron was instantly searching for Jackson. There was no sign of him and Joe. He 'lost' his empty bottle on the side and started on his fresh beer Jason had just bought.

Jackson did turn up eventually. He had lost shirt and had a great big hickie on his neck.

"Where did you get THAT!" Aaron demanded to know. But Jackson was too pissed to remember, but Joe insisted that it was nothing more than some cruisey 'mate' of his that had taken advantage of the builders drunken state.

All this shouting to be heard! Aaron had had enough now. He stomped up to Jackson and throw him his shirt, " I FOUND YOUR SHIRT!" he cried, trying to be heard over the music.

Joe helped his mate on with the shirt and Aaron was thumbing to the direction of the exit.

"LETS GO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Jason looked at him like he was somekind of spoil sport, but Aaron wasn't having none of it...he just wanted to get his 'soak of a bloke' back to Jason and Joe's flat.

Outside on the street, Jackson was wanting more of the music, but Aaron was pulling back to him, " Oi! Just behave, will yeah!"

Jackson looked up at Aaron, " I love you my little Aaron..."

Aaron nearly choked on the beer fumes, " Yeah Yeah...don't go broadcasting it, you're showing me up"

Joe came up to them, " I've called us a cab..."

Jason was then beside them with a mate of his. Sam or something like that. Aaron had briefly met him earlier.

"Is it all right Sam share's a cab with us?"

Sam and Aaron made brief eye contact...and then Aaron looked at his drunk of a man slumped against the pavement.

Sam's eyebrowes raised with a smirk, " He's gonna be sore in the morning..."

Aaron nodded as the cab pulled up upon the curb...

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON...**

**Thanks for the reviews. As to Jackson- I always found him like this on screen. You liked him in one episode, then he really got on your nerves with his narkiness in the next. Just my 'extention' of that.**


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*19*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"Arrrrrgh! Do you HAVE to! I've got a right thick head, me!"

Joe was singing away to the radio as the bacon and sausages were frying in the pan. He looked around to see his best mate sat at the table with his head held in his hands with a glass of water that had a couple of pain killers fizzing away in it.

"It's abit weird this, usually you're all bright eyed and bushy tailed after a big night out"

Jackson looked up and picked up the glass, he was ready to down the pain killers in one, " I'm getting old, that's what...", he complained.

"Awwwwww...poor Jackson, mind you by the looks of that big fat love bite on the side of your neck you had a heck of a time in that dark room!"

Jackson screwed his face up, " DARK ROOM! I WAS IN THE DARK ROOM!"

Joe turned over the bacon in the pan, " Yep...", he smiled, and through the corner of his eye he could see that Jackson was looking abit horrified.

"Where was Aaron...DID HE SEE THIS!" he was immediately up on his feet and trying to look into the shiney reflection of the fridge door at his neck.

Joe slipped the bacon onto a plate, and nodded, " Fraid so...he weren't too happy about it"

Jackson deeply sighed and went over and slumped down back into his seat, head in hands again, "he must be thinking allsorts...", his brown eyes snapped up to look at Joe, "...BLIMEY I'M THINKING ALLSORTS NOW!"

Joe turned around and shook his head, " It's alright, you don't have to go fretting over it"

Jackson frowned, " What do mean...?"

"You weren't in the dark room by choice. It was this bloke I know...he's a bit of a sleeze...he's always trying it on with Jason, I saw him strip you of your shirt and dragged you off into the dark room...you were out of your head"

Jackson swallowed. He felt a right div. He couldn't remember ANYTHING about this. Joe turned and grabbed the plate and went and stuck it under his mates nose, " get that down yah! Set you up for the day, that!"

Jackson felt like he was about to throw up. He scraped the chair back retching, and bolted off to the toilet, Joe shrugged as he sat down picking up a fork, " More for me then!", he called.

Xxxxx

Aaron had gotten up early. He had not slept much, infact he couldn't remember actually sleeping at all.

He and Jason sat at a cafe. Both halfway through chomping into their their fry ups.

"So...he doesn't change much,does he...that bloke of yours, still a prize pratt in the making"

Aaron picked up his fork and pushed his food around the plate, " yeah...you're right there" he said with a heavy sigh.

Jason shook his head with a smile, " Why do you stay with him? I know you love him, but, the way he behaved last night..."

Aaron's eyes met his, " HE'S not like that! He's cut down on the drinking...last night was a one off..."

Jason could tell from Aaron's tone of voice that the poor lad was trying desperately to convince HIMSELF of that.

"But you could DO so much better for yourself...why settle for him..."

Aaron pulled a face at him, " errrrrr...because we are married!"

Jason nodded, " YES...YOU ARE! But ask yourself something lad...is THAT the reason why you stay with him? Just because of a ring on your finger and a piece of paper"

Aaron looked down to the band of gold around his ringfinger.

"...I never said owt before, well, tried not to anyhow, but, by what I've heard about you from the past...you're not the Aaron you were"

Aaron snapped up, " What's THAT supposed to mean!"

"I mean...like it or not, you are not the same person anymore and sometimes I think you try to be...and I've not the only one who's said it..."

Aaron tried to shut him up, " YEAH, I KNOW YOU MEAN JACKSON BY THAT! BUT I'M OKAY WITH IT!"

Jason sat back in the chair, " ...I'a...I was actually meaning Paddy..."

Aaron slumped back in his chair also. He was trying to shove all these feelings to the back of his head...but now, maybe there WAS some truth here.

"Sometimes, I...", Aaron shut himself up before he could go any further.

Jason leaned forward, " Sometimes you what?"

Aaron was getting ready to go, " forget it, it doesn't matter..."

Jason grabbed Aaron's arm and stopped him from getting up, " IT DOES MATTER..."

Aaron was feeling all flushed, because he didn't want to push out his inner most feelings. It made him feel tearful as well.

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel like...I'm only with him because I love that boy of his SO much...little Jack...If I wasn't WITH Jackson, then he would keep Jack away from me just in spite...to get his own back on me...I can't actually remember meeting Jack for the first time, but all that doesn't matter...I love him like he was my own"

Jason smiled for him, " I know that...everyone can see that..."

Aaron was on the verge of crying...but he was holding back the tears, " I...I DO LOVE HIM...Jackson I mean...It's just that I want him to love ME and not who I used to be...and truth be told..." the tears were falling now, " ...Jack loves me for me...he doesn't compare me to the person I was before the accident...he takes me as me...but Jackson..."

Jason stood up, he could see that Aaron was going to ball his eyes out at any minute, and wanted to save him the embarrassment of breaking down in a busy London cafe.

"Come on lad...lets go,I bet poor old Paddy's thinking were've abandoned him outside..."

Aaron managed a small smile.

Xxxxxx

Outside in the street, Jason came out the cafe and instantly untethered the dog, " Come on Pads...time to go home..."

Aaron fished out the sausages he had hidden in his hoodie pockets and fed them to the playful hound, " There you go boy!"

Jason watched and grinned at the specticle, "He's loving them sausages... I bet you miss having a dog, a?"

Aaron made a fuss of the dog and looked up to him, shaking his head, " I can't remember either of me dogs...I know their names like, Bonnie and Clyde..."

Jason smiled at that.

"...and seeing pictures of them...and having these vague imagines in me head but..."

They started to walk up the street, " I think Jackson's going to have to learn how lucky he is having you..."

Aaron didn't say anyhing...he was not going to slag him...he would never do that.

Jason stopped and dug deep into his pockets, then after pulling out his wallet he passed over a card to Aaron, it was a mobile phone number.

Aaron looked up at him blankly, so Jason enlightened him, " Its me mate Sam's number...we shared the cab last night.

Aaron remembered, " yeah so...?"

"he has the hots for yah...wanted me to give you his number..." trailed off Jason, watching Aaron's face carefully for reaction.

"he's gotta flaming cheek giving you that! He could see I were with someone..." snapped Aaron.

Jason nodded as they crossed the busy road, " Yeah...he did, and by the look of jackson last night, Sam was saying YOU could do SO MUCH better!"

Xxxx

Joe finished doing the washing up, and turned around as he heard Jackson coming into the kitchen.

Blimey...he was a changed man! The builder was stood in the doorway all fresh and clean. He was clean shaven and dressed up in a nice shirt and jeans.

"BLIMEY! Look at you, standing there all dapper! Am I missing somemit?" Joe asked, and felt like a pratt for asking.

From his back pocket Jackson pulled out a ring, " I'm gonna ask Aaron to marry me again...he's NEVER gonna remember the first one...I've...WE'VE excepted that now...but it's time we made new memories..."

Joe was taken aback, and chucked the tea towel to one side, " Oh right..."

Jackson stepped forward bright eyed, " Aren't you gonna wish me anyluck?"

Joe shrugged, "are you gonna need it?"

Jackson shrugged too. He pulled out his mobile, " I'm gonna call him...see if he'll meet me at the London eye..."

He scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call.

Xxxx

Aaron stood outside the apartment block. His phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it...Jackson calling...

He bit his lip and looked at the card he hand grasped in his hand...Sam's number...

Finger ready to switch Jackson over to voicemail...

Xxxxx

**MORE SOONxx**


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*20*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

From his back pocket Jackson pulled out a ring, " I'm gonna ask Aaron to marry me again...he's NEVER gonna remember the first one...I've...WE'VE excepted that now...but it's time we made new memories..."

Joe was taken aback, and chucked the tea towel to one side, " Oh right..."

Jackson stepped forward bright eyed, " Aren't you gonna wish me anyluck?"

Joe shrugged, "are you gonna need it?"

Jackson shrugged too. He pulled out his mobile, " I'm gonna call him...see if he'll meet me at the London eye..."

He scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call.

Xxxx

Aaron stood outside the apartment block. His phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it...Jackson calling...

He bit his lip and looked at the card he had grasped in his hand...Sam's number...

Finger ready to switch Jackson over to voicemail, and he pressed it. He quickly then tapped in Sam's number. It was ringing.

"Yeah it's me...Jason gave me your number...No i'm NOT flaming interesting in yah! I only calling to tell you that, end of..." his face smirked at what Sam was telling him..." IN YOUR DREAMS MATE!...look don't go bugging Jason about me, because i'm not gonna ring you again...IN FACT, I'm gonna tear your number up, Pal..."

Jackson was then coming out from the appartment blocks foyer. Aaron saw him straight away and ended the call with a, " ...have a nice life!"

Jackson smiled as he came towards him, " Hey! I've been calling you!"

Aaron nodded as he replied, " Yeah, I know...I just heard your voicemail"

Jackson pulled a face at him as he pocketed his hands, " but I never left you one..."

Aaron shook his head, he was agitated, " I KNOW THAT! But your number came up as a missed call, that's what I telling yah!"

Jackson couldn't help but to chuckle at his Aaron, " Blimey, and I thought it was me with the sore head!"

Aaron managed a smile. Why was he being so narky with him, for? Oh yeah because of the night before, and what happened in the flat.

"Your Heads BANGING is it? Well, I'm not surprized with the amount of ale you sunk, last night!"

Jackson felt bad about that, especially knowing that he was nearly on the verge of a real problem the last time. He looked all apologetic.

"I am SOOO sorry, mate...and I'M SOO SOO sorry for going into that dark room..."

Aaron was about to say to give him what for, when he decided not to. He felt it would be too harsh...especially with some other guys number in his back pocket, and the other thing.

"Yeah, well...so you should be, you know how you get when you've had a few jars"

Jackson took his hand, smiling, " I know..."

Aaron snapped his hand away, " Not here you muppet! I don't want me head being caved in...It's right rough round here"

Jackson agreed with him, pretty silly thing to do...but changing the subject, he looked around up and down the street, " So'a...where's Jason?"

"Giving the dog one last walk around the block..."

Jackson laughed, as they headed up the street to no where in particular, " fancy Jason calling his dog Paddy...do you think he knows...Paddy I mean"

Aaron frowned at him, " Yeah I know what you mean, I'm not stupid you know...I know you ment the dog, and not the real Paddy"

Jackson stopped him, " Hey you! You really are narky this morning...Aaron, I've said I was sorry about last night, what else can I do or say?"

Aaron seemed to notice for the first time how Jackson looked. The builder looked all fresh and clean in a nice black checkered shirt and tight dark blue jeans. Even the beard growth was gone...and usually that was a sign of him doing something special.

"You've shaved...what are you up to?"

Jackson couldn't help but beam a smile at him...he could feel the ring burn a hole in his back pocket.

"Ohhhhhh...you've noticed have you...ABOUT TIME!"

Aaron leaned on a lamp post. He could see Jason coming up the path with the dog, " You better not be planning some surprize on me...you know how much I hate them", he told sour faced.

Jackson bit his tongue.

Jason's cue was an excuse not to answer, " alright lads...what are your plans today then? Sightseeing?" laughed Jason, and playfully raised his voice in case Jackson had a hangover. And he did.

He screwed his face up at him, holding his head, " Not so loud, yeah"

Jason grinned. As did Aaron.

Paddy the pooch was jumping up and down wanting Aaron to make a fuss of him. Jackson half smiled as Aaron stooped and started petting the dog around the head and neck.

Jason looked up to the builder, " So...what IS your plans for today, then?"

Jackson shrugged. London eye? Maybe that was not such a good idea now. Not with the 'mood' Aaron was acting in.

"Just sight seeing...and I was sorta thinking about maybe going to Romford to see me Aunt Polly...", Aaron was now looking up at him, "...hows that for a plan? Visiting me Mum's sister?"

Aaron's turned his nose up at that idea...although he had met Polly before, it was long before the accident, so he couldn't remember meeting her...but even so...they came to London to have some fun, not to go visit some old bag.

"Do we have to?" he managed to murmur.

Jackson kicked the curb, " Alright, maybe I SHOULD go and see Aunt Polly, and YOU can do what you like, hows THAT for plan..."

With a look of shattered dreams, Jackson stomped off across the road to get the tube. Aaron stared after him. He should go after him...but...

**FLASHBACK: THE NIGHT BEFORE...**

**After throwing the drunken dead weight of Jackson onto the bed, Aaron came out of the bedroom with Jason and Sam.**

**"Thanks for that" said Aaron.**

**Jason shook his head at him, " You are gonna have to tell him, mate...he can't keep doing THIS to yah...it's not fair on you"**

**Aaron put on a brave face, " nah...it's okay..."**

**Joe was then harping on about giving the dog a walk around the block. He wanted Jason to go with him.**

**"Are you coming Sam...?"**

**"Is it alright if I finish me can?"**

**Aaron waved a hand at Jason and Joe, " You twos go walk Paddy...with HIM in there dead to the world..." and he was thumbing at the direction of the spare room, "...it'll be good to have a bit of company...you could hardly hear yourself think back at that flaming club..."**

**Joe and Jason went out to walk the dog. Sam sat on the couch finishing his beer and staring at Aaron with an eluring grin.**

**"So he does this alot does he...get smashed"**

**Aaron sat and laughed, " No..."**

**Sam shuffled his backside across the seat, " Oh?...you don't seem too sure about that...you're sure not to get anything out of him tonight, are yah? If you were on a promise like...you're not now"**

**Aaron's heart was racing...was this Sam geeser chatting him up...he should put his foot down now and stop this...but he didn't want to...Sam was hot...and the the next thing he knew, without due thinking, was pressing his lips against the other mans.**

**The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds, because the next thing Aaron knew of, was jumping up out off the sofa with a: " What are YOU doing?"**

**Sam was taken aback, and tapped his own chest, " ME DOING? YOU KISSED ME!" he hissed loudly.**

**Aaron was in a dither constantly looking over to the spare room door, if in case his drunk partner was looking on...but he wasn't.**

**"Get out..."**

**The door was opening at that very moment, and following the dog in, was Joe and Jason.**

**Sam grabbed his denim Jacket and shot an awkward glance at Aaron, " Cheers for the chat..."**

**Jason smiled at his mate, " I'll see you out..."**

**Out on the landing Sam gave Jason his card, " HE is fit in there...what on earth is he doing with that bozo, for?"**

**Jason only responded with a shrug, and as he tapped the card beneath his chin, watched Sam head down the stairs.**

**END OF FLASHBACK AND END OF THE CHAPTER...MORE SOON**

**xxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*21*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

Jackson randomly threw a glance back at Aaron as he disappeared down into the tube station. Aaron was looking back at him, but instead of chasing after him yelling for him to 'wait up', Aaron turned on his heel and was heading back to the appartment.

HIS LOSS!

xxxx

Aaron jumped up the stairs and entered the appartment. Joe and Jason gave each other a glance...

Aaron sat and looked up at them, " WHAT?"

Jason stepped forward, " You...I thought you and Jackson were gonna go sightsee or sommit..."

Aaron pulled a sigh and grabbed the telly remote, and swung his feet up onto the lip of the opposite armchair, " what? And go see his old bag of an aunt? I've got better things to do!"

Joe blew out a laugh, " and what's that? Watching Sunday morning TV!"

Jackson's mate was right. As he hopped from one channel to the next, all he could see was either politics problems or some boring religious debate talkshow.

He jumped to his feet and stormed off into the spare room. Jason shot a glance at Joe, "What did you have to say that for? Now you've put him into a right mood!"

Joe gasped out, " you what! NO CHANGE THERE THEN!"

In the bedroom Aaron shook his head as he stared at himself in the dresser mirror. He was supposed to having fun in London...and what does Jackson want to do...go visit his boring old aunt.

Now them two were talking about him.

He pulled out the phone number from his pocket. So. Sam wanted to smother honey all over his body and let him lick it all off...no chance...but did make him smile. And smiling he liked. He still had the number in his phone from the last call.

Taking in a deep breath, he pressed call.

"Yeah...I know what I said before...

xxxxx

Jackson sat in the busy tube train. He wished he hadn't got on it now. He thought about visiting Aunt Polly, she didn't know he was in town, would it be naughty of him not to go see her. He sat back in the seat and sighed, the tramp next to him stunk like high heaven. Maybe he'd go see her later.

Xxxx

Aaron pushed his way into the pub and saw Sam waiting for him at the bar. He turned and pulled him a welcoming smile.

Aaron looked about him before approaching the bar...it was an east end pub, but it wasn't like the 'Vic' on Eastenders!

Sam smiled again as the younger lad came to his side.

"So...you called me then..."

Aaron bit his lip, " Yeah I did...I shouldn't have done...but it's done now"

Sam waved his hand about the place, " So? What do you think..."

Aaron glanced around him with a frown, " What do I think? I think it's a bit of a dump if you must know...come here often, do yah?"

Sam laughed as he finished his lunchtime pint, " I live here! It's me Mum's pub!"

Aaron's eyes lit up, and with a smile said, " MY MUM owns a pub too...that's abit wierd, int it!"

Sam slapped his hand onto the barstool next to him, " Haver' seat"

Aaron sat his bum down as the big brassy lady...all warpaint and big hair...smiled at him with pearly white teeth, " So Ohhs this then? Gotcha self a new boyfriend 'ave yah"

Aaron pulled a face at her, but Sam jumped in, " NO MUM! Aaron's a mate of mine...well...a mate of a mate of mine..." and chuckled, "...if that makes any sense to yah...", he turned to Aaron, " Pint is it...?"

Xxxx

Jackson stood with his hands in his pockets looking across at the London Eye. As he chewed his tongue thinking about how ace it would have been, if it were him and Aaron 'riding' in it, his phone rang.

Digging for his mobile, he realised it was his son.

"Hiya Matie! Thought you'd give your old man a call, did yah?" he said with a pleased as punch grin, as he stuck the phone to his ear.

"...what...no Uncle Aaron isn't with me...oh you left a message on his voice mail did yah...He's proberly just out shopping or sommit...YEP! He's proberly buying lots of London toys for you as we speak, mate...How's yah Mum...?...is she...well tell her I was asking after her...what?..." Jackson was suddenly looking on at a couple stepping out of a pod from the London Eye.

They were laughing and joking...the girl was looking at the big diamond ring on her finger...

"...yeah...I'm having a great time, mate...I love you too...see you so, little man...lots of byes..."

Jackson faught back the tears as he watched the newly engaged couple walk past him. Giving the London Eye one more glance, he turned on his heel and started to walk into the opposite direction.

Xxxx

Sam and Aaron walked up the busy street, each of them munching on a beefburger.

Sam wiped the ketchup off his mouth and said, " Is it STILL THERE?"

Aaron was nodding his head, mouth full of burger.

Sam was wiping his mouth again, then stopped to look in a shiney shop window...there was NOTHING on his mouth, he turned pulling a face, " HEY YOU! There ISN'T any ketchup on me face!"

He realised that Aaron was smirking, and playfully tapped in on the arm, " You wind up merchant!"

Aaron binned his rubbish and nodded to the building across the road, "THAT'S where I wanna be"

Sam turned around and scratched his shaven head, " What? Seriously? The London Dundgeons! YOU wanna GO in there?"

Aaron couldn't see what the problem was, " Errrrrr, I just said so, did I?"

"Errrrrrr, I know that" Sam said, playfully mimicking the northerners Yorkshire accent. Aaron ignored him and led the way.

Crossing the road, Sam stopped him at the cerb, " Shouldn't you be doing this with that bloke of yours...?"

Aaron dismissed him, " Yep! But HE'S being a right pain in the BACKSIDE at the minute...so it looks like YOU are coming with me instead..."

Sam watched him walk towards the tourist attraction, then followed after him.

Xxxxx

"You what?...you're WITH Sam?" Jason's eyes snapped up to Joe. "...you're WHERE? You're at the London Dundgeons...oh right...Aaron, what am I supposed to tell Jackson when he gets home...you twos are ment to be heading back tonight, aren't yah? Tell him what I like...cheers Aaron...Aaron?"

Joe was shaking his head from where they sat in quiet bar, " ...So he's with YOUR Mate then...that was clever, wasn't it, introducing them..."

Jason pocketed his phone and pulled a sheepish look, " I'a...sorta gave Aaron his number..."

Joe was wide eyed, " WHAT! WHAT THE HELL FOR?"

Jason felt really bad now, " I just thought that Jackson was behaving like a right jerk with him...and I thought it might teach Jackson a lesson, you know, he'll make MORE of an effort if he knew someone else was interested in Aaron...I didn't think Aaron would RING HIM...I thought maybe Jackson JUST seeing the number would do it..." He sighed in frustration, " It never was supposed to end like this!"

Joe stood up, downing his pint...his phone was ringing now, and at looking at it, he shot a glance down to Jason, " Ohhhh It's only Jackson calling! What am I ment to say to him now?...nice one Jason..."

Xxxxxx

**MORE **


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*22*

**MID-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

They had spent about an hour walking around the London Dundgeons. And it was clear that Aaron was getting bored with waxworks and scenes of torture.

When Sam made a suggestion about going for a pint instead, Aaron's face lit up, but told him he'd rather not go back to his Mum's Pub. This pleased Sam no end. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to keep going on at him about a new boyfriend.

Sat In a bar that overlooked the Thames, Aaron took a much needed sup of his pint. Sam smiled at him, " Thirsty are yah?"

Aaron laughed back at him, " I love a cold pint, me..."

Sam looked around the pub then focused back on Aaron, meeting the younger lads gaze, " I used to come in here alot with Luke..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes questioningly, "Who's Luke?"

Sam hinted a sad smile, like he was in some past time, " ...he was me boyfriend..."

Aaron took another sip of his pint, " Left you did he?"

Sam shook his head, " died actually..."

Aaron nearly spat a mouthful of ale over himself, blimey talk about putting your foot in it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't...you know...", for the first time that afternoon, Aaron was lost for words...and Sam found that amusing, " So...what's your story then, Aaron...we've spoke alot about me and my adventures...what makes YOU tick then..."

Xxxxx

Jackson sat and stared at the TV screen. Jason and Joe glanced at one another. They had just told him that Aaron was spending the day with Jason's mate Sam.

Jackson's reaction was understandable, he was seething, but he was doing very well at keeping it in check.

Suddenly the builder was up on his feet and stormed into the spare room, Joe glanced through the doorway to see Jackson chucking stuff into the holdal.

Joe glanced back at Jason, who with a quick facial expression, urged Joe to find out what was going on.

"Jacko...getting all packed up for the off later, are yah?"

Jackson threw a glare at Joe as to say 'mind your own'

He stepped into the room," Look...I'm sure Aaron'll be back soon...Jason's mates just showing him the sights, that's all..."

Jason was beside him nodding in agreement, "yeah...and Sam's a sound guy...Aaron's got no worries when he's in his company..."

Jackson zipped up the holdal and threw it to the carpet, " give THAT to Aaron when he gets back"

Jason shook his head, " What? Are you leaving..."

Jackson started packing his own holdal, " that's what people do when they start packing up their stuff, yeah!" he shot back at him with a sarcastic undercurrent.

Joe looked at his partner and nodded his head as to say,'leave me to it'

Jason did as he was 'told'and left with a hushed, " good luck..."

Joe leaned on the doorframe and held out an arm, " So this is YOU running away, is it? Buggering off before he gets back...hows THAT ment to help things...?"

Jackson zipped the holdal up and let it fall to his side, " Yeah...that's it...a right coward me"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Aaron and Sam...I saw the way he was with him last night...the looks Sam was giving Aaron in the club, I'm not blind you know and i'm NOT stupid either..."

Joe was lost now, he watched as Jacskon sat down in the chair, " What are you on about?"

The builder nodded his head to the lounge, " Him in there...he's NEVER liked me...thinks I'm a waste of space and Aaron's TOO GOOD for me...and I treat him like shite...I wouldn't put it past him to of PUSHED Sam Aaron's way"

Joe was taken aback by that and was on his partners defense in a second, " I'm stopping you there! Jason DOESN'T think that at all...he thinks you're a pratt yeah...I DO SOMETIMES! But he knows that Aaron loves yah, so he'd do NOWT to hurt that!"

Jackson looked up at him, " it's all going wrong again, Joe. All we do is argue...maybe we're just NOT right for eachother...maybe Aaron's changed TOO much since his accident...I just don't know him anymore...", he pulled a face, "...infact, just maybe, I DON'T WANT to get to know him..."

"You want to end it with him?"

Jackson shrugged, " sometimes I lie in me bed and think...yeah maybe it's a good idea to call it a day...especially lately...after all the arguing"

"and going home without him is the way, is it...leaving him alone in a strange city"

Jackson stood and poofhooed him, " oh COME ON! You and Jason are here...it's not like he'll be on his own, is it?"

Joe pushed another point, " And what about this morning...you were planning the all out of asking him to marry you again, because he can't remember it the first time round...what was THAT all about if you want to leave him?"

Jackson was quiet. He set his eyes to the carpet and was wiping them. Joe placed his hands down onto his mates shoulders, " Come on mate..."

Jackson burst into tears and was hugging his mate, " I want MY Aaron back Joe..." he sobbed, "it's like a death and I'm grieving for him...and the longer I stay with him...it's not gonna get any better is it...HOWS this ever going to be put right...I love him..." he spat between the sobs, "...but I'm loving the shell that USED to be Aaron...I was wrong to push him...I was wrong to try and make him like he was...and I was wrong to force him to stay with me..."

Xxxxx

"...I have no memory of my life before the accident...not much of one...believe me I wish it'll all come back to me...but it's not..."

Sam sat with the pint in his grasp listening intently as Aaron continued.

"...don't get me wrong...I've got these vague images in me head...and since the accident family and mates and that have told me about myself...I still dream about it...I can remember the argument we had in the flat...I can remember being in the car when the phone was ringing...but anything BEFORE that...it's all a blur"

Aaron had been in a trance as he recounted the story. He finally turned to face Sam, "...and that ME...or WHO I was...and WHO I am now..."

Sam laughed, " you make it sound like you are TWO different people"

Aaron finished his pint, " yep...that's how I see it...AND SO DOES JACKSON...even though he doesn't say out"

Sam nodded to the exit and Aaron shook his head.

Xxxx

Outside, Aaron approached the railings and stared out to the river Thames, he then realised something as Sam came to his side, " Blimey mate...there's ME going on about me accident...and you telling me about Luke...I didn't think...I'm like that...gets me into all sorts of scrapes"

Sam reasured Aaron by putting his hand gently onto his upper back, " It's alright, I don't mind...It's good to talk about it, because nobody else does...they avoid it like the plague"

Aaron could relate to that.

"like there's a fat fucker of an elephant in the room..."

Sam pulled a face, but smirked at the same time...he knew what Aaron ment.

Aaron glanced at his watch, " we better get back...HE'S bound to be wondering where I've got to"

Sam started to the lead the way, " HE'S a lucky guy...he just needs to know it..."

Xxxx

When Aaron and Sam came in through the front door, Jackson stood up from the couch - his and Aaron's eyes met at an instant - Sam laughed, " Well he wasn't impressed with the London Dundgeons, that's for sure..."

Aaron looked around the room, " Where's Jay and Joe...? Have they gone out?"

Jackson half smiled, " yeah something like that..."

Sam could feel that it was getting abit tense. He thumbed back to the front door, " I've gotta be going..."

Aaron turned around, "cheers for today mate...Jason's lucky at having a good mate like you"

Joe and Jason were then coming in through the door with the dog. Aaron was immediately making a fuss of the mutt.

Sam tapped Jackon on the arm, " A word..." he muttered and walked out the open door to the landing.

Jackson followed him and stood there with his arm out, " So, you had a great day with my bloke, did yah?"

Sam nodded, " yeah, it WAS a good day...we had a pint and a talk...did alot of talking infact...something you and him DON'T DO anymore, i've guessed"

Jackson's pulled a frown, " YOU WHAT? YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER MATE!"

Sam shook his head casually, " No I'm not...you should realise how lucky you are..."

"What...?"

"YOU AND HIM...YOU'VE GOT HIM" he hissed, " I LOST MY BOYFRIEND IN A CRASH...AARON LIVED, SO GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Jackson swallowed and stepped nearer, " What's he said..."

"Alot. Look mate...he might not be the lad he was before the accident...but AT LEAST you've still got him...BLIMEY...if I was as lucky as you! I HAD TO WATCH AS THEY SWITCHED THE MACHINE OFF...and watch him stop breathing...I'd do ANYTHING to be your postion now...or would YOU prefer to be in mine...?"

Jackson swallowed again shaking his head, " Course not...I'm'a sorry...I didn't realise..."

Sam looked passed Jackson's shoulder and saw Aaron in the lounge still petting the dog and talking to Jason and Joe.

"...he might wake up one day and remember everything...then again he might not...but HE'S living and breathing...he's still Aaron..."

Jackson reverted his gaze to the ground, " I know he is...I do love him you know..." he looked up, "...last night...when I were completed smashed out of my head on beer...I'm not like that...not anymore..."

Sam raised his eyebrowes, and turned to leave, "Look, I hate goodbyes, me...just tell him to have a nice life..."

Jackson took in a few deep breaths. He was so glad that Joe had talked him out of just driving away and leaving him.

Sticking his hands into his pockets and looking over the wall, Aaron was then standing behind him...for a while he stood there, before coming over and put his arms around Jackson and dug his face into his upper back.

Jackson closed his eyes for few moments. Aaron had his own eyes closed.

"Come on my little prince, lets get you home..."

Aaron's eyes opened and he looked up at him blinking as the builder turned around to face him, " You haven't called me THAT for a long time..."

Jackson nodded with a sad smile, " No I haven't, Have I?

Aaron touched Jackson's cheek. It was clean shaven, " You still haven't said why you shaved...you only do that when you've got something big to say..."

"Yeah I have..." and welled up with tears, he said simply, " ...I'M SORRY..."

Aaron smirked, " You're a right div you"

"I know...but this divs gonna change mate...Aaron...I am glad you're here you know..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna be missing out on London, am I!"

Jackson shook his head, " I don't mean that, you div...when I say I'm glad you're here...I ment...alive"

Aaron pulled a face, " Have you been talking to Sam?" he looked around him, " Where IS Sam?"

Jackson started to lead Aaron into the flat, " He had to go...he said something about hating goodbyes...suppose he had to get back home..."

Aaron yelled a 'yes' to Jason who called from the kitchen about going for a curry. Pausing at the spare bedroom entrance, Aaron and Jackson briefly kissed, " and then after that... WE go home..."

Xxxx

**I FELT THE ACCIDENT WAS STILL HAUNTING THEM...SO I'VE PUT IT TO BED.**

**IT ALSO SOUNDS LIKE THE END OF THE STORY! IS IT?**


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*23*

**LATE-APRIL 2014**

Xxxx

"Oh...COME ON! You useless thing!"

Aaron slammed his hand up against the hospital vending machine again as little Jack watched his snickers bar balance between it's attachment hook and the hole it was ment to full through.

"It's not gonna have it, Uncle Aaron...the machines not gonna give it!"

Aaron was determined to get the chocolate bar out of the contraption, he had paid the exstorshanant 60 pence for it, so he was going to get it. On principle if not in Jack's mouth.

Aaron went to slam his hand up onto the machine again, but stopped when he saw movement from Sarah's room.

He grasped the boys shoulders and pushed him along the corridor, Jack's eyes still staring back at the 'lost' chocolate bar. Jackson sighed as he came out from the room leaned up against the wall.

"They are saying it's her blood pressure, that's why she fainted"

Aaron nodded, making it look like he cared...he DID care...he just didn't care much about Sarah.

"Have they said how long she's gonna be stuck in here for?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, then pulled his mobile out from his jeans, " not 'till they get it down, this happened last time when she were expecting Jack...AND... I still can't get hold of Mike"

Aaron frowned, "I thought he was in Belgium on some business trip"

Jackson nodded as he stuck his phone up to his ear, " He is...he's gonna just LOVE ME...being here for Sarah and not him, you know how possessive he gets"

Aaron smirked as he looked away, pot and kettle came to mind. He saw that Jack was in a spot of bother, a hospital porter was ticking off little Jack for kicking the vending machine with his boot. Aaron rushed over to him.

"Oi, back off! He just wants his chocolate bar, that's all!" snapped Aaron, ready to go in all guns glazing.

The snobby porter looked up to him, " Maybe if your son put some money in the machine, he would've got it"

"I PAID FOR IT..."

Before the porter could respond,there was a clonk and the snickers bar fell into the tray. Quick as a flash Jack snatched up the chocolate and was up beside his father along the corridor sticking his tongue out at the porter.

"That'll rot his teeth"

Jackson turned his head to see Sheila coming out of the room with a disapproving nod. Aaron ignored the porter now, and was up like a dog to attack Sheila, " he LIKES his snickers bars AND your daughter lets him 'ave'em"

Sheila shook her head at him, " I hate to think my grandson growing up to be a thug like you, the thought scares me"

"don't think it, then" Aaron said, he just LOVED winding her up. Before Sheila could give another disapproving snare, Jackson waved his hand at them to shut up...the phone was ringing for Mike.

"Is that him..." asked Sheila. Aaron gave her an 'are you stupid course it's him' look.

"It's Jackson...give us a call back yeah...nowt to worry over, but Sarah's in hospital, so as soon as, yeah...cheers..."

Aaron looked up, hands loosely on his hips, " voicemail was it?"

Jackson pulled a face at him, " errrrrr-yeah, obviously..."

Sheila secured her handbag shoulder strap, " Well, i've got to be going, I've got a list here of the things Sarah's asked for..."

"Yeah, bye then"

Jackson threw a glare at him and smiled at Sheila, " I'll keep you posted"

Sheila went to leave, but then turned her head, " I still can't get my head around this...it's a wonder Mike lets you get this involved"

Aaron smirked, " He's got no choice..."

"Aaron!" snapped Jackson, then this time faced Sheila, " we're dealing with it in our own way..."

Sheila shook her head in despair and left.

Xxxxx

Later,In the van on the way home, Jackson was at the wheel, " Well...at least her blood pressures down now...she should be home tomorrow" sighed Jackson sounding like he was relieved.

"SHE hates you"

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together and looked at him, " Who? Sarah?"

Aaron shook his head, " nah...Sh-hitler...she's dying to know why YOU'RE the babys father...shoulda just told her that Mikes a jaffa"

Jackson turned the other way and focused on the road ahead, Jack was in the back playing with an electronic game, the builder glanced at him through his rearview mirror, " You alright back there, mate?"

"Yeah, are we home yet?"

"In a bit..."

Jackson stopped at a junction and turned the van left, Aaron's phone beeped. He dug it out of his hoodie pocket and looked at the display. He chuckled and put it away.

Jackson glanced at him, But kept quiet.

Aaron glanced back at him, then smirked. He knew it when Jackson was dying to know something, but he wasn't going to tell.

"Are we home yet"

Jackson threw back a glance, " No!..." he then faced Aaron, " Who were that then?"

Aaron sniffed back casually, and sat back in the seat, " Who were what?"

Jackson shook his head and rolled his eyes, " the TEXT! you div, who were that?"

Aaron over exaggerated his words, " OHHHHHHH that text! The text i recieved just now..."

Jackson faced front, " don't matter..."

Aaron smirked and pulled a sigh, " It were just Sam...LONDON Sam..."

"Oh HIM...what's HE want?"

"Just texted me a joke that's all..." he held the phone in front of the builders face, " Wanna read it"

Jackson shooed it away, " Nah, youre alright...he's a good bloke, Sam...", Aaron was taken aback by that, he glanced at him, " What...but I thought you said he were a complete soft Southern knobhead"

"I didn't mean it...I were jealous of him...I'm always jealous of other blokes when it comes to you..."

Aaron laughed as he sighted their house coming up on the left, " oh yeah...did he tell you what happened to his boyfriend?"

Jackson swallowed as he parked up the van and killed the engine, " Yeah, he did..."

Jackson glanced back to Jack, he was plugged-in and engrossed in his game, he focused back on Aaron, their eyes meeting.

"I love yah...I'm lucky to have yah...I know that..."

"but you miss the old Aaron..."

Jackson felt bad, his eyes hit the van pedals, Aaron placed a hand onto the builders kneecap, "It's alright...I understand...i've ALWAYS understood...it can't be easy for yah...in a way it's easy for me...as i see it...I'm just me now...AWARE of him in the past, but not really remembering him..." his hand came up to Jackson's jaw, the beard growth back, " but YOU...you were with him...and now you're with me...you can compare..."

Jackson's voice was a murmur, because he hated himself for this, " I wish you could remember when we first met..."

Aaron pulled a frown, " So do I...actually...YOU told me...I asked you for a game of pool and you did a runner..." he said, full of wit.

Jackson grinned and met his gaze, " You wish! It was SO the other way round!"

He went to lean in and kiss Aaron, but stopped when Jack was forcing his face forward, " CAN WE GO IN NOW! PLEAAASSSEE!"

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON... X**


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*24*

**WEEKEND MAY BANK HOLIDAY 2014- SATURDAY.**

Xxxx

"Ohhhhhh, I'm really not sure about this, Frank...You and Aaron have been quite civil to each other all week...I'm afraid that it's gonna ruin things..."

Frank took Chas into his arms where they stood in the back hall of the pub, " Chas we have been through this a hundred times...AARON HAS TO KNOW! We've been engaged for weeks now, at this rate he's gonna be the last one to know..."

Chas snapped her dark eyes up at him, " have YOU told anybody?!"

Frank reasured her with a negative nod, " No, but i'm dying to...aren't you?"

Chas rested her arms around his neck and sighed with a smile, "course I am! Wild horses couldn't hold me back...but...I don't wanna lose Aaron along the way" she said with a worried undercurrant in her tone.

Frank looked at her, " You won't...look we've got some fantastic sunny weather this weekend...what about a BBQ at my place? Invite a few friends...and family...we could put some champers on ice ready for an announcement..." he suggested, trailing off to let her consider it.

She shook her head putting on a brave smile, " alright...yeah, why not..."

Frank kissed her forehead, " I'll get Peggy to order in the food and make the arrangements..."

Chas watched him head to the backdoor and called after him, " Do you ALWAYS get her to everything for you?"

"She's my housekeeper...why not?"

Chas grinned and slowly walked into his arms, " well...what can I say...just be telling her NOT to interrupt us on the wedding night, housekeeper or no housekeeper, SHE'S not invited..."

And they kissed...

Xxxx

Jackson was topless in the garden. The hot sun beating down on his back as he dug out the weeds that had grown a metre high, up against the back windows.

Aaron sat on the backdoor step grasping his brew. Jackson left the spade where it stood for a minute, and turned to his lover, a big frown on his face, " Will I be asking too much if you were too pick up a spade, and help?"

Aaron shook his head with a smile, " yep...I don't DO digging..."

Jackson sniffed back and wiped the sweat from his browe with the back of his hand, "Oh yeah...so what are you gonna be doing in the mean time while I'M slaving away doing this..." he nods to the shovel as he said it.

Aaron shrugged as he got up...he was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt..."might go into the village I'spose...getta ice cream...or a lolly...or maybe an ice cold pint..." his mouth was watering at the thought of it...so was Jacksons.

"Sod this for a game of soldiers, lets go!"

Aaron grinned in glee and watched as Jackson pulled on his Tee shirt and was pulling out his wallet to see if he had enough money.

As they locked up and made their way to the gate, Aaron paused, " I'm gonna see if we can get out of this Barbie at scumbag F's, that mum said about on the phone this morning..."

Jackson frowned, " Why? There's gonna be lots to eat and drink, by the sounds of it...AND with the money he's got he's sure not to scrimp on it...lets just take advantage of him while we can!"

Aaron smirked as they made their way up the lane, he placed his elbow over Jackson's shoulder as they strolled, "...I like your thinking...maybe he'll let me have a spin around in his motor again..."

Jackson stopped him...then pulled him close and kissed him on the lips...Aaron was taken aback by that because the builder hadn't been so tender to him lately, like he was thinking alot. Jackson was grinning at him, " Maybe we BOTH can..."

Xxxxx

At the pub, Chas went up the stairs and saw that the laundry basket was over flowing, she had ment to have bunged a load in the machine earlier...but with Frank's wandering arms, it was thrown from her mind...she grinned at the very thought.

Snatching up the washing in her arms, a towel fell to the floor...it was red...a deep red. She frowned and picked it up...it looked like dried paint or something.

Shrugging she forgot about it and headed back down the stairs to shove the laundry into the machine.

Xxxx

Jackson and Aaron were standing up at the bar when Chas came through, she beamed a welcoming grin for them, " Hiya...couple of pints is it?"

Aaron nodded and leaned forward, " Mum...about this barbie on Monday..." he began.

Chas swallowed as she pulled his pint, " Oh...don't tell me, you're not coming..."

Aaron shook his head, " I am actually...I'm making the effort...anyway..." he took the pint from her and took a sip, "...I'm gonna have to make the most of you being with Frank if i'm gonna be able to mess about in that motor of his..."

Chas pulled a frown, " Make the most of...?"

Aaron laughed as he put an arm around Jackson, " Yeah...it's not as if you and him are forever is it...so as I said...I'm making the most of it..."

Chas plastered on a brave smile, and watched her son and his bloke go sit at a nearby table with their pints. Jackson had his hand over Aaron's. Very lovey dovey...just like her and Frank...

And Monday, Aaron will know all their plans...

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING. NOT A BIG CHAPTER TONIGHT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE!**

**MORE SOON.**


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*25*

**WEEKEND MAY BANK HOLIDAY 2014- MONDAY.**

Xxxx

"I'm so glad you two lads could make it..."

Frank handed the two cans over to Aaron and Jackson, who had just arrived. The Barbique at Homefarm was in full swing, with practically all the Dingles making it. MAINLY because of the free flowing booze, Aaron guessed.

Chas came running over across the grass with a pair of tongs in her grasp, "Hey Aaron! Bout time you got here, for a moment there I thought you'd changed yah mind!"

Aaron casually opened up his can with a shrug, "well, It was a toss up between heading to the coast or come here...the coast won it...but I COME here"

Chas was beaming a smile, " Ohhhhh good...it's really important for you to be here..." she sang cryptically. Jackson pulled a face at her, " Why's that? Got something special on the menu?"

Chas teased them, " You're just have to wait and see, won't you..."

Lisa them came over with a bin bag, she was already collecting up the rubbish that was littered around, Chas snatched the bag off her, and shoved it towards Frank's housekeeper, "SHE'S the hired help..." she told her. Peggy glared at her.

Chas then stood and had a mingle with Frank and the boys. It was abit tense because nobody was actually saying anything, Chas broke the ice, "Sooo...where's Jack then? At his Mums is he?"

Jackson nodded at her, " He's on the Isle of wight with her and Mike..."

Chas grinned, " Ohhhhhh that sounds good! Lucky Jack!"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " Errrrrrr I don't think so, POOR Jack more like...A : They've got Sh- hitler with them...and B: it's pissing down and their caravans got a leak"

Chas's was still grinning, " Ohhhhhh, poor love...at least WE'VE got the sunshine, a?"

Frank just stood there listening to them, Aaron could see the subtle look from his Mum to 'make conversation' with him, so he turned his head, " So'a...Frank...is it all right if I give your motor abit of a spin, like...I sorta promised Jackson I would give him a thrill..."

Jackson shot a glare at him.

Frank laughed, " that sounds ominous...but I'm afraid not"

Chas jumped in, " Yeah, it's not here...Cars being seen to...I said to Frank, that Aaron's gonna be well disappointed that he can't have another go in it..."

Aaron did look disappointed, that was the fun taken well and truely out of the afternoon...

Frank could see that more guests were arriving, so he made his excuses, " right, better do some meeting and greeting...", he looked at Jackson, who was downing his can, " Looks like YOU aren't gonna get your thrill, after all"

The builder watched Frank walk off to meets his guests, he was sure there was a pleased smirk on his face...but he wasn't going to rise to it.

He turned to speak to Aaron...but he was gone.

xxxx

Jackson hurried over to Aaron who was acting all suspicious near the garage, "What are you doing over here, looking up to no good, for?"

Aaron made sure that nobody could see what he was about to hold up, and before Jackson knew it, a set of keys were jangling in his face, "I don't know what Mum was on about earlier about Scumbags sporty number not being here!"

Jackson pulled a face, he was conscious too of being seen, " Frank said that it's away being seen too..."

Aaron was shaking his head and practically dragging his lover around the corner and was peering into a muddied up window, "Look in there, will yah...I want you to tell me if i'm seeing things..."

Jackson sighed and took a looksee through the window, "Yeah it's a car..."

Aaron shook his head at him...Jackson wasn't 'getting it', "Yeah it is...BUT WHY say it's away being seen to, when it's clearly not, a?"

Jackson couldn't think of a reason to the 'why', he settled for shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe he just wanted to...I don't know..." then his eyes lit up, like he had a sudden thought, "...maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want YOU giving it 'all that' around the lanes again..."

Aaron was smirking. His eyes glancing towards the window...Jackson was just realising what was going off in the machanic's head, " No...no, you're not gonna go stealing it Aaron..."

Aaron gave him an 'as if' look, as he tried the door, " steal it? that's abit far fetched init? I just wanna give it a thrash, that's all"

Jackson stopped him and turned him around, " stop being such a div! Frank Obviously doesn't want you anywhere near it!"

Aaron leaned into Jackson's face, and smirked, " stop being chicken..."

Jackson pulled a face, " I'M NOT CHICKEN!"

Aaron started to cluck.

Jackson shoved Aaron out of the way and snatched the keys off him. He then took hold of the pad lock and undid it, the chain fell to the floor. Aaron placed his hand upon the builders shoulder to stop him from sliding open the door, " Hey...I were only joking, you know"

Jackson looked back at him, " what's up now? You chicken?"

Aaron shook his head and this time shoved Jackson out of the way and went through inside.

Xxxxx

Chas poured herself and Frank another glass of champers. She gave him his glass and smiled in the hot sunshine, " So'a...are we gonna be doing this...this announcement?"

Frank looked towards the focus of people, still talking and drinking their beer or wine, some were munching on barbiqued chicken or burgers.

"Why not...everyone's together...there's no time like the present, is there?"

Chas was scouring around the small crowd of Dingles, Marlon was being picky with the burgers, Lisa was telling Zac to behave and Cain was just giving everybody the evil eye because he didn't want to be there.

But where was Aaron? And Jackson for that matter...Suddenly there was an almighty roar of an engine, and all eyes swung around to see a green sports car go tearing down the drive, with it's top down.

Chas was gobsmacked, " Was that MY Aaron driving? But I thought you said the car was in dock..."

Frank's eyes narrowed as he watched the car speed out of the gates at the bottom of the drive.

"Frank?"

Frank looked like he was worried about something, but at the sound of Chas's voice, he shook himself back to reality. "...what...?" he murmured.

Chas laughed, " Aaron?! He was driving that flaming Sports car of yours...the ONE you said was in dock...hang on..." her face became all serious, "...I don't want him going tearing down those lanes in it...ALL I NEED IS FOR HIM TO HAVE ANOTHER ACCIDENT!"

Xxxx

Aaron wasn't speeding...not yet anyway. He took the bends gently and turned to Jackson in the passenger seat, " He didn't look too happy, did he?" he laughed.

Jackson nodded his head forward, " Just be KEEPING your eyes on the road please..."

Aaron was in his element, " I just LOVE this motor...I wonder if Frank wants shot of it...I'll take it, if he did like!"

Jackson rested his elbow out the window, and turned, " You what? And how are YOU ever gonna be able to afford, to run a high performance motor like this one you div, we'll not exactly millionaires you know"

Aaron's smile faded, Jackson WAS right...but he could only dream about it. He turned, " Do you mind if I give it some welly...I can just feel it wanting me to hit the floor with the pedal"

"You're do no such thinnnnnnnnnnng"

To late. Aaron's foot pushed the pedal to the floor...and away they went.

Xxxx

Frank was pacing up and down, Peggy offered him a drink but he declined with a wave of the hand...his eyes constantly on the driveway.

Jai and Charity were about to go. Charity nodded her head towards him when she said her goodbyes to Chas.

"What'sup with him? I mean I know that Aaron has a history of wrapping cars around trees, but I'm sure he'll be alright this time..." she told with a smile.

Chas knocked back her drink and sighed, the afternoon breeze picking up " Ohhhhh, I don't know...now YOU'VE got me worrying...you don't think he has, do you? Crashed it I mean...?"

Charity rubbed her cousins arm, " I'm sure he's okay...the thing we all love about Aaron is, that he's indestructable, a? He'll be back in no time, I bet yah"

Chas still looked worried, " I hope so...because I couldn't go through all that again...not again...never again..."

Xxxx

"WILL YOU JUST STOP THE MOTOR AARON...NOWWWWW!"

Aaron smirked and skidded the motor to a stop on a verge, both tipped forward in their seats as it did so.

Jackson was all annoyed, " WHY didn't you listen to me, you idiot! Why didn't you stop the car when I told you too, a? YOU always DO this!" his hand slammed the dashboard for effect.

Aaron was smiling at him. " Ohhhh, I love it when you get all masterful with me..." he teased.

Jackson shook his head at him, " I'm BEING serious!"

Aaron leaned forward, "So am I...you need to work off some of that anger, you"

Jackson pulled a face, " What're you going on about?" Aaron unstrapped the seatbelt and was then whipped off his shorts...in a flash Aaron was just sitting there in a Tee shirt and trainers and nothing else.

Jackson swallowed and looked down at him, " You're mad!"

"You're HARD!"

Jackson's face cracked and he hinted a smile he tried to hide, " No I'm not..." but he was beginning to be.

Aaron twisted his neck round to look at the tiny back seat, he smiled, and nodded his head at Jackson, " Come on...lets get in the back"

Jackson glanced around and pulled a face, " We are SO not gonna get in there!"

But Aaron's feet were already climbing over the seat, and he dropped into the back seat, he twisted round and sat legs apart, and stared at his hard-on with a flirty smile to Jackson.

Jackson looked around them, then back at Aaron, " You're SOOO naughty..."

"So? Come and give me a good seeing too and just maybe I might behave..." he said trailing off, hands stroking his cock and looking up at Jackson.

Jackson had given in. As he went to climb over, Aaron could aready see the builders cock trying to escape it's confines of his tight football shorts.

Their lips locked almost immediatley, and Aaron could feel Jackson's tongue forcing it's way down his throat.

Aaron pulled Jackson's Tee shirt off, and began to lick his hard nipples, as Jackson went and kissed the back of Aaron's neck.

"What the fucks that!"

Aaron realised that Jackson had stopped and was leaning down to the floor...and snatched up a pair of boxer shorts that were covered in what looked like red paint.

"Arrrrrrgghhhh! get'em away from me!" cried Aaron as Jackson waved them in front of his nose.

Jackson scrutinised them for a second, " Just a minute... they're yours Aaron...what are YOUR boxer shorts doing on the floor of Frank's motor for? And WHY are they covered in...", he wanted to say red paint...

...but part of him wanted to say...

...BLOOD...

Xxxxx

**AND MORE SOON...x**


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*26*

**WEEKEND MAY BANK HOLIDAY 2014- MONDAY.**

Xxxx

"WILL YOU JUST STOP THE MOTOR AARON...NOWWWWW!"

Aaron smirked and skidded the motor to a stop on a verge, both tipped forward in their seats as it did so.

Jackson was all annoyed, " WHY didn't you listen to me, you idiot! Why didn't you stop the car when I told you too, a? YOU always DO this!" his hand slammed the dashboard for effect.

Aaron was smiling at him. " Ohhhh, I love it when you get all masterful with me..." he teased.

Jackson shook his head at him, " I'm BEING serious!"

Aaron leaned forward, "So am I...you need to work off some of that anger, you"

Jackson pulled a face, " What're you going on about?" Aaron unstrapped the seatbelt and was then whipped off his shorts...in a flash Aaron was just sitting there in a Tee shirt and trainers and nothing else.

Jackson swallowed and looked down at him, " You're mad!"

"You're HARD!"

Jackson's face cracked and he hinted a smile he tried to hide, " No I'm not..." but he was beginning to be.

Aaron twisted his neck round to look at the tiny back seat, he smiled, and nodded his head at Jackson, " Come on...lets get in the back"

Jackson glanced around and pulled a face, " We are SO not gonna get in there!"

But Aaron's feet were already climbing over the seat, and he dropped into the back seat, he twisted round and sat legs apart, and stared at his hard-on with a flirty smile to Jackson.

Jackson looked around them, then back at Aaron, " You're SOOO naughty..."

"So? Come and give me a good seeing too and just maybe I might behave..." he said trailing off, hands stroking his cock and looking up at Jackson.

Jackson had given in. As he went to climb over, Aaron could aready see the builders cock trying to escape it's confines of his tight football shorts.

Their lips locked almost immediatley, and Aaron could feel Jackson's tongue forcing it's way down his throat.

Aaron pulled Jackson's Tee shirt off, and began to lick his hard nipples, as Jackson went and kissed the back of Aaron's neck.

"What the fucks that!"

Aaron realised that Jackson had stopped and was leaning down to the floor...and snatched up a pair of boxer shorts that were covered in what looked like red paint.

"Arrrrrrgghhhh! get'em away from me!" cried Aaron as Jackson waved them in front of his nose.

Jackson scrutinised them for a second, " Just a minute... they're yours Aaron...what are YOUR boxer shorts doing on the floor of Frank's motor for? And WHY are they covered in...", he wanted to say red paint...but part of him wanted to say...BLOOD...

Aaron snatched them off Jackson, " They are NOT mine!"

"Yeah they are" insisted Jackson, " because I BOUGHT THEM YAH!"

Aaron was shaking his head, his mind was in a spin, " But I don't understand...how come my kecks be in Frank's car?"

Jackson shook his head at him, " yeah, I was JUST wondering that just NOW, remember"

Aaron dropped the pants back into Jackson's hand, and was climbing back over the seats to the drivers seat, " Aaron...WHAT are you up to now?"

Aaron fired up the engine, and twisted his neck round, " I AM GONNA HAVE IT OUT WITH HIM, THAT'S WHAT!"

Jackson was climbing over too, " Not without you wearing your shorts you not!"

Aaron was iritated that Jackson was right, so, seething in temper, he snatched up his shorts and was awkwardly pulling them on, Jackson was now strapped up in the passenger seat, just as Aaron was about to put the car in gear, the builder stopped him, " Aaron wait...lets just think about this for a second"

Aaron pulled a face and waved his hand at him, " ERRRRRRR, WHY? MY KECKS ARE IN FRANK'S CAR, THE PERVE MUST'VE STOLE THEM OFF OUR WASHING LINE, END OF!"

Jackson swallowed, as he said it...just for a split second he has a nightmare vision of his Aaron and Frank romping hard in the back seat...but Aaron wouldn't do THAT to him, would he?

He played it safe, " Look...when we get back, lets not cause a scene...not go shoving them in his face or ought, a?"

Aaron was veering onto the road and pulled the builder an 'as if' look, " YOU WHAT? AND HAVE ALL MY FAMILY THINK I'VE BEEN SHAGGING THAT! JOG ON! HOW STUPID AM I?!"

Xxxxx

Frank was definately not being himself. Chas tried hard to find out what was the matter with him, but the businessman kept shutting her out.

Over the hour or so, the guests were leaving the barbieque in their droves. Lisa managed to pull Zac away from the beer and was the last to go.

Making sure the barbie was extinguished, Chas pulled the cover over it then heard the roar of Franks sports car somewhere nearby.

"Frank! Frank I think they're back, love!"

Frank came out of the front door of the bighouse and saw for himself the car speed up the drive towards them.

Aaron's glare was like ice. He could see that Frank was staring right back at him. Coming to a halt over the gravel, Frank lept forward and pulled the door open, " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE!"

Chas pulled a face and took Frank's arm, " No you weren't! Don't listen to him Aaron, love, he's just trying to kid yah!" She tried to lighten the building tension with one of her big grins.

It was soon wiped off, as Frank swung around at her, " WASN'T I? YOUR PRECIOUS SON STOLE MY CAR! WHAT ELSE WAS I GONNA DO!"

Frank was hot with temper. He was REALLY aggitated. His hand constantly over the boot.

Jackson stepped out and rounded the car to fuse the situation, " Look...lets not get all het up over this, okay...WE didn't mean to take the car! WE...get it? WE TOOK THE CAR, it's not just Aaron you know...if you go to the police over that...them you can tell them that I was in on it too!"

"Gladly!" Frank seethed.

Chas swallowed, she tried to stroke Frank's arm, " Frank...lets all just go inside and calm ourselves down, Yeah? Have a drink or two..."

Frank glared at Aaron in the driving seat, " GET OUT...NOW!" he hissed loudly. Aaron was defiant at first, but with a 'do as you told' glare coming from his Mum and Jackson, he finally jumped out and deliberately slammed the door with brute force.

Frank shoved him out of the way and got in. Then after firing up the engine again, he drove the car off to park it back inside the garage.

Chas turned to the boys, " Hey...WHY did you have to go and do that, for? You've gone and ruined the day now!"

Aaron shot a glare at his mother, " SO WHY DID HE LIE? WHY DID HE SAY THE CAR WAS IN DOCK FOR, TELL ME THAT!"

Chas had been asking herself that question already.

Jackson placed an arm around him, " Aaron calm down, he's not gonna call the police..."

"HE BETTER NOT! OR HE'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH" told Chas.

Aaron was looking down at his feet, he suddenly snapped his head round, " Hey! What about them..." he stopped before he blurted out pants...

Jackson gave him an 'It's Okay' nod.

Frank was them coming back. He was smiling now...as if all the stress had suddenly lifted.

"Right...shall we go in and have that drink or two..." he sung.

Xxxx

They sat in the lounge in silence. Frank kept looking at his phone. Chas stood and went to his side at the fire place, keeping her voice low, " Are you expecting a call?"

Frank nods, " No...well...just a business call, nothing taxing"

Chas glance to Aaron and Jackson who sat on the sofa, " What about the announcement? Should we tell them now...?"

Frank sighed, "Best wait until he calms down... We've waited this long...a couple more days won't make a difference"

Chas didn't like keeping things from her son...but she thought she'd go along with it.

Aaron turned to Jackson, " I think we should just have it out with him now" he hissed.

Jackson frowned at him, " YOU really want to DO THIS in front of your Mother, do yah?"

Frank excused himself to go to the toilet. Chas sat down to begin some small talk, " So...no harm done, a? Everything and everyone is in one piece...all hunkie dorrie..."

Jackson pulled a face.

Aaron jumped up and was out of the door...Chas stood up, " Aaron?! Where are you off to, babe?"

Jackson quickly shoved his hand inside his shorts and realised just how subtle a pick pocket Aaron was...the pants were gone.

Just as Chas went to go after him, Jackson stopped her, " Hey...he's proberly gonna get some air...he'll be back in a minute..."

He hoped.

Xxxx

Frank was in the kitchen trying his phone...but just as he was about to make his call...he noticed Aaron stood in the door way.

Frank raised his eyebrowes, he smiled too, " This is abit deja'vu isn't it..."

Aaron pulled a face, " Are YOU trying to be funny..." he stepped forward, "...YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU! I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! AND I'LL NEVER WILL BE"

Frank laughed at him, " and what makes YOU think i'm interested in you..."

Aaron stepped closer still, and pulled his hand out from behind his back, " THIS TELLS ME YOU DO!"

And without due warning, the pair of boxers were flying through the air and smacked Frank slap bang in the face. The pants then fell to the floor at his feet.

"Oh...this does, does it...I cut myself on the car and used your pants as a rag to stop the bleeding..."

Aaron pulled an 'as if' look at him.

"It's true...Your Mum had some of yours and Jackson's washing in the back seat...I just grabbed what first came to hand...i'm afraid it were your pants, pal"

Aaron's eyes focused on Frank big gash on his hand. He swallowed...he felt abit stupid now.

"Okay then...so why...why did you say that your car was in dock for...WHY DID YOU LIE!" Aaron felt confident again, that Frank was going to dig himself a hole.

Frank sighed, " because I didn't want a head case like you giving it all that, that's why..." his mobile started ringing, he snatched it up from the side, and looked up, " I have to take this...so run along like a good little boy you are..."

Aaron wanted to smack that snidey little smile of Frank's face...but thought it could wait...for now.

Aaron turned and walked off. Frank made sure he was out of earshot and watched Aaron head off back into the lounge, " Yeah it's me...sorry about before...no, I haven't had chance to...that's WHY i'm paying YOU for...I need it moving tonight...what problems? No just Chas' son...little bit of a hothead him...trouble? No, he's no trouble...and if he was...I'm sure I can make him disappear..."

Xxxxxxx

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...MORE SOON.**

**AND MORE SOON...x**


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*27*

**MID-MAY 2014**

Xxxx

"BISH - BASH - BOSH!"

Aaron frowned at Little Jack as he stood in the lounge in front of him, "What was that mate?"

"I've cleaned my room! So can I invite Chanice-Emily for her teas now?"

"Chan-who?"

"Chanice-Emily...Is it alright if I invite her for her teas now? I've cleaned my room"

Aaron nodded as he finished a game of 'angry birds' on his phone, " Yeah...whatever, does your dad know that she'll be coming around..."

"Yeah..." Jack replied sheepishly.

Aaron tucked his phone away and sat back in the armchair, " So, a friend is she?...this Emily Bishop?"

Jack looked annoyed, " No...she's MY BIRD actually!...and she's called Chanice Emily, not Emily Bishop, you div, I've just said!"

Aaron burst out laughing, Jack clobbered him on the knees, " Stop taking the piss or I won't invite her!"

Aaron stopped laughing, but grinned, " Ohhhhhh...you've got to, I won't wanna miss out on this one!"

There was a knock on the door and a call, " knock knock...it's only me..."

Aaron scowled at the sound of his mother, she was then sticking her head around the doorway to the lounge.

"Alright, love? Thought i'd stop by seeing as I'm passing, like"

Jack ran up to her, " guess what? My birds coming for her tea...", he then turned back to Aaron, " Can I have a borrow of your electric razor?"

Chas chuckled, the boys cheeks were as smooth as a babys backside. Aaron nodded, " Yeah if you like...you know where it is...and if you like you can slap on some of your dad's aftershave..."

Jack paused on the stairs, and pulled a face " HIS aftershave?"

Aaron laughed, " Yeah...second thought's use mine...you wanna be impressing her, not go gagging the poor mare"

Jack laughed and flew up the rest of the stairs, Aaron then focused his gaze on his mother, "So what 'do you want?"

Chas was taken aback by the curtness in her son's sharp reply, " I've come to SEE YOU love...seeing since that you haven't been anywhere near me since the bank holiday barbie"

Aaron sat on the arm of the chair, " I've been busy"

"DOING WHAT? YOU WORK ACROSS THE ROAD...YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN IN FOR A LUNCHTIME PINT!"

Aaron shot a glare at her, " I SAID I WERE BUSY!"

Chas shook her head, " NOT TOO BUSY TO HAVE YOUR PINT IN THE MALT SHOVEL!"

Aaron gave her a sneery grin, " Ale's not flat there", Chas sat down and looked at him, " Son, what have I done? If I HAVE done something, what can I do to put it right?"

Aaron thought about it for a second then met her gaze, "Errrrrrrr...leave Frank, that should do it"

Chas swallowed down hard, "You what?" she breathed.

"YOU HEARD!"

"Aaron where's all this come from, I thought you and Frank were getting along great...well...I know there was that thing about you taking the car...but...there was no harm done, was there?"

Aaron jumped up and pointed at her, " ARE YOU THAT STUPID! HE'S A HEADCASE!"

Chas rolled her tongue, " some say that about you, love"

Aaron shook his head and flew for her, " YOU WHAT? JUST LEAVE, WILL YAH...I'VE GOT NOWT TO SAY TO YOU OR HIM! COME BACK ROUND WHEN YOU AND HIM HAVE FINISHED AND THEN I MIGHT LISTEN!"

Chas stood up, " That's not gonna happen, babe...Frank's not going anywhere"

"WHY...I CAN GO MAKE HIM IF YOU LIKE" he suggested.

"HIM and ME are getting married, that's why..."

Aaron went to have another go, but stopped himself because what she had just said was only just sinking in, " w'what?"

Chas grinned, " YOU HEARD...So you best start getting used to him"

Aaron looked upset now, " IS THIS SOME SORT OF WIND UP? ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH MY HEAD!"

"I didn't want to tell you this way...it was ment to of been a bit of an announcement...oh well...it's out now"

Aaron turned his back on her, eyes darting about the room " get out!" he hissed. Chas stopped still, where she stood, " Aaron..." she whispered.

Aaron swung around and without having time to think, he grabbed her arm, shoved her towards the open front door and chucked her out onto the step, Chas ended up on the path on her hands and knees.

"Aaron!...", she was in shock...Aaron had never done that before.

Aaron stared at her coldly, them in response slammed the door shut.

Xxxx

"So I am taking by this, that Aaron knows then..."

Chas downed her drink in the back room of the pub, "Oh Yeah, he knows alright, and he wasn't too happy about it either!"

Frank lead her to the couch, " We both knew that he wouldn't be over the moon about it, just give him a few days..."

Chas pulled a face at him, " You never saw the look he gave me...it was like he hated me!"

"Calm down Chas...HE WILL COME AROUND TO IT...I'll make sure of it"

Chas laughed at him, " YOU, HAVE YOU GOTTA DEATHWISH OR SOMMIT?! He absolutely hates you...What makes you think you can do better than me?"

Frank pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair, " I'll make him listen...I'll get him to see it my way that's all...there are ways..."

Chas pulled away and looked up at him, "What ways...?"

Frank knew he had said too much, " I'll just have to have a chat man to man...it'll get sorted, you just wait and see..."

Chas smiled. She had faith in him. Frank was the first bloke she had ever been with who seemed to make a lot of sense. Gordon had been a loose cannon, father like son, Carl had been a total pratt who never ever seemed to make the slightest bit of effort to get along with Aaron.

And as far as the rest of them were concerned over the years, enough said.

But Frank. She had struck gold in more ways than one with him, AND he went that extra mile with Aaron, even though he did some stupid things, and didn't always deserve it.

She suddenly had a thought, " hey...you never said how your meeting with Barbara went...how did she take the news...I see all the text messages have stopped..."

Frank thinly smiled, " I think I can confidently say, that we'll have no trouble from her..."

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON...XX**


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*28*

**MID-MAY 2014**

Xxxx

"What time is now?"

Aaron swung his neck around, to look up to the clock that hung crooked on the wall, " it's nearly 5..."

Jackson came in from the kitchen and placed down the plates on the table. Little Jack was sitting there patiently.

Jackson sat opposite him and sniffed, " So'a...what time did she say she were coming round...this Chanwhatsherface- Emily"

Before Jack could correct him, Aaron jumped in, as he sat on the third seat at the table and tilted his head smugly, "It's Chanice Emily, actually!"

Jackson pulled a face at him, then turned to his son, " So'a...have you her number...give her a bell to see what time her Mums bringing her round, AND THEN I can pop out to the chippie, can't I..."

Aaron tapped his chest, " It'll be ME getting in the tea, not you...you always get the order wrong"

"And you shovel it down your gob before it even gets here!" Shot back the builder.

With a sigh, Jack pulled out his mobile, and scrolled down to her number, he pressed ring.

"Hello...It's me...no not Ben...no it's not Rashid...no I'm not Sindip...IT'S JACK!"

Jackson frowned.

"Are you not coming for your teas?...Oh, you are going round Jamies house...okay...well, I'm busy anyhow, and Craig says you smell" he hung up.

All was silent.

Aaron leaned forward, " So'a...how many..." he couldn't help it, he blurted it out with laughter, " So how many boyfriend has this bird got, exactly!"

Jackson glared at him, " Oi! Do you mind, Jack's just had his first blow out!"

Aaron smirked at Jackson, he raised his eyebrowes, " Well, lets hope he doesn't take after you, then...or he'll have to start getting used to it"

Jackson smirked.

Aaron stood up and grabbed the van keys, " I'll go get us teas anyway..."

Jack looked up, eyes all bright, " Can I have Chanice- Emily's portion!"

Jackson laughed, " Blimey, you've not lost your appetite, considering you've just been stood up..."

Aaron stooped and met Jackson's lips for a kiss and and went out to get the tea. Jack stood up, "Maybe I just should have a lad instead, like you"

Jackson's eyes widened, " What? Seriously?"

Jack laughed out loud, and nodded " Nahhhh...only joking...Lads look like FAR to much work! I'll stick with me birds...but not now because I've decided to be single for a while...Talking of birds, Can I play 'angry birds' before Uncle Aaron comes back with us teas..."

Xxxxx

Aaron rubbed his eyes as he waited at the traffic lights. He could smell the fish and chips in the bag on the passenger seat, and it was making his tummy rumble.

As he looked out front ahead of him, something caught his eye...it was Frank!

Frank was walking up the street with some lad...a yound lad, they were laughing, like they were sharing a funny joke.

That SCUMBAG!

That Scumbag was cheating on his mother...and Mother was gonna marry this creep!

The lights went green, but instead of winging a left to take the road back home, Aaron swung the van to a stop on the curb opposite, and watched Frank and the lad cross the road heading towards the green sports car. At the car the two men hugged. Aaron quickly snatched up his phone and took a snap of them.

Once inside, the two men set off...Aaron, face like thunder, put the van into gear and followed.

Xxxx

Aaron had been gone for over an hour. Usually it took less than 45 minutes to get to the chippie get the food and drive back. Where the hell was he?

Jack was still sat at the table...he looked all wary, " I'm starved!" he whined.

Jackson stood up from the armchair and pulled his phone out and pressed call. Aaron's phone went to voicemail.

He bit his lip...he could feel his stomach churn and it wasn't just because he was hungry...wsa Aaron alright? Had he had an accident...?

He started pacing the carpet thinking allsorts.

Xxxxx

Aaron glared through the pub window to see Frank and the young lad he was with, sat having a drink.

Again the lad was laughing...HA HA,FRANK WAS SO FUNNY...NOT!

Frank laughed again, and he could see the older mans hand over the younger man's...Aaron held his phone up again and clicked another photo.

His fists clenched as he thought about the scumbag having his way with the lad and go back to his mother...reality check kicking in.

He shook his head and peered back in...Frank was gone. The lad was sitting on his own with a pint.

"Aren't you not coming in to join us"

Aaron's heart was in his mouth as he swung around to see Frank standing there. The older man could see the younger man getting all worked up.

"You total SCUMBAG! Doing THIS behind my mothers back!"

Frank grinned at him, and nodded into the pub, " He's quite a catch, wouldn't you say..." he said smoothly.

Aaron shook his head and gave him a look of triamph, " Who cares! I've got what I WANT!" He held up his mobile, the picture was of him and the young lad hugging.

He then turned around and hurried off back into the direction of the van.

Xxxx

Aaron went in all guns blazing. He stormed into the Woolpack with a pleased smile on his face. Chas looked up from the bar, " Hey Aaron...Jackson's just called for you...he says he's worried incase you've had a..."

Aaron came up to the bar and slapped his hands on the top, " Where's Frank? Out with his BOYFRIEND is he?"

Chas frowned at him, " You what? What are you on about?"

"Frank...I just saw him being all cosy...with his boyfriend" told Aaron, his smile was all smarmy.

Chas laughed at him.

Aaron's smile faded, he could feel himself getting all worked up, " What are you laughing at? Did you here what I just said to yah, you stupid mare!"

Chas nodded, " Yeah I did, actually...and it looks like Frank and his man have just stepped in"

Aaron followed his mothers gaze, Frank and the younger lad were approaching them.

Aaron pointed his finger with a snarl, " YOU'VE BEEN BUSTED MATE!"

Chas rolled her eyes as she rounded the bar and joined them, "Aaron, that's enough...blimey, talk about getting the wrong end of the stick"

Aaron pulled a face, " YOU WHAT?!"

Chas laughed, "This is Frank's son...Jacob"

Aaron swallowed, the colour draining from his cheeks, " his...son? I didn't know he had one!"

Chas had to laugh, " Nor did I! Until a few days ago..."

Jacob stuck his hand out to him, " Allright mate?"

Aaron ignored him and gave an icey glare at Frank, " But you made out like...he was..."

"He was what?" asked Frank, and then leaned in with a hissed whisper, " You know there will be NO ONE out there who would turn me on like YOU do..."

And with that said, the slimeball walked off with Chas and Jacob, just as he went to go through into the back, Frank turned and blew him a kiss.

Aaron felt his stomach churn...what was he going to do now?

Xxxxxx

**WHAT INDEED? WHAT DO YOU THINK...COMMENTS ALL WELCOME!**

**MORE SOON...**


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*29*

**LATE-MAY 2014**

Xxxx

"You still WANT to go to the gig, don't you?"

Jackson paced up and down the bedroom, " I don't know...it's just with Sarah being taken into hospital again, I can't help thinking I should be over there, with her like"

Aaron was sat on the bed, watching him pace, he held an arm out, " Errrrr...NO...Mike'll be there...AND...it's only her flaming blood pressure again, it's up and down like a flipping yo-yo that! Nowts gonna happen"

Jackson glared at him, " DO YOU MIND! THAT'S MY KID SHE'S CARRYING!"

Aaron looked away with a face pulled, " Yeah, don't I know it!" he hissed.

Jackson stood at the window staring out, then turned around and focused his gaze on his lover, " Look...course I wanna go...Radio one road show or sit in a hospital? It's a no brainer It's just that i can't stick that D.J Scott Mills...FULL OF HIMSELF him!"

Aaron pulled a smirk, but aimed it at the floor, " Yeah I wonder who THAT reminds me of"

Jackson came and sat beside him on the bed, " Look...I KNOW WHY you are so set at me coming...it's because your mothers railroaded Jacob into coming with us, isn't it"

Aaron met his gaze, " Yeah it is...do you blame me? The guys just as much as a pratt as his old man!...thinks his shit don't stink, him!"

Jackson suddenly grinned, and a certain sparkle lit up his kind eyes, " Yeah, but he is kinda cute though..."

He knew Aaron was glaring at him, so he turned and pulled a 'gotcha' face, " only messing with yah!"

Aaron pulled him by the arm, and they both fell to their backs in a clinch on the bed, both looked into eachothers eyes.

"How'a bout Hazel...do you think Sarah'll agree?...if it's a girl like"

Aaron sighed and leaned up again, pulling away, " Not this again...I don't care what you call it,' sprog'll' do"

Jackson leaned up as well, " Aaron!"

Aaron felt bad, he turned, " look, be honest with yourself mate, there is NO WAY Sarah'll want to call that baby after your mother...no matter how much you plead and beg her"

Jackson pulled an 'as if' face, " Not in front of that div Mike, I won't be...", he jumped to his feet and pulled Aaron to his feet as well, " Come on...lets get tea on...because as I SEE IT...you are doing the cooking tonight!"

Aaron headed to the door as Jackson finished off with a playfull slap on the backside, as he went by.

Xxxx

"So where's mum again?"

Frank was sitting in the back room of the Woolie, " gone to Spain, I think...she needed some time to get away after I told her about marrying Chas..."

Jacob sat next to his father and folded his arms, " I really can't believe you've left Mum for that prize slapper"

Frank glared at him, " That's enough! I won't have you saying THAT so she can hear it"

Jacob laughed, " anyway, I thought that it'll be her SON you'd be MORE interested in...you like them young and boyish"

Frank's face turned to look at the open door, that lead into the bar, " Careful, she knows NOTHING of that part of me..."

"Mum did"

"Yeah...she excepted it...but Chas might not...I don't want her to know...not yet anyway"

"So you are thinking of telling her, then?"

Frank gave him a cheeky gaze, "bit of luck, I could do them both at the same time!"

"You're SO SICK!" Jacob laughed as he stood up, " sometimes I used to wonder where I got my SICKO ways from...now I know"

Frank smiled, knowingly.

"Have you 'ad him!"

Frank stood and shook his head, he went to the fridge to pull out a can of beer, " Not yet...I've come close...only to the fact i've fucked his Mum in his boxers, but I'm telling you one thing...you know MY moto"

"You ALWAY GET what you want"

Frank nodded, as he pulled the ring, and took a sip.

"and you're right...you always do..."

Xxxxx

After tea, Aaron and Jackson took Jack to the village, so they could get an ice cream from the shop. As Aaron waited outside with the warm evening sunshine on his face, Jacob came out of the pub and crossed the road towards him.

"Hey, Aaron"

Aaron opened his eyes and was immediately on the defense, " What do you what now!"

Jacob shrugged and leaned on the low wall next to him, " I got fed up of watching MY old man and YOUR Mum sticking their tongues down eachothers throats...thought i'd go for a walk, like...I was gonna stop by your place anyway, to see what time you and Jacko want to be picked up on Saturday"

Aaron was somewhat surprized, " YOU...pick us up?"

Jacob nodded, " Yeah...you twos are good enough to let me tag along, like...I thought doing the driving is the least I can do"

Aaron laughed, "and not being able to drink"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, " yeah, well...that'll be too bad won't it...a cross to bear with a good deed"

Jackson was then stepping out of the shop with Jack licking his ice cream, the builder handed a cornetto to Aaron, and stared at Jacob, " sorry mate, I didn't know you were out here, I would've bought you one otherwise"

Jacob laughed and waved his hand, " don't worry about it matie...I hate ice cream"

Aaron started to walk up the street with Jackson, " HE says HE'S doing the driving...to the gig, like..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I suppose you've got it all worked out then, about telling him about his old man...are you sure about that?"

Aaron pulled a face, " You think I'm scared of him...it'll course trouble, and if it does, then it's round two to me" he tapped his chest pleased with himself.

Jackson rolled his eyes, " Ohhhhh Aaron, I hope you know what you're doing, mate...why do I get a feeling of dread...here, in me chest"

Jacob watched then go, Jack looked up at him as he licked his ice cream...he stuck his tongue out, " My dad doesn't like you" he said.

Jacob smiled slyly, " Give us a lick of that ice cream..."

Jack frowned, " But you said you hate Ice cream..."

Jacob snatched the half eaten Ice cream from Jack's hand, and downed it in one go...Jack was opened mouthed.

"Jack COME ON!" called Jackson realising the boy wasn't with them.

Jacob stared at the boy, " Run along little boy...while you still can..."

Xxxx

**MORE SOON.**


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*30*

**EARLY JUNE 2014- RADIO ONE ROADSHOW**

Xxxx

"Mmmmmm, THAT smells good!"

Taking his hotdog, Aaron bit into the side of it, sending some of the ketchup go splattering into Jackson's face.

"Aaaargh, do you mind!" he cried, wiping it off his cheek with a servette.

Aaron smirked as they both made their way over to Jacob, and the girl he had just picked up. "You should be used to me shooting stuff in your face..." he laughed.

"Aren't you not hungry?" asked Aaron, mouth still full of dog, his question aimed at Frank's son.

Jacob shook his head, and squeezed the girl up to him, " Not for THAT, i'm not" he replied cheekily.

Jackson took out his mobile and texted his son. While he did that, Aaron turned to Jacob, nodding towards the girl who was telling her friends where she was headed.

"So'a...got lucky tonight then? What's her name"

Jacob laughed, " her name? Who cares what her name is...any holes a goal right?" he laughed.

Aaron laughed back, but sort of pulling a face at the same time...blimey this Jacob was abit weird...then again, look who his father was!

The girl was back, she was all pink frizzy hair and spots, but it was the pair of melons that were nearly falling out her skippy summer top that Jacob was only seeing, "Right...lets get off..."

Xxxx

Back at 'Hazel's house', Jacob helped himself to the beer in the fridge. Kerry, the girl, was picking out a CD from the overstuffed rack, " Hasn't Johnson got owt decent...?"

Aaron came down the stairs and took the CD off her, " THAT'S MINE, ACTUALLY...AND THEY ARE DECENT!"

"Snow patrol are SO prehistoric! Infact I can't see anything on this shelf that is worth playing at all..."

Aaron was getting wound up now, " THAT'S BECAUSE I LISTEN TO ME IPOD ALL THE TIME! I DON'T DO CDS ANYMORE!"

Kerry perched her pert bum down onto the arm of the chair, she sighed with a can to her lips, then snatched up the photo of Jackson and his Mum together, " Whos the old bag with Johnson?"

Aaron snatched the photo off her, and put it back on the side, " It's his MUM...and it's JACKSON not Johnson, shall I spell that to yah?"

Jacob came forward with his can, " Hey chill out, yah..."

Aaron marched into the kitchen and got a can for himself, he pulled the ring, took a such needed a sip, then turned, taking in a very big breath, " Look...just DO ONE yeah...both of yous"

Jacob sniffed back and came forward looking up and down at him, " think you something special do yah...think you'll a bit of a hard man"

Kerry laughed, " hard man? By the sounds of it, the only thing hard for him, will be knowing how to spell it"

Aaron shot her an icy glare, " YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Kerry stood up, "COME AND MAKE ME!" she spat, defiantly.

Aaron went to go forward, but Jacob held a hand out and stopped him, " Hey what's going on...we've all just had a great day, yeah...lets not spoil it"

"Tell that to your stupid tart"

Jackson was then back with a crate of beer, " There you go...this will keep us going..." he laughed, and at Aaron he said, " ...and YOUR MUM only wanted to come over here...if there's a party she's there!"

Aaron faked him a smile...he didn't feel like partying now. Kerry stuck her tongue into the side of her cheek looking at Aaron, then she stood up from the couch and came to stand behind Jackson as he lugged the crate of beer into the kitchen.

As Jackson dropped it down and turned, Kerry was in his face.

"So...Jacob tells me you're a builder..."

"Yeah..." he said quickly...looking a tad uncomfortable...those two bumps in his face! Why did girls do that to him.

Kerry smirked seeing the builder eyes briefly looking down at her tits, " Do you like them...? They're ALL nat-char-rell..." she teased.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " wow...good for you...if you...ermmm" he was trying to squeeze past but Kerry barred his way with a arm stretched to the counter.

She licked her lips, " You and Aaron, huh? Is it because you've never tasted a girl...that you settle for...erm..." she trailed off, glancing toward Aaron in the lounge.

Jackson moved her arm, and got passed, " I've had MORE THAN my share of tasting girls, believe me...AND I can prove that with a son...so if you don't mind, darling, I wanna drink..." he said with sarcasm.

Jackson went up to Aaron and pulled the ring on his can, " Blimey, that Kerry bird is full on...if you ask me, Jacobs got his hands full there"

Aaron leaned his elbow onto Jackson's shoulder, and took a sip from his can, " she's a right slag her...I think this'll we the only time we'll be seeing her"

Xxxxx

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN FUCKING TAKE THE PISS OUTTA ME, DO YAH?"

Kerry was in the muddy field, trying to crawl away on her hands and knees from this mad man, " Get off me you fucking PHYSCO!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PHYSCO?!"

Kerry tried to stand up...she could see the woods close by, if only she could make a run for it, but Jacob grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her screaming over to the car and then repeatedly smashed her head hard against the bonnet.

The screams stopped dead, and as he let go, she went falling to the ground face down, like a rag doll...he threw his arms up into the air and shouted out in frustration...

xxxxx

Aaron pulled the curtain back and leaned out of the bedroom window.

"Aaron...it were just a fox screaming...come back to bed will yah...I need finishing off"

Aaron frowned, and pulled the window half shut and turned around, Jackson lay back on the bed with his hand around his cock, " I bet that Kerry bird would've sorted me out by now, well and proper..." he teased, flashing a playful grin at him.

Aaron smirked as he came over to the bed, " Oh yeah...I BET SHE COULD...", then he took hold of Jackson's hard knob and started to suck him off hard.

Jackson leaned back and smiled, " Ohhhh yeah...the rougher the better!"

Aaron stopped and pushed Jackson flat to the bed and climbed over him. He looked down at him, their eyes locked, " Well big boy, I better give you something SHE can't...won't I?" he teased with an aluring smile as they kissed.

Xxxxx

Frank tried to reach for his phone. He turned to see Chas asleep next to him. He looked at the display...it was Jacob.

Slowly, he swung his legs out of the bed and pulled on his boxers, then hurried out into the dark hallway, " Jacob what is it..." he hissed.

"Dad! You've gotta help me dad...I've done it again..." he sobbed down the phone, " I've gone and done it again..."

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON x**

**TO E.F: No you haven't missed anything, the 'other thing' is yet to be announced...**


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*31*

**EARLY JUNE 2014**

Xxxx

"Right, that's sorted, Chas is coming over for her tea tomorrow, Peggy has kindly said she'll say abit longer to cook, even though she can't stick Chas"

Jacob Harrington was sat in the lounge of the big house. Instantly he tossed his the newspaper aside and turned his head on a swival.

"What! You're gonna let her here...with what WE'VE got locked up and hidden in the chest freezer!"

Frank breathed in a sigh and sat next to him, " It's all going to be taken care of son...trust me...but...THIS HAS TO BE THE LAST TIME..."

Jacob felt like sobbing, " I can't help it dad...she was taking the piss out of me...she made me mad...you know how I get when I get mad..."

Frank knew all too well...the times he nearly had a blunt tool smashed to his skull, "Look...my contacts coming to see me tonight to sort things for tomorrow...they professionals in this...they'll do ANYTHING for a few grand, them...with Chas here tomorrow night AND with Peggy around...it'll look like any other normal evening"

Jacob morbidly laughed nervously, " yeah...us being normal and eating our teas and drinking merrily...while SHE'S being hoisted out of the freezer..."

Frank raised his voice a tad, " THAT'S ENOUGH, IT'LL BE FINE!"

Jacob shook his head and stood up, he picked up the newspaper and tossed it to him, " No it's not, who'a we kidding, a? It's in the paper look...LOOK!"

Frank swallowed and set his eyes down to the open page Jacob had been reading when he came in, " Blimey Jake you never mentioned she had a family...I thought it were some slag of a prossie you picked up like last time..."

Jacob widened his eyes at him, " SEE! How are you gonna sort that out, dad? I'm completely screwed this time"

Frank swallowed again, " I said I'd sort it!" he hissed.

Jacob nodded slowly, grateful to his dads help yet again.

Xxxx

Later on, Frank called around to the pub and joined Chas at the bar, " Hiya" she breezed with a big smile and a wet kiss on the lips.

"Hi Chas...I was just gonna ask actually...is it alright with we could have a quick chat in the back like..."

Chas nodded with a smile, and got the Moira to mind the bar.

In the back, Frank turned around as Chas came in through the door, " So'a what was it then, if it's about tomorrow night, I said it was fine"

"No it's not about that" he sat on the couch, she joined him.

" It's about...", his hand came to her tummy, " ...I think you were right..."

Chas's smile cracked away, and she looked like she was about to go clobber him one, " I can't believe you've just said that! After ALL the talking we've done...whether or whether not to tell Aaron yet"

Frank watched her get up and go potter at the counter, " You said it was fine! You said we can deal with this...that we were going to be a family"

Frank broke her gaze and set his eyes on her tummy again, the very thought of bringing another Jacob in the world made him feel physically sick.

Chas changed her tone, from sharp to more gentle, " look...what's got into yah? Just a few days ago we were making plans..."

Frank was torn. He stood up and waved his arm out, " Look, just forget I said owt...i'm just being silly...I get like that"

Chas came over and he pulled her into an embrace, " It's all gonna be ok...I've never BEEN so happy Frank, lets not spoil it..."

Xxxx

Aaron closed up the garage and and stuck the key into the padlock. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin...Jacob was just stood there watching him.

"Blimey mate...do you always go sneaking up on folk!"

Jacob eyed the spanner in Aaron's hand, " Yeah...I better be careful...you could do a whole lot of damage with that spanner"

Aaron tossed it aside and nodded to the pub, " wanna beer?...We haven't seen you much in the last fews days..."

Jacob shrugged as they strolled together to the pub, " Just been abit busy...", he swallowed then turned, " hey have you seen the paper...that girl's in it...the one I picked up at the roadshow last week"

Aaron stopped at the pubs entrance, the evening sun warm and glaring into his face " She were a right slag her! She was trying to come on to Jackson"

Jacob shrugged as he lead the way to the bar, " well I wouldn't worry about her anymore...as I said she's in the paper...apparently shes gone AWOL"

Xxxxx

Chas came out to the bar, and saw Aaron and Jacob standing beside eachother, " So...couple of pints is it?"

Aaron nodded.

Chas grabbed a glass and pulled the pint, her eyes looked up at her son" So...you still not talking to me...just because I'm marrying HIS dad"

Jacob shrugged, " be fair to him...I'm not that impressed either...it's a match made in hell if you ask me"

Aaron smirked.

Chas noticed, " Look...it's happening, end of...you're BOTH just gonna have to get used to it"

"Well, hell'll freeze over first" jibed Jacob.

Aaron smirked again and looked at him, " You're alright, you are"

Jacob flashed him a grin, " So are you...I thought you were aright headcase when dad told me about you, but I like what I see"

Aaron flushed red. Why did he do that. He picked up his pint and took a sup, " So'a...this Kerry 'whatsherface'...what did you mean about her going AWOL?"

Jacob sat on the barstool and leaned an elbow on the bar, " She went missing a few days ago...her parents have called the police"

Aaron was open mouthed, " Blimey! When you said AWOL I thought you were just messing around...so shes actually gone missing?"

"Yeah...and muggins here is proberly the last one to have seen her...I bet I'll have the police come knocking at mine, you wait"

Aaron shook his head, " She were a case her...I shouldn't worry, she proberly rubbed someone up the wrong way"

"She rubbed ME up the wrong way...blimey she couldn't get enough of me...she were unzipping me and down on me, no sooner we left your house!"

"Good was she...?"

Jacob sniffed and glanced at him, holding his glass " I've had better..."

Just then Jackson was standing between them. He was caked in dried up mud and grime.

"Blimey...WHAT happened to you" asked Jacob.

"Bad day..." he sneered at him, then sticking his back to him faced Aaron, " You coming? Mike's bringing Jack back at 6, I thought you'd be at home waiting"

Aaron downed his pint and stood up from the barstool.

"I've just had the ONE pint...I coming now"

He said goodbye to Jacob by raising his eyebrowes and walked off to the exit, Jackson turned shot a glare at Jacob, then followed Aaron out.

Jacob shrugged the glare off, and downed his pint...wondering if dad could really sort things out this time.

Xxxx

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS LAST TIME. IT'S ABIT CREEPY IN KNOW, BUT I DELIBERATLY MADE KERRY UNLIKEABLE TO 'SOFTEN THE BLOW' THE NEXT TIME WON'T BE SO EASY...**

**QUESTION: COULD A FATHER BE JEALOUS OF HIS SON?**

**MORE SOON x**


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*32*

**MID JUNE 2014**

**6am**

"So, the thing I can't get me head around, is YOU being all pally with him..."

Jackson was packing up his works holdal at the breakfast table. Aaron finished his cornflakes and looked up, " he's allright, you know, IF you gave him a chance. Just because his old man is a scumbag, it doesn't mean Jacob is as well"

Jackson looked abit skeptical about that, but shook his head, " yeah I suppose, but JUST BE CAREFUL around him, that's all I saying"

Aaron washed up his bowl and turned around and watched as the builder zipped up the bag, "So how long will you be away, again?"

Jackson smirked as he did up his laces, " Why are you ASKING me that? You wanna know when to sneak your secret bloke round, do yah?!"

Aaron smirked back at him, " No...I just don't like you being away, that's all...last time I got to go away with yah"

Jackson sighed, " I know, but Sarah and Mike will be bringing Jack back tonight, because they are back from their weekend away to Scotland...I can't just call up asking 'can you have him a few days longer' it's like i'll be taking the mick out of them, and you don't know when we'll need to ask them again"

Aaron nodded, he understood really, he placed his arms around Jackson's neck, and leaned in for a kiss "So, see yah Wednesday then..."

Xxxxxx

**12 midday**

Aaron had his head stuck in a bonnet of a car, when the flash motor came screaching up onto the garage forecourt.

He looked up to see Jacob getting out of the ford capri.

Aaron had a flash of something in his head, but couldn't makeout any connection to it.

"Wow! that's a bit of a classic, that!"

Jacob jumped out of the motor and tapped it's roof, " yep, it's me birthday today, and my old man's not disappointed me as usual!"

Aaron wiped his oily hands over the front of his blue overalls, and did a loop around the car, it was bright yellow with a red stripe going through it, " don't see much of these around now...this is one of MANY things I take after my old man in...I just LOVE classic cars"

Aaron leaned in the window and had a good gander at the interior.

Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets, " this is gonna pull the birds, what do you think?"

Aaron shrugged as he straightened up, " yeah...might even get yah a classier bird than that Kerry mare" he told with a slight smirk.

Jacob didn't want to talk about her...she was long gone...buried not TOO far away...but far enough away for someone else to get the blame with it, if it were discovered.

"She STILL missing?"

Jacob looked up, when he realised that Aaron spoken...and was waiting on an answer.

"Errrrrr...yeah...I think so...I haven't really taking much of an interest to be honest, she was just a shagpiece...out of sight, out of mind...so her going missing doesn't really bother me"

Aaron frowned, " you're wierd you are! I don't know why I seem to like you...even though something inside me is telling me I should keep well away..."

His phone tweeted.

"Yeah...?", he looked up to meet Jacob's gaze, " Frank! You're AT the hospital...why what's wrong? YOU WHAT!"

Xxxxx

**6pm**

...Aaron looked up. He was shaking where he sat, his bum plonked down on a cold plastic chair in the hospital corridor.

He held his head in between his hands.

His phone tweeted.

"Yeah...I know...she's just being taking in now...Jackson please come home you've gotta come flaming HOME!" he stuttered and sputtered between the tears and sobs.

"Please hurry...pleaassee"

The doctor was then standing there, Aaron jumped up dropping the iphone, it smashed into three separate pieces.

"Can can I see her?"

The doctor smiled sadly, " she just needs alot of rest, her partner is in with her..."

Aaron's eyes went all small. He clenched his fists together, but he managed to curb the anger.

"When then...?"

"When he comes out"

Xxxx

Chas lay in the hospital bed, eyes red from an age of crying. Frank rubbed her hand gently, the other hand was brushing her miscara stained cheeks, " hey...it's going to be okay...this just wasn't to be that's all"

Chas was confused, she swallowed, "but I can't...I can't remember...I remember the stairs...I was at the top of your stairs"

"Hush now..." Frank said, there was an authoritive note to his tone, " I said it's going to be okay, you were just abit dizzy, lost your balance..."

Chas wished, for the life of her, she could remember that...but she couldn't. All she could remember was the pain.

The AGONISING PAIN OF A LOSS.

Aaron's face was pressed to the glass staring in. Frank looked up and nodded slightly to him, Frank turned to Chas, " Aaron's here...he's been waiting to see yah...shall I sent him in?"

Chas breathed out...she couldn't face him...she hadn't even TOLD him.

"I don't know..." she was in two minds.

Frank took control, " I think he should stay away, JUST FOR NOW, just until you're up to it..."

Chas shook her head, " yeah...you know best"

"I do"

Frank gently rubbed her arm reassuringly, then came to the door and pulled it open, Aaron was stood in the corridor.

"Can I go in now, or what?"

Frank swallowed down, and shook his head, " she's not up to visitors at the moment...she just wants to be left alone"

Aaron wasn't having that, he went to push by, but Frank barred the way, a stare like ice, " I SAID NO...just go and come back when she's ready..."

Aaron didn't care. Scumbag Frank didn't scare him, " I don't CARE what you say, shes MY mother...and I'm gonna see her"

Frank could see the young man was all het up, his beautiful blue eyes were full of anger, but also showed his concern as well.

Frank soften to him, after all Aaron was so cute, " look, just go for a little walk and calm down...YOU KNOW what your Mums like...she's just abit worried about how she looks...you know how vain she is...let her sort her face out, compose herself...and THEN try again, son"

Aaron took in a couple of deep breaths, he hated to admit to it, but scumbag Frank did have a point...BUT...he was determined to see her...he didn't like all this crap about her just falling down the stairs in her high heels...she was an expert at climbing anything in high heels! There was something not quite right about ALL of this.

Jackson'll be back soon. He'll sort things out.

Frank managed to get a slight nod out of the boy, and watched as he sloped off down the corridor towards the vending machine.

xx

**HI, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, JUST RECOVERING FROM ANOTHER BOUT OF HOSPITAL TREATMENT, SO I WAS UNDER THE WEATHER...HOPE THIS IS OKAY. MORE SOON XX**


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*33*

**MID JUNE 2014**

**6.30pm**

Aaron sat and ate his snickers bar. He was well hungry, now he knew his mother was out of danger, he could murder a curry.

Screwing up his wrapper, he tossed it in the bin next to the vending machine, and stood up.

He turned into the direction of the room Chas was in. Frank had gone back in there a little while before. Maybe going for a walk was a good idea, even if it would cerb his growing frustrations again.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his wrecked phone. He had put it back together but it wouldn't come back on. He removed the SIMS card and tossed the phone away in the bin, then decided to go outside for some fresh air.

Xxxx

Chas turned to Frank from where she lay, he was still rubbing her hand, " My Aaron still out there waiting for me, is he?"

Frank lied, " No...he's gone now...I told him to come back when you were feeling up to it"

Chas wished she hadn't said no to seeing him now, " call him for me, will yah...get him to come back to us"

Frank smiled at her and dug out his phone, he scrolled down to Aaron's number and pressed call. Again he smiled at her as he held it up to his ear...and waited.

"There's no answer...it just keeps on ringing"

"Leave a message on his voicemail...I want him to come and see us" she begged.

Frank shook his head, " It's NOT going over to his voicemail, love. Look...I'll go and find him...YOU GET SOME REST...DOCTORS ORDERS"

Chas nodded and met him for a peck on the lips, " I'll be back in abit"

Xxxx

At Hazels place, Sarah knocked on the door. Again there was no answer, she stood back and rubbed her growning bump, " well the hell are they!"

She turned and walked back up the cracked pavement towards Mike's four wheel drive, "There's no answer"

Mike leaned out the window, " get em on your mobile...THIS IS ALL WE NEED...we are seeing MY parents tonight, and bringing Jack wasn't apart of the deal, not since he smashed Mums best vase"

Sarah glared up at him briefly as she held her phone out, and scrolled down to Jackson's number, " that was an accident"

Jack was in the back of the car plugged in to a game. She pulled open the back door and prodded her son, he immediately slided out of the car.

"Jackson...it's me...can you give us a call please...it's half six and we're standing outside your place with nobody answering, what's going on!"

Mike sighed, " Voicemail" he guessed.

Sarah nodded and bit her lip, the phone rolled around in her hand, "so what are we gonna do?"

Suddenly she turned to see a Ford Capri pull up behind their car. A young lad of about 20 or 21 got out and beamed a smile, making a beeline for Sarah, " Hi...you must be Sarah...Jack's Mum...I'm afraid there's nobody in"

Sarah rolled her eyes,"we KNOW that"

Mike leaned his head out, " do you know when they're coming back? We've gotta be somewhere pretty sharpish"

Jacob opened his mouth in surprize, " What...hasn't anybody said? Aaron's Mums been rushed to the hospital WITH A MISCARRIAGE, she fell down somestairs or sommit...Dads with her...He's her otherhalf...Aaron's there too...Jackson's buggered off on out of town work"

Sarah was raged, " HE COULD'VE SAID!"

Jacob smiled, " hey...me and the little sod get on really well, don't we Jack"

Jack looked up at him.

"DON'T WE JACK" Jacob was smiling right at him, but Jack could see the glare behind that smile was telling him something else.

"yes" he squeaked.

Sarah nodded, " oh you do, do yah? First I've heard about it...I don't even know you from Adam"

Jacob laughed and leaned on the car, " We get on like a house on fire...I'VE EVEN GOT KEYS TO THE HOUSE LOOK..." He jangled them up.

Sarah wasn't a hundred percent sure about this, she held her mobile up, " Maybe I should try Jackson again"

Mike was getting impatient, " Sarah we are gonna be late, Jackson's not gonna leave ANYBODY with the house keys, is he?"

Sarah looked towards the house, then at Jack, then at Jacob, "I didn't get your name"

"It's Jacob, I do apologise, you must think I'm right rude, me"

Sarah thawed out alittle, Jacob did turn on the charm, " I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." she trailed off, then bent down to her son, " Will you be okay with Jacob? Or do you want to come back with us...i'm sure Mike's mum will be alright about that vase, babe"

Jack looked over his Mum's shoulder. Jacob was grinning at him, " Come on little mate...you can show me your X BOX in there...I love them games...what do'yah say?"

Jack shook his head, Sarah straightened and turned rubbing her bump, " Okay...but I'm gonna call Jackson to let him know what's going on"

She kissed her son and said she'll see him in the week and jumped back into the fourwheel drive.

Mike put his foot down.

Jacob watched the car speed off up the lane, he turned to the boy, " so, you little sod...looks like it's just you and...me"

Xxxxx

In the car, Sarah was trying Jackson again, " voicemail again! I can't believe it...where the hell is he!"

Mike stopped at the on coming junction, " He's proberly on his way back from where ever he is if Aaron needs him, he's not gonna answer the phone when he's driving, is he?"

Sarah bit her lip, " I don't know about leaving Jack with that lad"

"Oh come on Sarah! He had a key to the flaming house, didn't he? Jackson's way to sensible about stuff like that...like I said, he's not going to be giving the key to a just anybody, is he?"

Sarah watched him put the car into first, and pulled away from the junction, " yeah...I suppose..."

Xxxxx

Aaron had cleared his head, the little bit of fresh air did him some good...until he realised he should be at the house meeting Jack!

Frank could see the panic in his face, " Hey lad, what is it?" he asked gently when he came back to the corridor.

Aaron held his arms over his head and started to pace and ramble on, " I should be at the house meeting Jack...Sarah's gonna go balistic!"

Frank stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Jacob's just called. He's got Jack round your house, it was a good job he was passing"

Aaron frowned at him, " what? Let me get this right, Jacobs got Jack at mine?"

Frank nodded, " yes...you better get yourself round there..."

Aaron wanted to, but his eyes focused onto the window to Chas's room.

Frank followed gis gaze, and turned, " she's asleep now..." he lied, "...why don't you come back in the morning...Jack's waiting"

"But Jackson might turn up here"

"Then i'll tell him you've gone home...just go...you needed at home more than here..."

Aaron wasn't sure how that was ment to sound to him, but he shook his head, Scumbag was right, " I'll be back in the morning" he told, a more of a threat than a promise.

Xxxx

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

Jack ran up the stairs. In a rage, Jacob crushed the XBOX handset under foot, and went to the bottom of the stairs, " I WON THAT GAME, DO YOU HERE ME YOU LITTLE FUCKING RUNT!"

Jack darted into the bathroom and locked the door, eyes bolt out.

Jacob remained where he was, " I COMING UP! D'YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A FLAMING HIDING!"

Jacob tilted his head to wait for a rely, but there was nothing but silence, Jacob balled his fists and stomped up the steps...

Xxxxx

Aaron jumped out the of cab and paid the driver, he then hurried up the path to the front door. It was starting to get dark, it was getting well late, it had taken him an age to get a taxi.

Why wasn't there any lights on?

He shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, he stepped into the lounge and saw that it was dark and empty.

He switched on the lamp and stepped onto the XBOX handset, he bent over and picked it up, "Oh no...Jack's gonna kill me" he murmured, realising he had crushed it.

"JACK? JACOB?"

There was no answer, he went to the foot of the stairs and called out, " JACK? JACOB?"

There was no response in the fading light, but for a stoney silence.

He suddenly felt a draft, he moved up the hall and stepped into the kitchen to see the back door swinging on ajar.

He was getting abit edgy now, and soon after reaching for his mobile to call Jacob, he realised he had no mobile, it was broken.

He stepped out into the back yard, the trees blew about in the wind as it picked up around him. He crossed over the long grass and came to the low fense that over looked the cornfields. He realised he had stepped on something again, and looked down to his feet.

A small white trainer.

He stooped down and picked it up, it was Jack's trainer.

His eyes widened as he dropped it, because his hands were covered in what could only be described as... blood...

Xxxxx

**HINT: DON'T ALWAYS THINK THE WORST...**


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*34*

**MID JUNE 2014**

**11pm**

Aaron jumped out the of cab and paid the driver, he then hurried up the path to the front door. It was starting to get dark, it was getting well late, it had taken him an age to get a taxi.

Why wasn't there any lights on?

He shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, he stepped into the lounge and saw that it was dark and empty.

He switched on the lamp and stepped onto the XBOX handset, he bent over and picked it up, "Oh no...Jack's gonna kill me" he murmured, realising he had crushed it.

"JACK? JACOB?"

There was no answer, he went to the foot of the stairs and called out, " JACK? JACOB?"

There was no response in the fading light, but for a stoney silence.

He suddenly felt a draft, he moved up the hall and stepped into the kitchen to see the back door swinging on ajar.

He was getting abit edgy now, and soon after reaching for his mobile to call Jacob, he realised he had no mobile, it was broken.

He stepped out into the back yard, the trees blew about in the wind as it picked up around him. He crossed over the long grass and came to the low fense that over looked the cornfields. He realised he had stepped on something again, and looked down to his feet.

A small white trainer.

He stooped down and picked it up, it was Jack's trainer.

His eyes widened as he dropped it, because his hands were covered in what could only be described as... blood...

Xxxxx

11.45pm

Hazel's House was a hive of activity. DC Wicks and DC Collins were taking down as much information about Jack as they possibly could.

Aaron sat there on the couch eyes fixed to the floor thinking the worst. Sarah came down the stairs and handed DC Collins a recent photo of Jack, she stook it from her and glanced at it, "I'm sure the little lad hasn't gone far..." she said, non-committedly.

Jack's trainer was sitting on the glass coffee table. Aaron focused on to it as he heard Sarah talking, "I was wrong to leave him here...I told Mike we had to cut short our visit to his parents...and we came back to this..."

Mike was making the coffees in the kitchen. His only use.

Aaron swallowed and looked up, he cleared his throat, " We need to be out looking for him"

The male Police detective, DC Wicks turned his head, "You can count on that son, we've got half a shed load of officers combing them fields with torchs, plus half your family...I'm sure we're get news very soon..."

He came and sat opposite Aaron, he was all serious, "But I am worried about this Jacob Harrington lad, is he someone you would usually trust alone with Jack?"

Aaron shook his head at him, " I never left him with anyone...SHE DID!" she glared at Sarah.

Sarah wasn't having that, " DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS! ANYWAY WHERE WERE YOU?"

"AT THE FLAMING HOSPITAL!" Snarled Aaron.

DC Wicks held his arm up to calm the situ, " Come on...lets not bicker...we've got a little boy to find"

"MY SON" , Sarah snapped, making it set in stone that Jack was hers and no blood relation to Aaron.

Aaron wanted to snack her one, but instead got up and stormed out to but his trainers back on, "Where you off to?" asked Mike trying to hand him a mug of coffee.

"Stuff your coffee! I'm going out to look for Jack, flaming coppers in there are fucking useless...all this talk!"

Mike grabbed him before he could disappear out of the back door, "hey mate, wait...they're doing as much as they can at the moment..."

"I'M FUCKING GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF..." he spat thinking about Jacob.

"We don't know what's gone on...Aaron...AARON" but Aaron was already legging it up the garden.

Mike put the coffee down and sighed, Sarah came into the kitchen and saw the open door, "Now where's he gone?"

"He's gone out to look for him..."

Sarah looked all upset, "They're only gonna search up till 1am...they say it's too dark and there's some problem with their helicopter...they need to get one from another force"

"Is that what they said!"

"Not to me...I over heard that DC Collins woman in there..."

He pulled his wife into a hug, "Have you heard from Jackson"

Sarah nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue"Just now...he's about an hour away...I didn't realise he was in Brighton working...that's why it's taken him so long, some traffic pile up on the M1"

"Have you told him about..."

She shook her head, " no...but he KNOWS it's more than just Aaron's Mum in the hospital though, god knows what he's gonna say..." she looked up at her husband, " he is gonna be okay...Jack I mean...they WILL find him..."

Mike could see she was really upset, but he didn't want her too stressed because of the baby, "he'll be fine, love...they'll find him...INFACT tomorrow we're be wondering what all the fuss is about..."

Xxxx

12.15am

Frank stood outside his place with his phone at his ear, he had just got back from the hospital, "so where are you now...look look...just make yourway to Home Farm...i'll be waiting in the grounds...I know...I saw the search on the moor...STOP YOUR SOBBING AND GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" and angrily he ended the call.

What a mess!

Xxxx

Aaron had ignored Adam and Alex...and Zac and Sam...and Marlon and Paddy. He bolted onward over the dark cornfields to the moors edge where the police search had now over spilled too.

The moor...if Jack was on the moor...there was so many dangers in the darkness.

Aaron turned back to see his family and other villagers search the field with their torches and calling 'Jack'

He wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"JACK JACK JACK!" he called out.

But there was nothing but the muffed crys for Jack behind him. Suddenly there was a humming noise over head getting louder and louder...and then the lights.

A helicopter...the police had got their infered equipment out. They'll find him now...THEY HAD TOO!

Xxxx

12.35am

There was Police cars parked up on the verges and a police dog van on the field, as Jackson drove towards his house.

What the fuck was going on!

He swung the van into the verge and abandoned it, and then leaving his things in the vehicle, he hurried up to the house where all the lights were on.

Stepping inside, the lounge was a hive of activity. A couple of uniformed coppers stood at the base of the stairs. With a big fuckoff frown on his face he raised his voice, " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Sarah swung around at the the voice of Jackson. She hurried into the lounge, " Jackson Jackson Jackson thank god you're here!"

Jackson automatically parted his arms as she sort comfort from him...Sarah was really upset and this worried, "What's wrong? There's nowt wrong with the baby is there?"

Sarah pulled away, tears in her eyes, " It's Jack...he's gone" she shrieked.

Jackson felt the wave of worry rush over him, " Gone? What do you mean he's gone...gone where?...Sarah?"

Sarah was speechless, so Jackson, for a split second forgetting she was pregnant ,shook her by the shoulders, " SARAH TELL ME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT"

DC Wicks came forward, " Hey, that's enough of that sir"

"Who the fuck are you!"

DC Wicks raised his warrant card, " I am DC Steven Wicks...can I ask who you are"

"Jackson Walsh...AND...if you don't mind me saying to yah...YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE!"

The copper calmed him, " Sir...please be calm, the lady and her husband are worried about their son"

Jackson had enough of this, he glared at Sarah, " 'their son'?"

Sarah came forward, " They just assumed that me and Mike were both Jack's parents..."

Jackson's heart was racing, as he jabbed his chest continously, " I'M JACK'S DAD, TO YOU HEAR ME?"

DC Wicks turned, " Mr Walsh, an extensive search is out looking for your son, we..."

"-SEARCH? WHERE IS HE? " his arms raised above his head as he started to stress.

Sarah came forward, "HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Jackson shot his gaze at her, " WHAT!"

DC Collins disfused the situ, " Look...we don't know that...look son, take a seat I'm gonna explain to yah WHAT WE KNOW and what you can tell us...about a Jacob Harrington"

Xxxxx

Jacob Harrington came out of the bushes, and ran up the lane, he could hear the shouts and cries up on the moors, and through the trees he could see flashing blue lights.

This had got way out of control!

He carried on along the lane, until he came to the driveway of Home Farm, his arms were ripped to shreads by the thorns.

With every last bit of strength, he ran up the gravel driveway towards the big house, the full moon coming out from a cloud causing him to keep to the shadows.

"Dad?" he hissed.

Frank was watching for him, and hissed at him to get to the back of the house.

"What the fuck have you done now?"

"I didn't mean it..." the younger lad choked.

"You never do, do yah..."

before Frank could ask anymore, he looked up to see blue flashing lights coming along the road towards the drive.

Frank stuffed a wad of notes in Jacobs hand, " GO! GO NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Jacob stared at his dads moonlit face for what seemed an age, and then ran off, vanishing into the darkness...

Xxxxxx

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY...**

**MORE SOON...**

Xxxx


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*35*

**MID JUNE 2014**

**THE MORNING AFTER...**

The sun was low. The red streaks of early morning rays spreading across from the hills beyond the house.

In the field behind the house, there was an army load of police cars and dog units.

The was a small group of villagers as well, waiting in the wings, eager for the signal to restart the search that had depleted in the early hours, because the full moon had disappeared behind thick cloud.

There was a map of the area slung across the bonnet of a police car, the uniformed sargeant pointing at the areas they needed to conscentrate on.

From the kitchen window, Sarah stared out with a gaze laden heavy with eye bags, they stung as well with the amount of crying she had done since Jack's disappearance.

Mike came in and handed her a mug of tea, " Here...it's fresh, that Lisa woman's made all of us one"

Sarah absently took the cup, she focused about her, like she was looking for something, " w-where's Jackson?"

Mike pulled her close, " He's upstairs, DC Collins wants a scent for the police dogs..."

Sarah gasped, and she collapsed into chair, " They think he's dead don't they? They do this when they're looking for a body"

Mike crouched down and took hold of her arms, " No! Don't be saying THAT...it doesn't MEAN THAT...he's alive Sarah...they're find him" he whispered, although he was now trying to convince himself of that.

Sarah took a sip of her brew then put it aside, "How longs it been now? Since we last saw him..."

"About 12 hours..."

She shook her head, she was disgusted with herself, " Why did I do it...WHY THE HELL DID I LEAVE JACK WITH THAT..."

Mike calmed her, " Hey, don't get worked up...the last thing you need now is your blood pressure to go through the roof..."

Sarah tried to calm herself, but it was differcult...where the hell was he! Why hadn't they found him?

She stood up and made for the window again to continue her vigil. Mike stood and simply watched her.

Xxxx

Upstairs, Jackson handed over his son's 'whos cool?'' pjyama top to DC Collins, she took it and smiled, " this will do nicely"

Jackson shook his head, his mind was in a complete whirl, it still felt unreal...that he was dreaming all this.

"...do"

DC Collins turned at the doorway, " What?"

Jackson swallowed and looked up at her, shaking his head " It's nothing"

"If there's something you want to ask me, Mr Walsh"

Jackson took in a deep breathe and blurted it out, " DO YOU THINK HE'S DEAD...IF YOU DO, YOU CAN TELL ME...BETTER ME THAN HER...SARAH I MEAN...SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT...NOT IN HER CONDITION"

DC Collins studied his body language, and decided on something, "...and YOU would be able to take it any better? Mr Walsh, I can't stop you thinking the worst...it's easier said than done...but please...lets just see how today goes...the search is starting as we speak"

Jackson made for his bedroom across the hall, " They can't go without me...if they find him, he might be scared, he'll want his dad..."

DC Collins could see the builder was upset, she went to take his arm, but he shoved her away, composing himself quickly, " I need to get me trainers on...tell them I'm on me way, will yah, and let them dogs smell that pyjama top...get his scent, I'll be down in a bit"

Xxxxx

Aaron sat at the stream, knees up to his chin, he was cold from the night. Even though it was summer, it still got chilly on the moor.

He stood up and wiped his eyes...they were puffy with all the crying he had been doing. He wondered if his voice was still there...all the shouting for Jack had made his throat sore.

He wondered if Jackson was at the house. He had to be by now. He was only working in Brighton.

He felt alittle scared...about the thought of going back there without Jack in tow. Jackson was gonna blame him big time for all this.

He decided to carry on over the moor, he had to be around here somewhere, hiding out. But if he had suffered with the cold that night with a thick hoodie on...what about Jack?...how was a 9 year old boy going to keep himself warm.

With that thought haunting him, he carried on his way.

Xxxx

Jackson stepped into his trainers that were lying on the door matt. Sarah caught sight of him and came down the hall, " Jackson..."

Jackson looked up at her, his face showing how angry he was with her, " Don't talk to me"

"You can't speak to me like that" she begged.

The builder frowned at her, " I can speak to you how I like, alright!"

"No it's not allright" came Mike's reply from behind her.

Jackson glared over Sarah's shoulder at him, " What was that?"

"You heard"

Jackson pushed Sarah to one side and got in Mikes Face, " I can't see why you're doing here anyway! You're not bothered about Jack, are yah? You're only here because of her!"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, " OI! Take that back! I love Jack like he was my own!"

Jackson's stare was as cold as ice, " But he's NOT your son, is he? Just like the one she's carrying...that's not yours either"

Mike shook his head, " You don't scare me...anyway...there's me you're slagging...where's your Aaron, a? Where's his support? Why's he not here? Oh yeah...it's because HE'S not bothered about Jack either!"

Jackson rarely clenched his fists in anger, but how he wanted to smash that face in, "OF COURSE HE'S BOTHERED! HE'S OUT LOOKING FOR JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YAH BIG JESSIE?! YOU'RE HERE SUPPING CUPS OF COFFEE AND LOOKING AFTER HER!", he pointed at Sarah who burst into tears.

Jackson ignored her and turned, " I'M GOING OUT TO FIND MY SON!"

Xxxx

The moor was alive with police and dogs again.

The cornfields bordering the moors had villagers beating back the corn.

Aaron watched from the hill, he had searched the old stone ruins that littered the hill and an old barn, but there was no sign of Jack.

He was tired and hungry now, but he had no time to rest. He had to find him. Find him for Jackson.

Like a programmed robot, Aaron continued up the hill his eyes shot inall directions at the slightless air of movement, let it only be a Hare or Rabbit.

He thought the worst. He thought of him and Jackson carrying a small coffin. His heart raced just at the thought of it.

And as for Jacob. Jack and Jacob missing together. Jack wouldn't run away on his own, Jacob HAD to be apart of it...

...and when he caught up with him...

Xxxx

At the house, Lisa came out of the front door to see a news van turn up,she turned to face back into the hallway, " it looks like calendar news are here"

Mike jumped forward from the couch, " Sarah doesn't need this...tell them there's NO story"

Lisa hesitated, " Bit there IS love...a childs gone missing...they might even be able to help"

"I SAID NO"

Lisa was in a dither as the news crew started to part company with their van and set up a camera, a woman in a neat trouser suit held onto a mic.

Xxxxx

Jackson was in the cornfield frantically calling for his son, Cain was nearby and came over to him, " Where's Aaron?"

Jackson glanced at him briefly, but continued to call for Jack, Cain grabbed him by the arm, "WHERE'S AARON!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'VE TRIED CALLING HIM BUT HIS PHONES OFF OR SOMMIT...HE'S OUT LOOKING FOR JACK, WE ALL ARE..."

Cain could see the builder was about to crack, he pulled him to the clearing, " Jackson you NEED to go home...you can't be out here..."

Jackson looked up at him, tears welling up.

"WHY? WHY? IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL AFRAID I'M GONNA STUMBLE ACROSS IS BODY I THAT IT?"

Cain pulled him nearer, " No...NO I didn't mean that"

"I CAN'T BARE IT...I CAN'T BARE IT NO MORE!"

He slumped to his knees sobbing, Cain pulled him up again, " NOW LISTEN HERE SOFT LAD! CRYING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIELD IS NOT GONNA GET HIM BACK, IS IT MAN? GO HOME...THERE'S PLENTY OF US OUT HERE LOOKING, AND WHEN I SEE AARON I'LL SEND HIM BACK WITH YAH"

Xxxx

DC Collins came into the house. Lisa looked up from the kitchen clutching a tea cloth, " Is there any..." she trailed off.

The female detective nodded, " No there's not...I've given the media a short statement, they shouldn't bother you for the moment...they know not to"

Sarah sat on the couch and looked up, " Media?"

Lisa came forward, " Yes love, they're outside...but the police are dealing with it"

"This is ALL my fault, isn't it...if only I didn't leave Jack with that Jacob lad"

Mike came forward, " We've been over this! Aaron should've been here...it's HIS fault not yours, and Jackson will see that"

Lisa was apalled, " Hey you can't go mad mouthing our Aaron! His Mums in the hospital!"

Mike turned to her, " And what's it to you? And there's Jackson telling ME I'm nowt to do with Jack...If I'm NOWT then you're just NOBODY!"

With that he ushered her into the hall and slammed the door in her face, he turned his attention back to Sarah, " Look, I'm telling yah...when this baby's born, we are NOT having any of this lot anywhere near it...do'you here me?"

Sarah looked up, " What? Mike I can't think about that just now..." she started.

Mike interrupted her, " I'm calling the shots from NOW on"

"You're starting to sound like Jeff!"

"No love, I'm NOT the one who leaves kids to die in burning buildings...you just wait 'till this is over and Jack is safe. Things are gonna be different, whether THEY like it or not..."

Xxxx

The dog was barking. It was barking from the nearby woods, that bordered the southern end of the moorland.

There was an officer hurrying over the moor on his radio.

Marlon and Paddy looked at one another, and went to move into the direction of the wood. A uniformed officer came rushing over to them both.

"If I can ask you to remain here please, lads"

"Have you found anything..." began Paddy.

"I said if you can remain here please..."

The dogs were barking again. Paddy swallowed down and looked up at Marlon...both didn't know what to say or do.

Xxxx

DC Collins came out of the kitchen with the radio to here mouth, " I am heading up there now"

Lisa was in the hall, " What's wrong? Is something happened?" concern crept into her voice.

DC Collins nodded, " Just stay here please..."

Xxxx

DC Wicks was already there. He was making his way through the trees and came to a stop to where the other policeman stood in a clearing restraining the dogs, waiting for him...

"What have you got?"

And then he gasped...

xxxxx

**MORE SOMETIME SOON...**

Xxxx


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*36*

**MID JUNE 2014**

The dog was barking. It was barking from the nearby woods, that bordered the southern end of the moorland.

There was an officer hurrying over the moor on his radio.

Marlon and Paddy looked at one another, and went to move into the direction of the wood. A uniformed officer came rushing over to them both.

"If I can ask you to remain here please, lads"

"Have you found anything..." began Paddy.

"I said if you can remain here, please..."

The dogs were barking again. Paddy swallowed down and looked up at Marlon...both didn't know what to say, or do.

Xxxx

DC Collins came out of the kitchen with the radio to her mouth, " I am heading up there now"

Lisa was in the hall, " What's wrong? Is something happened?" concern crept into her voice.

DC Collins nodded, " Just stay here please..."

Xxxx

DC Wicks was already there. He was making his way through the trees and came to a stop to where the other policeman stood in a clearing restraining the dogs, waiting for him...

"What have you got?"

And then he gasped.

The body was swinging from the tree. He had seen this several times in his career, and it always made his blood run cold.

It was a lad of about 19 or 20. He had hanged himself with an old piece of rope. DC Wicks put his radio to his mouth, " Control, can contact DCI Swanley, and send up the medic...we have something..."

Xxxx

Frank Harrington came out of the big house to be greeted by a police squad car. Apart from the two uniformed officers, a plain clothes detective was with them. A female.

"Mr Harrington? I need to speak to you..."

Frank shook his head at her, " I'm on me way to the hospital, to see fiancee...anyway, I've told you lot all I know, last night"

DC Collins came forward, " Sir please, in the past hour we have come across...a body..."

Frank's heart sank, what had Jacob done now? Had he really hurt that boy...A BOY! How could he do that!

DC Collins went on, " We need something from you...we need a recent photograph of your son Jacob..."

Alarm bells started to ring inside him, " Recent picture? Body? Oh no...not Jacob...NOT JACOB!"

Xxxx

The Helicopter noisely went over head at the house, heading in the direction of the moor. Jackson looked up at it from where he stood at the front of the house. Hands dug deep in his pockets, his focus then hit the road, where a blue BMW was parking up onto the verge opposite.

He took in a deep breath, and saw his dad coming over to him. Tears welled up in Jackson's eyes, "Dad! I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call..."

Jerry crossed over to him, " What the hells going on? Eileen told me earlier that she had heard a kiddie going missing on the radio...I didn't think it would've been yours, son"

Jackson sniffed back the snot that was running down his nose, " Yep! It's him! Dad, I'm going out me head here...I don't know what to do...what if they find him...what if they find him dead...I'm not gonna be able to cope with that, dad...I'm not gonna...", he stuttered to a sob, because he couldn't get the words out no more.

Jerry pulled his son into an embrace and hugged him tightly...of ALL that's gone on between them in their lives...he would NEVER wish this on anyone...

"you stop talking rubbish like that son, Jack's gonna be okay...he's cracking lad...am I getting through to yah..." he said raising his voice a tad.

Jackson shook his head in Jerry shoulder, " Then lets get in that house...I wanna know EXACTLY what's gone off"

Xxxx

Paddy and Marlon were stood near the verge. There was something going off in the nearby woods, and they were not allowed anywhere near. It had been an hour now, and there seemed to be more police than ever now.

"Do you think they've found something...", muttered Paddy.

Marlon looked at him, " What? Jack you mean...if they have, they would've brought him out, wouldn't they? No it's not that"

Paddy was still not convinced, " Yeah, but...If...if Jack was ermm...you know"

Marlon pulled a face at him, " DEAD you mean! Come off it Paddy, stop looking on the blackside, will yah...it's proberly just some clue or something..."

Paddy wanted to believe that, " then why arn't they letting us anywhere near...", Marlon couldn't answer that. The vet pulled his phone out of his pocket, " I'm gonna try Aaron again...he's still not picking up..."

Xxxx

At the house, Jackson was sat in the armchair, explaining what he knew to his dad. Mike and Sarah stood nearby.

"So...this Jacob lad...are you telling me that Sarah left MY grandson with a stranger, is that what you're saying to me, son"

Mike was outraged, blaming Sarah! He wasn't going to have that, she was blaming herself as much as it was, he stepped forward,

"Just wait one minute! There's MORE to it that, that-"

Jerry cut him off with a icy stare and, an acid tongue, " SHUT IT! I'M SPEAKING TO ME SON!"

Mike glared at Jerry, then backed off, Jackson's father looked like a right no nonsense character and gruff with it.

"Carry on, son..."

Jackson sighed, there wasn't that much more to tell...they DIDN'T KNOW anymore, " They're out looking, like I said...have been since last night...they've come up with nowt...nowt but that trainer..."

Jerry glanced at the trainer, that was now in a see through specimen bag on the coffee table. The older Walsh man patted the younger ones shoulder, " It will be fine...So'a where's happy harry? He not bothered or what?"

Jackson shot a glare at his dad, " COURSE HE'S BOTHERED! WHY TO FOLK HAVE TO KEEP ASKING THAT!"

Mike looked pretty smug at that statement, " Because it's true, deal with it!"

Jackson was on his feet...Jerry stopped him, and pointed a finger at Mike, " IF YOU HAVE NOTHING HELPFUL TO SAY, I SUGGEST YOU DO ONE PAL"

Aaron was then stood at the doorway with his hands in his hoodie pockets, he met Jackson's gaze, " blaming ME, are yah?, Thought you might"

"Errrr...YES" chipped in Mike.

Jackson threw a glare his way, and stood up, holding Aaron's gaze, " You been out all night looking for him?

Aaron nodded. The sadness clearly in his blue eyes.

"Do you? Blame me", he wanted Jackson's take on it, nobody elses.

"No mate never"

Jerry stood up and came to stand behind Jackson, " So...what are the police saying, lad? Have they told you ought"

Aaron shook his head, " No..." staring back at Jackson he burst out into tears, " I'VE TRIED ME BEST JACKSON, I'VE CALLED FOR HIM AT THE TOP OF ME VOICE...I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO STAY AWAY"

Jackson was tearful as well and laid his hands onto Aaron's shoulders looking meaningful at him, " I know you have...You've done well mate, I DON'T blame you for ANY of this"

Mike pulled a face, " Done well? Errrrr, I beg to differ...HE WASN'T EVEN AROUND WHEN WE WERE MENT TO DROP HIM OFF! DONE WELL? DONE WELL MY ARSE"

Jerry turned around and pulled him into the hallway, " I've never been a fan of Aaron, in there...I'll admit that...I dislike him, but I tolerate him for Jackson...but, do you know what? I dislike YOU even MORE! and I DON'T HAVE TO TOLERATE YOU!"

Paddy was then coming in through the back door. Sarah rushed forward, " Have they found him?!"

The vet nodded, " No...but somethings going off in the woods..." Sarah's eyes flickers a brief second of panic, Paddy quickly carried on, " ...NOT JACK...I'M SURE THEY WOULD OF COME TOLD YOU"

DC Wicks was then at the doorway with two of his officers, " I have some news..."

Paddy moved out of the way, to let DC Wicks into the house, Sarah waved her hand into the lounge where Jackson was looking up, open mouthed.

DC Wicks cleared his throat, " I thought i'd stop by to inform you that we have discovered a body of a MAN in the woodland..."

Jackson swallowed, " a man?"

"We can't be 100 percent sure at this time, but we do believe it to be Jacob Harrington, that's all i'm obliged to tell you at this time..."

Sarah had a hand over her mouth, " But...that was the guy we left Jack with..."

DC Wicks shook his head, " DC Collins is at Frank Harrington's place now, if there is anymore news I'll inform you..." he then marched off.

Sarah was shaking, " well that's it then...Jacks' dead...that Jacobs' killed him and now has killed himself..." she quivered.

Jackson looked at her in dispair, then went out into the hallway, pausing at the base of the stairs. Then he hurried up them two at a time.

Aaron shook his head at her, " You silly mare, why did you have to say THAT for!"

Sarah had tears in her eyes, " Well it's true, isn't it!"

Aaron's heart raced as he backed away and hurried up the stairs, he felt like he was going to vomit.

Xxxx

Outside DC Collins was organising somthing through is radio, Jerry came out of the house and tapped him on the shoulder.

The detective ended the call and turned to him.

"I'm Jerry Walsh, the missing boys grandad. Is there anything you can tell us...I KNOW you can't speculate, but I have to KNOW what you're thinking...I have to prepare my son..."

DC Wicks moved him to the side, " Look...there is NO sign of the boy...we've done an extensive search within a miles radius of this place..."

"But he's only 9 years old...he couldn't of got THAT far surely" he said more gruffly, feeling like he was just being brushed off.

"Jacob Harrington is the last person to see Jack alive...if we-"

Jerry cut him off, "...he killed himself, didn't he? That's why you're acting all vague with us...you think he killed Jack and killed himself"

DC Collins, shook his head, " I DON'T want to speculate, Mr Walsh...BUT...Jack may still be around here...it's just that he might not be...visible, that's all I'm going to say...now I must get on"

Jerry felt his heart sink, THEY DID think Jack was dead...and it was only going to be a matter of time before they would all know...

...for sure.

Xxxxx

**I GO ON HOLIDAY ON SATURDAY, BUT I AM SURE I CAN FIT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER BY THEN...I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW LITTLE JACK'S FATE BEFORE I GO...**

Xxxx


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*37*

**MID JUNE 2014**

Outside DC Collins was organising somthing through is radio, Jerry came out of the house and tapped him on the shoulder.

The detective ended the call and turned to him.

"I'm Jerry Walsh, the missing boys grandad. Is there anything you can tell us...I KNOW you can't speculate, but I have to KNOW what you're thinking...I have to prepare my son..."

DC Wicks moved him to the side, " Look...there is NO sign of the boy...we've done an extensive search within a miles radius of this place..."

"But he's only 9 years old...he couldn't of got THAT far surely" he said more gruffly, feeling like he was just being brushed off.

"Jacob Harrington is the last person to see Jack alive...if we-"

Jerry cut him off, "...he killed himself, didn't he? That's why you're acting all vague with us...you think he killed Jack and killed himself"

DC Collins, shook his head, " I DON'T want to speculate, Mr Walsh...BUT...Jack may still be around here...it's just that he might not be...visible, that's all I'm going to say...now I must get on"

Jerry felt his heart sink, THEY DID think Jack was dead...and it was only going to be a matter of time before they would all know...for sure.

Xxxxx

Inside the house, Aaron and Jackson laid back on their bed. Nothing was said. Jackson had come up first. Aaron had followed.

Aaron rolled his head on the pillow, and looked at Jackson, he was staring up at the ceiling, "Jackson...?"

Jackson rolled his head and met his gaze, he shot him a questioning look," Do you..."

Aaron shook his head, he instantly knew what the builder was going to ask, " Don't even think that..."

Jackson screwed his face up, the sobs were coming back, " Do you think Jack's dead?"

Aaron heaved himself off the bed and stared out of the window, a tear running down his cheek, the pain stabbing at his heart.

"Don't say that! He's not dead, Jackson, he's not dead, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Jackson sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, " Yeah, but...HE COULD BE...WE ARE GONNA HAVE TO FACE UP TO IT!"

Aaron snapped his head round angrily, " DON'T YOU GO GIVING UP ON HIM! HE'S ALIVE, I'LL KNOW IF HE WAS DEAD! I'D FEEL IT!"

Jackson widened his eyes, " and DO YOU think I don't!? Or do you think he was closer to you than me..."

Aaron was abit taken aback by that, " don't talk daft..."

Jackson shrugged, " It's true, isn't it? He always went to you...I was always so wrapped up in the whole new baby thing, sticking my big fat ore in where it's not wanted"

Aaron went to have a go, but Jerry was standing in the doorway, both Jackson and Aaron quickly pulled themselves together.

"Sorry to interrupt, lads, but you two better get your arses down them stairs, now..."

Xxxx

Sarah was adament now, " HE pulled up in his car! He did...when we came to drop Jack off, that lad drove up in his car!"

Mike was shaking his head in full agreement, as he pulled his shaking wife close to him on the couch.

DC Collins leaned forward, " Are you sure? Because there is NO car registered to Jacob Harrington around here...we've checked"

Aaron came into the lounge, he had caught the end of DC Collins reply, " Jacob had one of them classic cars...Capri...yellow one with a red stripe"

Jerry turned to him, " Are you sure about that?"

Aaron glared at him, " COURSE I'M BLOODY SURE! HIS DAD BOUGHT IT FOR HIM A COUPLE OF WEEKS BACK FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! HE CAME ROUND THE GARAGE TO SHOW IT OFF!"

DC Collins stood up and moved into the hall to make some enquires. Jerry turned his attention to Sarah, " You're a silly mare, leaving your son with somebody you haven't ever clapped your eyes on..."

Jackson sighed, and shook his head, " Dad, don't start..." he murmured quietly.

Jerry faced him, " I'M ONLY SAYING...SHE SHOULD OF THOUGHT AHEAD...YOU HEAR ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS IN THE PAPER ALL THE TIME!"

Jackson shot him a glare, " Yeah alright dad! Thanks for that revelation!"

Aaron tapped the builders shoulder, as DC Collins stepped back into the lounge, " The control room is organising a search of the car in question...", she was cut off by her radio crackling to life, and a voice rattled on about a FORD CAPRI registered to a Frank Harrington.

"That's his DAD! He bought him the car!" cried Aaron, listening to what was going on.

DC Collins was on the radio again, a search of the car was pushed forward, as priority.

Xxxx

It was now evening...Jack had been missing for a whole 24 hours now. Sarah had gone for a lie down on Jack's bed. Mike kept out of the way, and stood in the back garden chain smoking. Jerry glanced at him from the kitchen window and then looked down at his watch.

Jackson was sat at the table, " You can go home if you want...it's fine"

Jerry shook his head, " No, it's alright, Eileen'll understand...but I CAN GO if you want me to...if you think I'm just getting in the way, like"

Jackson looked up from facing the floor, " Course I don't...I would LIKE you to stay..."

Jerry smiled at him, " Then I'll stay...if you need me, then I'll be there for you son...nevermind what's gone on before...since your Mum died, life's too short to hold..."

"grudges?"

Jerry nodded, "Yeah...and it's ME whose been holding them...I know I can be stubborn"

Jackson blew out a laugh, "And there's me wondering where I got that from..."

Aaron then came into the kitchen, he hovered in the doorway at first not wanting to interrupt anything. Jackson turned his head, " Come in! Don't just stand there making the place look untidy"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " I didn't know whether I'd be welcome in here"

Jerry sighed, and leaned on the counter, " Just park your backside down lad, and sit with him...I'm gonna see if there's any news", he moved to the doorway.

"ohhh, don't go hassling them, dad...they'd tell us if they found owt"

Jerry pointed his finger, " No, you have to keep chasing them...make sure them are DOING their job"

He walked out. Aaron pulled a big sigh and looked at Jackson, " He's trying with yah, I'll give him that"

"Maybe"

Aaron reached and clutched the builders hand, then opened his mouth as if a penny had dropped for him.

Xxxx

Xxxx

Jerry came out of the front door and lit a cigeratte. He then saw DC Collins come up the path, "I hope you've come back here with good news" he told gruffly.

DC Collins sighed, and pulled her hair back, it was getting dark now, " I wish I did, there's no word yet on the car front, but we'll continue the search"

"What about that father of his, this Frank whatshisface...could he have it over at his place"

"One of the first places we searched, no sign, and Mr Harrington has no idea where the car is..."

Aaron was then coming out of the house, he was gasping with words, " I think I know where that motor is!"

Jerry turned to him, " YOU KNOW?! HOW?"

Aaron shook his head like mad, " I don't know! It's just a hunch..."

Xxxx

It was dark now, and most of the residents in Emmerdale village were in the Woolpack reeling, after a long day of a fruitless search.

At the garage, a couple of police cars pulled up with their lights flashing, DC Wicks came out of the lead car and hurried over to the garage doors. There was a huge padlock.

Aaron hurried along the forecourt and pulled out his set of keys, he went to grab the padlock, but DC Wicks moved him aside, " Hand over the keys please sir...and then you can stand well back"

"What! But..."

"The keys please, Mr Dingle"

"It's LIVESY actually...", and he handed him the keys...the detective glanced up at his colleague, took in a couple of deep breaths and unlocked the door.

Aaron stood back with Jackson, the builder swallowed, nervous of what they were going to find, if they found anything at all.

As soon as the doors were pulled aside, the Yellow Capri's rear was showing itself to them, the police went inside with their torches.

Jerry stood behind the lads, one hand on each of their shoulders. Jackson's hand reached to hold Aaron's hand. They were both shaking.

Inside the garage a uniformed officer shone his torch beam into the backseat of the car, "SIR! There's something in the back!"

DC Collins came forward and saw that the back window was lightly open.

From outside, Jackson jumped as he heard the glass smash, Aaron went to run forward but Jackson stopped him, both of them holding eachothers nervous stare.

A uniformed officer came out of the garage, and was on the radio, calling for an ambulance. That was all he needed to hear, Jackson broke hold of Aaron's hand and raced up to the garage, " HAVE YOU FOUND HIM! IS HE HERE?", he yelled.

DC Wicks had the back door open to the capri, his face was grave, " Mr Walsh, I suggest..."

"I WANNA SEE HIM!"

He forced his gaze to the back seat of the car, Jack was lying there pale and still.

"JACK! JACK!" he stuttered through sobs.

Aaron was then at his side, he too staring into the car, and placed a hand over his mouth in shock, "Is...is he...?"

The police medic was hurrying into the gloom. Somebody had switched the lights on, as the fluerencants blinked into life.

Jackson and Aaron stood aside, both of them breathing hard. Hearts threatening to beat right out of their chests.

The Police medic crawled back out of the car, " He's alive..." he reasured, "But we need that ambulance now!"

Jackson burst into tears and fell to his knees, Aaron had his hands cupping over his nose and mouth and was backing away.

The medic carried out a prelimary examination, and making sure Aaron and Jackson were out of earshot, spoke into DC Wicks ear, " the boys pulse is weak, and there is signs of strangulation...", he warned.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. AT LEAST YOU KNOW JACK IS SAFE...BUT IT IS JUST THE START OF ANOTHER STORYLINE...**

****ON A LIGHTER NOTE I AM BRINGING THINGS FULL CIRCLE, JACKSON AND HIS DAD WILL GET CLOSER AGAIN, NOW HAZEL's DEAD, I THINK IT'S BEST. THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE JACKSON PREQUEL STORY WILL KNOW THEY USED TO HAVE A GOOD FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP****

Xxxx


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*38*

**A/N: I'VE BEEN BACK FROM MY HOLIDAY FROM HELL FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW...BURNTDOWN HOTEL ...60 MILE PER-HOUR WINDS AND LASHING RAIN...36 HOUR DELAY AND LOST LUGGAGE...I WON'T BE GOING BACK ON HOLIDAY ANYTIME SOON.**

**ANYWAY...MORE DOOM AND GLOOM!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MIDDLE JUNE 2014**

_**You're my child...my babe, my seed...**_

_**you come from me...my blood...my thoughts, my skin my hair...my good looks...**_

_**all to live for**_

_**come on my little fellow...my special boy...the little babe i held in my arms when you were a few days old.**_

_**I'd give away my life for you...if i didn't know back then...then i certainly do now.**_

_**you mustn't go nowhere...because without you, my life isn't worth living. I should put you before everything and everyone...before dad...even before Aaron...and he wouldn't mind me saying that, because he knows it's how it should be.**_

_**Jack...I nearly signed you away once...what a complete div I was to even consider going through with it...but I had your best interests at heart.**_

_**I wanted you to have a nice life...better than mine, or what I could give you...**_

_**But blimey little mate...HOW I'VE SINCE LEARNT THAT I CAN DO IT...that I can make a nice life for you...**_

_**do you love me son?**_

_**I hope so...because I certainly love you my best boy...**_

Aaron peered into the doorway of the hospital room Jack was in. Jackson was sat there holding the childs hand. He was just staring at Jack...like he was in a world of his own.

He looked down at the two polycarton's of luke warm machine coffee in his tight grasp. Maybe later, Jackson didn't want coffee at the moment , he just wanted his son.

Turning, Aaron walked off, and headed back up the corridor towards the rest room. He could already hear Jerry's voice. Vocal as always.

"I just CAN'T get my head around it...that poor lad...what he went through with that pervert..."

Mike was sat next to him, " I know...Sarah's completely beside herself...her mum's had to take her out for some air"

Jerry shot him a 'so she should be' glance, " beside herself? So she should be...HOW in anybodys right mind would leave their son with a complete stranger...I'll tell you something pal, I'm having trouble getting my head around that...let alone what my boys thinking"

Mike looked up, he wasn't having this, " this ISN'T just Sarah's fault you know, besides, Aaron should've been there waiting for us...and he wasn't!"

"Yeah, granted, he wasn't...but what I've heard, he was caught up here visiting his sick mum"

Mike shook his head at him, " She's NOT sick, she's had a miscarriage! Poor cow, but DID YOU know who the father was? FRANK HARRINGTON...the father of the boy who nearly killed your grandson"

Jerry swallowed, and looked into space. This was news to him.

And Chas having a miscarriage was news to Aaron. He stood in the doorway glaring back at Mike, " What did you just say?"

Mike wasn't going to rise to it, so he kept his cool, " you heard" he murmured, as a fleeting reply.

It was like waving a red rag to a bull with Aaron. The machanic dove into the rest room and grabbed Mike by the scruff of the shirt collars.

It all happened so quickly. Before Jerry knew it, Aaron and Mike were rolling around the floor, immediately taking charge, he broke them up.

"STOP IT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHERE YOU ARE AT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

Jerry was directing his gaze to both Aaron to Mike. Both men glaring at eachother. Jerry snatched Mike by the arm and shoved him into the corridor, " I suggest YOU go and find your wife and cool off...and YOU..."

He turned to Aaron, and pointed his finger, " I suggest you go visit your mother...I'll deal with Jackson when he's ready to part with Jack...I think you and her need to talk, don't you?"

Aaron nodded, brushing his hand over his face.

"Glad we understand eachother...now shift..."

Aaron was about to go when Jerry stopped him, " and remember...IF that's true...WHAT that Mikepratt said about with that Harrington bloke...SORT IT! Do you understand me?"

Aaron nodded his head slightly, and sloped off. How could Mum keep this from him? Her being pregnant...but the very thought of knowing that Frank was the father...made him feel physically sick.

Xxxx

_**Jackson stepped into his flat and chucked his works bag onto the floor. He looked up and to see Jerry standing there with Hazel.**_

_**Jackson couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mum and dad in the same room together. He frowned at them, " What's this about? Family reunion that's slipped me mind"**_

_**Jerry glared at him.**_

_**Jackson stepped forward, "Same old face is it dad? slapped backside"**_

_**Hazel came forward shaking her head, " Jackson stop it...we've come with some news, love"**_

_**Jackson helped himself to a beer from his fridge, " Make this quick will yeah, mum, I said i'll pick up Robbie in an hour...", and shooting a glare at Jerry, said, " He's WELL FIT! I met him at the gym"**_

_**Hazel looked upset now, " Jackson STOP IT! Sarah phoned yah dad...it's the only number she had"**_

_**Jackson's face instantly went all concerned, " Sarah? What...MY Sarah...GIRLFRIEND Sarah?"**_

_**Jerry bolted in like a bull in a china shop, " Don't get stressed, but Jack's ill...deaths door by all accounts, and Sarah says she needs your help"**_

_**Hazel looked at Jerry as if he was the worst bloke ever, " There's NOTHING LIKE breaking it gently, is there Jerry!"**_

_**Jackson looked to the floor, then shrugged, " So what? He's just some kid I had with a girl...I hadn't clapped eyes on it for years...why should I care..."**_

_**Hazel couldn't believe her son could even say that, " Jackson! He's your boy...you've got to help him"**_

_**"I don't have to do anything...except take Robbie up the...OH SORRY DAD...didn't know you were still there"**_

_**Jerry shook his head and turned to Hazel, " look, we're just wasting our time here, lets go"**_

_**Hazel stuck her tongue in her cheek, and pointed her finger at her son, " You listen here sweetheart...your son's lying in that hospital...and he could be dying...i never got to hold him like you...but you did...do you remember that? Do you? That little baby in your arms..." she started to blubber through the sobs, " ...that poor little mite...n-needs your help...why can't you DO the right thing, he's your flesh and blood...it shouldn't matter if you never get to see him...he ALWAYS STILL ...should come first"**_

Jerry stood in the doorway. Jackson had been in deep thought, but his eyebrowes raised when he realised Jerry was looking at him.

"Alright dad?"

"Yeah...So...he not woke up yet then?" he nodded his head to the boy.

The builder shook his head and turned back to face his son, " he's still asleep...he woke up before and said..." he swallowed like he was going to explode, but he took in a deep breath, "...He said his neck hurt him"

Jerry was about to say something else but stopped when he saw Mike coming up the corridor.

"This BETTER be good" barked Jerry gruffly.

"You better come back to the rest room...Sarah and Sheila are there...and we've got a visitor from social services...

Xxxxxx

_**MORE SOONIE SOON SOON!**_

_**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T CONFUSING?**_

Xxxx


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*39*

**I HAVE HAD ABIT OF TIME ON MY HANDS...**

**THE FLASHBACK SCENE FROM THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST CHAPTER ARE FROM CIRCA 2008, WHEN JACKSON CAME BACK INTO HIS SONS LIFE, HENCE HAZEL'S CAMEOS!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

_**JUNE 2014**_

Jerry stood in the doorway. Jackson had been in deep thought, but his eyebrowes raised when he realised Jerry was looking at him.

"Alright dad?"

"Yeah...So...he not woke up yet, then?" he nodded his head to the boy.

The builder shook his head and turned back to face his son, " he's still asleep...he woke up before and said..." he swallowed like he was going to explode, but he took in a deep breath, "...He said his neck hurt him"

Jerry was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Mike coming up the corridor.

"This BETTER be good" barked Jerry gruffly.

"You better come back to the rest room...Sarah and Sheila are there...and we've got a visitor from social services..."

Jerry huffed at him, " THAT'S ALL WE NEED!"

Jackson was instantly at his side, he glared at Mike, "What'a they saying to them? I NEED to be there!"

And with that the builder rushed off, Jerry went after him, leaving Mike to look in briefly at Jack and then follow behind.

Xxxx

Aaron approached the ward to see his mother packing up her stuff. She looked rough. Hair pulled back and she had no make up on.

The old jumper and jeans did her no favours either. She turned around when Aaron coughed at her.

She pulled a welcoming smile...it was put on because she REALLY DIDN'T feel like smiling.

"Alright love?"

Aaron shook his head, " No, i'm not actually...what's all this about you having a miscarriage?"

Chas nearly choked on the spot...who told him? Frank? He better not of, SHE wanted to be the one.

"Ohhh, ermmm...who'a?"

"Mike"

"MIKE?!" She was confused now...how on God's earth did Sarah's otherhalf know about the miscarriage.

Aaron stepped in and shook his head, his hands hung loosely in his trakkie pockets, "Yeah...I don't know WHERE he heard it from...I just want to know if it's true?"

Chas shook her head and sat on the bed, "Yeah...it's true...I wanted to be the one to tell yah...REALLY I DID...It's just..."

"Frank said not to...yeah I get it"

"Aaron, love..."

"I GET IT...HE COMES BEFORE ME, DOESN'T HE? AND THERE'S JACKSON PUTTING HIS SON AHEAD OF ME...THE WAY IT'S MENTA BE...BUT YOU...WELL YOU WERE ALWAYS A RUBBISH MOTHER..."

Chas welled up, " Aaron, please babe..."

"YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD, DON'T YAH? JACOB...KILLED HIMSELF"

Chas swallowed, this was news to her, Frank had said NOTHING to her...even this morning he failed to mention something so important as that.

"Aaron...I don't know what you mean"

"JACOB KILLED HIMSELF...IT WERE HIM WHO TOOK JACK..." He balled his fists at the very thought of it.

Again Chas was not getting it...it seemed that Frank had told her nothing at all what was going off.

"Took Jack? Aaron...YOU REALLY ARE GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO ME...BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING..."

Aaron glared at her, " Then I shall tell yah..." he hissed.

Xxxxx

In the rest room, Trisha, the social services officer sat down and held up her hands, "Please...don't have a go at me...the police have been in touch with us and we have an obligation to the child to investigate..."

Sheila glared at her, " OH YOU LOT ALWAYS DO! BUSY BODYS, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!"

Sarah put her hand onto her mothers arm to stop her speaking further, " Mum, please...", she focused back to the social worker, "...look, Jack's okay...he's safe...that nutter hanged himself...there's nothing for you to investigate..."

"She's right...so pick up your stuff and DO ONE...there's nothing for you here"

Sarah turned to see Jackson in the doorway. Trisha stood up and pulled her clipboard out, she was leafing through the pages of her notes, "...and you are?"

"Jackson Walsh...I'm the boys father...so as I've said...you can go now"

Trisha didn't listen, " look...as I've just said to your wife"

"WE are not together, hell'a freeze over before that happened...but we both stand for what's best for our son...and that's NOT you, so IF YOU DON'T MIND"

Jackson manouvered the social worker into the corridor and shut the door on her.

"Well THAT was clever!" spat Sheila, " Now she's gonna just dig her heels in"

"Have I ASKED for your opinion?"

Sarah came forward to stop Jackson and her mother coming to blows, "Jackson...she MIGHT have a point...we can't afford to give them something to fret over"

Jackson pulled her a bewildered face, " What? Like YOU leaving my son with a complete stranger"

"He wasn't a stranger to you, by all accounts..."

"No he wasn't...and I STILL wouldn't have left him alone with Jack...blimey you know jak all, do yah?"

He threw his arms in the air to empthaise his point.

Sheila was about to stick her nose in, but Sarah shut her up with an icy glare, she then came to stand next to the builder and looked up at him, " We both want what's best for Jack...I know I did wrong...you don't have to keep reminding me...but what about you? On Jack's life, can you tell me YOU haven't been perfect around him...that YOU haven't made mistakes"

Jackson stared at the wall...thinking back, because all this was triggering it off.

_**Jackson danced all night. Bar west... Club 21...Queernash...and the beer kept on coming.**_

_**Robbie and him had sex in the toilet and then in a backally. Robbie didn't have a place of his own...he still lived with his mum and dad, and they still didn't know that he was gay.**_

_**After fucking him Jackson dropped him home in a cab...and he went back to his flat where his flat mate Tony had long gone to bed.**_

_**But someone else was sitting in the lounge...Mum again.**_

_**"What is it THIS time"**_

_**Hazel stood up, "He's getting worse Jackson...your little boy is getting worse...I've been to see him"**_

_**Jackson went for her, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT! JACK IS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME...IT WERE JUST THAT DAY...THE DAY I HELD HIM...THE DAY I DELETED THEM PHOTOS I HAD OF HIM...PLEASE MUM! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLLEASSE MUM! I CAN'T DO THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!"**_

_**Hazel came over to him, and met his gaze, " He just needs a blood transfusion...that's all...I don't know all the details...but...what I know is...YOU can help him...he's your little lad Jackson...he needs your help...he needs you"**_

"Jackson?"

Jackson shook himself out of the dream and turned to Sarah, " We work together...FOR JACK...he comes first...if we are gonna get 'em off our backs...then we are gonna have to be tight with our stories"

Sheila rolled her eyes from where she stood behind them, " Lie you mean?"

Jackson turned to her, " IF we have to, then yeah...or BOTH of us could end up losing him...and I DON'T want that...I could never go through that again..."

_**MORE SOON.**_

Xxxx


	40. Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*40*

_**JUNE 2014**_

Jackson was in deep thought.

"Jackson?"

Jackson shook himself out of the dream and turned to Sarah, " We work together...FOR JACK...he comes first...if we are gonna get 'em off our backs...then we are gonna have to be tight with our stories"

Sheila rolled her eyes from where she stood behind them, " Lie you mean?"

Jackson turned to her, " IF we have to, then yeah...or BOTH of us could end up losing him...and I DON'T want that...I could never go through that again..."

_**xxxx**_

The next morning, Sarah and Jackson sat with Jack, as the police started to ask the boy some questions about his ordeal. Jack didn't want to talk much and was shy. Then complained that his neck hurt and that he was sleepy.

Jackson put a stop to the session, and saw them off into the corridor.

"Mr Walsh, we really need to do this...before it gets harder for him to answer the questions...while things are, well, fresh in his mind"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah, I get yah...but NOT now, okay...he's TOO TIRED, come back tomorrow"

He kept looking back at his son in the bed with Sarah at his side. The police woman nodded her head, " Okay...but we WILL be back tomorrow..."

Sarah looked up as Jackson came back into the room, " have they gone?"

Jackson shook his head at her, "yeah...but they are gonna be back tomorrow..."

Jack looked at him with big brown eyes, " I don't want to talk to them...I don't like them"

Jackson perched his bum on the bed and ruffled his son's curls, " They won't HURT yah Jack...promise me you'll try your best tomorrow"

Jack shook his head.

"Good lad"

Sarah sat up and pulled out her purse from her handbag, " right, lets see if this shop has this comic you want, what is it again"

"Dr Who"

"Okay...Dr Who it is...I'll be right back", with a parting smile at Jackson she nipped off to get the comic.

Jackson turned back to his son, " Jack...you've got NOTHING to be scared of...I'm gonna make sure no one hurts you again, do you hear me?"

Jack shook his head.

"Good lad"

Xxxxx

"Mum!"

Aaron stood on the front doorstep of the pub and was banging his fists on the door, "MUM!"

But there was no answer from within. The machanic pulled out his mobile and called her, it went straight to voicemail, Aaron spoke anyway.

"Mum...TALK to me please! I never ment what I said...but it's all true...about Frank...please you've gotta talk to me"

He bit his lip and ended the call. Cain was watching him from across where the police were organising a removal of Jacobs car from the garage, police tape was still all over the place.

Aaron turned and watched the police pickup pull up. He swallowed the phlem down in his throat. It still made him angry, just the sight of that car.

Cain was then at his side, "Oi, soft lad...shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah, I'm just going there...", he looked up at his uncle wondering whether he knew, " did she tell yah?"

"Tell me what?"

Obviously not, Aaron shook his head again, " It's nothing...I better be off"

Cain grabbed him, " hang on a second! What's the big secret?"

Aaron played acted, " It's nowt, I just said, didn't I"

Cain let him go and watched him climb into Jackson's van. He knew something was up and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, just as Aaron drove the van out of sight, he looked up to see Chas at the window upstairs in the pub, at the sight of Cain she through the net curtain down in front of her.

Xxxx

Sarah took a sip of her coffee from where she sat on the sil of a frosted window in the ward corridor, her other hand was on her growing bump. Jackson leaned on the wall opposite finishing a call on his mobile, Sarah looked up at him.

"what did they want?"

"That mare from the social services is coming in later with some colleage of hers...wants a meeting with us..."

Sarah stood up and binned her polycarton, " Did you tell Aaron about what we are doing...?"

Jackson shook his head, " yeah, he didn't say much about it, but I THINK he's okay about it...what about YOU...what did Mike say about it"

Sarah became alittle bit coy as she answered him, " yeah...he'em...he was fine"

Jackson could detect the unsureness in her tone, and acted on it, " are you sure about that? Because I don't want ANYTHING to spoil things for the boy"

Sarah shook her head vigorously, " I just said he WAS okay!"

"Good...because I mean it Sarah, nothing changes for him...he's been through enough..."

Xxxx

Aaron sat in the hospital playroom as Jack kicked around the ball. Jackson came in with the brews for him and the machanic.

"Teas up!"

Aaron barely looked at him. He just sat where he was on a beanbag and sighed heavily, he brushed his hand over his face.

"You STILL hung up over what you said to your Mum?"

Aaron turned his head slightly, " I was abit heavy on her...I told her she were a rubbish Mum...and lets face it...WHAT WOULD I KNOW?!...it's not that I can remember back when I was a kid anyway"

Jackson watched his son with a smile, then turned to his lover, " look...you didn't mean it...you said it because you were hurt, because she never said owt about the pregnancy to yah...she KNOWS that, i'm sure"

Aaron sighed again and took the coffee off him, " I s'pose..."

Jackson plonked his backside onto the beanbag next to Aaron, "So...he seems better today,what do you think?"

Aaron shrugged and looked at Jack, " Has he said owt about his neck?"

Jackson shook his head, staring into his polycup, " Yeah...he says it's sore...I'll tell you what...it's a good job that fucker killed himself, because I would have done it for him, if he didn't!"

Aaron smirked, although he was careful to make sure it wasn't directed in the wrong way, " I like it when you go all macho on me"

Jackson smiled back at him, then it faded when he thought about the meeting with social services that afternoon.

Aaron could sense what the builder was thinking, " I think you're mad...going through with this...we could have Jack for ourselves...think how good that would be"

Jackson glared up at him, " What? So what YOU are saying is, that there's some GOOD that's come of what Jack went through, are YOU serious?"

Aaron felt bad...it did sound bad...

"Jack is the one who comes first Aaron, NOT me or Sarah or you or anyone...it's Jack...and he wants his Mum and Dad and I'm gonna make sure he has it"

"I just don't like it..."

"And you think I DO?!"

Aaron understood. But it did worry him, " I know you don't...but...you KNOW what these people are like, Jackson...they sniff around EVERYTHING...go through stuff with a fine toothcombe"

"I don't care...I doing this for Jack...and Sarah is too" he looked up at him, so their eyes could meet, " I need you WITH me on this...back me up...you WILL back me up, won't yah...IF they ask"

Aaron knew that was second to none, " Course I will...you KNOW I would"

The builder grasped Aaron's hand and kissed him on over the knuckles, face showing his gratitude, even though Aaron's face was one full of worry.

Xxxxx

Mike came up the corridor with Sarah. Both had had another row about what was going on.

"YOU'RE MAD, YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T LIE TO THESE PEOPLE! YOU GOTTA TELL THEM THAT AARON WAS MENT TO BE THERE, BUT HE WASN'T" hissed Mike.

Sarah swung around, " I know that...and he's got a good excuse, he was HERE at the hospital with his mother...it was US who left Jack with a stranger"

"we did..."

"Don't you think I don't know that! Don't you know how BAD I feel! Jackson's going to sort it...he's gonna make sure nothing changes"

Mike pulled a face, " Oh I get it! Jackson Jackson Jackson...Super Jackson to the rescue again...NONE of us can compare, can we? No one ever lives up to him!"

Sarah laughed at his statement, " don't be so stupid! What'a stupid thing to say"

"But it's true though...I saw your face when Jackson suggested you do it God's way to get you pregnant when the DIY kept failing! Your face lit up...you thought you were gonna have a nice time rolling around the bed with him, and all you got was..."

She slapped him. Then ran off.

Mike put his palm to his flushed face, and then went after her.

Xxxx

Jack looked at to his father, " Dad...can I have a burger...I don't like the crap they serve up here...their mushy peas are like slugpouk!"

Jackson laughed out loud and placed a hand onto his shoulder, " COURSE you can little mate...do you want to see if your Mum wants to come to..."

Aaron frowned, " Do WE have to!" he whined.

Jackson shot him an authoritive glace, " YES WE DO..." and focusing his gaze to his smiling son said, " It's because we are all ONE big happy family"

"Yayyyyyyyy" Cried Jack and hugged his dad tight. Aaron had to smile. If ANYTHING HAD to come of this nasty situation, it had brought Jack and Jackson closer together again.

The boy turned his head in mid cuddle and sighted his mother in the doorway, "Mum!"

Sarah breezed a smile at her son. Then Mike was at her side.

Jackson instantly saw the look on it.

"What's with the face"

"Nothing for YOU to fret about"

Sarah turned her head, " Lets not fight in front of Jack"

Mike snatched her arm tightly, "Don't tell me what to do"

Jackson stepped forward raising his arm, " Hey, don't treat her like that", Mike shot a icy glare at the builder, " and what's it to you? Stay out of it...this is between me and her"

Jackson still didn't like it, " Yeah, but you don't get to treat her like that, not in front of Jack"

Jack stood there looking at them. Aaron came forward, "he's right...if you two wanna fight, take it outside, yeah"

Mike spat a laugh at him, "and WHAT'S it to you? I'm sick of all this...just tell 'em Sarah...tell them that WE are taking charge now...that WE call the shots"

"I don't think so pal" hissed Aaron returning the icy stare.

Sarah shook her head and looked at them both, " Stop it! pleaasse...nothings going to change...we stick the plan"

Mike folded his arms and shot a glance at Jackson as he replied, "that's not what we were saying back at the house...we said that things were gonna change...it's about time this poor little lad hadda normal upbringing...a mum and dad, and not a dad...and a..." he trailed off.

Aaron was SO gonna have him again, but Jackson stopped him, "behave!", Aaron shoved the builder off him, "...did you just HEAR what he just said?"

"Yeah I did...and it's all bollocks...WE stick to the plan" he said firmly.

Mike shrugged, "yeah...alright then...but if it all goes tits up, then I'm having NOTHING to do with it"

Sarah took her son's hand, " Come on son, lets go and see what they've got at the canteen, shall we?"

"Okay...but I'm not having their sprouts...they are like big fat rabbits droppings"

Once they had gone, Mike turned, " good luck...because you're gonna need it...that boys gonna end up in care...and it's all gonna be YOUR fault putting Sarah up to this"

Jackson pulled a face at him, " She's WELL up for it...like me, she wants what's best for Jack"

"Yeah...that'a be it" and then he was up corridor.

Aaron grabbed Jackson's shoulder, " what does he MEAN by that...Jackson what if he fucks it all up for us"

Jackson didn't look at him, " he won't, he can do jak all...he hasn't the balls"

"But if he does..."

Jackson swung around and cupped the younger man's cheeks, " stop it! it's gonna be alright...you just leave it to me...it's gonna be sweet"

Mike listened at the door and shook his head. There was NO way Jackson was going to look like the hero in this...if there was going to be any kind of hero...

...then it was going to be him.

Xxxxx

**PLAN ALL REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I AGAIN LIKE TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, LEAVING KIND REVIEWS AND VOICING YOUR OPINIONS. WITH IT'S PREDECESSOR STORYS, IT MUST BE ONE OF THE LONGER RUNNING AU AARSON FICTION AROUND, THIS IS THE LAST OF THESE STORIES AND I HOPE I CAN END IT ON A NICE HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE. I INTEND IT TO END AT CHRISTMAS (THAT'S IN THE STORY, NOT REAL CHRISTMAS!) AND AT PRESENT IT IS ONLY JUNE. THIS INCLUDES THE NEW BABY'S BIRTH AND FIRST COUPLE OF MONTHS. **

**I ALREADY HAVE A NAME FOR IT...**

Xxxx


	41. Chapter 41

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*41*

_**JUNE 2014**_

Sarah wanted to cross her legs, but knew she couldn't, not with the baby. She and Jackson sat in the side room of the hospital childrens wing. Social Worker, Trisha Thompson and colleague Kevin Hunter were sat opposite them. The rain pouring hard on the frosted windows that filled up one wall behind them.

"So...you say that YOU had Jackson's sayso that Jack could say with Jacob Harrington?", continued Kevin, looking at the notes in front of him.

Sarah shook her head, and cleared her throat, she was nervous and hoped it didn't come across as she answered.

"Yes...I called Jackson when Aaron wasn't at the house. We couldn't take Jack with us because we were off to a club in town...when Jacob offered to have him, we took him up on his kind offer to babysit, until Aaron could get home"

Jackson gave her a reasuring nod.

Kevin looked up and pondered on that. Trisha removed her specs, "But the police report clearly specifies that you stated you didn't actually know Mr Harrington" she enquired.

Sarah whringed her hands together, "I know I did...and it's true, I don't, not personally...that's WHY I phoned Jackson to get clarification...Jacob spoke to him to"

Jackson shook his head with a smile, " Jacobs looked after Jack a couple of times...we've had no trouble before"

Trisha rubbed her chin and glanced at Kevin, Sarah glanced at Jackson, then adlibbed the next bit, " Look...I KNOW I did wrong...leaving him with Jacob...I know that now...but as Jackson's just said, Jack gets on with Mr Harrington...his father is marrying Jackson's partners Mother...he's family I suppose"

Jackson hated that statement...Jacob...and family...but it was true...Jacob was sort of 'family to be', even though that was going to be very unlikely now, after what Aaron had told Chas.

Jackson leaned forward, " We put Jack first...me AND Sarah do...we would NEVER intentionally put Jack in danger, you've gotta believe that!"

There was some slight defensiveness in his tone. Kevin shook his head, "We are not here to blame anyone Mr Walsh...we can see that Jack has two loving parents...that both of you have joint custody of him...but we won't be doing our job properly if we don't look into things..."

"we understand that...but we just want to get Jack home and safe" told Sarah.

Trisha closed the file and stood up, " I think that's all we need at this time"

Jackson stood up just because she did, " at this time?...what do you mean by that?"

Kevin answered, " the police still have to question your son over what he went through with Mr Harrington...we still need to be involved until that is done"

Sarah glanced up at Jackson, the builder looked like he was gonna gasp, but was holding it in.

"We're be in touch" said the social workers, and they were soon out on their way.

Sarah stood up and rubbed her bump, "Jesus, I thought they were never gonna leave"

Jackson turned to her, " So did I...look...you did great...I know you didn't want to lie"

Sarah didn't like lying, "but...if I told them I didn't know Jacob from adam...how would that've gone down? I'd be outta Jack's life in a heartbeat...label me as unfit Mum..." she rubbed her bump again.

Jackson placed his hand over hers on the bump, "It's for the best...otherwise they might've taken the new baby away from you after it was born, or sommit...I don't know how they work, but you hear about these things, like in the papers"

"Do you think they believed us?"

Jackson gave her a wink, " yeah...I think they did...lets just pray our little soldier doesn't fuck us up"

Xxxx

Later on, Jerry Walsh had stopped by.

After seeing Jackson coming away from Jack's beside, Jerry stood up from the seat. The builder stuck his hands in his pockets and hinted a small smile for his dad, "alright dad?"

"Yeah...I just stopped by to see if you wanted to come out, tonight,...we could go for a curry or sommit...you must be hungrey after being stuck in here for the last couple of days...I was thinking Aaron can come to"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " That's big of yah"

"No I mean it...I just want to talk son..."

Jackson stood there and considered his old man for a few minutes. He looked quite harmless standing there in his old green jacket.

"Do you STILL wear that old thing?" he finally asked randomly.

Jerry looked down at himself, and pulled the jacket together, " it's a good jacket, this...no need to throw things away when they've done you a good turn, a?"

Jackson smiled at that comment, his dad did him a good turn with turning up when he needed him...no need to throw him away, was there?

"Yeah...look...maybe another time dad, it's just that..." he nodded back to the ward, "...I wanna make sure he's home safe and sound, before I start going out enjoying meself"

Jerry understood. He waved out his hand, " it's okay...Jack comes first...another time it is...I'll...I'll call yah"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Yeah...I'd like that"

Jerry parted with a smile and walked away, Jackson smiled to himself, and saw Aaron coming towards him, " Aye aye! It's about time you got back here...I hope you weren't chatting up that charge nurse again" he teased.

Aaron pulled a face, and thumbed back down the corridor as he answered " What, THAT old scank...what are you on? Anyway what did your dad want?"

Jackson walked with him to the rest room, " he was just being friendly...he even said he wanted to take us out for a curry"

"Oh yeah...wants his money back, does he? The money we borrowed off him"

"Nah, he was trying to be nice, that's all...I told him another time"

Aaron plonked his bum onto a seat, " Nice one! Last think i want to do is sit opposite your dad in a curry house..."

Jackson sat next to him and folded his arms, " Thanks for that...he was trying to make an effort"

Aaron changed the subject, "So...how did it go then? The meeting with the social"

"Alright. Sarah did her bit...I did mine. I think they believed our story, it's all gonna turn out top"

Aaron was still worried, and his face betrayed his concern, " I hope so...you can't mess these fuckers around Jackson...they're like dogs them, they can sniff out a lie a mile off"

Jackson frowned at him, "Can't you be any MORE cheerful!"

Aaron sighed at him and leaned forward, "Soz...it's just that i've been trying to get hold of her again, Mum I mean...she's still not picking up"

Jackson placed a hand over the machanics thigh, " She will...she just needs to ger her head around things, that's all"

Aaron nodded slightly, looking into space, " Do you think she's left him?"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " I hope so! That scumbags son tried to kill MY son! There's NO WAY I would want Jack anywhere near that creep, EVER!"

Aaron felt the same. Frank had to go.

Xxxx

At the pub, Chas sat in the back staring at the blank TV screen. She had been crying again. Aaron had tried to call again. She just couldn't face speaking to him yet...not after what he said about Frank.

The door knocked and Frank was in the room. Chas turned her head slightly in the lamplight, "What do you want?"

Frank came forward, " I've been wanting to come here all day. First Aaron was out front and then your brother"

Chas laughed, but it was one of spite, " What do you expect? Why would THEY want YOU anywhere near me? After what YOUR son did..."

She heaved herself off the couch and padded to the kitchen area to pour herself another glass of red.

Frank stared at her. Chas lifted the empty bottle to show him, " Sorry, but I've drunk the lot...making up for lost time for when I was pregnant...no worries now, huh?"

"I'm sorry about the baby...but now you know it's for the best"

Chas sipped from her glass and gazed back at him, " You pushed me, didn't you? I get it now, this is all starting to make sense"

Frank came forward, " Now, I never said that"

"But you did though...you pushed me...all because you didn't want to bring another monster into this world...and blimey what a monster it would've been...a cross between Aaron and Jacob...", she laughed bitterly.

"It's MY son who's the monster, Chas...not Aaron" Frank coaxed.

Chas nodded, " No...he's not...you don't think he's a monster do you...infact, HOW exactly do you feel about my son, Frank? Do you find him...", she oomed and aahed abit, toying with her half full glass, "...do you find him attractive?"

Frank was taken aback, where the hell had THAT come from?!

"Chas, I don't know what you've heard, but..."

Chas's eyes became dark and wild as she lunged towards him, " HE TOLD ME FRANK! AARON TOLD ME!", she laughed like a maniac, because she really was finding this hard to believe, but why would her son lie to her, about SOMETHING as big as this.

"Oh..." was all of Frank's pathetic response. Then he came towards her...

Xxxx

Sarah was tired. She sat on the chair in reception waiting for Mike to come back from home with a change of clothes for her.

She looked up and saw him coming in through the sliding doors, " At last..." she said.

Mike gave her the holdall he was carrying, " I've brought everything you said"

Sarah rested the bag over the chair, and quickly went through it, "Yeah you have, thanks"

Mike pursued his lips together, " So...this meeting with the social people...go alright did it?"

Sarah broke a smile as she answered, " Yeah...I think we are out of danger of being labelled unfit parents...well me and you anyway"

Mike shook his head, " So...Jackson to the rescue again...well I'm telling yah...this has to stop...he's starting to take control of everything...well, I'm not having it"

Sarah tutted at him, why was he being like this, " Nothing's gonna change for Jack...it's what's best for him that counts"

"I'm not talking about Jack, I'm talking about the NEW baby...I've been doing alot of thinking while at home packing your clothes...there's something I want you to do"

Sarah was almost afraid to ask, " And what's that, exactly?"

Mike leaned in to her, hushing his voice a little, " When the new baby's born...I don't want Jackson's name on the birth certificate...I want you to put MINE...is that clear"

"You mean lie?"

"Yeah...you had NO quarms about lying to the social, did yah? So this is payback time...something I want you to do...that's if i'm worth LYING FOR...because Jackson was, wasn't he?"

Sarah nodded her head.

"Good...that's that sorted"

And with a triamphant smile, he took Sarah's hand and they went to see Jack.

Xxxxxxx

**MORE AT SOME POINT SOON! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I MIGHT WRITE!**

**TO ROUND OF THIS AU, ONE OF THE LAST STORYLINES IN THIS FIC WILL FEATURE A VILLIAN WHO STARTED MY STORY OFF.**

Xxxx


	42. Chapter 42

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*42*

_**JUNE 2014**_

"Right, you got everything?"

Jackson stuck his nose in the draws and looked under the bed. Sarah held on to Jack's hand as they were about to leave the childrens ward for good.

Sarah held up the holdall of stuff she had packed up, " Jackson, it's ALL in here...lets go, Jack's dying to get home to that...*surprize party* we've arranged at Mums", she was careful to mouth the 'surprize party' bit quietly, due to Jack standing there.

But he was too clever now.

"Am I having a party?" he said looking up at her, Jackson couldn't help but nigger to himself as Sarah was all oooing and arrrring...but before she or even Jackson could respond, both their smiles faded away as they had visitors.

The police.

"Oh...It looks like a lucky young man is going home, today" Said DC Collins as she looked at them. Jack ran up to her, " I'm having a party me! I'm gonna have a big cake and it's not even my birthday"

"Lucky you!" the police woman looked up to Jackson and Sarah, " But we really have to begin some unfinished business, don't we? We need to ask him some questions..."

"But it's his party...you'll spoil it for him" cried Sarah.

"I'm sure we won't take up too much time" told Collins tight lipped.

Jackson stepped forward, " Alright, so where do you wanna do this...here? In the rest room...maybe out in the corridor, may suit?"

"There's no need for you to get sarcastic, Mr Walsh...YOU BOTH KNEW we had to question your son sooner or later...now it's time...I was thinking maybe down at the station...we have some nice toys he can play with...and a professional to sit with him"

"But WE can do that!" cried Sarah stepping forward herself.

DC Collins shook her head, " No that's not routine...sometimes the child will open up alot more when their parents are not present, don't worry, he'll be in safe hands..."

Jackson and Sarah both glanced at one another, and then both looked at little Jack, nose stuck to a frosted window trying to look out, "Come on then..." Jackson finally uttered, and then turned to Sarah, "...you better call and tell everybody that we are gonna be late..."

Xxxxx

"You what? I was gonna start to make my way there now! Do they have to? NOW? Okay then, see yous in abit..."

Aaron ended the call and sighed as he stepped into the pub. At least today it was open.

He stepped up to the bar, " Mum..."

Chas eyed him, then looked away to smile at a punter. Aaron rounded the punter and stuck his face in hers, " MUM! We need to talk!", he was not suggesting it, he was telling her.

Chas stuck a tongue into the side of her cheek, then turned to Alicia, " Mind the bar, will yah?"

Aaron then came around to the hatch, and followed his mother through into the back.

Xxxxx

Chas lead the way into the back room and turned around to face her son.

"So...WHY did you say it?"

Aaron pulled her a face, " Say what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT BY THAT, SO YOU CAN STOP PLAYING THESE SILLY GAMES! WHY DID YOU SAY ALL THAT ABOUT FRANK?"

Aaron looked back at her as if she was dumb, " BECAUSE IT'S ALL TRUE YOU SILLY MARE, WHY DO YOU THINK I SAID IT FOR!"

Chas was about to go into one, but reconsidered and paused open mouthed, she then put in a much more quieter tone, " ...look...I KNOW you and Jackson have been through a lot, what Jacob did to Jack was unforgiveable...and it's a good job he killed himself, because if I had got me hands on him...do that to some poor little kid...scum of the earth, and I've told Frank that..."

Aaron didn't know what to think as she said this, it was either -what she on about?- Or what Planet is she on?

"Errrrrr...what are you on about? THAT SCUMBAG NEARLY KILLED JACK! IF WE NEVER FOUND HIM WHEN WE DID, THEN HE COULD'VE DIED ANYWAY!"

"YES! BUT IT WAS JACOB WHOM WAS RESPONSIBLE, NOT FRANK...YOU CAN'T GO BLAMING HIM FOR THIS, JUST BECAUSE JACOB'S NO LONGER HERE!"

Aaron stepped back, he really couldn't believe she was being like this, " has HE got to yah?"

Chas calmed down abit, " No ones GOT TO ME AARON, I can decide things for meself, look, babe, I can SEE why you said those things...about YOU and HIM...you wanted to get rid of him because no beggar can do anything about Jacob...but this ISN'T Frank's fault...he can't be hold responsible for the action's of his ADULT son"

Frank was then in the door, Aaron swung around and met his gaze, and what he got back from Frank was pure evil, no emotion at all.

Frank broke the gaze and smiled at Chas, " So...have we sorted things out?"

"YOU ARE A TOTAL LYING SCUMBAG!"

Frank sighed and looked back at Aaron, there was EVEN alittle sympathy in his tone, "Look...what MY son did to Jackson's little boy, no words can describe the disgust I'm feeling at the very thought of it...MY SON DOING THAT!...How that makes me feel Aaron, no words can describe...and I will ALWAYS be looking back to where I GOT IT WRONG WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS A BOY...what went wrong"

Chas could see Frank was welling up and she came to him and held him close, "and now...I have to bury him...I have to bury the son I dispise...is that punishment enough, for yah?"

His head rested on Chas's shoulder in shame.

Aaron didn't know what to say...whatever he said would be wrong...he simply backed away to the door, and bolted out.

Chas went to go after him, but Frank stopped her, " let him alone...he'll be fine in a bit...he just needs to get used to the fact that you and me are for keeps, and what's ever happened, however devastating it has been, it won't be changing things"

Chas smiled back at him and they embraced tightly. Chas took in a deep breath and looked uo so her face was looking to his cheek, "it's Jacob pushing me, that I can't get out of me head...Jack was lucky, but MY baby wasn't so lucky..."

"I know...but I've delt with him..."

"What?"

Frank looked at her, " I'm mean, the police have delt with it...my son will never harm us again"

Xxxxx

Aaron was a mess, he sobbed in the street as he headed towards the vets. Pearl was standing outside sticking up a new price list and turned her head, " Aaron! Love! What evers the matter..."

Aaron tried to steer away from Pearl's advances but he was losing, she had managed to drag him into the vets surgery where Paddy was sat at the desk on the computer.

Paddy looked up, and immediately stood and gasped out, " Aaron!"

"I found him outside...he's in a terrible state, bless him" told Pearl, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. The lad had calmed down now, but he was just standing there red eyed from the crying.

"Has something happened? Is it Jack?" asked Paddy with a little concern creeping into his voice, but Aaron shook his head 'no'

"look...Pearl, can you make some tea...and bring it through to the house"

Pearl flapped her neckscarf and did as instructed. Paddy meanwhile took Aaron by the shoulders and lead him into the house.

Aaron sat down onto the sofa and started towards the mantel piece. Paddy sat down in his green vetinary coat.

"So...what's happened? If it's not Jack, then is it Jackson...have you and him had another falling out, or sommit?"

Aaron rubbed his eyes sniffed back his runny nose, and looked towards the two photos on the mantel piece. The left one was a picture of him kneeling next to a dog, the other was of him and Paddy and a Ford Fiesta.

Paddy looked up to the photos and smiled back at him, " You must think i'm right daft, me keeping pictures of you!"

Aaron was silent.

"I can't remember the last time you were sitting in this room...it feels abit strange"

"Do you want me to go, then?", Aaron simply said breaking his silence, in a matter of fact tone.

"NO! Of course not, why would you think that?"

Pearl then brought in a tray of tea and some fudge cake, " It's your favourite" she cooed with a big friendly smile for him, " Well...it used to be favourite before your errm...accident"

Paddy looked up at her, " Thanks Pearl...", he said, meaning for to leave as well.

Pearl nodded and walked off shutting the door behind her.

Aaron leaned forward and stared at the cake, then looked up to Paddy, "She won't listen...I keep telling her, but she won't listen...he's got her brainwashed, that's what it is...he's got to her proper, and she don't see it anymore"

Paddy swallowed, what on earth was Aaron rambling on about, so he simply asked, "Who are you talking about, Aaron?"

Aaron gave him a YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO glare, " Mum! Who do you THINK I ment you plank"

"Chas! Yes...she does seem abit preoccupied at the minute, but that's just because of all what's happened, that's all"

"IT'S HIM PADDY! FRANK! HE'S GOT INSIDE HER...TURNING IT ALL AROUND, SO THAT SHE THINKS IT'S ME WHOSE THE PROBLEM" he hissed with a raised voice, blue eyes bouncing off everything.

Paddy was getting worried now, Aaron seemed to be behaving a too oddly for his liking, "look...I'm gonna call Jackson...", he pulled out his mobile, but Aaron knocked it out of his hand, " NO! YOU CAN'T...HE'S NOT TO KNOW! HE'S GOT TOO MUCH ON HIS PLATE WITH JACK...I'VE GOT TO BE THE ONE TO SORT IT...ME...AND I KNOW HIS GAME"

Paddy stooped and picked up his mobile and as he did so, Aaron was hot on his heels out the door, " Aaron! Aaron come back!"

Xxxxx

"And he's told you all what you want to know?"

DC Collins shook her head and ruffled the boys hair, " He was a very brave boy, going through all that again...but we got there in the end"

Jack was eating a sticky chewbar, Jackson stooped down to him, " Well done lad, you did good in there"

"They gave me a chew"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "So they did, that'll do wonders to your teeth, won't it"

The builder looked abit unimpressed as he straightened up, " So...is it alright if we go now?"

DC Collins regarded him for a second, "don't you want to know what he said?"

Jackson stared back at her, " I KNOW WHAT HE DID! THAT PSYHCO TRIED TO KILL MY SON...WHAT ELSE DO I NEED TO KNOW?"

Sarah took Jackson's arm gently, "come on Jackson, we gotta get to Mums...Jack's party remember"

Jackson nodded and tore his glare away from the copper, he then took his son's hand, "Come on little man...lets get outta here"

DC Collins stood and watched them leave up the corridor, then closing her file walked away.

Xxxx

Out in the carpark Jackson shoved his son into the van and reached into his back pocket because his mobile was singing away.

"Yeah, Paddy, what is it?...Aaron?...What's he done?...acting strange? When doesn't he.." he laughed, "...You're NOT joking...okay...let me get this straight Paddy, Aaron's gone off on one, and you want me to go and find him? Well tough, I've got me hands full with Jack at the minute...just as I get him back, THEN I'll go look for Aaron"

He threw the phone onto the dashboard and jumped in, Sarah pulled her belt inplace, "trouble?"

Jackson turned the ignition started the engine, " Nah...it'll just be a bit of something and nothing...it'll wait"

Xxxxx

Aaron stalked the pub. He stood behind a car and was on watch. Cain came out of the garage and looked over to him, chewing his gum he watched him for a while before locking up and going over to him.

"What's got into you soft lad? You've been standing there for an hour or more?"

Aaron just nodded towards the pub, like Cain should know.

Cain glanced over briefly, and then looked back at him, " Something happened? Is it to do with your mam again? Aaron you've gotta give her some space, mate"

"It's him...scumbag...he's got her where he wants her...but i'm not having it...i'm gonna make her see sense and that she can't trust him"

"What? Frank? His son was a complete nutter, I give you that, but HIM...he comes across as a right knobhead, but he's harmless and he makes her happy..."

Aaron's pupils were all wide and black, " YOU TRUST HIM DO YAH? AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"He hasn't actually done anything, has he? Except learning that his son was a right scitzo...poor bloke, the amount of money he must of spent on him, in his life"

Cain just wasn't getting it.

"He's a snake...he's just waiting for me to strike, but i'm too clever for him, see...he THINKS he's won, but he hasn't"

Cain pulled a face at him. Had Aaron completely lost his marbles or something? Maybe the Jack thing had been too much for the lad, Cain stuck an arm over his shoulder, "Jack's safe and sound...Jacob's dead and good riddance...you should be at home celebrating that the kids alive...not stood here like some nutter muttering on to himself, do you want the men whitecoats to show up?"

Aaron wasn't even listening now. He stared at Cain blankly, then focused back onto the pub.

Cain shook his head and began to walk away, holding his phone to his ear, " Jackson, it's me...GET your arse over here now...I think Aaron's cracked up or something...he's in one of them moods..."

He paused as Jackson replied.

Glancing back over to Aaron, who was now staking out the pub, Cain spoke;

"What do I mean about 'he's in one of them moods'?...I TELL you what I mean...like he wants to KILL somebody..."

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**

Xxxx


	43. Chapter 43

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*43*

**CAUTION: PARTS OF THIS MIGHT BE UPSETTING.**

_**JUNE 2014**_

Aaron stalked the pub. He stood behind a car and was on watch. Cain came out of the garage and looked over to him, chewing his gum he watched him for a while before locking up and going over to him.

"What's got into you soft lad? You've been standing there for an hour or more?"

Aaron just nodded towards the pub, like Cain should know.

Cain glanced over briefly, and then looked back at him, " Something happened? Is it to do with your mam again? Aaron you've gotta give her some space, mate"

"It's him...scumbag...he's got her where he wants her...but i'm not having it...i'm gonna make her see sense and that she can't trust him"

"What? Frank? His son was a complete nutter, I give you that, but HIM...he comes across as a right knobhead, but he's harmless and he makes her happy..."

Aaron's pupils were all wide and black, " YOU TRUST HIM DO YAH? AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"He hasn't actually done anything, has he? Except learning that his son was a right scitzo...poor bloke, the amount of money he must of spent on him, in his life"

Cain just wasn't getting it.

"He's a snake...he's just waiting for me to strike, but i'm too clever for him, see...he THINKS he's won, but he hasn't"

Cain pulled a face at him. Had Aaron completely lost his marbles or something? Maybe the Jack thing had been too much for the lad, Cain stuck an arm over his shoulder, "Jack's safe and sound...Jacob's dead and good riddance...you should be at home celebrating that the kids alive...not stood here like some nutter muttering on to himself, do you want the men whitecoats to show up?"

Aaron wasn't even listening now. He stared at Cain blankly, then focused back onto the pub.

Cain shook his head and began to walk away, holding his phone to his ear, " Jackson, it's me...GET your arse over here now...I think Aaron's cracked up or something...he's in one of them moods..."

He paused as Jackson replied.

Glancing back over to Aaron, who was now staking out the pub, Cain spoke;

"What do I mean about 'he's in one of them moods'?...I TELL you what I mean...like he wants to KILL somebody..."

Xxxxxx

Jackson dropped off Sarah and Jack at her and Mike's place.

"Have you gotta go now?" asked Sarah, taking hold of Little Jack's hand. Jackson poked his head out of the van's drivers side window, and cracked a smile at her" I'll be back soon...I've gotta go pick up Aaron...he won't wanna miss this..."

"But can't he make his own way over here? You know what Jack's like, he's not good at waiting"

"He'll wait for his Uncle Aaron...see you in a bit", he then floored the gas, and screached off. Sarah and Jack waved after him, but Jackson hadn't seen them, he was already zooming around the next street and pulled into a layby, and snatched up his phone from the dash, and called ringback "Cain it's me...WHERE is he?"

Xxxxx

Frank stood up from the sofa and pulled a heavy sigh, "right...I need to get back to Home Farm...there's things I need to get organised"

Chas turned, "Like what?"

"like contacting Barbara...I've got to tell her about Jacob...poor cows gonna be devastated"

"My heart bleeds!" cried Chas, " I'm sure she won't be devastated long before you put her straight of WHAT HE DID!"

Frank took her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly, " Shhhhh...take it easy, you'll make yourself ill"

Chas sighed, " I'm worried about Aaron, you saw what he was like when he left here...he's NEVER gonna except us, you know"

"He's got no choice, Chas...He's gonna HAVE to except us..."

Chas looked up at him questioningly, " ...and if he doesn't?"

Frank mulled that over for a split second. " then I'll have to persuade him, won't I?"

Xxxxx

Outside in the sunshine, Aaron was stood at the tree staring at the pub. His phone then rang, that irriated him, pulling it out of his pocket, he clocked that it was Jackson calling.

He stared at the display, then looked across at the pub. Then switched his phone off.

He pocketed the phone and happened to glance up at Frank's black shiney Merc. He smirked and went over to it, a 10 pence coin flipping through his fingers.

He started at the back end, and scraped the coin down to the drivers side, he smiled to himself, the pleasure it was giving him doing this...the releasing of tension that had built up inside him.

He came to the bonnet and slapped the coin down on it with a din. Then scraped it noiserly across.

Once he had rounded to the other side, he sniffed back and paused...taking a look across to the pub, then aiming the coin again, he continued to scratch against the passengers side 'till he got to the back door...he tried the handle on a whim...and it opened.

Xxxxx

Frank downed his pint and kissed Chas over the bar, "Right I REALLY have to go now...I'll call you tonight AND stop worrying over the lad, he's proberly crying his heart out to Jackson as we speak"

"Or giving him ear ache", she added, trying to put on a brave smile. She followed Frank out of the bar towards the exit.

Xxxxx

Aaron was STILL stalking the pub an hour or so later...and it had paid off for him, as Frank was coming out of it's front entrance. Chas was with him, at his disgust the pair kissed and he headed towards his car.

Where he was sat! He had got into it after coining it proper, now he sat in the back of the merc, because the door had been unlocked.

Frank paused in his tracks and stared at his pride and joy in complete horror, the trailing coin stratches clearly showing up in the afternoon sunlight, " The flaming bastard! He's coined me car!"

With the tinted windows, Frank couldn't see in.

With Aaron ducking his head down, Frank jumped into the car and with a wave towards Chas, he started the engine and pulled off down the narrow country lanes.

Aaron was getting a crooked neck from where he was bent right down, so he popped his head up and eyeballed Frank in the rearview mirror.

Frank nearly ran off the road when he matched eye contact in the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"I thought you and me need a chat, don't you?" Aaron hissed coldly.

Frank blew out a laugh, " What the fuck do you want to talk about, Aaron? There's NOTHING to talk about, your Mums made her choice...end of"

He smirked at that, because he deliberately mimicked Aaron.

"She's made the WRONG choice aint she, and I'm gonna bang some sense into her! You've GOT to her, but I'm gonna make sure you are gonna pay..."

Frank deliberately floored the brake and the car stopped at a grass verge, Aaron went flying forward, smashing his head on the front resthold. For a few short moments he had visions of himself in a crash. He kept shaking the images of over turned cars on muddy fields out of his head.

He was distracted.

Frank took advantage, and got out and the drivers seat and opened the back door, he pulled the dazed Aaron out of the car and dragged him up the hill to the woods.

"What are you...? Where are yah..." it was still a blur. Frank dropped Aaron onto the damp soil of the wood and quickly nipped off. By the time he was able to sit himself up, Frank was back with a manic grin on his face.

"Don't worry Aaron, it'll all be over VERY soon, I promise"

Aaron wasn't accustomed to being afraid...not in this sense anyway...he had been afraid in the past when Jack went missing, and when his mother was in the hospital after the car crash, the crash that killed Carl King...he shook his head...where did that memory come from?

But this kind of afraid...it was new to him.

He went to crawl away, but Frank grabbed hold of his leg, and he fell face down into some stinging neetles, " I don't think so lad" Frank said.

Aaron was getting angry now...angry about being afraid, angry about Frank...angry about what his no excuse of a son had done to Jack.

Still dazed, and feeling the blood trickle from his head wound, he flipped himself over, and saw Frank jumping down from the tree. He heaved himself to a sitting position and went to stand up, " I'm gonna get you" he hissed icily.

Frank ignored him and got on with what he was doing. Aaron got madder, how dare this scumbag ignore him! How dare he!

Aaron with all his strength got up to his feet and lunged himself at the older man, but he was ready for him. Frank twisted around and snatched Aaron by the fist, then with the other hand grabbed hold of his neck and forced him up against the tree, Aaron couldn't swallow very well because Franks grip around his neck was too tight.

But Aaron was forever defiante, " THINK YOU'RE A HARD MAN, DO YAH? YOU'RE JUST A JESSIE LIKE ME! I KNOW IT AND MUM'LL KNOW IT"

Frank's eyes became all cold and lifeless as he bored into the younger lads gaze, "Well...she'll need me won't she...when she's in mourning for her beloved son"

Aaron's heart was racing now.

"That's right...", Frank forced Aaron to look upward and by ramming his hand beneath his chin and holding it there, Aaron showed the fear in his eyes when he saw the rope hanging from the tree branch shaped into a hangmans noose.

Aaron started to tremble, it was highlighted through his words, "Y-you wouldn't d-dare...you h-haven't ggot the bbottle..."

Frank etched his face right into Aaron's, and with his palm touched Aaron's cheek," Oh, Aaron sweetheart...don't you know me by now? I've done it before, mate..."

And it dawned on the machanic.

Frank had killed his own son...

and now he was going to kill him too...

Frank ringed his arm around Aaron's neck, and with the other hand pulled the rope forward, Aaron's eyes were bolt wide with fear.

"NO FRANK NO NOOOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The rope was pulled over the machanics head, Frank was deathly silent ignoring Aaron's frightened plees.

Then he broke the silence, and whispered into Aaron's ear, " You want me to stop? Then beg me"

Aaron felt humiliated, but it was that or his life...all he could do was picture Jackson and Jack in his mind as he spelt it out.

"Please Frank I'm begging yah..." he started to sob, " Please don't kill me...please don't", his voice became all high pitched, the tears flooding his face as Frank considered him for a while.

"Let me see...errrrrrrr...NO"

He then tightened the cord around Aaron's neck, " NOOOO FRANKK!" he screamed out. he was aware that he was wetting himself.

"I bet you're glad you coined my motor now, don't yah?"

All he could hear was the pathetic wailing of the lad. Aaron looked down to the ground to see the verge fall away abit...this was where Frank was gonna push him...and he'll swing in mid air.

He knew there was no hope, but he tried to dig his heels into the soil, but Frank was behind him ready to give him a big shove.

"NOOOO, FRANK NOOOOOO", His vision blurred and he could picture himself and Jackson kissing on a moonlit beach...

And in the dense woodland, Aaron's screams went stone dead in the late afternoon breeze.

Xxxxxxxx

**WILL AARON DIE?**

**HINT: ONE LITTLE SCENE IS SOMETHING FROM THE FUTURE.**

Xxxx


	44. Chapter 44

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*44*

**FOR MY FRIENDS THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY...**

_**JUNE 2014**_

Aaron laid on the damp soil beneath the tree. His neck stung abit, but that might me due to the stinging neetles he had fell in before.

Frank stood over him with the knife, the knife that had quickly cut the rope just as he pushed Aaron, that would see him swinging. Aaron had fallen to the ground, no harm done.

As far as Frank was concerned.

Aaron twisted his head and gazed up at Frank, who was now bending over him and touching his cheek with his palm.

"Don't look too surprized, Aaron, do you really THINK I would kill YOU? A sweet beautiful lad lad you?"

Aaron tried to back crawl away, but Frank stopped him, " Now come on...I was just playing with yah, you're alright, no harm done...STOP ACTING SO SOFT! It doesn't suit yah"

Aaron sat up and rubbed his neck, his eyes darting all over the shop. Frank straightened up and extended his hand to him, " come on...let's get you to your feet, sweet lad"

Aaron saw red and jumping up, he smacked Frank in the jaw with his fist. "YOU MADE ME WET MESELF YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Frank had remained standing and rubbed his jaw after impact, "Flaming eck! You do pull a pack of a punch, don't yah?"

Aaron stared at him, his heart was still racing, he still was scared, he still didn't know what all this ment? Had Frank killed Jacob? Was he telling the truth?

Frank came forward and spoke, although his bruised jaw was causing him to make a job of it, "look...lets get something straight...YES I deserved that punch...but it's the ONLY punch I'll allow...now...it's time to get back, and it's time we sorted out some conditions"

Aaron was silent, so Frank went on, " YOU will except me and your mother...we are together and there is NOTHING you can do to change that, do I make myself clear...?"

Aaron was defiantly silent.

"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Frank raged red faced.

Aaron backed up against the tree, clearly rocked by the outburst, "Yeah...alright!"

Frank calmed down and smiled again, " Good, it's a joy and a relief to know that we have got that finally sorted..." he stood forward and extended his hand again, "...Now, shall we shake on it, son"

Aaron bit down on his tongue so hard, he thought it would bleed as he shook Franks hand.

"Excellent! Now we better clean ourselves up, folk'a think we've been up to no good in the woods" and he said that with a suggestive wink of the eye.

Aaron turned around and put his back to Frank, he felt like crying because he had lost. But what COULD he do?...Because he had NO DOUBT that Frank was a killer...he had seen it in his eyes when he had put that noose around his neck...

Frank took the rope and slung it away. Then, tapping Aaron's upper back he told, "Come on...lets get back to the village, we'll go to the pub and you can make a full apology to your mum and SAY to her that you were a bit of an idiot, and now you are gonna give your blessing to us...after having our man to man chat"

Aaron walked beside him, "What about the car?"

"No need to worry about the car...because I know a good machanic who'll sort that out for me..." he told as he stuck an arm around his shoulder, "...and it'll be so good knowing i'm gonna be getting mates rates, us being family and that..."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief...HE was REALLY pushing it.

But he was careful not to snap...

Xxxxxx

"...you what, love?"

Chas stood there open mouthed and quite surprized what her son had just said to her.

"I said I'm sorry about before, and that Frank is a decent man and that I want you and him to be happy"

Although Aaron DID have a 'don't make me say that again' face on him, while he said it.

"Yeah I THOUGHT that's what you said..."

Frank came in with a tray of beers, " Here we are! I thought we should drink to us being one big happy family, don't you?"

Chas took her pint off the tray, and seemed to notice how rough her son was looking, " Are you alright love? You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards"

Frank jumped in before Aaron could think of an answer, him being not to clever at spur of the moment excuses.

"OH ALRIGHT! We admit it, we did have a bit of a punch up...because he coined me car...BUT.." he said jumping in before Chas has chance to have a go at her son, "...we sorted it...we ended up having a bit of a scrap...and I got as good as I gave, so'em...Aaron's said he'll sort out my car at the garage, so all is sweet, isn't that so Aaron?"

Aaron nodded his head non committedly.

"Well that's alright then" Chas said with a genienue smile spreading across her face.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

All turned around to see Jackson coming in through the door, "...Priya said I could come through" he added in Chas's direction.

"Thanks alright kid" smiled Chas, taking a sip of her beer.

Jackson focused his gaze on Aaron, and looked him up and down, " What's happened to you? Look at the state of yah!"

Frank came forward hand on his chest, " That was my fault i'm afraid, me and him have had abit of a bunk up..."

As Jackson's face turned stormy at that expression, Chas came forward, " He means that he and Aaron had a bit of a to do...but no ones hurt...we're ALL friends here" she smiled, taking another sip from her pint.

Jackson glared at Frank, " WE certainly are NOT! ME, FRIENDS WITH HIM? AFTER WHAT HIS SON DID TO MINE! NO MATE, NEVER EVER..."

Frank held Jackson's contemptrious gaze and simply said, " ...that's not what Aaron thinks, is it Aaron..."

All heads turned to Aaron.

Aaron wanted to sink and hide in the armchair, but with his damp bum in all, he decided against it, " errrrrr..."

"Are YOU taking HIS side?" Jackson asked, eyebrowes knotted together.

"Course not...errrrr...", his eyes shot to Frank, who stood there with his hand subtley at his neck, "Maybe...errrrr...maybe this has just got all outta hand"

Jackson looked quite shocked, " YOU WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Aaron held his arm out, " Well it wasn't Frank who did that to Jack was it? It were his son"

Chas chipped in, " yeah and you can't hold Frank responsible Jackson, it's just not fair"

Jackson took in a deep breath, then sticking his back to Chas and Frank, he placed both of his hands on Aaron's shoulders so they were looking directly at one another.

"...you don't think this, do yah? Tell me you don't Aaron, please tell me you're not siding with him...Jack got hurt, Aaron...our boy got hurt..." Jackson swallowed the lump down in his throat.

And the lump was there for Aaron as well, as he looked into Jackson's kind brown eyes. But he broke eye contact briefly to see Frank still with his hand at his neck.

"...I can't Jackson...I can't choose between you and me Mum, it's not fair" he lamely put.

Jackson's face changed, Aaron had never seen that look before, like he didn't mean anything to him, " FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY IT...", he made for the door and turned, "IF YOU WANT TO PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH HIM, THEN YOU'RE ALL WELCOME TO EACHOTHER...JACKS ALL I CARE ABOUT AT THE MINUTE...HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS!"

The builder was then gone.

Chas pushed her son, " Go on! Go after him..."

Aaron was about to.

Frank shook his head, " Why bother...the lads always gonna have a grudge against me, isn't he...and WHO can blame him...what MY son did to his...it's unforgiveable...but we have to MOVE ON NOW...and if HE can't..."

Chas waved a hand and said with a nervous giggle, " Ohhhh...he'll come round"

Aaron bit his lip and looked towards the door...he wasn't so sure.

Xxxxx

Jackson wiped the tear out of his eye and stormed across the road to his van. Cain was waiting for him, " So?"

Jackson shoved him aside, " He NEEDS to get his loyalites right!"

Cain pulled a face, " What do you mean by that?"

Jackson ignored him and was about to jump into the van when Cain grabbed him and smacked him up against the side of the van, " DON'T IGNORE ME PAL! I JUST ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Cain bored deep into Jackson's eyes, the builder's gaze overted to the ground and he sighed, "It seems he's siding with that scumbag in there...after everything HIS son did"

Cain just wasn't getting it, " but he was here before...he was acting like somekind of nutter...he wanted Frank's blood, I saw it in him, that's WHY i called you"

"Well...it's far from that now"

"He kept saying over and over that Frank had GOT TO his mother..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " well, it seems he's got to Aaron as well...look after him for me"

Cain stood back and watched Jackson jump into the van, " just wait a minute, will yah...you can't go all soft at the knees on him now, boy!"

Jackson started the engine and wound down the window, " JACK is the most important thing in my life...I have to make sure he's safe...and in MY BOOK that means that Frank gets to go NO WHERE near him...HOW is THAT gonna be possible when HE is with Aaron's mother?", for a moment Jackson paused and really thought about what he was going to say, "...look, I love Aaron...you know that, but I can't expect him to just abandon his mother, Mum's are too precious and I should know that" there was a hint of saddness, " ...but I can't make him choose...it's not fair...not after ALL what's happened"

Cain glared at him, " you're spineless, mate"

Jackson took offence to that, "NO I'm not! I'm just looking out for him...look...if I am TRUELY honest...maybe all this is a blessing...because Jack was getting WAY TOO close to Aaron anyway...it should be me he's close to, but I took my eye off the ball, I had issues elsewhere...but no more...Jack comes first, he's got me and he's got his mum, and there's no room for others and that includes Mike inall...see you around mate"

And Jackson pulled away with a screech of the tyres.

Cain scratched his head and turned around to face the pub, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Something was wrong...there was Jackson saying he had taken his eyes off the ball...had HE too?

Frank Harrington...

It was about time to do some SERIOUS DIGGING.

Xxxxxxx

**MORE VERY SOON...SOONER THAN LAST TIME I PROMISE!**

Xxxx


	45. Chapter 45

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*45*

**I SAID THE UPDATE WOULD BE SOONER, DIDN'T I? I CHEATED I WROTE THEM BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!**

_**LATE-JUNE 2014**_

"Soooo, have you spoken to Jackson at all, then?"

Chas asked this as she handed Aaron a plate of burnt toast, he pulled a 'what do you call that' face as he picked up a slice.

"Yeah...I texted him last night"

"And" she sat down in her dressing gown.

Aaron shrugged, " nothing...he never texted me back"

"Ohhhhhh what a shame...what's wrong with the bloke"

Aaron crunched into the slice and took a slurp of his tea, " I'm alright about it because I texted Jack in all, and HE texted back. That put a smile on my face"

"Awwwww, bless him...how he's doing...oh sorry...bit of a silly question that.." Just then both looked up at the sound of the door opening and Frank came through, " Morning people..."

Chas stood up and gave him a kiss and a cuddle, Aaron pulled a face, stood up binned the rest of his toast and tipped the dregs of his brew in the sink.

"I've just checked my car in over at the garage...I imformed Cain that YOU will be giving it the personal touch"

Aaron dried his hands after washing up his plate, " Yeah, whatever"

He then breezed off.

"Ohhhhhh, back to his grumpy self...I thought it couldn't last" whined Chas, Frank took her into his arms eyeing up what was on view with the cleverage, " He's NEVER gonna like me...but at least he's trying to make an effort, that's all I can ask"

Chas nodded, " Ohhhhhh I don't know! I need a break me...somewhere exotic...", she wished with a faraway gaze.

Frank shrugged, " after all what YOU'VE been through, you deserve it, after the miscarry and everything"

"best not chuck...maybe later in the year"

Frank kissed her, " Whatever you descide, I'm for it...now I better be off, I've gotta few phonecalls to make about Jacobs funeral"

Chas swallowed, " this must be SO HARD for you...after what he did..."

Frank nodded at her and went about his business...maybe it was HIM who deserved the holiday...folk in the village were STILL gossiping of what had happened with Jacob and Jack.

She smiled...YES, they would go on holiday...and with mind made up, she went to get ready to open up the bar.

Xxxxx

At lunchtime, Cain was propping up the bar with his phone to his ear, " Look...I don't care what fix you're in mate, YOU owe me a few favours...that's better...well if you'll just hold yah horses for a second, then I'll tell you the name..."

He looked about him. The pub wasn't full, just a few of the lunchtime regulars, "The names Harrington...FRANK Harrington...just get back to me when you do" he ended the call just as his sister came through from the back to relief Priya for her break.

"So'a...Aaron cheered up abit, has he?", Chas asked with a smile.

Cain shrugged and knocked back the rest of his pint, " I haven't a clue...god knows what's in that head of his, but I'm telling you something sis, he's gonna have to get his arse into gear if he's gonna keep his job"

Chas pulled a pint for Alan Turner who had just hobbled in on his stick, " Ohhhh you KEEP saying that, but you never do...anyways Frank's left his car round there this morning, he'll be cracking on with that..."

"I'm just going for my lunch..." interrupted Priya.

Chas smiled at her, " Ok, I'll cover yah, then when you get back, I'm gonna go borrow Frank's laptop and book us a holiday"

Priya laughed, " Ohhh how the other half live!"

"We need a break...after ALL what's happened...a nice week on a sunny beach should do us the world of good..."

Xxxxx

Aaron scrutinised the scratch along side the black merc, and then bent down and carefully brushed it with some fine Tcut...he licked his lips as he concentrated in the hot afternoon sunshine.

Cain was on his way back from the pub and saw him as he came along the forecourt of the garage, " At last! I've actually got some work outta you, you lazy sod!"

Aaron stood up and wiped his hands with a rag, " Yeah so?"

"Just saying"

Aaron then looked up over Cain's shoulder, his eyes like a hawk, Cain swung around, " What's up with yah now?"

Aaron came forward and leaned in to him, " HE thinks he's got to ME...but he hasn't" he said cryptically.

Cain pulled a face at him, " You're flaming barking you are, its not a wonder Jackson's washed his hands of yah if you keep behaving like that!"

"Yeah but...Jackson doesn't know my plan, does he...when he does, everythings gonna be sweet, i'm telling yah" he told with a pleased smile across his face.

Cain watched the lad set to work on the scratch again, " Is THIS about Frank Harrington again? If it is, I'm getting it sorted, do you hear me! If there's something up, then I'm on to it"

Aaron swung his head round, " Why don't you just stay outta it! I've said i've got it sorted...SHE'S MY MOTHER...It's MY job to sort it out!"

Frank Harrington was then coming along side them both, " Hello lads, just seeing how my pride and joy is coming along"

Cain watched him and Aaron carefully as he stood back, Aaron beamed Frank a smile, " It's coming along sweet actually...i'll soon have this motor looking like new...AND I KNOW...it's my fault it's like it is, but I'm sorting it"

Frank nodded, " Yeah, I can see that...nice work..."

Aaron moved passed him to crack on, Frank took the hint, " right, i'll leave you too it..." and with that he was off on his way.

Aaron watched him go, he was still smiling, but the smile had turned alittle sly...meaning Aaron was up to something.

Cain had had enough, " Come on OUT WITH IT! What's going on in that flaming head of yours!"

Aaron shrugged and started working on the scratch across the bonnet. The lad was going into silent I'm not telling you mode...and that sometimes ment...DANGEROUS

Cain quickly moved away from him and went to the edge of the forecourt, his phone was at his ear and he made sure Aaron was way off earwigging distance.

"It's me...have you got anything? Because now its flaming urgent"

xxxxx

Chas wiped away the tears as she closed up the laptop on her bed. The makeup was smudged across her face.

How could he?

How could he do this to her?

She slipped off the bed and dumped the laptop onto the dresser. There was no way he was going to make a fool of her...

Xxxxxx

After finishing off for the day, Aaron locked up Frank's merc in the garage, he had done a pretty damned good job if he said so himself.

Pity whose motor it was.

As he made his way towards the pub he pulled his phone out from his overalls and decided to give Jackson a call.

Voicemail.

This was stupid...it was about time he went over there and explained what was going off, deep down he knew Jackson would never let him down. Seeing his uncle walking up from the opposite direction, Aaron darted off quickly unseen.

Cain was walking up the road to the pub as it was getting dark with the phone to his ear, "YOU WHAT? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? 100%? AND THERE'S HIM ABOUT TO MARRY MY SISTER..." he slapped the phone shut and hurried off back into the opposite direction.

Xxxxx

Aaron walked up the pathway and knocked on the door to 'Hazel's house', he had forgotten his keys. Jackson opened it in an instant, his face glum and distant with him.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Aaron looked around and faced him, " WE NEED TO TALK"

"WHAT'S there to talk about, YOU'VE made yah bed!"

Aaron shook his head, " WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Jackson pulled a sigh and stepped back so Aaron could come into the hallway, " Make it quick then, because I said I would help Jack with his homework"

"YOU'RE CRAP AT MATHS"

"SO ARE YOU...LOOK...WHAT IS IT?"

Aaron swallowed down, he didn't want it to be like this, so he gentled his tone, " I just wanna explain about the other day...it's NOT like it seems, trust me"

Jackson raised his browe, " You what? YOU took HIS side Aaron...do you KNOW how humiliating that is to me? Have YOU side with THAT!"

Aaron became all excited, " but I'm NOT! That's the beauty of it, you sees...HE thinks he's got to me!"

"You're scaring me now...You starting to sound like a right loon...Aaron what's got into yah?"

"NOTHING!"

Aaron grabbed Jackson sat him on the stairs, he then leaned in to him, " Will you just listen to ME for a change yeah...and hear me out"

Jackson broke away his gaze and shook his head.

"Frank is a totally phsyco...HE really is I'm telling yah...THERE IS NO WAY I'D EVER SIDE WITH HIM AGAINST YOU...DO YOU BELIEVE ME?", his eyes stared at Jackson, searching for his answer.

Jackson was gentle, " COURSE I believe you...but...the other day..."

"I WANTED to go after you and tell yah...but I couldn't not with HIM standing there , I've gotta let him think he's won me round...he'll NEVER let his guard down if I don't"

Jackson looked at him, his face all sad but concerned, " Oh Please don't say you've cooked up some hairbrained scheme, Aaron..."

Aaron pulled a face, " It's not hairbrained...this is a plan"

With a sigh, Jackson stood up and nodded skeptically.

Aaron looked at him and asked, " Do you still love me?"

Jackson closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, " COURSE I still love you...but I don't like this, I don't like this one little bit..."

Aaron hinted a smile, " So, you'll go along with it? Making my mother finally realise what a piece of LYING SCUMBAG SHITE that man is?"

Jackson nodded, " So what's this plan then? Am I in on it?"

Aaron went into the lounge and turned, " Yeah...Frank needs to know that he's won and that he's split us apart...so he's gotta think that you and me are..."

"Over..."

Aaron nodded, pleased Jackson was getting it, "...yeah, so ALL YOU need to do is come to the woolie tonight and make a scene and chuck all me stuff at me"

"That shouldn't be TOO differcult" breezed Jackson with a slight nostelgic smile on his face, "It'll just be like old times"

"Like when I punched you in there that time, do you remember...that REALLY caused a scene"

Jackson was nearly knocked sideways, " What did you just say?"

Aaron pulled a face, " YOU having to course a scene, haven't you been listening or do I have to tell you ALL OVER again?"

Jackson shook his head and came forward, " No not that...I KNOW all that...I'm talking about you...saying about when you decked me one in the pub"

"What about it"

Jackson didn't want to make it a big thing about him remembering something from way before his accident, " Nothing...it'll wait...so...better start packing UP your stuff if you're leaving me" he laughed with out humour.

Aaron stopped him as he got to the foot of the stairs, " I love you too you know..."

Jackson smiled and kissed him on the lips before heading up the stairs, " OH and when you come round later with me stuff...remember to pack me X BOX!"

Jackson scoffed at the top of the stairs, " Don't PUSH IT Livesey!"

Xxxxx

Jackson had did What Aaron had asked of him. He packed up Aaron's stuff at Hazel's house and stuffed it all in a couple of black bin liners.

Even the X BOX.

He drove to the village hoping Aaron was ready for his 'entrance'.

As he stopped outside the pub and snatched up the bin bags from the back of the van. Someone was lurking near the garage. With gloved hands the padlock and chain was cut off and the small door was pushed open and the figure darted inside unseen.

The Merc was ready for collection the next day. In the dim light of the garage, the figure picked up some wire cutters and put their foot to the bodyboard that let you lie and move yourself under the car, wire cutters to hand, the figure laid flat and set to work.

To cut the break cables.

Xxxxxx

More soon.

Xxxx


	46. Chapter 46

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*46*

_**LATE-JUNE 2014**_

Jackson had did What Aaron had asked of him. He packed up Aaron's stuff at Hazel's house and stuffed it all in a couple of black bin liners.

Even the X BOX.

He drove to the village hoping Aaron was ready for his 'entrance'.

As he stopped outside the pub and snatched up the bin bags from the back of the van. Someone was lurking near the garage. With gloved hands the padlock and chain was cut off and the small door was pushed open and the figure darted inside unseen.

The Merc was ready for collection the next day. In the dim light of the garage, the figure picked up some wire cutters and put their foot to the bodyboard that let you lie and move yourself under the car, wire cutters to hand, the figure laid flat and set to work.

To cut the break cables.

Xxxxxx

Cain drove his black BMW up the country lane, and parked in a layby where another car was waiting with its headlights switched off.

He got out and hurried around to the passenger side of the other car and got in.

"So...out with it! What you told me over the phone, are you sure?" he asked the guy in the driving seat.

The nameless driver was a contact of Cains. They had met 'inside' years ago and had called in favours from eachother from time to time. The guy turned,

"Course I'm sure, the lady had alot to say about our friend Mr Harrington..."

Cain leaned forward, " I'm all ears, what's this about him being still married...?"

xxxxx

"I'M SO SICK OF YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS MOPE AROUND THE HOUSE WITH A FACE ON! WELL, I'M TELLING YAH, I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT UP TO HERE!"

Jackson was full of rage and was either pointing his finger or showing how high with hand to demostrate how 'up to here' he ment.

Aaron leant on the bar, and turned around as Jackson started to toss the black bags over to him. Betty and Pearl glanced at one another, both clearly engrossed with the entertainment.

Aaron clapped his hands slowly and loudly, and pulled a 'not bothered face, " DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE! ALL I GET IN ME EARHOLE ALL DAY IS CAN YOU DO THIS? WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE THAT? IT'S GETTING BORING JACKSON!"

Jackson scoffed, " WELL, IF I'M THAT BORING THAN DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK...WE'RE OVER, DO YOU HEAR ME? OVER!"

And with that he stormed out the Woolie, doors swinging abruptly behind him.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes and glanced over at Betty and Pearl, who had now been joined by Alan Turner.

"Floor shows over!", and then he went back to his pint. Pearl took some pity and came hurrying over and started to pick up some of the clothes that had fallen out of the bin bags and were strewn across the bar floor.

"Ohhhh dear! Hows this happened? Do you want me to go fetch Paddy?"

Aaron snatched the bags off her, "No ta! I can sort me OWN problems out thanks..." and with that he shoved Priya aside and started to bundle the black bags in through the back.

Alex and Victoria were then up at the bar, " Hey, we've just seen Jackson go screeching off in his van out there, what's happened?"

Priya got them their drinks, " A floor show, it looks like that him and Jackson are over..."

Xxxxx

Aaron was in the back. He chucked the bags into the corner and pulled his phone out from his pocket, he texted Jackson.

_**i know that wasn't easy...I LOVE YOU...xx**_

pocketing the phone after pressing send, he went to the base of the stairs, " MUM? ARE YOU UP THERE?"

There was no answer.

He frowned, then turned to go back into the bar when he saw the back door swinging open, like that someone hadn't bothered to shut it behind them on the way out. There was no sign of anyone in the darkness.

Frowning again he stuck his head out the door to face the skip bins in the back road that laid at the rear of the pub. He shut it, and went back into the lounge and was horrified to see the safe door wide open and had been completely emptied.

Putting his hands above his head he cried out; "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Xxxxx

Cain came to a halt in his BMV with a screech. He flew out the drivers seat and ran over to the pub. Once inside he ignored everyone in the bar and went straight threw into the back, to see Aaron sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Cain's eyes flickered to the open safe.

"What's gone on?"

Aaron slowly looked up to his uncle, " He's done a runner...the flaming scumbags done a flaming runner, hasn't he?"

Cain started to pace the back room acting like he had the world on his shoulder, " Where's your mother? Has SHE gone with him?"

Aaron jumped up, " COURSE SHE HASN'T! SHE WOULDN'T DARE!"

Both of them then looked around to see Chas enter the room, her face blank.

"Where have YOU been?" asked Cain taking her arms.

Chas looked up at him and tried to raise a smile, " What? Me? Just went out to grab some fresh air, that's all"

Aaron twisted around, face like thunder, " WITH HIM?!"

Chas nodded, " No love, not with him"

Cain could see her hands were covered in grease, " Where've you been?"

"I SAID I WENT OUT FOR SOME FRESH AIR, I NEEDED TO GET ME HEAD STRAIGHT!"

"...while HE was robbing yah blind" hissed Aaron waving his hand towards the open safe. Chas went over to the safe and put her hands to her mouth, Cain took charge, " look you better sit down for a minute...both of yahs...there's things you need to know about Harrington"

Chas sat down and looked at him, face full of hatred, " OH I KNOW WHAT'S HE'S BEEN UP TOO!"

Aaron was lost, and glanced at Cain puzzled.

"So WHAT have you found out, then?" asked Cain, wanting to hear what she had to say first.

Chas shot a nasty glare towards her son, " ASK HIM! NO DOUBT BOTH OF YAHS HAVE HAD A RIGHT LAUGH AT ME! WELL, I THINK IT'S SICK!"

Aaron stood up to defend himself to whatever his mother was accusing him off, but Cain pushed him back into the armchair.

"What's he ment to of done?" Cain asked.

"He's been sleeping with Frank!" she accused all upset.

Aaron was shocked to the core, he WASN'T having that slung his way, " YOU WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK! I'D NEVER CHEAT ON JACKSON! AND I'D NEVER GO NEAR THAT PSYHCO!"

Cain got in between the pair, as mother and son started to square up to one another, " HANG ON! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT? CHAS?"

Chas shook her head in disgust, " ASK HIM! HE TOLD ME...HE TOLD ME AFTER I MISCARRIED...HE TOLD ME FRANK CAME ON TO HIM!"

Aaron shook his head, " AT LAST, SHE CAN SEE WHAT'A LYING DIRTY SCUMBAG HE IS! BUT I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING MOTHER, ON LITTLE JACKS LIFE, I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM...!"

Cain stopped him from speaking further, and turned to Chas, " Why are you saying that for? What makes YOU think Harrington's into blokes"

Chas laughed out loud in contempt, " BECAUSE IT'S ALL ON HIS FLAMING LAPTOP, THAT WHY! GAY PORN GAY FORUMS AND CHATROOMS...AND SITES SO DISGUSTING IT MAKES ME FEEL PHYSICALLY SICK!"

Aaron realised something, " Where is this laptop?"

"Upstairs...I was gonna book us a nice holiday...and...and..." she was shaking at the very thought of him.

Cain led the way and they all went upstairs to the bedroom, only to see that the wardrobe had been cleared out, and Chas's jewellery box had been tipped empty.

And the laptop was gone from the dressing top.

"He's...he's gone" Chas whispered , realising what was happening, and pulled out her mobile, " He's robbed me blind, I'm gonna call the police..."

Cain stopped her, by taking her phone from her, and closing the bedroom door, "That'll make no difference sis...because the police'll have a job of tracking him down..."

Aaron looked up, "WHO NEEDS THE POLICE, WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON HIM"

" Frank Harrington Doesn't exist"

Chas and Aaron glanced at one another, " What?"

Cain sat on the bed, " Well, when I say he doesn't exist, I mean he DOES Exist but it's just NOT HIM"

Aaron could see the confusion spread all across his mothers face, so he leaned in and faced up to his uncle," you better spill what you know..."

Xxxxx

After Cain's explanation, they had come down stairs. Aaron paced about the back room going over and over what Cain had told them.

"I can't believe all this, me...everything about HIM was fucking lie..."

Cain rolled his eyes from where he sat in the armchair, " Can YOU just sit down a minute,you're making me jittery!"

Chas was then through the door ending a call on her mobile, " He's ONLY flaming done it...he's cleared me out!"

Aaron threw his arms in the air, " I'm NOT having this!" he then stormed off. Cain was up out of the armchair and he and Chas went after him.

"Aaron WAIT!" snapped Cain grabbed his shoulder before the lad could get out of the back door, " Where do you think you're off to sunshine"

Aaron pointed, "I'm going UP there! To Home Farm, that's where he'll be, and WE'RE just dallying around here, while HES getting away with it!"

Chas was still trying to get her head around it all, " But how could HE lie...are you sure about this Cain?"

Cain screwed his eyebrowes up, " COURSE I'M SURE YOU DAFT COW! FRANK HARRINGTON IS NOT FRANK HARRINGTON, HE'S SOME CHARACTER WHO'S STOLEN SOMEONE ELSES IDENTITY!"

Chas was shaking her head, " Yes I KNOW that! You said...but...WHO IS Frank Harrington, then?"

Aaron shot a glare at her, " DOES ANYONE CARE?! I JUST WANT TO GET HIM!"

Chas turned on him, " I CARE! I NEED TO KNOW WHO I FELL IN LOVE WITH! BECAUSE AT THIS MOMENT MY HEADS COMPLETELY FUCKED UP! ALL I KNOW IS, IS WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME... HE'S SOMEBODY ELSE...HIS EX WIFE ISN'T HIS EX WIFE AND THAT JACOB WASN'T HIS SON!...WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Cain opened the back door, " Come on, lets get up to Home Farm...Aaron's right, HE could be doing a runner as we speak...and if he gets away, we'll never know who he was...!"

Xxxxx

Cain's BMV didn't start after they all bundled inside and he turned the key.

Aaron was getting impatient, "THIS IS JUST MAD!"

As Cain and Chas argued about why the car wasn't starting, Aaron bolted out the back seat and was running over into the direction of the garage.

Cain twisted around, " WHERE'S HE GOING, NOW?"

Chas's heart started to pound, her face turned to horror, " AARON!" she cried out struggling with the handle to the car door to get out.

But it was too late, from the garage the headlights nearly blinded them as Aaron swung around Frank's merc and it sped up the road.

"CAIN! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP HIM!"

Cain tried the engine again and it finally started, " Stop fretting, it's not that we don't know where he's sped off to!"

Chas grabbed her brothers arm, sheer panic in her tone, " It's NOT that...its...it's the car...I cut the breaks Cain...I cut the breaks!"

Xxxxxxx

Up the lanes, Aaron put his foot down, and concentrated on the road.

There was NO WAY Frank was gonna get away...he can't get away with what he did to him!

His phone sung out in his pocket, and for a split second he wasn't in a merc anymore, he was in a ford fiesta with the phone ringing on the seat, as he glanced down he could see that it was Jackson calling him...

He wanted to pull over but the breaks didn't respond...

Shaking himself back to reality, it seemed that history was about to repeat itself...

because as he put his foot down onto the mercs break pedal...

and it wouldn't stop...

Xxxxxx

**HINT: I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOME 'GOOD' WILL COME OUT OF THIS STORYLINE...**

MORE SOON

Xxxx


	47. Chapter 47

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*47*

**TO STOP CHICKY BABES FROM SCREAMING...**

_**LATE-JUNE 2014**_

Cain's BMV didn't start after they all bundled inside and he turned the key.

Aaron was getting impatient, "THIS IS JUST MAD!"

As Cain and Chas argued about why the car wasn't starting, Aaron bolted out the back seat and was running over into the direction of the garage.

Cain twisted around, " WHERE'S HE GOING, NOW?"

Chas's heart started to pound, her face turned to horror, " AARON!" she cried out struggling with the handle to the car door to get out.

But it was too late, from the garage the headlights nearly blinded them as Aaron swung around Frank's merc and it sped up the road.

"CAIN! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP HIM!"

Cain tried the engine again and it finally started, " Stop fretting, it's not that we don't know where he's sped off to!"

Chas grabbed her brothers arm, sheer panic in her tone, " It's NOT that...its...it's the car...I cut the breaks Cain...I cut the breaks!"

Xxxxxxx

Up the lanes, Aaron put his foot down, and concentrated on the road.

There was NO WAY Frank was gonna get away...he can't get away with what he did to him!

His phone sung out in his pocket, and for a split second he wasn't in a merc anymore, he was in a ford fiesta with the phone ringing on the seat, as he glanced down he could see that it was Jackson calling him...

He wanted to pull over but the breaks didn't respond...

Shaking himself back to reality, it seemed that history was about to repeat itself...

because as he put his foot down onto the mercs break pedal...

and it wouldn't stop...Aaron floored the pedal again and it did give some drag, taking advantage of it, he pulled up the handbreak and swerved the car to a skidding manuover, the Merc skidded on it's tyres and went side ways into a verge that stopped the vehicle ubruptly.

Inside Aaron shook his head, eyes bolt wide like that of a scared deer, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The breaks! They hadn't worked.

Just like last time when he had tried to stop to answer the phone after walking out on Jackson.

He shook his head again feeling abit head rushed and strange.

And no sooner did know, he turned to his side when he saw another car speed up and screech to a halt beside him. Cains BMW.

Chas was out of the car like a shot, and racing to the drivers window, " AARON! AARON!"

Aaron moved his hand and managed to open the car door, " I'm ALLRIGHT!"

Cain moved Chas aside and stopped Aaron from steppinging out of the car, "are you SURE lad, you not broke anything in there...by the look of this motor you must've went smacking hard into the verge"

Aaron dismissed him and got out anyway, " I SAID I WAS FINE! COME ON, WE GOTTA GET UP TO HOMEFARM!" he reminded them.

Cain was instantly back in the BMWs driverseat, Chas stopped Aaron just before he got in, her tears had made her miscara lie in streams across her cheeks. She tilted her head, " I'm so sorry love..."

Aaron pulled a face, "for what?"

"It were ME who cut the breaks"

Aaron held her stare, then broke it, and jumped into the backseat of the car, Chas, not knowing how her son felt about that, got into the front and Cain left the scene and put his foot down.

Xxxx

Home Farm was dark and lonely.

As Cain steared the BMW up the drive, there seemed to be no sign of life at all. After coming to a halt, all got out and rushed over to the front door.

"Have you got the your key?" Cain asked Chas in a hurry.

Chas shook her head, " He NEVER gave me one!"

"You what?! You and him were together for months, how did that happen?"

Chas followed him as they rounded to the back of the manor, "He was ALWAYS round mine!", but before Cain could argue the point further about how stupid she was, they heard the breaking of glass.

"Ohhhh you've gotta be kidding me!" cried Chas, it could only be Aaron doing that. And it was.

He had broken in through the lounge and went inside and opened up the front door, Cain grabbed him by the collar, " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES OR SOMMIT YOU FATEGG, WHAT IF THIS PLACE IS RIGGED UP WITH AN ALARM!"

Aaron dismissed that point with a toss of the hand, " FUCKING WANKER IS NOT WHO HE SAYS HE IS, WHY WOULD HE WANT THE POLICE ANYWHERE NEAR HERE!"

Cain didn't answer that...the lad DID have a point, he supposed.

As they all went from room to room, it was clear that 'Frank Harrington' was no longer at home.

Chas came down from upstairs, " He's cleared off, all his stuffs gone"

Aaron came out from the lounge, "He CAN'T HAVE! WE'VE GOTTA GET HIM!"

Cain shook his head, " and how do we begin with that? you got any ideas in that brain of yours, because I haven't"

Chas came to stand next to them, " I have...we CALL the police...he's took everything from me...cleaned me out...they've GOT to be able to do sommit?"

Cain didn't like THEM involved, but he shook his head.

Aaron didn't react at all.

Xxxxxx

Within an hour of calling them, the police were all over home farm. This all made Aaron pretty much jittery. It wasn't that long ago when they were all over at 'Hazel's house' when little Jack was missing.

He sat on a window ledge staring outside to some flashing blue lights that made him go off into a trance.

He shook himself out of it and turned to see Cain being questioned by that DC Collins woman.

"DON'T BE ASKING ME TO GRASS ON WHO GAVE ME THIS INFORMATION, SWEETHEART...BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YAH, DO YOU GET ME?"

DC Collins relented, " Okay Mr Dingle, have it your way...you just better tell us WHAT you found out about Mr Harrington..."

Aaron sloped off into the hall where the ferensics team in their spermsuits were coming in through the door.

Chas came over to him, " Are you alright kid?", she could see that he was staring at the ferensics people.

"That DC Collins woman called them in...seeing since we know Frank is NOT who he says he was, they're gonna get some fingersprints and stuff.

"They dust for everything...I've seen it before when...", Aaron was starey and vague.

Chas moved her gaze from the ferensics doing their jobs to her son and pulled a face, "What...when was that?"

"I can't remember...but i've seen in before...all this..."

Chas moved them both to the bench that sat in the hallway, "Aaron...about what I did...about cutting the breaks I..."

Aaron held out his arm, " No...I KNOW why you did it...you wanted to kill him...kill Frank or whoever he was"

"Yes I know that, but...I should've thought that...I just didn't THINK that anyone else would have driven off in it...Oh Aaron, I would've NEVER forgiven meself if anything happened to you in that car"

Aaron shook his head and looked at her, "Well it didn't, did it? So stop going on about it...I don't wanna think about what could've happened...not after last time"

DC Wicks was then coming out from the study and they took his eye, " Miss Dingle...there's some other questions we would like to ask you..." he pulled out his pad and was scratching his head, " you mentioned a Peggy Holton...I understand she is Mr Harrington's housekeeper"

Chas nodded and quickly got to her feet, " Yeah she was...is"

"Do you have a contact number for her...?"

Chas realised she didn't, " No...we never got on see...she saw me as 'mussleing in', that I was gonna get rid of her when me and Frank were married..."

Her voice broke abit...all the plans they had made together...all lies...every single one of them.

"You SAY that Mr Harrington was over at your place alot of the time..." he glanced at his pad for a second, "...the Woolpack public house at Emmerdale..."

Chas shook her head.

"Then we'll have to make arrangements to look around there to...NOW would be a good time..."

Chas was pulling herself together, " well...it's open at the minute...I better get back and chuck everybody out then..."

Xxxxxxx

The police did what they said, and they completely did the pub as well. Cain had managed to keep the Merc out of it...there would have been to many unwanted questions about the breaks being cut and Chas had been through enough as it was this evening.

It was 3 in the morning when everyone was gone.

Aaron sat on a stool up at the bar as Chas closed the doors on the police for the night.

Chas sighed and crossed over to her son who was staring into the pint glass he nursed, "So...do you think they're find him?"

Aaron could detect the negativity in her tone, because he felt it too, " Nahhh...He'll long gone, him..."

Chas stared into space thinking, " blimey kid...6 months of me life...scratched out in a couple of hours..."

Aaron shook his head and sighed, " Better than a lifetime"

Chas turned to him, "What do you mean?"

Aaron sighed again and hopped off the stool, " Nothing...look I'm wacked me...I just wanna get me head down..."

Chas stopped him, "Aaron...if you want to talk to me...you know...I HEARD about you and Jackson having a fight...Betty told me when I were chucking her out"

Aaron smirked, " Yeah it was a bit of a classic that...", he looked at her, "...But I'm SURE we're work it out"

And with that he was gone, leaving Chas alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxx

It was just past 7 in the morning, when Aaron came up the path and let himself into 'Hazel's house'.

He could hear radio one on in the kitchen, and Jackson was singing away to it. Sticking a hand in his trakkie pocket, he pushed the door into the kitchen and saw Jackson at the grill still dressed in his checkered pyjama bottoms and T shirt.

"Uncle Aaron!" beamed Little Jack, who was sat at the table with a bowl of ricicles.

Jackson snapped his head around and instantly met Aaron's gaze, " So...come for more of yah stuff, have yah?" he said with the hint of a smile.

Aaron didn't say a word and just slumped himself beside Jack at the kitchen table.

The builder knew something was up, so he took his son's bowl away from him, " Right come on Jack go brush your teeth, and I'll be checking to see if you've done them properly"

Jack pulled a face as he stood up, " But I was wanting to speak to Uncle Aaron about getting my new bike because I passed me test at school"

"Teeth!"

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, and with a look up to Aaron, went up stairs to do as he was told.

Jackson sat down opposite him, " So...what's going on? I THOUGHT the whole idea of this daft plan of yours is, is that YOU and ME are over, if Frank sees you here, he'll..."

"I doubt that...he's fucked off, has Frank...cleared off and left me Mother with nowt"

"Come again?"

"You heard"

Jackson scraped the chair back and stuck the kettle on, as he sugared the mugs he turned to him, " You've LOST me...now TELL me everything, from the start"

Xxxxxx

Aaron had washed and shaved. He stared into the steamed up mirror and focused on the scar that still could be seen in certain lights on the side of his head.

After having a fight with Jackson, he had packed up and left him, and was going to stay over at Paddy's.

His car, the ford Fiesta Paddy had got him on his 19th Birthday had been leaking break fluid...he knew that now...he had been told but...somehow he could see the fluid in his head.

Jackson had been angry at him. Angry that he had been putting his son's life at risk in a dodgy car, and he was right...

They argued and he left him...but there was something else? Something had happened where there was loud music and a face he couldn't put a name too, but IF he was to see him again...

There was a knock on the bathroom door, " Aaron? are you alright in there?" called Jackson.

"Yeah...I'll be out in abit"

"Well make it quick, your mums coming around, the police have been to see her...she says shes got some news about 'dodgy harry'..."

Aaron nodded...even though that was silly because Jackson couldn't see him.

He felt strange, like someone had come to possess him or something, because there was something going off in his head, images, faces...some he knew some he didn't know. There was places too. Blackpool beach?

He shook his head again to try and rid of the images, he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

Drying his face, he was eager to hear what his Mother had to say about what the police had told her, not to wonder who the hell were the likes of Greg...and Tom..

Xxxxxx

**HI, THIS FIC IS NOW ENTERING THE LAST PHASE IN THE STORYLINE WHERE 'LIFE AFTER FRANK' HAS MORE REPECUSSIONS THAN FIRST THOUGHT, SARAH'S NEW BABY IS COMING FAST AND AARON'S SELF RE-DISCOVERY OF HIS 'FORMER LIFE'**

**BUT... WILL WHAT HE REMEMBERS, REOPEN OLD WOUNDS IN HIS AND JACKSON'S RELATIONSHIP?**

Xxxx


	48. Chapter 48

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*48 of 65*

_**EARLY JULY 2014**_

A WEEK LATER.

"...so that's it in a nutshell kid, the police have exhausted all the leads they had... HE'S cleaned me out and there's nothing they can do about it until they catch him...I owe all these people money, the brewery, my suppliers...I'm gonna have to sell the pub to pay for everything"

Aaron sat at the kitchen table with his hands cupped around a mug of tea. Jackson leant on the counter nearby, " so, that's it?...there's definately NOTHING they can do? Sounds abit lazy to me, surely there's SOMETHING they can do...It were only last week when they told you they might have a lead"

Aaron glared at him, " she's JUST said, having you been listening? There's nowt! Haven't you gotta be somewhere, like work?"

Jackson frowned at him, " errrrrrr...I thought we weren't play acting anymore?"

Chas breathed out a pathetic giggle, "...Oh Yeah! Aaron told me you were only pretended to fall out... Why's that then?"

Aaron looked at her, " I told you before, I just wanted you to see what he was like...how he was lying to yah..."

He stood and threw his mug into the bowl, " I'm going out", Jackson stopped him, " Where to? I thought Cain's given you the day off"

Aaron nodded, " He HAS, doesn't mean I wanna be stuck in here with you all day, does it? Seeing since you're not going to work, then I'm borrowing the van", with that he grabbed the keys from the hook and was out the door before anybody could protest.

Chas looked up at Jackson, he was puzzled by Aaron's behaviour and she thought she knew what it was, " I think I know what's still in his head...did he tell you what i did"

Jackson sat down and held his head in his hands, " No, he hasn't told me anything...infact he's been abit weird with me all week"

"I cut the breaks to Frank's car...and Aaron drove off in it..."

Xxxxx

"I'm sorry but have you got an appointment?"

Aaron decided on a bit of intimidation, and leaned into the receptionist from the counter at Leeds General, " NO i just said, I haven't! BUT I need to see him...NOW!"

The receptionist glared back at him, this lad didn't scare her, "Just IN CASE you didn't hear me last time, I will repeat it in simple english... IF you DON'T have an appointment then NO you can't see him..."

Aaron stood back and tried to be cocky, "Then I wanna make an appointment now then..."

The receptionist shook her head, not liking his cockiness, " Have you a referral letter?"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " NO! He treated me last year...when I had me accident...I need to see him about stuff"

"impossible...without a referral letter, then...", she couldn't finish her sentence because Aaron was already going storming into the consultants office.

The receptionist was hot on his tail, " Out of there! Or I am calling security to get you thrown out!"

The office was empty.

He turned and after glaring at her, he pushed passed her and stormed off, the receptionist just shook her head in despair and closed the office door after her.

Xxxxx

Aaron had been stalking the hospital staff carpark for well over an hour. Just as he was going to give up and go home, he saw him...his consultant .

Mr Jarvis had just pulled into his space and was locking up his silver Merc when Aaron made a beeline over to him.

"Mr Jarvis?"

Jarvis turned around when he heard him, " ohhhh, do I know you?"

Aaron nodded hopefully, " yeah...you treated me after me car crash"

Jarvis chuckled as they walked along towards the hospital's main entrance, " I'd be lying to you if I've kept count on how many crash victims I have treated over the years, young lad..."

"I'm Aaron...Aaron Livesy..."

Jarvis stopped dead and looked at him closely, "...yes I suppose I vaguely remember you...I THINK I remember your mother in particular...she had an unsual name..."

"Chastity Dingle...and its 'has'...not 'had', she's still breathing you know"

"Yes...I'm sorry how that sounded...look, I really need to be somewhere lad"

Aaron hurried after him, " But I need to speak to you...It's me memory..."

"...alot of crash victims won't regain their memory lad, so if it's that you are..." Aaron grabbed his arm to stop him walking any further, " It's NOT that...it's just that...its coming back...well some of it, more so over this past week or so, and it's doing me head in...I think...I'm confused...I don't understand"

Mr Jarvis finally turned around to consider him, " Look Aaron, as I said to your mother at the time...like I tell other people who find themselves in your situation...sometimes it takes a good while before memories come back...years even...sometimes never...sometimes they'll just come back gradually, and there are cases they do return after a major trauma...so, IF they are coming back, then that's a good thing for you, isn't it?"

Aaron looked at the ground, " depends on what you remember, I suppose...all I feel is dread"

Jarvis frowned at him, " are you saying you are finding it difficult to cope with them coming back? Talking to someone will help you, your mother, partner or a good friend...or, if you're not keen, then I can always arrange for a therapist to..."

Aaron shook his head repeatedly, " NAH! I'll be alright, thanks...I don't need to go see some shrink!"

Mr Jarvis glanced at his watch, Aaron knew he was keeping him, " Sorry about that...I know you must be busy and that...thanks"

Mr Jarvis smiled at him and went in through the doors with his briefcase, while Aaron walked off into the opposite direction feeling none the wiser.

Xxxxx

Chas stood up to leave, " Right...it seems he's not coming back anytime soon...I've tried his mobile a few times but he's ignoring me...why don't you try"

Jackson, who sat on the couch pulled out his phone, " I can try for yah, but odds are he's in NO mood to talk"

Chas was so mad with her self, " I've done all this Jackson...this is ALL MY fault...if I never let Frank into my life..." she trailed off.

Jackson stood and put an arm around her, " It's NOT your fault...you weren't to know he was a flaming con-artist...they hardly wear banners on themselves advertising it, do they? You weren't to know...we were all sucked in"

Chas begged to differ, " but YOUS did know sommit was up...Aaron kept telling me...he told me about Frank coming on to him"

Jackson sighed, " Yeah he did...I was trying to buy this place, and Frank was having NONE of it at the time, so when Aaron went round to ask him...Frank said he could be persuaded shall we say..."

Chas tutted to herself, " poor Aaron...I never believed a word...I thought he was just being...ohhhh I don't know, spiteful I suppose"

Jackson went white and sat on the chair looking like he had a great weight on his shoulders, Chas stepped forward, " Jackson? are you alright love?"

The builder looked up at her, concern in his brown eyes, " I just been thinking...about Frank and that...him NOT being who he said he were..." he swallowed finding it hard to get out the next bit.

"What is it love?"

Jackson stood up again and paced the room, " WE bought this house from Frank...but if he wasn't Frank then it wasn't his house to sell...SO..." he looked at her mouth open.

"Who the hell owned this place...?" Chas said guessing the next bit.

"Exactly...if it can't get any worse"

Xxxxx

Aaron climbed out of the van and looked across to the indian restraurant. It was his and Jackson's favourite. They had even been there a few times after the accident.

With his hands in his pockets he crossed the road and looked into the window, it was closed and all he could see was empty tables that were ready and waiting for custom when it opened tonight.

He and Jackson had argued here...this is where it had kicked off about the car. He forced his eyes shut to think back, but it was still a blur, but even so, he could vividly see Jackson storming off.

And he saw himself walking the cold streets freezing his balls off.

He snapped his eyes open.

"BarWest..."

Xxxxx

Jackson was tearing his hair out, as he pulled out his filing cabinet trying to find the deeds.

"I HAD them! I KNOW I had them!"

Chas tried to help by going through some paperwork he had given her, " are YOU sure, love?"

Jackson threw her a backwards glare wanting to slap her one, " COURSE I'M SURE! I'M NOT A FLAMING IDIOT, YOU KNOW...WELL, WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STUFF, I'M NOT!"

"But there isn't anything here, love, is there"

Jackson slammed shut the filing cabinet and leaned his back on it, " It's a flipping con, it it? HE'S done it to us as well! Took our money...no money WE borrowed...and has fled away with it..."

Chas tried to make lite of the situ, " Whos to say ANYONE owes this place, it was just about a shell when you bought it...infact, its has been so since as long as I can remember..."

Jackson half smiled at her, "what are you trying to say...squat here...there's no such thing as squatters right no more!"

Chas stood up, "look...he bought home farm, didn't he? That'll be the first thing everyones gonna be worried about, not this place...just ride it out for a while...see what happens, besides it's NOT your fault you were doped into buying a place, was it?"

Jackson nodded, but still felt uneasy. He just wished Aaron didn't go storming off.

Xxxxx

Aaron parked the van at the cemetery. He had driven all the way to Sheffield. Part of him didn't want to do this because it was like going back into the unknown. He just knew deep down inside that he needed to come here because it was so long over due.

He got out of the van and slammed the door shut, then biting his lip he walked across the freshly cut lawn to the row of headstones.

He wasn't sure which one it was at first. He looked up and down trying to remember...it HAD to be one of the new ones, it was not TOO long ago.

After a few moments of wandering around aimlessly glancing at each headstone thinking himself to be looking like a right div, he finally found who he was looking for.

Tom.

"Hiyah mate..." he said, crouching down and placing his hand on top of the memorial stone, stroking it a tad

"I'm sorry it's been so long, like...it's just that I lost me brain...I KNOW I never had one to begin with, but I did..."

He felt abit choked up and sat down leaning his back up to the headstone, " Have you missed me? I hope so...because I sorta miss you...I didn't before because I didn't know who you were...I forgot all about you...I forgot about EVERYTHING! You see I had this accident, crashed me car...ended up in a coma and come out of it like a baby, Mum had to look after me again...she had to feed me baby food and everything!"

He removed his shades and wiped his eyes, "...I had to learn how to do everything all over again...and I was a different person...Jackson called it a watered down version, I called it the new me, I was, AM, to differnet people now, who I was and who I am now and that's NEVER gonna chance now, memory coming back, or no memory coming back..." he pulled a face at that.

He stared into space for a moment then shook himself out if it, " Sorry bout that, mate...I do that at the minute...I seem to drift off into a trance and think about stuff...you see...I went to see Mr whathisface who treated me after the crash, and HE said I needed to talk to someone about how I was feeling, he suggested a therapist, but I'm not gonna do that shit no!"

"But I can talk to you...i could ALWAYS talk to you...and I wish you were here now...I wish you could help me through all this, because you were me best mate..."

"But where do I start?...Oh yeah, there was this guy...Frank Harrington...he's a right nutjob him...he completely conned over me Mum and cleaned her out...she has to sell the pub and everything..."

"...he'a..." he swallowed down trying to hold back the tears that threathened to fall, "...he tried to kill me did Frank...he took me to the woods and stuck a noose round me neck...you see, Dr whathisface said that a traumatc incident can shock a memory back and I think it were that what done it, because ever since then...stuffs been coming back"

He turned his head so his cheek touched the stone, "...like THAT night...the night of the crash...I remember being at the curryhouse and Jackson was angry at me because I was driving Jack around in a car that I knew was leaking its brake fluid...I get that...I do...but something else happened and I'm afraid of what it is...I even stood outside Bar West and tried to remember, but nothing came back...just you and your silly face...and I finally remembered who you were, this face who kept popping up in me head all the flaming time!", he smirked as another thought popped up, "Did we go speed dating?"

He glanced at his phone, "Blimey, look at the time! I'm gonna have to go...it's abit of a trek back and I'm gonna have to have a chat with Jackson about things...I just don't know where to start that's all, that's why I wish YOU were here, because you would've helped me sort it...make me sort it"

He stood up and started at the inscription for a few moments before digging out the van key from his pocket, " I'll come back soon I promise...", he kissed his fingers and placed his hand on top of the grave, and then walked off.

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**

Xxxx


	49. Chapter 49

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*49 of 65*

**I DO HAPPY OCCASIONALLY...**

_**JULY 2014**_

"I don't see WHY we have to pack up all our stuff!"

Jackson turned his head from where he was packing some bits in a box, " YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE TO...until I find out where we stand with this place, it's best to be prepared, that's all"

Aaron sat on the bed watching him for a few minutes, then stood up to look out of the window.

Jackson packed some up some paperwork and a photograph fell out onto the floor, it glided near Aaron, so he stooped low and picked it up, "Me and Tom" he mumbled staring at the photo.

Jackson stopped what he was doing and looked over at him, " yeah...he's yah mate"

Aaron sighed as he handed the photograph over to him, " I know he was...and he's dead and buried, end of"

Jackson chucked the photo into the box and did it up, then chucking it on top of two other boxes in the corner, he came to stand next to Aaron at the window.

"It looks nice out, why don't you go out or sommit" Jackson suggested, " beats you being stuck in here all day with me getting bored"

Aaron bit his lip, then shrugged, " I don't mind, but...", he turned, " Why don't we just take ourselves off to the beach, Blackpool or sommit...it's nice out, like you said...we could go swimming in the sea and play the machines in the arcades and that...AND you know how you like seeing them trams on the prominade", he told with a cheeky flash of a smirk.

Jackson closed a drawer he was about to sort through and turned to him, he thought carefully before asking, " Why Blackpool?"

Aaron dug his hands into his trakkie pockets, " because YOU keep telling me how much I loved it as a kid..."

"and IS THAT the only reason? Because you seem to be spouting alot of stuff out, that..." he paused.

"that what?"

"Nothing, forget it" Jackson dismissed with a wave of the hand.

Aaron jumped forward, had he slipped up? He had been remembering things from before the accident recently and he hadn't told Jackson yet, he wanted to get things straight in his own head first, before telling him...and anyway...Jackson would get too over excited about it.

"Yeah there is, spill!"

Jackson sighed at him, and ran a hand through his short curls, " it's just that YOU seem to be saying a lot of stuff, you wouldn't normally say, that's all..."

Aaron bit his bottom lip then spotted his swimming shorts in the open drawer, "there you are! We've gotta go now!" he laughed pointing at them.

Jackson turned to the drawer and smirked, he turned back with a glint in his eye.

"Come on! you KNOW you want to" teased Aaron.

Jackson hinted another smirk through that kind glint, " alright then, why not"

Xxxxx

Aaron kicked sand up as they both crossed the beach to the shores edge. Both of them garbed up in tight T shirts and combat shorts, and both of them sporting their shades because the Summer sun was so bright.

"Wow! It's so calm" breathed Aaron, " love it when it's so calm, me...we should've brought Jack with us"

Jackson stared out to sea, " He's lovingit at centerparks with Sarah and Mike, and anyway, I thought you just wanted it to be just you and me...?", he looked at him through his shades.

Aaron nods, " yeah I do...", they moved out of the way as a Donkey was led by with a child on its back. The donkey keeper was trying to keep out of a domestic between the little boys parents.

Aaron watched them and swallowed down. All he could see in his head was Mum and dad.

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned to face Jackson, somewhat vague, " what was that?"

"I never said nowt...you just went off into a trance that's all...", he looked about the beach and pointed to a clear patch, " come on get them towels out that bag, we can set ourselves up over there..."

Aaron nodded and went over and dumped the bag onto the sand, then unzipping it, he flapped out the towels and laid them next to eachother.

Jackson removed his T shirt and grinned at him, " Not TOO close, you don't want folk to talk..." he chuckled.

Aaron pulled a 'shut it' face at him.

Jackson chucked himself down in a flop and rested up onto his elbows lapping up the hot sunshine, " You know what? I'm glad we came here...good idea from you batman...", he sniffed back and watched Aaron finally stop faffing around with the towel.

"So'a...did you remember to bring the sun cream?"

Aaron pulled a face, " Errrrrr...I thought YOU were bringing it?"

Jackson looked up at him, " You donut, I SAID to yah, we're just gonna have to burn now"

"Suits me"

"Errrrrr, I don't think so, because YOU KNOW what you can be like when you are go all red raw"

Aaron smirked, " are we STILL talking about sun tans"

"Behave"

Aaron people watched, and homed in on some daft old bat trying to wade into the water, he then glanced at Jackson who was flat on his back soaking up the rays.

"Do you remember when we came here after the crash"

Jackson didn't move, but said, " Nahhh...you've got that wrong mate, I don't think we've been here since your crash...we've BEEN to Whitby a couples of times, mind, maybe it's there you're getting mixed up with"

Aaron pulled a face, " Yeah because they are SO SIMILAR! You know with Whitby having all them boats moored up, and reeks of fish", he said with some sarcasm.

Jackson pushed his bottom lip out that that comment.

Aaron stared out to sea as he continued, " No, I was thinking about me Mums crash, you know the one that killed Carl King..."

Jackson reacted now, he removed his shades and shielded his eyes with his hand, " You what?"

"We came here...I begged yah to take bring me here because I just wanted to be somewhere where I was close to her, and we always used to come here when I was a kid"

Jackson swallowed.

"We laid here like this...YOU wanted me to rub suncream into yah, but I was having none of it because we were...", Aaron suddenly went all quiet.

Jackson finally sat up and looked at him, " I cheated on yah...we were taking it slow...and I was trying it on"

Aaron turned and half smiled, " I kept you at arms length...I remember now"

Jackson was about to say something, but the reponse on Aaron's face was don't.

"Don't make a fuss...don't be going mithering me, just because I'm starting to remember things, it's no big deal...I have been for a couple of weeks now...I WAS gonna tell yah, but...I finally decided that I NEED to do this on me own..."

Jackson nodded...this was a big thing for Aaron to deal with on his own, EVEN if Aaron himself thought otherwise.

But he respected his wishes by changing the subject, " SO...speaking of Mums...Chas seemed a little happier yesterday when I had lunch at the pub..."

Aaron shifted himself around and shook his head, " Yeah, Cain said he might be able to get hold of some cash from somewhere...I'M NOT EVEN GONNA ASK HIM from where...but as long as Mum can keep the pub"

Jackson licked his lips and went searching in the bag, this irritated Aaron, " What are you looking for now?"

"Water, it feels like someones gone and shoved a cactus in me gob!"

Aaron looked abit shepish at him, " Oh..."

Jackson zipped the bag back up, nodding at him with a smile " You're a idiot"

" No, you are"

Jackson twisted around and flopped onto his belly"...look, lets just lay here for another half hour and then go and hit them arcades yeah..."

Xxxxx

Later, Aaron was winning on some stupid game in the arcade. He had played this one so many times he knew it backwards because he had it on his X BOX at home.

Jackson was not too far away on a fruit machine, he was losing. With a sigh and pulling out his pockets for more change, he crossed back to Aaron, " I've had enough, me...I'm gonna go out and sit on the prominade"

Aaron nodded in mid game.

Xxxx

Outside Jackson plonked himself down on to the iron bench and pulled out his phone, he scrolled through to the photo gallery and smiled at a picture that he wanted to see, when they were last here with Jack, so long ago...it seemed anyway.

So, Aaron was starting to remember things, he wondered whether he remember their wedding day.

With a sigh, he sat back and pocketed the phone, and stretched his arms across the bench railings and watched the holidaymakers walk by.

Frank flaming Harrington.

He wasn't going to go away. His mess anyway.

What if they had to move out, where would they go, it was alright being here having a nice time forgetting about stuff, but they had to go back to it.

Aaron was then coming out from the arcade, " So'a...what do you wanna do now, then?" the lad asked.

Jackson twisted round and shrugged, " donno...we SHOULD go back...but..."

Aaron jumped over the railing and landed next to Jackson on the bench, " We don't HAVE TO...not yet anyway...I mean, Jack's with his mum...so we don't have to hurry back do we..."

Jackson raised his browe at him, " What are you thinking...?"

"We can stay here...on the beach"

Jackson was a tad skepitcal, " Seriously"

"Why not, I mean, I KNOW we haven't done it here, but we did it abroad though"

Jackson half smiled at that thought, " yeah...we did"

Aaron settled back and smiled, " That's sorted then"

Jackson turned to him, " It won't go away, you know...home...it's all gonna be waiting for us when we get back, our problems, which are piling up might I add"

Aaron shook his head to stop him, " I KNOW! But lets just not be having them problems today, yeah...we've had a crap few months...with scumbag and that...lets just have one night on our own, yeah..."

Xxxxx

As it got dark, they got themselves a burger and scoffed it down in no time, then after walking the streets, they landed themselves a pint at the 'flying handbag'.

There was drag act on, some aging queen calling itself Lucy Loo, but Aaron ignored it, all he was interested in was his pint, and clearly got the arse when the bar got abit crowded.

When he brought the drinks over, he sat down with Jackson and was just about to take a sup of his beer, when the drag artist came over in all her outragerous glory and came to plonk her glittery self down onto Jackson's lap.

"Way hello handsome!" cooed the Lucy Loo via the mic, "looks like we have some strangers in town...what's your name sweetpea?"

Jackson grinned, he was loving it, " It's Jackson, love"

She fluttered her extra long eyelashes, "Jackson, that sounds like a strong and sound name, and what does Jackson do for a living?"

Jackson grinned again and leaned into the mic, " I'm a builder"

"Ohhhhhh...careful you are gonna get me all wet now, darling..."

Aaron rolled his eyeballs.

Lucy Loo turned and smiled at him with her strawberry red lips, " And what does Jackson's friend do? Are you a builder too..."

The crowd laughed.

Jackson had to laugh too, and closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, Aaron was gone! And the exit doors were swinging.

"Now was THAT something I said? Oh well, looks like it's just you, me and the crowd sweetheart..."

Xxxxx

Aaron was outside leaning over the railings, Jackson was then coming out of the pub he was quickly pulling on his Tshirt. Aaron pulled a face.

"She erm...wanted to see me muscles...you don't mind do yah?"

Aaron smirked, " Nahh...but I had to get out, does me head in all that camp glitter and makeup, mind you it did remind me of Charity after a few pints out on the pull"

Jackson laughed, " thanks Aaron...I've enjoyed meself...thanks for suggesting it"

They walked across the road and headed back towards the prominade, " It's alright mate, as you said, we've gotta face the shit again tomorrow...lets just make the most of it"

Jackson looked up to the full moon, " at least it isn't raining...are you SURE you're gonna be warm enough on that beach"

Aaron looked at him as if he had a screw lose, " errrr YEAH! I don't feel the cold me"

They crossed the road and dodged the trams lit up with their lights. Then went down the steps to the beach. It was dark and quiet.

Aaron led the way, and stopped at the shore line, the moons reflection was caste into the sea, "We never did go for that swim" commented Jackson as he came to his side and looking out to the water as well.

Aaron turned to him and bared his teeth at him, that cheeky grin, " We always go now"

Jackson shook his head, "can't, we dumped our cozzies back in the van remember?"

Aaron pulled a face, " yeah...So?"

Jackson shook his head, " this is JUST mad! If somebody told me i'd be skinnydipping in the irish sea at nightfall when I woke up this morning, I'd think they'd had a screw loose..."

Both of them looked about them, then stripped out of their shorts and T shirts and went running into the sea, where they had a bit of a playful splash about.

And then a bit of a kiss as well.

"You taste of beer, I love it when you taste of beer" commented Jackson.

"Me in all..."

Jackson pulled him towards him and both of them huddled up to one another shivering, "you know when you said about me being cold?" began Aaron.

"Yeah, I am too...but it was worth it, wasn't it?" grinned Jackson, and leaned in so he and Aaron's lips met and kissed again, Aaron then turned around and said, " Stick it in me..."

Jackson grinned.

Afterwards, they both came out and sat on the beach shivering.

"Blimey, what I give to be in lanzorotte now" shivered the builder. Aaron nodded and turned, "How long do you think it will take us to dry off?"

"In this cold, proberly never"

They sat in silence for a while, Aaron was glancing at him like he was deciding whether to or not to ask him something, he turned, "... did you sleep with Craig?"

Jackson's jaw dropped. This was just the very last thing he was expecting, " Errrr...what?"

"It's a simple enough question Jackson..."

Jackson swallowed down and turned to him, " In the past I did, you know, knew that...but at that time...no I didn't...do you believe me?"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah...I do"

And with that they put their arms around eachother and watched the waves roll in, Jackson brushing a tear from his cheek, both of them not knowing that Craig was due for a visit, very soon...

Xxxxx

**YES I KNOW! I'VE HINTED AT THE END, I COULDN'T RESIST.**


	50. Chapter 50

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*50 of 65*

_**JULY 2014**_

"So did you enjoy centerparks then?"

Jackson asked as he ruffled his son's new ratstail haircut, Sarah loaded a mountain of washing into the machine, "he ALWAYS enjoys it, don't you babes?"

"Uncle Mike took me out, and we went out on our mountain bikes" Jack said all excitedly. Jackson glanced up at Sarah, "That was good of him"

Sarah poured washing powder in the drawer, and the lad looked up to his dad, " do you want to see my swimming certificate? They had a competition and I thrashed them all!"

Jackson tilted his head and laughed out loud, " good on yah sunshine! I always thought you'd take after me on the swimming front, it seems all them times taking you to the swimming baths has really paid off"

Jack skipped off to find his certificate, Sarah poured in the fabric softener and twisted the dial to start the wash cyle, she turned around and gasped out.

Jackson widened his eyes, "What is it?"

"it's kicking again, I think it's going to be another boy!", she said as she rubbed her bump.

Jackson bit his lip, then came forward, " Can I have a feel?"

Sarah agreed and stood belly out as Jackson laid his hand on her bump, he waited and waited, "Awwww, he's not gonna do it now...", he said disappointedly.

Then it happened.

Jackson grinned at her, "yep! feels like we're SO gonna have another Jack, aren't we?"

Sarah nodded and turned around, she looked a trifle troubled, Jackson pulled a face, "what is it? Something I said? Don't you want another little boy?"

Sarah shook her head and flashed a weak smile at him, "I don't mind what it is, as long as it is healthy"

Jackson scratched his head, "then what is it? Somethings on your mind, when we talk about the baby, you go all funny on me..."

Sarah hid her face, if only he knew what Mike was planning on. Not to put Jacksons name on the birth certificate, and put HIS name instead. What a palarver that's gonna cause.

She blew a sigh, "It's nothing, just anxious about the birth, that's all...I were like it when I had Jack, remember?"

Jackson shook his head at her, folding his arms, " No I don't, because I wasn't there at the birth was I? But I like to be there at this one...if you'll let me"

Sarah closed her eyes, how was Mike going to react at hearing that! He was SO NOT going to allow that to happen, so she turned around and decided to be honest.

"Mike won't like that...it's best you don't...YOU DO understand, don't you?", Sarah was concerned that Jackson was going to go away and dwell on it, but the builder responded with a nod of the head and a brave smile, " Nah, it were just a silly thought I had, forget I said it"

Jack was then back in the kitchen holding up his swimming certificate in his fathers face, "look dad! Here it is...", Jackson took it from him and proudly smiled, " Well done little man, I'll get us a frame and i'll nail it to your bedroom door if you like..."

Jackson then glanced at his watch, " right I'm gonna have to shoot off, is it alright for you to have him till tea time? It's just that I've got to go show up for this footie game"

"Football? I didn't know you still played!" laughed Sarah.

"Not since WE were together, so I'm gonna have prey I don't let the team down...it's only a charity raiser Bar West's doing for research into heart disease, the clubs manager's boyfriend died of it last year, and so did Mum, a mate of mines organising it and I said wanted to do it, for Mum, anyway it takes me mind of things"

"No news then?"

Jackson picked up his van keys from the kitchen counter, and splayed out his hands " Just that they've decided that Jacob Harrington's real name was Paul Roberts and was an Ex-con...AND...this is the best bit...he wasn't 'Franks' son, WE could've told them that! Anyway I'll see you at 6.30"

Sarah followed him through the hallway to the front door, " make it 6 sharp, Mike's supposed to be taking me out for our wedding anniversary"

Jackson turned on his heel surprized, " has it been a year already?!"

"Yes, and I am really looking forward to it"

Jackson nodded and headed up the path, "6 sharp it is then! The belle will go to the ball, SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATOR" he called out to Jack, who was avidly playing with a remote control jeep in the driveway.

"DEFFO!"

Xxxxxx

Jackson arrived at the recreation ground to see the lads from Bar West gathering near the club house. He jumped out the van and went hurrying over with his kit bag to hand, " Sorry lads, traffic was filthy!"

Max laughed at him, " it's alright, we're 2 men down anyway! Are you sure Aaron won't join us..."

Jackson paused at the changing room doorway and shot an amused glance back to him, and laughed, "What? Aaron run around a field? NO CHANCE!"

Jackson went inside and quickly stripped out of his Tshirt, he stood there bare chested undoing his kit bag to fish out his football kit just as the door swang open with a squeak, " I'm just coming!" yelled Jackson with a laugh.

"Take your time"

Jackson's head snapped up at an instant at the sound of that voice. Craig was standing there with a kit bag of his own.

"What are YOU doing here?!" gasped Jackson, somewhat taken aback, Max didn't mention anything about Craig playing in the team, or that he was even back in town.

"I'm first reserve...Max called me when Davey never showed up, got flu or sommit...and as I'm back in town, I thought to meself, what way to make new friends again, then to do this"

Jackson watched him sit on the bench and plonked his kit bag beside him.

"Sarah never said you were back in town", Jackson shot at him.

"She wouldn't of, on the account that she doesn't know...anyway I don't want all the grief from me mother, YOU know what SHES like! And anyway, I sorta haven't really been in touch since Sarah's wedding day, actually, thinking about it, that were the last time I saw you...a year ago...how time flies"

Jackson nodded curtly and folds up his Tshirt, Craig sat back and took in the ripped view that was the fit bod of Jackson Walsh, " Are you still working out? You're still looking rather buff, mate"

Jackson was conscious of his bare chest and quickly pulled on his footie top, "If you're playing, then you better hurry up and get changed", he told.

Craig stood up and started to unbuttoned his shirt, Jackson couldn't help but to look into the mirror and watch Craig undress through it, but Craig had already clocked him, " You never could keep your eyes of me!" he teased.

Jackson stomped to the corner undoing his jeans and pulled them off, then quickly, pulled on his footie shorts, "Just behave! I'm NOT looking at yah, just get in your kit and get outside"

Jackson laced up his footie boots, and then pushed the door and went outside. Flaming Craig! That was all he and Aaron needed, him being back on the scene.

Xxxxx

The football match was going well, and team BW were winning by 2 goals. Jackson spat on the grass and looked towards Craig. He was having a right laugh with Jamie from their team. The other team being some straight club on the other side of town. They came here thinking they'd thrash the arses of the 'gay lads' but that wasn't happening.

And SOME players on the other team weren't too happy about being beat by a bunch of 'queers', even if it was for charity.

The other team had control of the ball, and leading with it was the other teams star player, Ronan. It was coming his way, Jackson ran towards him to do a bit of a tackle, but Ronan wasn't going to let the 'queers' get another goal, so he played dirty and tripped the builder up in his flow, Jackson went down like a sack of spuds and was rolling about the grass in agony.

The referee blew the whistle to halt the game, Max and some other lads hurried around builder, " Jackson mate, are you alright?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT, I THINK HE'S BROKEN ME BLOODY LEG!"

"OH YOU FLAMING TURNIP! YOU JUST FELL BADLY AFTER THAT TACKLE!" quibbed Ronan, on the defensive..

Max turned, taking charge "come on, help me up with him!"

Much to the builders dismay, Craig came forward and took hold beneath Jackson's other arm and they pulled him up, Jackson hopped on one foot, " Come on...we better drive you to the minor injuries unit , lucky for you it's only just around the corner" told Max with a chuckle to make lite of the situation.

The Referee told the other players the match would have to be replayed another time, Someone grabbed Jackson's stuff from the changing rooms and threw them at him in back of the car, Jackson was in so much pain that his eyes watered.

A lad called Neil drove, and once at the unit, Jackson was seen to after a short assessment of his injury, and the verdict was a fractured ankle.

Craig and Max sat in the waiting area for news, and after about 20 minutes or so, the nurse came forward, " You can go keep him company now..."

They walked up the curtain bays and came to the one Jackson was in. The builder laid flat on his back on the trolley, leg up on a block, wearing only his footie shorts, just how annoyed he was, was clear on his face, " I CAN DO WITH OUT THIS! ME BLOODY ANKLES KNACKERED...I HAVE TO HAVE IT PUT IN PLASTER!"

Max was really annoyed too, " That flaming idiot on the other team, Ronan whathisface, he's got form for this!"

Craig turned, " Then why did they let him play? If he's some nutter"

Max shrugged it off, " Because according to him, it's ALWAYS an accident!", Craig came to stand at the opposite side of them, " Are you still in pain, mate?"

Jackson shot a glare at him, " DO I HAVE TO DRAWER YOU A PICTURE!", he then turned to Max, " Can you get us me phone, I need to ring Aaron and tell him what's happened"

Craig went to move to the kitbag, that was on the side " I can do that for yah...", Jackson shook his head, " It's me ankle that's fractured, not me mouth, I'll do it meself thanks"

Xxxxx

Aaron came to the hospital soon after Jackson called him. He went straight to the bay where Jackson was finished being plastered up.

Jackson raised a pleased smile at him, when the lad pulled the curtain across " Hiya...I wondered when you'd get here"

Aaron came forward with a sigh, " I had to let Sarah know, didn't I...they're supposed to be going out for a meal tonight"

Jackson slapped his forehead, "Oh no...that completely slipped me mind, I BET Mike's really gonna have it in for me, now"

Craig walked along the bay and saw the rear of Aaron talking to Jackson, he paused, took in a deep breath and came forward with the coffees, " ALRIGHT AARON! LONG TIME NO SEE, MATE"

Aaron looked at him, the face WAS familiar, and then it registered who he was, " Craig?" He was abit confused why HE was doing there.

Craig handed Jackson his coffee, " I'm on the team...it was a surprize for Jackson in all...not many folk know that I'm back"

Aaron stared at him, Jackson was carefully studying his reaction, " But...WHY...are you here, with him..." he flopped an arm out loosely towards Jackson.

" Keeping him company, till YOU got here, because Max had to go...look, I can go if you like...leave you to it"

"Yeah you can!" Aaron cut in, far from friendly. Craig, feeling abit awkward now handed his carton of coffee to him, and collected up his stuff, " right, okay...hope you're not hobbling on the crutches for TOO long...it'll be nice to see you two out at Bar West"

Aaron didn't take his eyes of him, A glare of contempt. Craig pulled the curtain across as he went, Aaron instantly slapped his eyes back on Jackson, " Craig! Of all the flaming people who had to show up...DID you know he was gonna be playing on the team?"

Jackson shook his head, " No, YOU heard him, didn't yah? It came as a surprize to me in all, that he's back in town"

"Just as long he stays away from us" warned Aaron.

"You asked me if I slept with him and I said no...AND YOU said you believed me..."

Aaron placed his hand onto Jackson's bare shoulder, " I do...I trust you...BUT...not him"

Jackson winked at him and nodded his head in a hint to come closer, Aaron did and Jackson kissed him on the lips, " I won't let him hurt us..."

Aaron held his gaze, " but he did, didn't he...it were him who..." he paused and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall, because he found himself thinking back, "...it were HIM who said all them things...about you and him"

Jackson stretched out his palm to Aaron's warm cheek, " that'll NEVER happen again...part of me is GLAD Craig's back...because now it's time we put them ghosts to bed...for good"

Xxxxxx

**BUT WILL IT BE THAT EASY? MORE SOON.**


	51. Chapter 51

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*51 of 65*

_**EARLY AUGUST 2014**_

"GRRRRRRR! WILL YOU STOP YOUR MOANING!"

Aaron scolded him as they got out of the van. Well. Aaron jumped out, Jackson was making a meal of it by getting tangled up in his own crutches.

"YOU don't know what it's like! I'm in pain here...anyway, i said I didn't want any fuss on me birthday this year...after last years fiasco"

Aaron helped him out and shut the door for him, " It's just a quiet family meal, get over yourself"

Jackson readied himself on his crutches, "Well it better be, you know how much I hate to be the centre of attention"

Aaron nearly choked, the nerve of it, " Errrrrr...says the guy who NEVER likes to show off on the dance floor!" he said with some sarcasm.

Jackson hobbled after him across the road to the indian restraurant ,"as if THAT'S gonna be on the agenda anytime soon, with me stuck on these flaming things"

"Hallo-flaming-luiella!"

"I didn't quite catch that"

Aaron turned raising his eyebrowes and held open the door to the curry house, "I said just hurry yourself up, I'm sure you're doing this on purpose, making a big deal with it...it's only a twisted ankle you know!"

Jackson's face went onto the defensive, "errrrrr, it's a FRACTURED ANKLE if you don't mind"

Aaron got impatient holding open the door, "what ever, just get yah butt in there, will yah!"

Xxxx

No sooner had Jackson entered the restraurant, he was welcomed by a cheer. His eyes darted ahead to see the table full of family. Plastering on a smile for their benefit, he spoke to Aaron through his teeth, " Ohhhhh, YOU are SO gonna pay for this!"

Little Jack ran forward, " Where have you been! We've been waiting since a long time!", the boy whined. Jackson laughed at his son, and took his hand, " Well it takes me longer to get ready these days, doesn't it"

"Because you are so old?"

"No you cheeky monkey, because of these!" he held up a crutch to demostrate.

Jack led his father to his seat, and in time the waiter was round to get the food service underway.

During the meal, Jerry turned, " So Son...how does it feel to be 27?"

Jackson was busy shovelling more madras down his gob, " No different to when I was 26"

Jerry laughed, " Did Aaron tell you that I've hired the hall out around the corner...It's got the DJ and all the lights, it's my birthday present to you"

Jackson paused mid flow with his eating and looked at Aaron, " DJ? Hall...meaning dancing?"

Aaron came to Jerry's defensive, " He did organise it a few weeks back...still...you can give someone else a chance to go showing off for a change, can't yah...", he smirked.

Eileen, who sat beside Jerry laughed, " Yesss, Jerry was only just telling me just the other day how much you love dancing, Jackson...something about winning the under 10's danceathon to the spice girls at butlins..."

Just as Aaron was intrigued to listen to more, Jackson wading his hand across to reach hold of the bonbay potatoes that Mike had just finished with, " NOBODY WANTS to hear all about that, Dad!" he dismissed, and willing someone else to change the subject quick, but he decided to do it himself, " I see little Joshy and my Jack are getting along like a house on fire..."

"Well, Jack would know" quibbed Mike with a quick snotty glance at him while stuffing a piece of onion barjee down his throat.

Jackson returned the filthy look, so Sarah jumped in to keep the piece, " the food here is SO yummy, I wished I'd known about this place before"

Mike turned to her, "Oh? Jackson never brought you here, then?"

Sarah eyeballed him, why was he acting such a jerk? She hissed a hush under her breath at him, but Mike lifted his pint glass, " So, why don't we raise a glass to birthday boy"

Jerry turned his head, " No that should be me doing that, son"

Mike stood up and knocked a glass of wine over, it seemed that Sarah's husband was getting rather sloshed, hense the mood.

"no, don't be so daft, i'll do it...everyone please raise your glass..." , although he slurred it a tad, everyone rose their glass anyway, "..."TO JACKSON..Who's proberly feeling abit sad that he's practically knocking 30"

Jackson knotted his browe, " YOU CAN SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF, MATE!"

Chas laughed, " Am I missing something...don't you and him get on?", Aaron shot her the 'just shut it' look.

Sarah had had enough, by the time it was time to leave the restraurant and walk around the corner to the dance hall, Mike was practically legless. Aaron and Jerry had an arm each and helped him towards the taxi that pulled up onto the curb.

Sarah turned to Jackson who stood there resting on his crutches, looking at her, " What IS IT with him? Why is he acting like a complete idiot for? He's showed us all up"

Mike burst out into laughter as he went to 'fall' into the back of the cab, " Makes a change for ME to show you up, not like last year...when you acted like a fucking moron"

Jerrys glare was like ice at him, " I SUGGEST YOU GO HOME, PAL"

Chas, who found it hard to move in her tight little number, jumped inbetween the pair, "Oi Oi Oi come on, that's enough now, but I think whathisface is right, you better go, mate" she told Mike.

Mike's smile turned rather cheeky, " Oh aye, What time do you clock off, sweetheart?"

Aaron balled his fists, but a glare from Jackson told him not too.

Sarah felt the baby turn in her, and rubbed her hand over it, Jackson happened to turn his head and see it, " Is he awake?"

Sarah shook her head, waving her hand about, " Yeah...all this palarver did it, now I'm gonna get NO sleep tonight"

Mike's head was out of the cab again, " yeah...IT does that alot! wriggles about in the night, he must get that from you" he spat at Jackson.

Jerry had already clocked on, "hang on a minute, did I hear that right...are YOU saying this baby is Jackson's?"

Chas was all ears too, " What!? You dirty dog! Have you and her been AT IT!"

Aaron's 'just shut up' look was in her face again, with a:" COURSE HIM AND HER HAVEN'T BEEN AT IT, YOU SILLY MARE!"

Jack was then tugging at his father, " Dad, Josh keeps ordering me around! He says I have to do what HE says because he is my uncle" he whined.

Jackson just nodded at him, and focused back to Sarah, " Just TAKE HIM home, will yah", he was talking about Mike.

Sarah nodded, said a general goodbye to everyone and jumped into the back of the cab, then it drove off.

Aaron looked up, "haven't we better get to that hall? The other guests will be wondering where we've got to"

"what other guests?"

Xxxx

Jackson didn't have to wait long to find out who they were. In the hall around the corner, the DJ started to play and the party got on the way.

Jackson was pretending to be all bashful, but he managed a few glares at Aaron.

Aaron had called a few of Jackson's friends from Bar West and they had arranged for the DJ and the buffet for later, and of course the bar.

Chas was already showing her moves on the dancefloor getting folk off their seats, including little Jack and little Josh. Aaron frowned at her as he watched her from the bar. He was pleased that she seemed to be enjoying herself, because she needed to, after with everything that had happened.

Jackson hobbled to his side after a quick chat with Max and the lads from the BW footie team.

Both stood there for a while in silence,except for that Jackson was moving his head from side to side to the music.

Aaron turned to him, " Are you mad at me, or something?"

Jackson continued his head moving and flashed him a sweet smile, " No mate never...why should I be mad at yah?"

Aaron waved out his hand, " For organising all this...look at me Mum and the others dancing...you can't even join in, can yah?"

Jackson's smile turned into a playful scowl, " Don't remind me! You don't KNOW how painful it is to have to watch THAT excuse for dancing"

"What...me mother?"

"No you div, me dad!", laughed Jackson ndding to him on the dancefloor.

Aaron laughed, it seemed that Jerry was protested like mad when Eileen tried to drag him on to the dance floor.

"So...you and HIM then? Getting on like a house on fire now, are yah?" queried Jackson.

Aaron pulled an 'as if' look at him, " I wouldn't go THAT far, I just asked him if he didn't mind footing the bill for all this"

"And there's me thinking you that you and him were making an effort"

Aaron took a swig from his beer bottle, " I AM! It's YOU and him that need to talk...it's allright for me and him to have small talk, but with YOU and him, it needs to be alittle bit more than that...", he couldn't think of the word, but Jackson shook his head with a sigh.

"AND, he was there for you when Jack went missing" pointed out Aaron.

"I know I know! LOOK this is ME making an effort...", Aaron leaned his back against the bar and watched as Jackson hobbled over the dance floor on his crutches to rescue his father from Eileen.

Jerry looked up, " Do you mind saving me from this!"

Jackson beamed a sideways smile for Eileen, " Sorry love, but I need a bit of a borrow of me dad"

Jerry looking relieved, followed Jackson to a table, the builder was pleased to get his bum down on a seat, he then leaned the crutched against the wall and cursed, " OH BOLLOCKS!"

Jerry swung around, "What is it?"

Jackson waved his hand out towards the bar, " I've only left me flaming pint over there!...Oh , its looks as if Aaron's gonna fetch it over for me...", his grin faded when the younger guy looked about him and downed the pint, "...cheeky sod"

"It's alright son, I'll get you one in, in a minute...So, then..."

"I don't wanna hear it..."

Jerry leaned in, " You don't know what I'm gonna ask yah, yet"

"You think, do yah?...you wanna interrigate me about Sarah and the baby"

"Well...I AM wondering about that...I'm mean...you know...HOW?"

Jackson looked at him as if he was stupid, " Do you REALLY want me to drawer you a picture..."

Jerry realised, and sat back, " Oh right..."

"And BEFORE you get any ideas in your head, It was JUST a one off...we are doing her and Mike a favour, if you must know"

Jerry pulled a face at him, " YOU are going to let her and HIM raise YOUR child?"

Jackson widened his eyes, " That's the whole idea of it, Mike can't have kids"

Jerry didn't like the sound of that, " Oh right...that's the idea, is it? So you don't mind someone else raising your kids then..."

"It's NOT like that", Jackson went to protest and wanted to explain.

"NO SON! Do you remember the pull you had with Jack...when he was born...when you went to see him"

Jackson nodded with a loving smile looking over at his son, thinking back.

"Just be holding onto that feeling, son, while I'll go get the drinks in", Jackson watched his dad run over to the bar, what was he doing to him, making him think about things he promised himself he wouldn't...

Xxxxx

Aaron walked out into the fresh air and went through his pockets as he did so. He frowned and went through his back pockets, until he remembered that he DIDN'T actually smoke anymore!

Old Aaron did...but not him.

Old Aaron was invading his new self, and sometimes he didn't like it, because sometimes he couldn't think straight.

Just as he was about to go back inside, there was a call from the darkness.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned his head to see Craig running up the small area of grass that lead to the hall, he put his tongue into the side of his mouth.

"What do'u want!"

Craig handed out a pink envelope, " It's Jackson's birthday, I've just got back from Sarah's and she sorta mentioned it as she was trying to get Mike to bed"

Aaron frowned, " So...are YOU staying with them, then?"

Craig shook his head with smile, " Yeah I am...till I get meself sorted out with some digs...can't afford B&B prices for the long haul, eh?"

Aaron focused down to the card and took it. Craig was trying to look over his shoulder, "Jackson enjoying himself, is he? Is that ankle giving him jip?"

Aaron chose to ignore all his questions and simply responded with a, " I'll make sure he gets the card, now jog on"

Craig smiled and shook his head, " Sorry, I'm not welcome...I can understand that with OUR history, Me and Jackson that is...so'a...I'll just leave you to it", with that parting speech he set off on his way.

Aaron watched him go, then looking down at the card. Pondering whether to give it to him or not, his mind was made up for him when he saw the skip bins down the way. He approached them, lifted the lid if the first one and tossed the card inside, then, after the lid slammed shut, he rubbed his hands on his shirt and smirked to himself, and went back inside to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**

**TO CONFUSED, THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTION: THERE IS AN UPCOMING CHAPTER EXPLAINING ALL ABOUT FRANKS 'PAST' AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH JACOB :)**


	52. Chapter 52

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*52 of 65*

_**AUGUST 2014**_

Aaron stepped into the lounge with Jackson's brew, and immediately saw that the builder was bobbing his head up and down and looking towards the mantle piece as if he was counting.

And he was counting...his birthday cards!

"Errrrrr, You're find that the total hasn't changed since yesterday OR the day before" he said handing the builder his tea.

"Well! I thought I'd have another count up, while I was sitting here"

Aaron sighed as he sat in the armchair, " Just because you've got MORE cards than I did on my birthday, you don't have to go on about it"

Jackson slurped his brew annoyingly, " That's BECAUSE I've got more friends than you do"

Aaron just pulled 'not bothered' face at him and nodded towards the rows of cards, " I see you've put my card in prime position where it should be"

Jackson widened his eyes at him and sighed, "Weeelll...some may need a magifiying glass to notice it, but I thought I do that anyway, you making the effort and all"

Aaron tutted.

Jackson's focus then hit the floor as his flippant mood changed, " I've got 50 cards, but I should have 51..."

Aaron's heart was doing somersaults, for a brief moment he thought that Jackson had somehow found out about him throwing away Craig's card from last week at the party, but it wasn't that, the builder ment at all.

"Mum's card should be up there...she ALWAYS sent me nice cards her...big ones inall", Aaron smirked, that was a dig at him.

"You must still really miss her"

"I do..."

It fell silent for a few moments, but Aaron broke it by jumping up to his feet and snatching the van keys from his pocket, "right...I best be off...what have you and Jack got planned for today, then, while i'm out slaving me guts out?"

Jackson gave him one of his sarcastic nods, "Oooooo I wonder, yeah THAT'LL be it...I thought we might go out for a bit of a kick about in the back field...or was it building that tree den he keeps going on about"

Aaron ignored the jibe. Jackson was getting restless and annoyed because he was still on crutches from his footie accident.

"...it'll JUST be the flaming X BOX again, then, won't it"

Jackson shook his head, " Yep that and watching flipping sponge bob"

"I don't mind that me"

"No you wouldn't, that's because you and Jacks' brains are about the same size"

Aaron put his hands loosely on his hips, " You can BE as narky as you like, I know what this is about...you want me to have some more time off with yah, I CAN'T JACKSON...we need the money remember...the leccy bills in and its more than I earn in a week"

"Best be switching the TV off, then"

"Don't be daft Jackson...look...it's only for a few more weeks, and the caste'll come off..."

"Yeah I know that! It's just that I being stuck in here all day with a 8 year old, is doing my head in...I love Jack...I love him to death, but I want to be out there, in the fresh air with me builder mates"

Just then Jackson's phone went off, but before the builder could reach for it, Aaron snatched it and up and looked at the display, then smirked at Jackson as he answered it, " Hiya Joe...Jackson? Yeah he's here mate, resting his twisted ankle..."

"Fractured"

"yeah, that's him...hahaha...that is SO him!"

"What's he saying?"

Aaron laughed again, " Well...if you're up here, then you best come round to see him, I'm sure he love to see yah...INFACT, I'll pass you over...", and with that he tossed the phone to Jackson, gave him a wave and went to work.

Jackson watched him go, and then put the phone to his ear, " ...alright mate? yeah PLEASE COME ROUND! I need some adult company, and someone with a brain!"

Xxxxx

Later on, at Bar West, Jackson hobbled over to the bar on one crutch, as Joe bought in the drinks, " So it's really over between you and Jason then?"

Joe nodded, " Yeah...I'm surprized Jason hasn't been on the phone to Aaron about it...no, he walked out on me the other week and said that he found someone else"

"what a wanker"

"Yep! I do pick'em...first Rob, then him"

Joe took their pints and went over to the nearest table, Jackson followed on and plonked his bum down onto the chair.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, mate"

Joe shrugged it off, "in the grand scheme of things, it's nothing compared with what you've been through up here, I should have been up here with you when Jack went missing"

Jackson took a sup of his pint, " don't be daft, there was nothing you could anyway, and I had Aaron and me dad on board"

"Yeah, but i'm your best mate, aren't I? I should have been here"

Jackson sighed, "I said it was fine, mate...anyway, if you DO want to help...there is something you can do"

Joe raised his eyebrowes, "name it mate"

Jackson leaned forward, " Frank sold us our house, but he had no right to do that, because he wasn't who he says he was..."

Joe cottoned on to what he was asking of him, " You want me to some digging to find out where you stand?"

The builder shook hs head, "yeah...at the minute, we are just putting it to the back of our minds, but I just KNOW there's gonna come a day when someone comes knocking at the door and demanding us to move out"

"Legally, you shouldn't be there, knowing this...so I'll suggest you plead igorant for now, so if someone DOES tackle you, then you can act all shocked and start to plead your case...if they find out you KNOW the circumstances of the situation, they might not have much sympathy, harsh as it sounds"

Jackson sat back, " but you will look into it, see if we COULD win a case if it did go to court"

"I'll ask about it, there's a couple of guys from the firm I used to work for coming to see me tomorrow, one of them is an expert it that area, I'll see what I can find out"

Jackson smiled at his mate gratefully, " Cheers mate, I owe you one for this..."

Both supped their pints. Joe's phone jingled, the young lawyer glanced at it and threw it down.

"Bad news?"

Joe sat back and watched as the clubs dance floor filled up with more dancers, " just that Jason's officially moved in with him"

Jackson sighed, " Ohhhh Mate...have you decided what you're gonna do?"

Joe shrugged, " Come home...there's no way I can afford to live in London on me own...that's why I'm meeting up with me old boss tomorrow"

Jackson raised his glass, " Well, good luck with that mate, I'm SURE they'd be lucky to have you back...", the builder then slapped his hand down over Joes, "...and I'd be glad to have me mate back inall, because I've missed having you around"

"Max not a good replacement, then?" chuckled Joe.

"He a right wanker him! AND he's crap at pool" Jackson told with his eyebrowes knotted like he ment it.

Joe picked up his glass and drank what was left, then nodded towards Jackson's half left pint, "another yeah?"

Jackson chucked him over a fiver, " On me"

Joe snatched it up, then the glasses and turned to see someone catch his eye. Someone who had just come in and was waiting at the bar to get himself served.

"Flipping heck! Is that who I think it is?"

The builder looked across to the bar and raised his eyebrowes, "It is indeed! He's been back a few weeks him"

Craig got himself served and turned around taking what looked like a much needed sup. Then spotted them both.

"Crikey, he's only coming over, the nerve of him" Joe breezed.

"Alright Jackson! It's good to see you out and about on that ankle of yours", Craig announced with a big fat smile on his mug.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders from where he sat, " It's a bit of a pain, but needs must"

Craig looked at Joe, " Alright mate? I thought you lived in London or sommit"

"I'm back now"

Craig turned his attention back to Jackson, " Your party looked good last Friday, but I know I wasn't welcome, so I just gave Aaron the card..."

This was news to Jackson, he shifted in his seat, "Oh? Card? OH THAT CARD! Yeah thanks for that mate"

"I hope Aaron didn't mind"

"No he was cool about it."

Craig got the impression he wasn't wanted by the quick 'shot back' answers, so he smiled, "RIGHT! I best go see what friends I've got left around here! I'm SURE there must be someone I know..."

Jackson felt bad, but he KNEW he couldn't feel sorry for him. Not after what he caused. Joe turned to him, " I best go get us that drink in now..."

Xxxxx

Aaron tucked Jack in.

"Right, now then you! I've let you stay up 45 minutes longer than your dad would of, so settle down please..."

"Will the new baby sleep here?"

Aaron straightened up and sighed, " Errrrr...No...it'll be sleeping round your Mums and uncle Mikes"

"But...why? Dad's the new babys dad...not Uncle Mike, so the new baby can sleep here like me...will it be able to play XBOX soon?"

"It'll be sometime before it does that, mate", he could hear a cab pull up outside and the banging of car doors.

"Best get that lamp off and eyes shut, your dads home, I'll see you in the morning.."

"Night Uncle Aaz"

Xxxxx

Aaron came down the stairs to see the front door open and Joe came in followed by 'hob a long'

"There you go Aaron, I've got him home save and sound and he hasn't fallen down once...OR trip anyone over with them crutches"

Jackson peered up the stairs, " Jack in bed is he?"

Aaron looked all pleased with himself, " Yep hes been in bed for about an hour now"

"Oh right, so is it just me? But IS THERE two glasses of coke in there next to that XBOX, and when I say coke I mean STILL fizzy and freshly poured out...Aaron his bedtime is 10 oclock on a friday night NOT 11"

Aaron shook his head, "I know...but he kept banging on about the new baby again...whether it's gonna be sleeping over here"

Joe turned, "Have I missed something? It's all out then?"

Jackson pointed a crutch end to the armchair, " Hava seat...best get you up to speed on that...", Aaron went to the kitchen to make a coffee, Jackson hobbled after him, " don't you go running off mister, what's this about a birthday card?"

Aaron gave him a sidewaysie glance at him from the sink, " Uh?"

Jackson rested on his crutches, " Yeah...uh?...when I said this morning I had 50 cards and should have 51...that should've been 52, shouldn't it?"

Aaron turned around, " I bet HE'S been stirring it"

"HE was there yes...but don't worry, he thinks you gave me the card"

"Don't care if you didn't, you were having that card over my dead body...oh yeah...the last time we met I NEARLY WAS"

Jackson swallowed, " He knows to stay away...he KNOWS he's not welcome...lets just leave it at that shall we..."

Aaron shook his head as he poured out the coffees, " and HOW are we gonna do that...HE'S Sarah's idiot brother if you haven't forgotten...as long as he's BACK up here...he's always gonna be flaming haunting us...and YOU say he's not welcome...that's just never gonna happen"

Jackson's eyes went to the floor. He didn't know what to say now.

"...Joe still take two sugars, does he?"

The builder nodded.

Aaron picked up the mugs, so they were all in one hand, then leaned in to Jackson, " See...the blokes only been back a few weeks and WE are talking about him already...we are not gonna be burying our heads...the problem needs sorting Jackson...or I'LL do it"

Xxxxx

MORE SOON.


	53. Chapter 53

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*53 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**LATE- AUGUST 2014**_

"eeeeeee, it's really good, int it uncle Aaz?!"

Aaron clung to the side, as the second ride up to the top of the logflue was stepping up a gear. To be honest he was feeling a bit sick now. Maybe it was eating one or two many hotdogs earlier for lunch wasn't the best idea.

"I'm BOUND to a good soaking again! I ALWAYS DO!" he moaned.

Little Jack was directly in front of him, he twisted his neck round, "Oh stop your moaning will, just chillax yeah!"

Aaron pulled him a face, " I'm always chillaxed me"

And then that was it. Their logcart had got to the top and was tittering over the edge, "HERRRRE-WEEEEE-GOOOOOO!" yelled Jack full of anticipation.

Aaron closed his eyes as the they hurtled down the slide, and splashed into the water at the bottom. Aaron was right. He got a complete soaking.

Wringing the bottom of his T shirt through, Aaron led the way out of the ride exit gate and saw Jackson creasing up with laughter.

"At this rate, you're not gonna be needing a bath tonight mate!"

Aaron glared at him, " Just shut yout mouth! You are SO NOT funny!"

Jack jumped up and down inbetween them, "Dad look I didn't get wet again...i'm bone try me!"

"THAT'S because I did all the shielding!", told Aaron as they watched another logcart come crashing to the bottom of the slide.

"Did you act as a wall, oh bless...I think you've found your new calling in life!" Jackson laughed cheekily.

Aaron pulled him another glare, " Do you want to get off them crutches anytime soon? Because i can make it a whole lot longer if you go on!"

Jackson hobbled behind them, " Ohhhh I'm only messing with yah! You don't know what it's like being stuck on these things watching you twos having all the fun..."

Aaron smirked as he looked up ahead and turned his head, " Errrrr...I think you can take Jack on something...he wanted to go on the ghost train earlier, remember? And there it is, up ahead look" he pointed.

The grin was wiped off the builders face at an instant, "What? I'm not gonna go on no ghost train!...it's full of kids!"

But before he could stear off Jack into another direction, the boy had already clocked it, "I WANNA GO ON IT!"

Aaron shrugged at Jackson," See...now, you don't want to go disappointing your son, do you now?"

Jackson shot him a glare and handed over the crutches to him, " You are SO gonna be paying for this"

Jack was already there in the line, Jackson hobbled behind him with out his crutches. The sun was really hot, so Aaron removed his shirt and tied it around his waist and went to sit on an iron bench nearby. Stretching his arms out over the rail, he leaned his head back and caught a few rays. Thinking about THAT Barbique that was waiting for them when they got to Sarah's later.

Xxxxx

Sarah had been organsing the barbique all day. Mike pulled open the chest freezer and sighed at her, " Cor blimey Sarah, we've got enough food here to feed the five thousand!"

Sarah was buttering the bread rolls, " I don't want anyone to go without, do I? How embarrassing will that be!"

Mike shrugged it off and made for the fridge, on opening he started to pull out the beers and put them into crates of icy water, " At least we've got plenty of booze in...I'm gonna be needing that if Jackson is going to go on and on about his twisted flaming ankle!"

"It's fractured!" corrected Sarah putting the margerine away.

The back door opened and in walked Craig and a lad with short blond hair. "Alright Sis? I thought we could lend a hand"

Sarah turned around and rubbed her bump. The baby was really fidgety today, "Oh great, you should be earning your keep...", she was waiting to be introduced.

"Oh sorry!..." laughed Craig, as he hooked out two beers from the crate, "...this is Ben, we've been sorta seeing eachother for the last few weeks"

"Ben? Nice to meet you Ben...I'm Sarah", she held out her hand and Ben took it, he flashed her a big winning grin, " I see it was YOU who got given the goodlooks in the family!"

Sarah laughed as Craig playfully jabbed him on the arm, " OI YOU! that wasn't what YOU were saying last night!"

Mike frowned at them both, " ohhh please lads, TOO much information", he then opened up the back door and let Sarah out with the tub of bread rolls, he followed on after her. Craig leaned on the worktop, " So...do you mind this? If it gets boring we can always do one"

Ben took a swig from his bottle, "Nah, love a good barbie me! anyway...are we gonna be the only 'gays in the village' at this gig"

Craig heaved up the crate of beer and Ben got the door, " No...my Sister's little boy's coming, his dads gay and he's bringing his partner"

Ben followed him onto the patio, " anyone I know?"

Craig shrugged as he put the crate down and poured more ice on top of the beer, " don't know...Jackson and Aaron", he answered, looking up to Ben to see if that ment anything to him.

"Aaron Livesy?"

Craig straighened up and nodded, rubbing his hands into his shorts " that's him...bit of an ape, if you ask me...not much up here" he laughed with his finger to his head.

Ben laughed, " You can say that again..."

"What, you know him?"

"Aaron? Course I do...he's my Ex...we went out with eachother about 3 years back"

Craig felt a tad awkward, " erm...it's not gonna be...you know...",Ben laughed at him, "I don't think so! Last I heard he had his brains smashed out in some accident...rumour was, he's abit of a retard"

Mike set up a few chairs and called over to them, " Oi, you pair of useless lumps, am I gonna get some help here?"

Craig and Ben went to help him...Ben smirked to himself, he hadn't clapped eyes on Aaron since Tom's funeral. This was gonna be interesting...

Xxxxx

Jackson glanced at his watch as he, Aaron and Jack sat with their ice creams, " looks like we are gonna have to get going, Kids"

Aaron pulled a huff, " I don't think I can eat anymore me, I'm well stuffed...and after going on that ride three times"

"Eyes to big for your belly..." laughed the builder, struggling up to his feet. Both Jack and Aaron had ice cream around their mooshes, "Look at the state of yah! Pair of kids!"

"I am a kid!" whined Jack wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Aaron just scoffed at him and reached for the van keys, " Oh well, I suppose we've got no choice really...unless we just say the van broke down", Aaron giving him a smiling 'please can we do that' look.

Jackson glanced at him, " Behave"

They looked back at the crowds in the theme park, then made their way out to the exit to begin their journey back to Sarah's place.

Xxxxx

It was 5 O'clock when the barbique was in full swing. Sheila was moaning as per usual about Mike over doing the stakes.

Sarah glared at him at the smokey barbie, he flipped some burgers over with the spatchler, "She's gonna be wearing her food if she goes on!"

"Just ignore her, you know what she's like...anyway look over there, it seems she's really taken to that Ben bloke...it's the first time shes excepted any of my brothers boyfriends"

Mike looked up briefly at them, " He can charm the birds off the trees him...I hate people like that...and that reminds me...Jackson's late"

"He just texted, they'll be here shortly...so stop fretting"

"Whose fretting?"

She laughed and let him get on with the cooking. Ben poured Sheila another glass of sparkling wine, " Here we go...and I must say Sheila, the colour of your summer dress really SUITS you...it really brings your out your eyes", Sheila blushed. Craig couldn't help but smirk. Mum had NEVER been like this before with one of his 'mates'.

Even the neighbours Pam and Ted were taken with his infectious charms.

Out front, Aaron pulled the Van up onto the drive, and killed the engine. He jumped out and Jack hopped out after him sporting on his new 'Alton Towers' cap. The machanic pulled open the passenger door and Jackson passed out his crutches, then Aaron helped him out.

"Alright alright, I'm not a flaming cripple!", whinged Jackson. Aaron handed him his crutches, " I'm not treating you like one, but if you won't be helped..."

Sarah was coming forward, " at last! Did you have a great time?", Jack ran up to his mother his face beaming a smile, " I went on the log ride THREE times and Uncle Aaz got all wet!"

Aaron chuckled, as he patted the lads head, " yeah I did...but somebody had to make sure he didn't catch is death, didn't they"

Jackson rested on his crutches, " So whos here then? Much of a turn out, or should we be bothering?"

Sarah smiled, like she knew something that he didn't, " Craig's here...AND he's got a new man!"

Jackson looked like he was so not bothered, " Oh yeah? Bit of a idiot is he?"

Sarah laughed at him, " Oh he usually goes for the idiots", meaning him, " but, no, this one seems REALLY nice...fit as well...if I wasn't pregnant and gay of course, i'd have a crack at it"

Jackson threw a sarcastic laugh her way. Aaron was smirking, Jackson always liked to be the one everyone was after...it was like he had competition, and Aaron found that well funny.

Heading around the back, Aaron saw that the patio was full of friends and neighbours and the woft of cooking burgers came his way.

Mike looked up from the barbie, " Oh about time!", Craig turned his head to see Aaron step towards the barbie, Mike chucked him up a bottle of beer from the crate. Sarah and little Jack were coming along with Jackson as he hobbled along on his crutches.

"Alright Aaron?"

Aaron decided to be on his best behaviour, he nodded an acknowledgement to him as he uncapped his bottle. Jack was already filling his paper plate with food from the barbie. Jackson plonked himself down into a chair and looked across to Craig in distaste, "I thought YOU had some new bloke...where is he then...bet he's a right minger!"

Ben came out from the house and stepped onto the patio, Aaron turned his head and their eyes met.

"Alright Aaron"

Aaron's eyes were all unsure. He was familiar, but he couldn't picture where he had seen him before. But he DID know him, he certainly got that vibe.

Ben came up to him, " I heard about what happened to you...I wanted to call, but...well, I thought you might not want me to"

Aaron only looked at him up and down.

"So...you and Jackson are STILL together, then?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah, he's erm...sitting over there...", he came forward and pulled a face, " WHERE to we know eachother again?"

Ben laughed out loud, " Blimey, I was THAT memorable, was I ?", Aaron frowned, but he was putting two and two together, "...are YOU saying we went out? What's your name...?"

Jack pushed inbetween them, " Uncle Aaz, arn't you not gonna have any grub,Uncle Mike's doing some more"

Aaron nodded and looked up Ben, but before he could ask his name again, Craig was over and putting his arms around him, " Sorry to break up the little reunion, but I sorta wanted to come over and drag you away, Ben"

"Ben...?", Aaron looked to the ground and wracked his brains. He did go out with a Ben, he was told that, and he was told he was no good...but what was the details again? He couldn't remember.

Sarah brought over a plate of food for Jackson, " There you go...I got you some, it seems Craigs collared Aaron...showing off his new bloke"

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked over...and was out of that seat at an instant. Not bothering with the crutches, Jackson limped over as quick as he could towards the patio.

"That ankle looks painful" said some neighbour he didn't know, Jackson ignored him and was at Aaron's side.

Ben looked up and gave him one of his winning smiles, " Look who it is, it's old bob the builder! WE were just talking about yah! Blimey what happened to you, someone push you off a ladder or something?"

Ben greeting him, and asked this all in jest. Jackson shot him a glare, " What are YOU doing here? Oh I get it...this is him in it? This is your new bloke"

Craig pulled a frown, "What's with the beef?"

Jackson felt the need to protect Aaron, and pulled him away, "Come on mate, I've got us a seat over there, Jack'll join us when we're settled"

Aaron went to follow, but glanced back to Ben. The blond lad gave him a sneaky nod and a wink. Craig watched them go and looked up at him, " What was THAT all about? Did you and Aaron part on bad terms?"

Ben shrugged, but ignored him, " Whos the kid? Oh, don't tell me, it's Bob the builders bratt by the look of it...poor runts got his look about him"

Craig blew out a laugh, " Blimey! There's not a lot of love lost between you and him is there?"

Ben plonked himself down in a fold up chair and started to munch his way through his beef burger, " We hate eachother...but I can see why I went with Aaron...he's still cute"

Craig crouched down and nibbled his ear, "Got something to worry about have i?", he teased.

Ben looked at him and rose an eyebrowe, " Course not...but I like to have a bit of fun along the way...", and he turned to face Jackson, who returned a glare, "...and maybe a score to settle..."

Xxxxxxx

MORE SOON.


	54. Chapter 54

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*54 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**EARLY-SEPTEMBER 2014**_

"So'a...do you wanna do owt?"

Jackson sat at the breakfast table and looked up to Aaron as he poured out the brews, " Eh? Like what?"

Aaron shrugged as he put Jackson's mug down in front of him, " Donno, I just thought you might...you know wanna mark it in some way"

Jackson watched him sit, and pulled a frown at him, " Like it's something to celebrate!"

Aaron quickly shook his head, that was not what he ment at all, or how it might of sounded like, "No! I don't mean that! Blimey Jackson give me some credit, I just KNOW how much your Mum ment to you, AND it's been a year since she died and I just thought you might want to DO something, that's all"

He felt like he was rambling on now, but Jackson stretched over and put his hand over his, "It really is a nice thought...but...I'm just gonna go to work if that's alright"

Aaron sat back and watched as Jackson stood and went over to wash up his cereal bowl. "You what? But it's too soon, why not wait until after the weekend?" he suggested.

Jackson jumped up and down on the spot, " Why? Look I'm jumping...castes off and I'm fit as a butchers dog me, see"

"Yeah but even so"

"NO AARON! I've said, I'm going to work. Ray's lined me up a job in town, it's only a small number, you know abit of painting and putting some pipes in, sommit like that, so stop mithering me"

"I'm NOT Jackson...I'm just worried you might, you know, over do it", Aaron said defending himself.

Jackson zipped up his hoodie and widened his eyes at him, " look...I'm okay...I mean it...I just need to get out of this house, it's done me head being stuck in here all day, and it's even worse now Jacks back at school, no it's time to get back into it, now do you mind, I've got my tool box to sort through"

Aaron watched him crouch over his toolbox and started to go through it, he bit his lip...Hazel was on his mind, he just knew it, so it was understandable that he wanted to get back to work and take his mind off it.

Jackson straightened up and turned around clutching the tool box in his hand, " Right, it's all there, best be off, don't wanna be late on my first day, do I?"

Aaron nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing...just felt like kissing yah, that's all...see you in a bit", Jackson smiled at him and went on his way. When he had driven off in the van, Aaron has his mobile at his ear, " Joe it's me...can you talk..."

Xxxxx

Jackson was on the floor beneath a sink. He clutched the spanner and went to work on connecting two pipes together, he was getting a tad frustrated because nothing seemed to be going right today. The spanner got stuck and he tried to pull it out.

"Oh flaming hells fucking bells!...Bollocks to this game of tight arse soldiers" he cussed repeatedly underneath his breath.

And then that was it, all hell broke loose as the spanner came away, the pipe came completely away and the water was spraying out in all directions possible.

Jackson backed out and threw the spanner to the wall, " OH YOU MUST BE HAVING A FLAMING LAUGH!"

He stood up and tried his best to get the pipe back on, but the water was building up, he threw the spanner aside again, and went into the next room in a fury, " OI! YOU FUCKING NOMARK, I SAID TO YAH TO TURN THE WATER OFF DIDN'T I? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH OR SOMMIT PAL?"

The polish worker stared back at him and held out his hands, " KEI?"

Jackson shoved him aside and reached for the stop cock and the water supply was closed off. He then turned back to him, " You flaming idiot! Do I have to BABYSIT you ALL the time!"

Ray was then entering the half finished room. The ceiling still needed plastering and the hanging electrical sockets needed fixing into place.

"Jackson? What's going on?"

Jackson backed off the polish guy, " Him! He's not DOING his job properly, I feel like I've been paired up with a complete div"

Ray took Jackson by the arm and lead him out into the corridor, " Oi oi...there's NO need to be like that, mate...what's got into you today? You're like a bear with a sore head"

Jackson looked and felt bad about his behaviour now. From the moment he had arrived on site that morning he was acting more like how Aaron used to be, than he was himself, grunting at everyone and generally giving off a bad attitude. It was unlike him, and he knew it.

"Sorry mate...it's just...it's the anniversary of me mothers death today...it's just on me mind that's all, sorry, there's no excuse for my behaviour"

Ray shook his head sympatheticlly and placed a hand on his shoulder, " What the HELL are you doing here for? I know you were eager to get back to work, but tomorrow would've been fine"

Jackson shook his head, " No...I'm alright...I'll just mope about it at home, and besides...I've done NOTHING BUT mope around the house for weeks, I just wanna get back into it"

"Well, I came up here to tell yah that you've got a visitor downstairs..."

Jackson looked puzzled, he wasn't expecting Aaron to stop by.

"So WHY DON'T you have your lunch now, and come back later" suggested the site foreman.

Jackson shook his head.

Xxxxx

Joe was his visitor. He was standing in the glass foyer to the unfinished build. Jackson came by, tapped him on the shoulder as a 'hello' and lead the way out onto the street outside.

"So...what do I owe for this honour?" Jackson asked, a tad suspicious.

Joe's face said it all.

"Ohhhh I see Aaron's been blabbing! Joe I'm alright, mate" Jackson told him, trying to sound convincing.

"Come for a sandwich...Aaron did call...but I wanted to see you anyway"

Jackson pulled off his bright fuerescent vest and dumped it along with his hard hat, into the back of his van nearby, then followed Joe across the road to the nearby cafe.

Xxxxx

Joe came over with tuna and cress sandwiches and two coffees.

Jackson took a sip of his coffee and picked up where they had left off, " ...so YOU are saying that NOBODY owns our house?"

The young solicitor shook his head, " That's right, this Frank Harrington imposter bloke, should NEVER of sold you it in the first place, it certainly doesn't come under Home Farm Estates land..OR...It's not on its books as a rented property..."

Jackson half smiled, " I built it up from practically a shell...so if Home Farm or whoever doesn't own it, who does?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, " God knows, your guess is as good as mine, mate...but...I suppose you could ask around the village...Emmerdale, someone there might know who lived there before"

Jackson frowned, why hadn't he thought of that before, and immediately thought of Betty or Edna, maybe they might know.

"I DID have deeds, I know I did...but now I can't find them"

Joe bit into his sarnie, "Maybe Frank swiped them...but, painful as this sounds, but you beg borrowed and stole a fortune for something you didn't need to, you could've just started work on it and nobody would've been the wiser"

Jackson slumped back and stirred up his coffee some more, " That's just typical, what WE went through to get that house...mugs, that's what we are"

"Except Frank was doing the mugging"

Jackson sighed, " Oh well...so we just hang on in there then...just hope that some long lost relative doesn't find a copy of the deeds and realise they've inherited a house off someone whose been dead and buried for years"

Joe wanted to make lite of the situ. He smiled at him, " Well...I WAS thinking about going out tonight to celebrate the fact that my old firm has took me back"

Jackson looked up, the grin spreading across his chops, " really! You're not having us on, are yah?"

"Nope, I signed the contract this morning...all I need to do now is wait until my tenants finish their tenancy in December, and I can move back into my old house"

"That's ace! Yeah, I'm up for a drink tonight, I'll call Aaron, he'll be up for it inall..."

"Are you sure...you know...with what it is today and everything"

Jackson shook his head and laughed, " Mum wouldn't of wanted me to be miseable all day, would she? She'd wanted me to go out for a drink with you...it's still all about celebrating a life, not mourn it, eh?"

Joe shrugged, " Well, if you're sure, lets make a night of it and do some serious dancing!"

Jackson laughed, " now THAT'S what I've been waiting for, tell you what, mate, you'll have to DRAG ME OFF that dance floor tonight...I've SO missed dancing me!"

Xxxxx

When Jackson had to get back to work, he bade a 'see you later' to Joe, and then stuck his phone to his ear.

"Yeah it's me...I see YOU'VE been shooting your mouth off again! I ought to come round there... pull them pants down... and give you a damned good slap on the arse, if it wasn't the fact that you'd enjoy it too much...now listen WE'VE got plans tonight, we are going out...no, i'm okay, really I am, plus Jacks with Sarah tonight, so lets get bladdered ..."

Xxxxx

At Club 21 later on, Jackson let his hair down by doing as much dancing as he could with Joe. Aaron preferred to just watch from the bar.

Downing his second pint and rolling his eyes as Jackson and Joe did the 'gangnam style', he turned to see Craig and Ben walk down the stairs towards the bar.

Ben smiled, " Oh, look who it is! Fancy seeing you here"

Craig acknowledged Aaron with a half smile greeting, and was already looking around for Jackson. And Ben could see it.

"He's making a pratt of himself" nodded Aaron, in direction of the dance floor, Ben laughed, "well that doesn't take much, when it comes to him, eh?"

Ben grinned to himself as he had a sidewaysie glance and saw Craig staring towards the dance floor. Aaron hadn't even noticed! Never mind the crash, once a brainless ape, always a brainless ape.

"Can I get you a drink Aaron?", he asked, putting on one of the winning smiles that used to have Aaron come running.

"I've got one ta"

Craig tore his eyes away from the dancers and snatched out his wallet, " I'll get these"

Ben pulled out a packet of cigs from his back pocket, " Wanna come join me outside for a smoke Aaron?"

Aaron swallowed and his eyes fixed to the fag packet in Ben's grasp. GOD it was tempting to get back on the smokes. His inner 'old' self always craved for a ciggy.

But he waved his hand, " No ta, I'm alright thanks"

"Don't blame yah...filthy habit! I'm thinking of quitting them meself, maybe you can give me a few pointers..."

Aaron sounded cocky, " Crashing your car'll do it"

Ben laughed. Then his eyes overted to the pool table, " what about a game of pool? Surely you still like that...and as Jackson seems busy...", he trailed.

Aaron picked up his pint from the bar, " Go on then...but YOU can pay"

Xxxxx

Ben pulled off another lucky shot and winked at Aaron who sat watching him from the sidelines. The machanic couldn't help but smile back at him.

Craig didn't like this, he didn't like this one little bit, so he he grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and faced him, " Hey, what's with all the winks at him for? I know you and him have a history, but that's all it is"

Ben went and cupped Craigs cheek, " Oh bless! You're jealous aren't you? But you've got nothing to be jealous of"

Aaron stood forward and placed his pool sick across the table of the unfinished game, " Look, I don't want to be coursing trouble between yous two"

Craig shot a glare at him, ", You're not, So do one"

Ben laughed out loud and held his hands up, " Hey guys, you no need to fight over me, I'm a one guy man, me"

Aaron pulled a face, " I DON'T fancy you! I'm just being friendly, that's all", he then went into a huff and headed to the bar.

Craig decided he had enough of this, and dragged Ben away to the corner, " Look, why don't we just take this somewhere more private? It's weird having you Ex hanging about"

Ben sniggered, " That must've be the same for him, when you were stuck round Jackson like a fly round shit when Aaron had his car crash"

Craig shot him a glare, " It WASN'T like that! Get your facts right, or getta new source"

Ben picked up his empty pint glass and shrugged him off, " Just telling you what I've heard..."

He then bounced up to the bar and leaned in next to Aaron. The machanic glanced at him and asked, " What to you want?"

"Can I buy you a drink? I just want us to be friends, that's all"

Aaron sighed, " Oh go on then, but you can buy one for Jackson as well, because Joe's gone home", Ben dismissed that off with a; " If I must.."

He gave his order to the barman, then turned to him, " Look...is it all right to be friends, you and me?"

Aaron turned around and smirked at him, " I'll tell you what...it's best to keep your friends close...", he picked up his freshly bought pint, "...but it is better to keep your enemies closer" and with that he walked off.

Ben shook his head. And it made it worse with Jackson creasing up with laughter at the bar.

"What'a you sniggering at?", he shot at him bad tempered.

Jackson picked up his pint and took a sip as he made his reply, " well, you did ASK for that...Aaron knows when someones trying to come on to him...", and as he leaned in to him, he farrowed his browe, "...and SO do I", he then went after Aaron, leaving Ben with a look that could kill.

Aaron was already standing with Craig as Jackson caught up with him, "You should stay away from him. He's not right in the head him"

"Is that because you still want him for yourself?" half accused Craig, but somehow Jackson got the feeling that Craig had already started having his own doubts.

"NO! HE'S JUST A RIGHT NUTTER, THAT'S ALL! I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WARN YAH AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Craig gasped, " ME?! YOU NEED TO LOOK FURTHER TOWARDS HOME MATE!"

Jackson could see they were squaring up for a big hooha, so he got inbetween them, " Look, just leave it...that's all in the past...", he looked at Craig, " Ben spiked Aaron's drink...that's why he's warning yah...you should be grateful...especially from him"

He downed his pint and tapped Aaron on the arm, " Come on...we need to get home, I've gotta early start tomorrow..."

Craig watched them go as Ben came to his side, " Oh sweet!, Jackson still cares about you"

Craig shook his head, "Don't be daft, lets just drink up and go, yeah"

Ben downed his pint, he wasn't interested in Aaron anymore, he wasn't that special the first time round, so why would he want him again.

But Jackson...that cocky bastard just wound him up, prancing around the show like his shit didn't stink, and that he was whiter the white.

He grinned as he grabbed up his coat and followed Craig towards the exit of the club, lets just see HOW MUCH Jackson stills cares about Craig...and it would be so easy to play, because Aaron still had inner insecurities over it, and they came boiling to the surface just now.

He was going to see just how far he could manipulate the situation. And have some fun along the way...

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON. x**


	55. Chapter 55

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*55 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**MID-SEPTEMBER 2014**_

"So, whose party are we going to, again?"

Aaron asked this as he sprayed deodorant under his arms. Jackson pulled on a pair of jeans and turned around as he did up his belt, " it's a mate of Joes, that's where he's stopping till he can move back into his house"

"Whos' going, again?"

"Just about everyone I know...well, the gay ones anyway, Terry knows practically everyone...you've seen him about, I've pointed him out to you a few times...proves you don't take no notice of me, at times", the builder did up his shirt.

Aaron smirked. He went over and pulled on his black sweater and turned to face Jackson, "That's me done"

"WHY do you ALWAYS have where that?" asked Jackson knotting his browe, " Folk will be wondering if you actually own another top!"

"I LIKE this top...it's me favourite" Aaron told, cock sure of himself.

Jackson smiled at him as he came and pulled him into a cuddle, " It's MY favourite too, but you don't have to ware it out"

"I'll Just go topless then, shall I?"

Jackson laughed as he checked his hair in the mirror, " Oooo...now THAT is a tempting thought...but no, you'll be fine in that"

Jack was then in the room, his face told it all, " why can't I go to the party? I hate Nana Sheila, she keeps spitting on a tissue and washing my mouth!" he whined.

Aaron cringed at that thought, but Jackson ushered the boy out, " You have no choice little man, your Mum and Mike are in stockport visiting Mikes Mum, it's only for one night"

"She treats me like a baby...she makes me go to bed at 7"

"I'll tell her you can stay up till 10, as it's a Friday night, and there's no school...NOW come on, get them pumps on!"

Jack stomped out of the bedroom.

"Poor Jack" laughed Aaron, " I think spending a night with Shitler will give me the shits in all"

Jackson splashed on some aftershave, " well, it makes a change for US to go out. Do you know, Jack has MORE of a social life than we do...all these flipping after school clubs, bloody kickboxing on a Monday, swimming on a Tuesday, Judo on Wednesday, footie practice on a Thursday and we've just picked him up from Drama, talk about never at home!"

Aaron laughed, " well the rota's on the kitchen wall if you forget what night it is"

Jackson followed him out of the bedroom, " No, I think it'll be YOU who needs the reminding, sending him to footie practice in his trunks..."

Xxxxx

The party at Terry's place was full in swing. Joe stood at the gate when Jackson and Aaron arrived in a cab. Jackson paid the driver and turned, " Sorry we are late, Joe, we needed to drop the boy off at his nans"

Joe lead the way inside, " That's alright, there's plenty of beer in"

Aaron was impressed, " Nice one, I could murder a beer me..." his focus was fixed up ahead and then he was looking at Jackson, " Did you know THEY'D be here?"

Jackson looked up as Joe handed them their cans of beer, he could see Craig and Ben having a laugh with some other couple.

"No"

Joe leaned on the bannister, " Terry's know Craig for years...but I didn't know they'd invited them, I know yous twos have been trying to avoid them...if I had known..."

Jackson shook his head and reasured his best mate with a pat on the back, "No worries mate...there's enough of us at this party to keep out of each others way, I'm sure"

Terry was then coming down the stairs, "HEY YOU LOT!" he called over the loud music in general, "WHOS BEEN SHAGGING IN THE SPARE BEDROOM AND LEFT THIS FLOATING AROUND IN THE EN-SUITE!"

He held up a used condom that was dangling a bit close to Aaron's head, he pulled him aglare," Hey mate! Do you mind!"

Terry was all apologetic, "Oh, sorry about that mate, you must be Jackson's mate"

Aaron looked Terry up and down, " His partner actually" he corrected.

Terry shook his head, " I'm not doing well here, can we start again, I'm Terry...and THIS is my party"

Aaron acknowledged him with a nod, but said, " Nice to meet yah...but I won't shake your hand"

The used condom was still in it.

Terry laughed, " Me and Jackson and Joe go back years...we used to have a right laugh before I moved away...I think Jackson was with some fit lad called Warren when I left"

Jackson came foward, as Terry looked up, " I was just saying to your Aaron here, that when we last met, you were with some guy called Warren"

Jackson pulled a face, as he thought back, " Oh him! He cheated on me with a girl, him!"

Aaron smirked and turned, he couldn't help but have a playful dig, " really? So just like you did with Craig when you were still shagging Sarah"

Jackson pulled him a face, " and WHY are you saying that for?"

Aaron sighed, " I donno...it's...well it's HIM, over there...he keeps looking over here"

Jackson pulled Aaron close up to him and kissed him on the forehead, " There's nobody here that'll ever compare to my little prince" he sighed.

Terry tilted his head at them, " Awwwww...sweet!"

Xxxxx

As the hour wore on, Aaron wandered off into the back garden because he heard a car being revved up.

Beyond the back gate, there was a line of council garages and in front of one of them was a Ford Capri. In the drivers seat sat Ben.

Craig and a few others were gathered around, laughing and having a drink or a smoke.

Ben caught sight of Aaron and smiled. He held out a spliff to him from the car window, "Hey Aaron...fancy a blow on this, do yah?"

Aaron shook his head, " No ta"

Aaron noticed that some young lad was in the passenger seat and Ben had a hand over the boys knee, Craig's face was a picture as he stared in.

"DO YOU HAVE TO!"

Aaron could sense that everyone else could feel the tension too.

Ben stuck his head out, " Craig, just DEAL with it...fit Ritchie here wants to see how this beast works...and he'll like a nice ride in all"

Craig was at the passenger door, opening it, " OUT!"

The lad looked at Ben and giggled, because he was so high on pot, " I think your boyfriend wants me out" he informed in a broad scottish accent..

"Well I DON'T...the boyfriend can DO one"

Craig slammed the door shut again and pointed his finger, " You're a fucking wanker! You're not gonna do this is to me again"

He stormed off. Ben didn't care, he had his tongue down Ritchie's throat. The crowd that gathered around the car was thinning, Aaron approached as Ben came up for air, " Alright Aaron? Are you sure you won't join us? I'm sure Ritchie would like a piece of you as well"

Aaron nodded up the way, " I suggest you leave mate"

Ben looked at him, meeting his icy stare, " Yeah...well, I'm sure I'm not welcome now after all that with Craig...bet he's crying into Jackson's arms as we speak"

Aaron backed away, that thought had JUST accurred to him, and he hurried off back to the house. Ben smiled. Oh he loved a good old wind up. Job done. He was off.

And with Ritchie with him, he put his foot down and screached off up the street.

Xxxxx

Aaron pushed his way into the busy lounge, the ciggy smoke was making his eyes water. He looked around him, but there was no sign of either Craig or Jackson.

In the hall Terry was talking to two of his friends, Aaron grabbed his arm, " Oi, have you seen Jackson?"

Terry shrugged, "Not for a while, soz mate, try the kitchen, he always did like his beer"

Aaron pushed past lads as made his way into the kitchen. Joe was in there chatting up some lad, he tapped his arm, " Joe? Have you seen Jackson?"

"No mate...have you met Dean...", he was nodding his head towards the other lad with the spikey haircut.

Aaron managed a half smile and was off again. Into the hall he heard some girl ask, " Have you seen Craig, he's phones been ringing and he's left it on the side", the girl had a iphone in her taloned grasp.

A lad with bushy hair and piercings turned around and yelled over the music, " Craig? He went up stairs with some lad...gone for a shag I bet, get his own back on that Ben"

Aaron's mind was doing somersaults. He wouldn't, would he? Not here UNDER his nose...?

Seeing red and eyes fixed straight ahead of him, he shoved 'piercings' out of the way and stormed up the stairs two at a time.

There was sex going on, he could hear it! fists balled, he kicked open a door to see some couple having it off on the bed. Both strangers two lads and a girl.

"Soz"

He slammed the door shut and went to the other bedroom, he could see Craig in the mirror and someone was consoling him, he pushed open the door and relaxed. Craig was with some lad, crying over Ben.

The other lad looked up, and Craig turned around and shot the machanic a glare, " Oh I BET you are loving this, aren't you? Seeing ME get hurt..."

Aaron felt bad now, he shook his head, " I don't actually"

The other lad walked off. Aaron came forward, " You are better off with out him...he's a wanker"

Craig wiped away his tears, " I bet you thought I'd be running straight for Jackson, didn't yah?"

Aaron was caught on the hop, but he wasn't going to be denying it, " Yeah I did...it's what you do"

Craig breezed off a sad smile, " Not this time..."

A girl was then at the doorway, " Craig, you've left your phone downstairs...it's been ringing like mad"

Craig took the phone off her, " I bet it's Ben...well he can whistle", he was checking it.

Aaron went to go, but Craig held his hand up, " Wait...IT'S SARAH'S NUMBER!"

"Sarah?"

Craig listened to his voicemail, " It's Mike, she's been rushed into hospital Aaron!"

Jackson was then at the door, " There you are! I've been looking all over for you, somebody said that Ben's just took off with some lad, I was starting to think it was you when I couldn't find yah" he teased.

Aaron's eyes overted to Craig, who's eyes went to Jackson, " isn't your phone on?"

Jackson was immediately pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Yeah...", but when he looked at it, he cussed, " Bloody batterys flat!"

"Mike's called" announced Aaron before Craig could.

"Give us your phone" the builder ordered.

Aaron was patting his pockets, "...Sarah's been rushed to hospital"

"Shussh!" hissed Craig, and waved a hand at him.

Jackson went and stood by Craig, " So...? Come on come on!"

Craig held his hand up again as Aaron shut the music out by closing the door.

"...Mike? What's happened?...what!...which one?...STOCKPORT!..." Jackson snatched the phone off him, " Mike it's me, WHAT'S happened?...was YOU doing the driving...COURSE it's your fault! I'M telling yah, if she's not alright...", he stuttered and Craig took took the phone back off him.

Aaron felt left out, " What's up? Have they had a crash?"

"Mike's managed to swerve the car into a crash barrier...Sarah's got abdo pain"

Aaron took charge, "THEN WE GO UP THERE, NOW!"

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON...FOR MORE DRAMA!**


	56. Chapter 56

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*56 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**MIDDLE-SEPTEMBER 2014**_

"So is Jackson still up there then?"

Chas asked this as she made breakfast for little Jack. Aaron was listening to his messages, "Yeah...Sarah's still not good, they aren't discharging her anytime soon..."

Jack looked up from the breakfast table, " Is Mummy sick? Is that why shes in the hospital"

Aaron pocketed his mobile and sat with him, " What have we said to you about being Mr. nosey? Your nose'll drop off..."

Jack stomped off, " Nobody tells me NOTHING, me!"

Chas sat down and sighed, " He was like this all day yesterday, love, you REALLY are gonna have to come up with something to tell him"

Aaron shot a glare at her, " and what's that gonna be; sorry Jack, but your mother might die and maybe your little brother or sister too"

"I NEVER said that!"

"I know..." sighed Aaron, " It's just that 'all this life having to carry on' shite, and there's Jackson up in Stockport worried sick"

Chas put her hand on his, " It'll be ok, kid, I'm SURE Sarah will be okay and that baby too. The docs are just being cautious, that's all"

She stood up, " Right I'm gonna have to go, are you gonna be ok with Jack and that...i'm sure Lisa could be around to help out" she suggested.

Aaron nodded, " No...I'm okay...anyway Jerry said he could have him all day tomorrow, so I can go up to Stockport to see Jackson...him and Mike in the same room...it's not good"

Chas gave him a knowing smile, " I can amagine..it must be a bit wierd having the two dads up there waiting for news"

"JACKSON'S that babys dad, not Mike, end of"

"Alright! You didn't have to go biting me head off, I was only just saying...anyway...I THOUGHT this was all about giving that pair a child...not for you two going interfering every five minutes"

Aaron had no energy to fight no more, he just sat down with his head held in his hands, Chas placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, " Something like this was NEVER going to end smoothly, was it? You must've known that things could turn out like this..."

Aaron blew out a laugh, " It's all so easy in the beginning...", he looked up, "...but I'm backing Jackson all the way, mum, if he wants this new baby to be apart of ours lives, just like Jack is, then I'm there..."

Chas raised her browe, "and Mike...?"

"Stuff him...There's YOU saying that we should have known there might be all this aggro at the end of it...that goes for HIM in all!"

Xxxxxx

At the clinic in Stockport, Sarah was all ready and packed. Mike was shaking his head at her disaprovingly, " You can't just go! The docs have said you need to rest!"

Sarah dismissed him with a wave of the hand, " I've stopped in here for 3 nights now, I've had enough, yes I NEED bedrest...but I'd be much more comfortable at home"

"What's this...?", Jackson came in with the coffees.

Mike glanced at him and pointed at his wife, " Will you TELL HER that she can't discharge herself...she's too fragile"

Jackson sniffed back, considered her for a minute, and then asked her, " Do you feel well enough to travel?"

Sarah smiled at him, because unlike her husband, he was listening to her," I am...I feel fine...the 3 days rest here as done me the world of good...but I just want to go home...I want my Mum around me"

Jackson shifted his glance to Mike, " well there's your answer mate, she seems okay to me"

Mike was biting his tongue, " But SHE''S not YOUR wife..."

Jackson shook his head, " Nor would I want her to be, but she's carrying MY child" he retalitated.

Sarah rose her hand to get them to stop, " NO! That's enough, all this flipping fighting, you can DO THAT later...can you just get me home, please"

Jackson pulled out his van keys, " Ready when you are, vans out front as we speak..." he said kindly to her, then with more of a dig at Mike, "...and I'll try and not hit any crash carriers with some dodgy driving while i'm at it..."

Mike was shaking his head in disapproval, how dare he judge him, he wasn't there when some loon overtook them too sharply, but he kept his mouth buttoned.

Dumping the tray of coffees on the side, he ushered his hand towards the exit, "After you..."

Sarah left her bag for Mike to carry and was hot on the builders tail, sighing in frustration, Mike dawdled behind them.

Xxxxxx

At the garage, Aaron had his phone to his ear and a mug of tea in his hand, " nice one! So you'll be home with me tonight? Top! Jack's really missed yah...yeah...I have too!"

Cain glared at him, tapping his watch.

"OI! Soft lad, am I gonna be getting any work out of you today?!"

Aaron threw him a glare back, "I've gotta go...yep, see you in a bit, bye", Cain shook his head, "At bloody last, now that bloke from this morning is coming to pick up that motor in an hour, it better be done by then"

Aaron pulled up his overalls and set back to work, he felt happier now, Jackson was coming back. He hated to be without him, and he was dying to tell him what had come back to him. He could recall his first meeting with little Jack. He was so small back then, peering shyly through his dads legs at him dow eyed.

But he supposed that the new baby would be on the builders mind now.

Xxxxx

Sarah was tucked into bed by her mother.

"Mum! I'm okay, I don't need the doctor" she whined.

Sheila wasn't having it, " I've called her anyway, she's going to call around after her surgery has finished, there's nothing wrong with just being cautious"

Mike stood over her and took her hand, " She's right, it was quite a trek back with all that traffic...is it still kicking?"

Sarah shook her head, " yes...it hasn't stopped, Jackson reckons it's GOT to be a boy! And it's gonna be a footballer" she laughed.

There was some dig in Mike's reply, " Lets just hope he doesn't take after him and twists is ankle"

Sheila wasn't easy with it, " I think you were silly to have discharged yourself...and I CAN'T believe they let you"

Mike looked up, " She felt alright"

Sarah looked around her, "Where's Jackson gone?"

Sheila sat on the bed and smiled at her, " He left about 5 minutes ago, said he'd call later to see how you both are...you and the BABY that is..."

Mike knew that was coming.

When he managed to give Sheila the heave ho with the begging for a nice brew, Mike came to stroke Sarah's forehead, " As soon as this is all sorted the better...i'm sick of Jackson trying to be the one in charge all the time...DID YOU hear him earlier about this kid being his...HIS blood nothing more"

Sarah looked at him like she was having second thoughts about this stupid idea.

"OH no you don't! This is happening...Jackson 'I think I know it all' Walsh is not to be on that birth certificate, do you hear me?"

She nodded, " I do, but...what if he fights it? Do you REALLY think I'm up to all that aggro after the babys born, do yah? I'll just be too tired to fight"

"You won't have to do anything, the plan was for ME to be the babys father, and it'll be MY name on that birth certificate...he can fight it, go to court, have a paternity test all he likes...BRING-IT-ON...because I can afford better lawyers than he can...you know, them in THEIR position, not knowing whether their house is theirs or not, AND they're short of cash at the moment..."

"You've already done it, haven't you? You've seen your solicitor?

Mike nodded, "I saw him last week. If Jackson wants to fight it, then he can, but, if he wants a paternity test, HE needs your permission...as far as I'm concerned, he's totally screwed"

Sarah didn't like it, she rolled over smiling in agreement, but it faded when he wasn't looking. She dreaded this baby being born. The accident COULD have brought on an early Birth, and THAT really scared her more than anything, because all the fighting would have started.

But it was going to come. Whether she liked it or not...

Xxxxx

Jackson was at home hugging Aaron, "so you HAVE missed me"

"You know I have...I hate being without yah"

Jackson removed his jacket and they went and sat in the living room, " So, hows things? Sarah at Sh-hitlers is she?"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah, she needs a few days in bed, blimey Aaron my heart was doing somersaults, I can tell you...I was SOOO worried...", he looked at him, " ...and I'm sorry for that...I know you never wanted me to get too close"

Aaron sat forward and put his hands together, " deep down,I knew this was gonna happen...you were ALWAYS gonna get too close..."

Jackson sprang up and knelt down in front of Aaron, hands on the machanics kneecaps, he stared into his eyes, "I WILL turn me back on the baby if it makes you happy. Its US that makes me happy, you me and Jack, I've lost that in the past and don't wanna lose it again, ever..."

Aaron shook his head," No Jackson...if YOU want to be apart of this new babys life, then do it...I'll stand by you..."

Jackson was choked up, " But it's gonna cause allsorts of shite...", he began.

Aaron shrugged that off, " Bring it on...we've survived through a lot worse with Frank and my accident and that...It's only Sarah, and I think deep down, she can never say no to you..."

"And Mike...?"

"Stuff him...it's not his kid is it? I'll bet he'll kick up a right fuss him, but nothings been set in stone, has it Jackson?...That baby has a Mum and a Dad...you and Sarah...just like it is with Jack...like it should be...at the end of the day, the way I see it, that baby deserves a dad like you...and ME of course"

He smirked.

Jackson smirked too, and they kissed and hugged eachother again, both well aware that the dramas in their lives were far from over...

Xxxxxxx

**MORE SOON...WHERE LITTLE JACK IS MIFFED WHEN THE BABY IS BORN ON HIS BIRTHDAY...THERE IS NEWS OF 'FRANK'...AND CRAFTY CRAIG MAKES AMENDS WITH AARON OVER HIS PART BEFORE HIS ACCIDENT, AND THEN BEDS A PARALETIC JACKSON ANYWAY!**


	57. Chapter 57

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*57 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**EARLY- OCTOBER 2014 **_

Little Jack was jumping up and down in the lounge, " SO what have you got me, what have you got me!"

Jackson beamed a smile at his son and nodded at Aaron, "go and get them..."

Aaron disappeared upstairs and then came back down with an envelope in his grasp, Jack frowned, "What's in there?"

Aaron handed it over to him and stood next to Jackson," why don't you open it and see"

Jack opened up the envelope and looked up at them, " Lapland?"

Jackson laughed, " Yeah, you kept banging on at me last year about going there to see Father Christmas, and now you can go..."

Jack looked at the tickets, then looked up, " But I wanted a lapTOP not lapLAND!"

Aaron and Jackson glanced at one another, then the builder said, " Moneys tight at the moment mate, maybe Father Christmas will get you one for Christmas"

Jack shot a glare at him, " There's no such thing as Father Christmas, He's NOT real! If you don't have any money now, you won't have any for christmas too!" and with that he ran off.

Jackson scratched his head, "Why can't he be grateful...He never used to go off on one like that!"

Aaron looked at him, " he's just getting older mate, wait till he's a teenager, i bet he's gonna be a right nightmare!"

Jackson sighed and heard the knock on the door, he opened it to Jerry, Eileen and Josh.

"Alright, we're not too early are we? Josh wanted to bring his new game round for Jack to play with on his birthday"

Jackson widened the door and they all stepped in. Jerry looked about the lounge, " So...where is he then?"

Xxxxxx

Sheila was in the back of the car tutting.

"How much longer! We are gonna miss it at this rate, I want to get there before that Jerry and Eileen woman..."

Mike had the car door open, " Just shut it will you...Sarah's not feeling too well today...she should've stayed in bed really"

Sarah clutched the glittery carrier bag and closed up the front door. She then turned and walked towards the car, " Ohhh Mike do you really think this is okay...buying Jack a laptop"

Mike rolled his eyes, " That's what he wanted, I asked him the other week, I said 'what do you want for your birthday?' and he said a 'a laptop'"

Sarah handed the bag over, and Mike sat it next to Sheila in the back. Sarah was about to round to the passenger side when she clutched her abdomen, " Ahhhhhhhh"

Mike jumped out of the car almost immediately, " What is it!"

Sarah was doubled up in pain, " Ahhhhhh, I think it's coming! It can't be...NOT today, please not today!"

Sheila was coming out of the car too, " Oh flaming heck!...Well come on you useless lump, we better get outselves to the hospital...", she shot at Mike.

Mike took his wifes hand, "Come on love, lets get you in the car...", Sarah shoved him away from her " I'm okay to do that myself! just get HER in the back and then lets just get round there...AND..." she was now climbing into the passenger seat, "...give us your mobile, I need to let Jackson know it's happening..."

Xxxxxx

Jerry sat in the kitchen with Jackson. The builder poured out the brews, " thanks for paying for them lapland tickets, Jack was well chuffed to be going there to see Father Christmas"

Jerry waved his hand, and shook his head as if it was nothing" No problem...I've said...anyway, we're taking Josh, they can have themselves a great time together, can't they?"

Jackson's mobile rang as he handed Jerry his brew, he saw it was Mike's phone, " Oh what now? I bet they are running late...", he stuck the phone to his ear, "...yeah what?" his brown eyes widened, " She's WHAT!"

Xxxxxx

Sheila sat in the waiting room, she clutched hold of the hanky and dried her eyes. Sarah had been in there for well over an hour now.

Jackson hurried in, " So... any news yet?" he chucked his jacket on a seat.

"No...She's been in there for ages...Mike's in there with her...the contractions started ages ago" she worried. Jackson went to the desk and the nurse manning the station looked up, "Sorry, but is there any news of Sarah Kelly? She went in ages ago"

The nurse shook her head, " No, not yet i'm afraid...if you just take a seat, I'll..."

Jackson slapped his hand on top of the desk harder than he had liked, "CAN YOU JUST GO IN AND FIND OUT FOR US! WE'RE DOING OUR HEADS IN HERE!"

The nurse jumped back and hurried off, Sheila came forward and put her hands together, "Ohhhh I do hope she and the baby will be alright..."

The builder glared at her, " WHY wouldn't they be? Look on the black side why don't yah!"

Xxxxxx

Sarah cradled the baby in her arms, she was knackered and looked it. But nothing could take away the smile that was beaming across her face.

Mike sat next to the bed smiling too, and watching the baby closely. The door opened and Sheila stuck her head in, " Ohhhhhhhhh love! Oh what a bonnie baby!"

Mike laughed, " She is that! I've gone and got meself a baby daughter!"

Sheila leaned over and tried to put her finger into the babys' tiny hand, " Ohh, you have that, love...just LOOK at her, she's perfect!"

Jackson was outside the door looking in, Mike turned his head to look at him, then turned back to Sarah, " Does he have to be here today, can't he just leave it for a couple of days"

Sheila took her eyes off the baby for a moment, " Be fair, he has been worried sick"

Sarah shook her head, " She did take a while to come through bless her! He's here now Mike, AND I did call him...maybe for just a minute"

Mike didn't like it but he wasn't going to cause a scene, " Ok! Have it your way, you always do"

Sarah looked up and nodded her head towards Jackson, as to say come in.

Jackson took that as a greenlight and came in with a big grin on his face, eyes firmly fixed to the new baby.

"So...what is it? Have I another Son or a daughter?"

"Neither..." Breezed Mike.

Jackson didn't rise to it, he sat on the bed and gazed at the new born.

"It's a girl..." Sarah finally answered. Jackson briefly looked up at Sarah and then back to the baby, " a Daughter, eh? Are you SURE you don't want to call her Hazel?"

Mike shook his head from where he sat, " No...WE'VE discussed names and we decided that IF it were a girl, we'll call it Martha, after MY Grandmother"

Jackson didn't like that name, but forced on a smile anyway, " Martha? That's a pretty name that?", he hoped there wasn't TOO much sarcasm in his tone.

Sarah sighed, " Ohhhhh dear! Can you really BELIEVE THIS! Martha's birthday is the same as Jack's...I hope he's gonna be alright about that"

Jackson shook his head, " COURSE HE WILL! He'll be made up when I tell him..."

Sarah looked up from the baby, " Where is her, I was going to..."

Jackson's eyes were back on the baby, " He's with Aaron, him and me dad are making sure he enjoys the rest of his birthday..."

Sarah felt bad, even though she had just given birth, " Oh bless him! We were just on her way round when the contractions started, then it all happened so fast!"

Jackson laughed , " he'll understand...I bet he can't wait to meet his new baby sister...I can see his face now..."

Xxxxxxx

"IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY AND MY MUM AND DAD ARE NOT HERE!" cried Jack with a big scowl on his face.

Jerry came and sat with him, " Your Mums in the hospital lad, It looks like the babys coming"

Aaron was then in the living room doorway shaking his head, mobile stuck to his ear, " At last! So whats happening?...WHAT...SO she's had it then?..." he glanced at Jerry, who glanced at Jack, "...it's a what...?", he screwed his face up, "...it's a GIRL!"

Jerry looked up and smirked. Jack was all ears now, though his face was even more of a scowl now.

"Alright Jackson, I'll see you in a bit...send us a pic of HER on yah phone so I can show Jack...", Jack was off the sofa and was holding his hand up to take the phone off Aaron, " oh, Jack wants a word...oh, okay...bye, bye then"

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, Aaron could see the lad was miffed because he couldn't speak to his dad, Aaron placed a hand on the young boys shoulder, " Ohhhh don't look like that, he had to go mate, something was going off"

Jerry looked up, " What was?"

Aaron shrugged, " I don't know, it just went quiet, then he said he had to go"

Jack had had enough, he kicked his new toys and ran to the door, " I HATE THIS BIRTHDAY...THE NEW BABYS RUINED IT NOW! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Before Aaron could grab him, the lad ran up the stairs in a sulk. Jerry pulled out his phone, " I'm gonna see if i can find out anything..."

Aaron screwed his face up, " Find out what? Jerry?"

Jerry held his hand up to shut him up, because the phone went to voicemail, " Jackson, it's yah Dad, CALL ME when you get this...is everything alright?"

Aaron swallowed and came to sit next to him on the sofa, he looked at him, blue eyes now all unsure what to do next, " Do you think somethings happened? Something..."

Jerry shrugged and put on a brave face, " I'm sure everything over there is fine"

Xxxxxx

Jack laid back on his bed playing with one of his favourite handheld games. Aaron had come up the stairs and opened the door, " Come on mate...come back downstairs yeah, Josh wants to see yah"

The boy shook his head, " Why? I hate my birthday now...if SHE's going to have MY birthday, then it's going to be her her her...ALL the time!"

Aaron came and sat on the bed, " No it's not...I know it's gonna feel really wierd having to SHARE your birthday, but i'm sure you'll get used to it, mate"

Jack shook his head, " She'll get all the best presents...she'll be the baby" he predicted in a sarcastic tone.

Aaron could see the poor boy looked so sad, " Come on Jack, IT COULD be worse you know, it could've been a boy...THEN you would've have had to share all your toys...at least with a girl, she'll have to play with dolls and that", he pulled a face having some random thought that what if it were a tomboy.

Jack looked up at him, " Will SHE call you Uncle Aaron as well?"

"If she wants to, but YOU will always be me favourite!" he smirked.

Jack hugged him, " Can we play XBOX? Josh's crap at it...AND grandad Jerry stinks of beer, are they going soon?"

Aaron smirked at him, " Come on then...lets tell them they're gonna have to go because you've just been sick" he conspired sneekily.

Jack held his hand up and gave him a high five,"Nice one..."

Xxxxxx

At the hospital, Mike came back with the coffees. Sheila stood up with her hands to her mouth and in a blind panic, " what's going on?"

Sheila pointed, " Some kind of emergancy...they all went through there, Mike, I think it's the new baby"

Mike moved her aside and hurried on down the corridor, " Mike, the doctors said we had to wait!" she called after him.

Mike wasn't going to have that, Sarah was WITH the baby and so was HE.

Mike rounded the corner where a midwife stopped him, he looked up to see Sarah crying in Jackson's arms behind the glass.

And the builders watery eyes were staring blankly to the team of doctors that were working frantically on the baby.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**MORE VERY SOON..**_


	58. Chapter 58

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*58 of 65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**MID- OCTOBER 2014 **_

"FUCKING CUNT OF A MACHINE!"

Jackson kicked the vending machine hard with his boot. Craig rushed over from where he was sitting in the hospital corridor, " Hey Jackson, cool it yeah!"

He shoved the builder aside and got him the coffee he wanted and then one for himself. He blew over it to cool it, but it stayed too hot in the polycartons.

Both turned to see Mike stroll up the corridor from the maternity wing, Jackson hurried forward, " So? What did they say?"

Mike leaned on the wall and looked at him, " They've just gone on about doing more tests, they don't know what's wrong with Martha, and why she isn't getting any better..."

Craigs heart pounded out. It didn't sound good at all. He turned to Jackson and put his arm around his shoulder, "Come on...it don't mean owt...she STILL may get better, it's only been a few days"

Mike shook his head at him, he was really annoyed about him saying that, "Haven't YOU been listening to anything that's been said over the past week? Martha is NOT getting any stronger, shes just...withering away...I don't think the doctors can do anything, it's just going to be only matter of time before she..."

Jackson flew at him, he had Mike up by his shirt collars, " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" he then let him go and stormed off up the corridor.

Craig came forward, "he's just really stressed", he began, standing up for him.

Mike glared at him, " and what? I'm NOT I suppose...mind you, that's what you are all thinking isn't it? Even Sarah...you ALL think that Jackson's gonna feel the pain MORE than me"

"He IS the babys father! He has that pull...I don't understand it, because I'm not a dad...and NOR are you, not really...but he's got Jack...he IS a father already...like it or not, them two...my sister and him...it's THEM who are gonna go through it..."

Mike pursed his lips together tightly, then shaking his head, walked off. Craig sighed and sat down onto the plastic seat nearby. An old tramp was picking his nose nearby.

Craig gave him a filthy look and put his back to him as he had his phone to his ear, " Hi Aaron is me...can you get here? I think it's not long"

Xxxxxxxx

Aaron snapped his phone shout and turned to his mother in the back room of the pub, "Mum, can you look after Jack for a while, I've gotta get over to the hospital"

Chas was making a sandwich nearby, she looked up, " What's happened? Who were that? Has there sommit happened to the baby?"

Aaron stood up and gave her a look as to say 'shut it', because Jack was sitting there watching the TV, " I don't know, that were Craig, Jacksons gone into one...if I don't get over there...he might..."

"Head to the nearest boozer?" answered Chas, knowing VERY WELL how Jackson behaved in a crisis. She knew that by how he handled things after Aaron's crash.

"NOT if I can help it...", he grabbed his jacket and looked at Jack, " I'm gonna go out mate, but Auntie Chas will be around..."

Jack looked up at him, " Where are you going? Is it the new baby? Is it dead yet?"

Aaron could swipe him one for saying that, " Jack! Behave! You can't go around saying things like that, shes not well, that's all"

Jack pushed his bottom lip out, " I don't like her" he grumbled, arms folded and bordering on a sulk. Aaron crouched down, " Jack...you are going to have to over this...Martha is your sister, you should be loving her...", Jack watched the TV and was silent. The machanic straightened up, and glanced at his Mum who shrugged at him.

"You go...i'll deal with it"

Aaron ruffed Jacks curls and was gone. Chas came over and sat next to him. She had her eyes fixed to the TV for a few minutes before turning her head to him with a big grin, " Is it because YOU think girls are not much fun is it? You can have JUST as much fun playing the XBOX with a girl as well as a boy you know..."

Jack looked up at her, " Girls are so dumb! Everybody knows that!"

Chas raised an eyebrowe, " Oh they do, do they? Well then kid, you better set that thing up then, i'll show you how dumb we are, I bet I can thrash yah..." and with that, Jack was crawling on the floor setting up the XBOX while Chas through a nervous grin, was discreetly reading the games instructions.

Xxxxxx

Aaron came through the doors of Hotten general and made his way to the maternity wing. Craig was sat waiting in the corridor, "So? Where is he then?"

Craig stood up and flapped his arms out with a shrug, " I haven't a clue mate, I've looked around but I think he's left the hospital"

Aaron slapped his forehead, then pulled out his phone, " I bet yah he's gone to get himself a drink"

Craig pffted that off, " He didn't want his coffee..."

Aaron glared at him as he put his phone to his ear, " I don't MEAN that you burk, He's proberly headed to the nearest offy" he shook his head and snapped the phone shut, "...his phones switched off"

Craig turned, wanting to sound helpful, " Look...why don't we go look for him, he can't of gone far on foot...surely there must be someplace you know he'll be"

Aaron had the phone to his ear again, " His dads..."

Xxxxx

Jackson stared into the pint from where he sat, Jerry was sitting opposite him at the table on the phone, "Ok...thanks lad..." he ended the call.

Jackson looked up, " You didn't tell him where I was, did you?"

Jerry nodded, "No...I said I'd call him when I saw you...look, he's worried about you...you should call him"

Jackson pffted him and laughed, " THAT COMING FROM YOU IS SO WRONG!"

Jerry looked puzzled, " You've lost me son"

"YOU! Acting like you give a stuff about me and Aaron...you used to hate him...HATE ME!"

Jerry was in no mood to pranny about, " Yes I did. But that's all in the past...I've sort of come to got used to it...I'll never quite understand it mind, because that kind of thing didn't go on in my day...kids being brought up by two blokes...but the worlds changed, hasn't it...AND I had no choice to conform, because no doubt if I hadn't, I'd NEVER EVER see you or that boy of yours...I'd be robbing meself...where do you think that leaves me"

Jackson was silent. He started at his pint again, then looked up at his father, tears threatening to fall, " I wish Mum was here"

"I can see that...but she's not...which means you've only got me...however how much you dislike me..."

Jackson shook his head, " I don't dislike you dad...I just don't know you how I should do...but I admite, you HAVE been there for us...lending us that money, there when Mum died and when Jack went missing...I never did thank you, did I?"

Jerry thinly smiled as he took a sup of his pint, " There's no need to be going soft, just except as it is, son"

Jackson looked up at him and there was a watery smile.

Jerry nodded towards the phone sat on the table, " You best give that Aaron a bell...tell him you are alright..."

"I will in a minute...let me just have this, he'll only mither me...or have a go..."

"he nags like your Mum then"

Jackson managed a half chuckle.

"Ok son...10 minutes, then you call him..."

Xxxxxxx

"So, you coming back here then? Alright, no there's still no news, see you in a bit, bye"

Craig looked up as Aaron took the phone from his ear, " So, he's called you then?"

"Yep...bout time..."

Craig bit his bottom lip and sighed, " this is true to form with him, buckles under the pressure"

"Don't be saying that! Jacksons alright!"

"Yeah, so WHERE was he then?"

"With his dad in the boozer...YEAH ALRIGHT, it's what he does, happy now!"

Aaron looked like he was going to go into silent mode, so Craig got up and sat beside him. Then after a little while held his hand out, "look... I'm sorry...about my part in the crash...I'm sorry about what I said to yah...about me and him seeing each other, or making Kyle think we were"

Aaron took in a deep breath and looked at him, "Why are you saying this now?"

Craig shrugged, " Just thought maybe it was long overdue...I was jealous...Kyle really knew how to push the buttons with me...but he ruined my life...you know what he gave me, right?"

Aaron shook his head, he did know, " HIV", and it couldn't happen to nicer person, he thought.

Craig breathed out a laugh, "Yep...he was at it with other blokes no sooner you like...and he gave it me...I WAS SO ANGRY...I told him that I was seeing Jackson, It just came out...and he believed it"

Aaron huffed and looked at him. Craig looked abit weird. It was weird to see him being all friendly at him. He WAS making an effort, maybe he was acting abit unfair with him.

"It wasn't JUST your fault that night, I'm not stupid, the car was dodgey...it were leaking brake fluid, I knew that, but I still went off in it"

"After your fight with Jackson?"

"Yeah...I can't remember TOO MUCH about the arguement itself, but I'm supposing it was about what happened in the club"

Craig just shook his head.

"Do you...still see Kyle?" Aaron inquired, but didn't really care, but he thought it best to ask.

"No, and I don't want to either"

"Can't blame yah"

Aaron bit his bottom lip. Looked at his watch. Wondered what was keeping Jackson, then turned to Craig, "So...your meds...I heard you have to take like a cocktail of them"

Craig smirked at him, "and the rest!"

Aaron smirked back, but he wondered why. HIV was wasn't a laughing matter.

Aaron changed the subject, "after the crash, when I was in a coma...Jackson never left my side"

Craig shook his head, " No...it was when you woke up when he cracked...you were like a new born again, it got too much for him so he hit hard the bottle"

"That's what my Mum kept saying"

"He does that though, I think it stems back from when he was a teenager...all that pressure of trying to be someone he wasn't...trying to please his dad and that"

Aaron didn't like that much. Craig knowing Jackson when he was a teenager, but he did and he had to deal with it, " What was he like back then?"

"tried to be jack the lad...cocky, thought himself the ladies man and all he had was my sister!" he laughed. So did Aaron.

"He looked like abit of a pratt in all, he had this ponytail thing going on and was trying to grow this goatee. He was skinny as well, it's only all that buildering work hes done over the years thats gave him that buff bod..." he lowered his eyes, "...sorry, I shouldn't be looking"

Aaron laughed, " No you shouldn't be, because that buff bodys mine!"

Jackson was then strolling up to them looking a tad sheepish, " What's going off here then? THIS makes me feel abit uneasy, you two talking to eachother..."

Before Aaron could respond, Mike was coming up the corridor, " Sarahs said that the baby has improved a bit"

Jackson turned, " Can I go see her...please"

Mike reluctantly nodded and watched Jackson fly up the corridor, Aaron looked up, "Is she gonna get better...has she REALLY improved?"

Mike couldn't be definate, "I'm not supposing shes gonna improve anymore...I think this is gonna be as good as it gets...I think we might have to brace ourselves"

Xxxxxxx

Martha laid in the infant ICU ward. Sarah was watching her from the corner hands to her tear stained cheeks. Jackson came forward and stood next to her. First he looked at her, then gentley put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, " Come on...shes strong...shes gonna be alright, you'll see"

Sarah tilted her head to Jackson's shoulder and shook her head, " I think they are just brushing us off with things we want to hear...they keep doing things with her"

"Maybe they DO know what's wrong and just don't want to worry us" Jackson suggested.

Sarah was skepitcal, but nodded.

"Jack hates her, you know"

Sarah shrugged, "I thought he might...it was always going to cause abit of friction with him...but being BORN on his birthday is abit much...it must be weird...trust us to be able to time that!"

"I think we made Jack in a January...so was she...why didn't we think sooner?"

"It's done now...now we have to look forward..." she turned around and looked at him, "Jackson what if..."

"She's NOT gonna die" Jackson spat, narrowing his eyes at her.

"...but WHAT IF she does...how do we cope with that?"

Jackson moved his gaze from her to Martha behind her, then bolted out. In the corridor outside Jackson leaned up against the wall and looked up to the ceiling, tears falling down his cheeks, " Mum please! I beg yah, If there's anything you can do up there...then help her...please I beg yah...help my little girl..."

Xxxxxxxxx

MORE SOONIE SOON SOON.


	59. Chapter 59

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*59of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**LATE OCTOBER 2014**_

_**story for the delay...the last phase has kicked off that will change the course of the story to it's finale.**_

"So...we meet again"

Aaron was bashful as he turned to see Ronnie standing next to him at the bar. Ronnie picked up his pint and laughed, " We REALLY should stop meeting like this"

Aaron took a sip of his pint and shook his head, " No we shouldn't...but I quite like it actually"

Ronnie looked sexy tonight. His brown hair ruffled up, his tight blue vest showing off his muscular chest and the doc martins and jeans were always a secret turn on for Aaron.

He nodded to a booth and they sat down. Ronnie leaned forward, " So hows things...the last time we met you said something about your mates' baby dying and he ended up in bed with the baby's mums brother...did I get that right?"

Aaron smirked at him, " Pretty much yeah...it's moved on from there, I can tell you...I've left him you know...I packed my stuff up and moved back to me mums"

Ronnie raised his eyebrowes, " But you were so angry when I last saw you...said something about wanting to cave this other blokes head in"

Aaron smirked again as he looked across to the bar, " Oh I did that...Craig ended up with a fat lip...making me think that he was being all pally with me...and then he does that..."

Ronnie looked down to Aaron's hand, " Your knuckles still sore?"

Aaron raised his hand and smoothed the other hand over his knuckles, " Nah...his jaw may be boney, but as I said, IT got the most damage"

A club classic came over the dance floor. 'Better the devil you know'

Ronnie looked up, " Ohhhh I love a bit of Kylie me! Wanna dance...?", Aaron pulled a face at him, " As if! I HATE Kylie...I HATE dance music and I HATE dancing!" he growled.

Ronnie laughed at him, " I know...you said last time...I was just messing with yah"

Aaron turned and held the other lads gaze longer than he should, Ronnie broke it, " Hey...do you want another pint..."

Aaron realised he had downed his and did the same and handed him the glass, " Another would be great..."

Xxxxxx

Both of them left the club and walked up the high street, pulling their jackets on, " So...I'm hungrey me...can I buy you a kebab..." asked Ronnie.

Aaron ormed and arred and looked at him, " I gotta get back...I said I'd help Mum...she's still all worked up about the cops catching scumbag...the one who did her over...and me"

Ronnie leaned on the brickwall, " I can't believe your life! It's like a bloody soap opera..", he suddenly held out his hands, "...I'M NOT being funny or owt, when I say that!"

Aaron shook his head and smiled, " I know...but yeah it is...it's like it all the time and I'm fed up with it..."

Their eyes met again.

Ronnie cleared his throat and looked the other way. Aaron licked his bottom lip, " Is it really bad if I said I want to really kiss you now?"

Ronnie was taken aback, " I suppose it SHOULD do, but...I'm not really into one nighters..."

Aaron half smiled and shook his head, " Me too...I don't even know why I said it...YEAH I DO...I said it because I've REALLY enjoyed meself tonight...I can't remember the last time I felt like this...no hassles no ties no worrying over things...it were just nice..."

Ronnie shrugged and watched as a group of clubbers jumped into a cab, " Look...I'm here next week...if you want to meet up again..."

Aaron bit his tongue, looked up and him and shook his head, " Yeah I do...why not...give us your number..."

Xxxxxxx

Chas poured herself a stiff drink as she finished tidying up the bar. What a long night. What a long day. Infact what a long week!

She tossed the barcloth to one side and sat up on a stool to nurse her drink, and thought about the highlights.

Oh yeah.

Baby Martha died.

Jackson got drunk.

Jackson slept with Sarahs brother.

Aaron found out and decked Sarahs brother one.

Aaron and Jackson split up.

Aaron moved back in here.

The police called round and Aaron thought they were here for him but they weren't it was because they had captured Frank.

Frank had conned some other poor cow.

If it went to court...could she go face that scumbag again?

The lies...the cheating...

James Farningham...that was his real name.

Funny, to her it would always be Frank.

She sighed as she turned and saw her son come in from the back, " Alright love? Nice night out?"

Aaron leaned on the bar and nodded his head at the drink, " Is that wise?"

Chas snatched it and hopped off the stool, " Oh dont you start that...It's your scumbag ex who has the problem not me kid"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " I know...he can drink himself to death for all I care"

Chas pointed her finger as she mopped over a table with one, " You are well rid there kid...you and me both...we don't need blokes in our life so to speak"

Aaron frowned, " How many of THEM have you had?"

Chas didn't answer him, she finished what she was doing and came back over, " Right, that's me done..." she was about to go through into the back when she turned around like she had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah...talking of scumbag exs...yours...well HIS dad anyway... called in earlier...said something about the funeral tomorrow..."

Aaron flicked what she said aside, " tell somebody who cares...that baby ment NOWT to me...it was just some baby they made for her and Mike...it's THEIR loss not mine...why would I WANNA go for?"

Chas shrugged, " Well...I thought you might"

Aaron twisted around and shook his head, " nah...I'm sure Jackson will be ok...anyway I'm SURE Craig can give him all the comfort he needs"

"I'm sure he can...ohhh Aaron...what's wrong with us, eh kid? Why is it us who end up with the total losers...bloody men! You can't trust none of them!"

Aaron didn't particularly want to get into a 'moan about blokes' convo with his mother so he made a move, " I'm turning in...see you in the morning...IF I bother to get up..."

Xxxxxx

Aaron walked upstairs and shut himself in his bedroom. Back here. Where he started.

He sat on the bed and removed his watch and pulled his mobile out from his jeans pocket. He thought about Ronnie. He was a nice lad. He made him smile. He was smiling at the thought of him. He didn't judge him, not like some people.

As for Jackson? Him and Jackson were over. There was no turing back now. They had 3 years together...and it wasn't ALL bad. But it had run it's course now...Jackson was NEVER going to change, he was ALWAYS going to flake out at a crisis and turn to the bottle...and that flaming wandering eye of his...he was ALWAYS gonna end up in bed with someother lad...it was only just a matter of time...he done it before...he did it now...and he'll do it again.

He felt sad. Not for Jackson, he had been gutted about him going off with Craig, but...it wasn't HIM he missed. It were little Jack.

Would Jackson stop him from seeing him. Now the thought of THAT DID make him feel gutted...because he'd be MORE than gutted. He'd be devastated.

He took in a deep breath. Come on Aaron get over yourself. You're not the only person in the world whose relationship is down the toilet. Look at Mum. Look how she bounces back. Look at Paddy, he'd been married a couple of times. He's still here with a smile on his face.

Then there was Cain. No. Not like Cain. Cain was still bitter when it came to Charity. He didn't want to end up like him.

Jackson had confessed to him that morning. He had asked him where he had been that night when he didn't come home after Martha died, and when he suggested to him that was it an all nighter on the booze, Jackson had shook his head and said no he had ended up in bed with Craig and he didn't want to lie to him.

A random guy when he was drunk was NOT expectable...but somehow he could of sorted his head out...but CRAIG! No never...Craig and ALL what he said...it was one big fat lie.

Jackson cried when he packed up his bags. And he returned it with a scolding about him being a total bastard.

Jackson had begged him not to go. He exchanged that with 'go get Craig and get him to move in with you'

Jackson had yelled out he loved him as he left the house. He had shot back that he didn't love him anymore.

Aaron buried his head in his pillow. He hated feeling like this. The hurt. It was their however how much he tried to hide it, or stick it to the very back of his mind.

He wanted to take him back. But if he did, then he was a doormat. And there is NO WAY he would EVER want to be one of those, whose blokes go sleep around and he forgives him everytime, because a part of him would everytime because he loved that bloke to death. But he had to be fair to himself.

He rubbed the tears from his eyes and lay there looking up to the shadowery ceiling. His mother was crying in the next room. What a pair THEY were. A joke maybe. Because SHE still loved Frank and that was a fact because he knew that he and her were alike when it came to blokes and she was thinking about HIM just like he was thinking about Jackson.

He rolled over and looked at the wall. Maybe meeting up with Ronnie was what he needed. Maybe it was time to give himself some happiness. Happiness that he was entitled too.

He fancied him. He was F.I.T!

That was a start. And he made him laugh, that was a second. He smiled at the thought of bumping into him in the toilet the first time they met. He had been out with Jackson that night and Jackson kept on giving Ronnie the evil eye. Then the second time was after he and Jackson had split up, he had bumped in to him at the bar and they got chatting and played a few rounds of pool.

It was going to be hard, he knew that. But if he didn't move on now...then he never would.

Xxxxxxxx

_**I THINK ALL OF YOU WOULD AGREE THAT AARON DESERVES TO BE HAPPY,AND THAT'S NOT WITH JACKSON. HE DESERVES BETTER THAN HIM.**_

_**THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS, JUST NOT NECESSARY AARON AND JACKSON BEING A COUPLE ANYMORE. **_

_**WILL AARON FIND LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE? I THINK HE WILL. WILL JACKSON REGRET HOW HE'S TREATED AARON? YES HE WILL, AND I THINK HE WILL ALSO WANT TO SEE AARON HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE TOO.**_

_**LIFE WILL BE DIFFERENT AS THIS STORY ENDS, BUT DIFFERENT FOR THE BETTER.**_


	60. Chapter 60

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*60of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**MID NOVEMBER 2014**_

"So, where are you going again?"

Chas asked as she bottled up behind the bar. Aaron sat watching her with a rucksack next to him, " I've told you last night, I'm going down to Brighton with Ronnie and that..."

Chas looked at him, pulled the hair out of her face and went back to what she was doing. Aaron pulled a face at her, "Errrr what's with that face? Well come on, If you've got something to say to me, spit it out...you not normally so shy at telling me!"

Chas breezed out a laugh as she finished the bottling up, "It's nothing really...well it is...", she turned and faced him chucking the empty crate noisely onto the floor at her feet.

"This...Robbie"

"It's RONNIE actually" corrected Aaron.

"Okay, Ronnie...this Ronnie, you've only know him and his mates for a few weeks...int it abit soon to go down to Brighton, and that to, you know..." she trailed off.

Aaron shook his head and pulled her an 'as if' face, " DO YOU think i'm going there to shag, do yah? IF I was was, it actually wouldn't BE any of your business?!"

Chas held her hands up, " Alright, I'm only just saying"

"Then keep your gob shut...because what I DO is nothing to do with you...you think just because I'm back living here you can go order me about and tell me what to do...THINK ON!"

"ALRIGHT! I'VE GOT THE MESSAGE!"

Aaron calmed down and sighed. When Ronnie asked him down to Brighton, he hadn't been sure at first. But that was because he had jumped to the conclusion that it was just him and Ronnie...but when he said two of his mates were going to, he had relaxed about the idea...infact he was well up for it, he'd never been to Brighton before.

Aaron reached for his rucksack and hung it over his shoulder, " Look...sorry about having a go at yah...it's just that you need to let ME sort me life out...NOT YOU...it has to be me"

Chas came round from the bar and pulled her son into a big hug, " Ohhh come here! You be careful down there, I've heard there's allsorts of weidos down in that Brighton!"

"No that's up here!" laughed Aaron.

"I'm being serious!"

Aaron smirked; "I Know! Yeah I'll be careful"

Chas smiled at him then went back to ready the bar for opening. Aaron looked up, " I know where all this fretting over me is coming from you know...You are thinking about HIM again"

Chas dismissed that with a laugh and a wave of the hand, " No i'm not"

"Yeah you are...Frank or whatever his name is in court next Month and you are scared about seeing him"

"Yeah I am...can you blame me"

Aaron shook his head " No...but I think you secretly want to see him...", before Chas could fly at him, Aaron continued, " ...and THAT'S alright...sometimes you can't help but think about them, can you...even if they are..."

Chas looked down, "Yeah..."

Aaron perked up, " and ANYWAY, I'm gonna be there, aren't I? I'll be there to hold your hand"

"But who will be there to hold yours, love?"

Aaron bit his lip and shrugged it off, " We can just hold eachothers..."

Xxxxxx

Sarah put the teddy bear and flowers down on the grave and stood back. Jackson was behind her, " I don't know how we are gonna be able to afford a headstone..." she said vacantly.

Jackson put his hands over her shoulders and rubbed them, "I'll sort it...as I said earlier I'm flying to Spain on Saturday, the contract should bring in some good money...I can send it to you"

Sarah swung around, " You WILL be home for Christmas, won't you? Jack will be..."

Jackson shook his head, " I'm contracted to February...and I can't afford to keep flying back here every five minutes...so we do as I said, Jack can stay with you, but Aaron gets to see him when he wants to...or...if Jack wants to visit Aaron you take him"

"But Jack'll miss you at Christmas"

"Then...if it's alright with you, when I've got my first paypacket out there, I'll send his air fare and he can come see me in the new year...Joe said he might fly out around about then, he can fly there and home with him, he'll be safe with me mate Joe, I'd trust him with my life"

Sarah raised her eyebrowes, " seems you've got it all worked out"

Jackson gave her a sad smile, " Have to, don't I...I've gotta move on...there's no good dwelling on what's past...look forward that's how I'm gonna get through it"

Sarah looked down at the grave and then up at him, " If only she hadn't died"

She looped her arm into his and they walked across the cemetery to the gates, " the docs did all they could bless her...she just wasn't to be...I'm glad she never suffered..."

Sarah's eyes well up and the builder pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead, "at least we've still got our Jack, eh?"

Sarah bravely nodded and cried. It had been the first time she had since Martha died. She cried In Jackson's arms as he turned his head and looked back across to the grave, tears in his own eyes.

Xxxxxxx

Aaron was tired. It had been some journey in the car, but finally they had arrived at the place they were staying the night. And what a dump to.

It was a three storey affair down a side street up from the seafront. It was gay friendly and cheap, that's what Ronnie had said.

Aaron jumped out the back of the car and stretched his legs. He looked up at the B&B and sighed as Ronnie came to his side, " It dont look much does it...but i'm sure it's fine"

Jake and Todd had already climbed the steps to the B&B as Ronnie forked out for the over exessive parking meter.

He twisted round, " Hey Aaz, have you got any pound coins on yah?"

Aaron dug deep and pulled a couple out from his pocket, "Cheers matie"

Aaron watched him feed the meter and stick the ticket on the dash before locking the car up, "so...Jake and Todd...they ARE a couple aren't they?"

Ronnie looked abit sheepish as he led the way to the steps, "well...yeahh..but...I KNEW you wouldn't of come down otherwise..."

They entered the B&B and went to the small bookin counter, " but how many rooms did you book?"

Ronnie didn't answer. There was a middle aged man with a big leering grin on his face waiting for payment.

Jake and Todd turned, " We've paid up and got our keys, see you down here for a pint, yeah?"

Ronnie signalled a yay with the hand, Aaron was still on about the room, " Ronnie...HOW MANY rooms?"

The middle aged man answered his question, " The twin room for you two isn't it...?"

Aaron felt bad. Just for a moment there, he thought that Ronnie had tricked him into having the same bed...Ronnie picked up his bag as he took the keys off the owner, " I'm not a sleaze Aaron...trust me...I just want to show you a good time down here"

Aaron relaxed and half smiled. He could do with a good time. All the shit over the last couple of months. Jackson, the baby, Frank scumbag whathis face, it was time to let his hair down because he deserved it. Ronnie turned and led the way to the staircase, Aaron snatched up his rucksack and followed.

Xxxxxxx

Jackson sat on the sofa and flicked over the channels with the remote control. Shaking his head in dispair because there was nothing on, he got up and went to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of beer and shut the fridge up.

Jack was then coming down the stairs, "Dad i'm bored can we play XBOX or sommit?"

Jackson put the beer down on the side, and led his son into the lounge. He had put this off for long enough, he was gonna have to just come out and say it.

Sitting down on the armchair, he shifted his bum aside and said, "Come on Jack, come and sit here for a minute, I need to have a chat with yah"

Jack came and squeezed into the space, "I've DONE my homework!"

"I know...it's not that...it's about us...well, about me and Aaron"

Jack sighed at him, " I know dad, I'm NOT a div you know, you and Uncle Aaron have split up!"

Jackson ruffed his sons hair, "Yeah...we have...but...how do you feel about that, are you alright about it?"

Little Jack shrugged, " It's wierd not having him live here...I miss him...HE used to play XBOX with me ALL the time"

"I know he did...", he then made his son look at him, " AND you and him can still do that...you and him can see eachother all the time"

"Can I see him now!" Jack asked eyes beaming bright. Jackson sucked in his cheeks, " No you cant...He's gone away for the night with some friends...BUT...I spoke to him the other day and he's gonna come round here on Friday"

Jack looked hopeful, " We can all play together"

Jackson shook his head, " No...I'm gonna be going out for the night with Uncle Joe...give you and Aaron some quality time together"

The builder got up and went to get his beer off the side, Jack turned around, " Dad I wish you weren't going away...Mum always makes me go to bed at 6 and I miss all my DVDs..."

Jackson raised his browe, " Jack, it's ONLY for 3 months and it'll fly by, and besides, I've spoken to your Mum about it and she says shes okay with you coming to visit me in the New Year when Joe flys out"

"I'll still miss you"

"I'll miss you more!" said Jackson eyes all wide and playful.

"Do you miss Uncle Aaz too?"

Jackson sadly smiled at him, " Yeah course I do...but that's how it is now...NOW you go put your jamas on...I'll be up to tuck you in, in a bit"

Jack turned around and ran up the stairs. Jackson knocked back his one beer, normally it would have been up to 6 by now, and chucked away the bottle in the recyling. He flicked off the light and went upstairs to tuck his son in.

Xxxxxxx

In the small B&B bar, Todd was getting all over dramatic as he supped his beer, "No I'm telling yah! I'm sure I saw that creepy old man peering through the keyhole while I was in the shower...ohhhhh it gives me the willies thinking about it"

"Ohhh Bless!" laughed Jake as he slapped a handover his upper back. Then gentley circled his hand...more tentively like the lovers they were.

Aaron glanced up and sadly looked away. Ronnie laughed, " So, WHAT you are trying to say is...that we've got some psycho Norman Bates type of guy running the place?"

Aaron half smirked, then made an excuse to go to the toilet. Jake watched him go from where he sat on the rickety old bar stool and turned to Ronnie, " Why did you have to bring HIM for, I've seen bigger smiles on the backs of slapped arses"

Ronnie looked up to him ready on the defence, " He's BEEN through a lot, that's why...he's a mate of mine whos just come out of a LTR with some cheating scumbag, and now he just wants a bit of fun.."

Todd gave him a cheeky wink, " I bet you'll 'have him' by the end of the night"

Ronnie could slap his mate sometimes, " It's NOT like that between me and Aaron...we are mates as I've said...just shut up about it, yeah"

Aaron came back into the room as it all went quiet, he raised an eyebrowe, " Talking about me were yah?"

Ronnie shook his head, " Yeah we were actually, Todd was just saying how he wished his boyfriend looked as fit as you because he'd do him abit more if he were!"

Jake pulled a face, " Haha very funny"

Aaron didn't know how to take that, so he went to the bar to get his drink. Jake turned to him, "So Aaron...Ronnie says you've never been to Brighton before"

Aaron took a sup of his pint and nodded, " No...I've been to London, mind"

Todd jumped in, "Oh Brighton's alot better than London...I'm sure we can persuade you of that after tonight"

Aaron smirked, " I'm sure you can try"

Jake jumped off the barstool and tapped his boyfriends arm, "Come on, lets get to that pub on the front we like..." he turned to Ronnie, "We'll meet you guys at 'Revenge' later on, yeah?"

Ronnie agreed and watched him and Todd leave. Aaron swung around on the stool he was sitting in and looked at him, " Do they think that you and me are gonna cop off with eachother or sommit?"

Ronnie breezed out a chuckle as he finished his drink, "Course not...why would they think that?"

Aaron shrugged and finished his own drink, "Just the way they are...anyway, is it alright if we go to the beach?"

Ronnie looked somewhat surprized, "But it's like 3 degrees out there!"

Aaron pulled his jacket on and headed to the door, "I don't feel the cold me...coming?"

Ronnie snatched up his own jacket, "Why not..."

Xxxxxx

Aaron was cold. But he didn't say anything to Ronnie. He stood on the shingles and looked out into the darkness, "I love it like this" he yelled above the crash of the waves, " The darkness meets the water at the horizon and you can see all the stars"

Ronnie was huddled in his jacket, "Yeah...I can see the ermmm...you know"

Aaron laughed and looked back at him, " You ARE cold aren't you? You don't have to stop here if you don't want to...go meet Jake and Todd and just text me where you're at"

Ronnie shook his head, "No i'm alright here thanks..."

Aaron stared out to sea. Ronnie came forward and stood beside him, his hand close to Aaron's, " They think I'm gonna shag yah...Jake and Todd...", he told him.

The machanic half smiled, and glanced at him briefly in the stiff breeze, "I know...I heard, but you know what I'm about, you know I'm not looking for anything at the minute..."

Ronnie shivered, " Well...if you do, just let me know...I think you're bloody gorgeous...but you know that...but if you are gonna go back to him, I not going go messing things..."

Aaron stopped him, " I'm NOT gonna go back to him...sometimes, as sad as it is...things are broken to often...and before you know it, they can never be fixed"

He sounded abit choked up, but he was keeping his emotions in check.

Ronnie looked at him, " You can cry if you want, it's still early days...it's not good to bottle it all up"

Aaron sighed as he stooped and picked up a pebble and threw it into the sea, "Sometimes...you can cry TOO much"

Ronnie watched the lad stare out to the darkness for a few moments then wiping his eyes, he turned to him, " So...you've been banging on about how good Brighton is all week, best you convince me, eh?"

Ronnie smiled at him as their eyes met and they started to make their way back up to the prominade.

Xxxxxx

_**MORE SOON.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/OPINIONS AND COMMENTS. THET ARE, AS ALWAYS, VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AND FUEL THE STORY.**_


	61. Chapter 61

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*61of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**MID NOVEMBER 2014**_

Chas watched as Aaron ate his breakfast and read a car magazine in the back room of the pub. She stuck the kettle on and came to sit opposite him, " So...how was your trip way? Go alright did it?"

Aaron looked up, " Mum it was just for one night, and yeah it was okay thanks"

Chas pushed her hair behind her ears, " Alright, I'm not going to be nosey or owt. Just making sure you had a good time, that's all"

Aaron sighed and looked up at her, this time made abit more of an effort with her, "Yeah I did...Brightons amazing"

"Bit of a dump if you ask me"

Aaron shoved his magazine to one side and screwed his face up at her, " WHEN have YOU ever been to Brighton?"

Chas smirked, " Your dad took me down there once...for a dirty weekend"

That was just the excuse Aaron needed to get up and throw his breakfast bowl into the sink, "I am so NOT interested, thanks"

Chas stood up and turned around, " So what's your plans for today then...Cain says that you've got today off too"

"For the minute, I'm going back to bed for a couple of hours, then, I'm gonna go to town and buy meself a new pair of trainers and THEN, I'm going round home to see spent the evening with Jack"

"Oh right...Jackson gonna be there too is he?"

Aaron headed to the stairs to go up and shrugged, " I don't give a shit if he's there or not, he's letting me see Jack and that's all that counts"

Chas pulled a smile, " Ohhh good...I'm made up for you chuck, I know you've missed him"

Aaron swallowed down as he thought about Jack, " Yeah I have..." he then went up the stairs two at a time and she heard the door close upstairs.

Poor Aaron. He really did miss Jack. So did she really, it wasn't only a few weeks ago that the boy was playing XBOX with her. He won everytime.

She did the washing up and let everything drain on the rack. How much longer was Jack going to be in Aaron's life, she wondered. If this was a perminent split, then surely over time Jackson would meet someone else and little Jack might get attached to them and forget about Aaron. Or Aaron himself could meet someone else and if he started to get wrapped up in someother lads life, would he have time left for Jack?

She dreaded to think. But if she didn't think about that, then she would start to think about the dreaded court case. Seeing HIM in the dock.

Threwing the tea towel over the rack of drying crockery, she went to get dressed and then make a start to get the bar ready.

Xxxxxxxxx

Little Jack came in through the front door and he dumped his school bag on the armchair. He was getting all over excited because uncle Aaron was coming over tonight.

Jackson turned as he shut the front door, " right you, go get changed and make a start on your homework for me, please"

Jack pulled a face, " but it's FRIDAY! Uncle Aarons coming round and doing homeworks boring!"

"Aaron's not coming round 'till 7, you've got yourself 3 hours to get everything done...come on, do as you are told, please"

Jack stomped up the stairs in a huff.

Jackson sat in the armchair and sighed. He looked towards the hall to see a case and holdall all packed ready for his flight out to Spain the next morning. He then had a text off Joe about picking him up. He texted back saying don't bother he wasn't going to drink and he'd drive and pick him up in the van.

He heaved himself out of the armchair and made ready Jacks tea. As soon as that was done and dusted he was gonna go grab a shower and get ready to go out.

Xxxxxxx

Aaron jumped off the bus and headed towards the pub with his new trainers on. The old ones he had left on the seat of the bus.

It was getting dark and he saw it was pushing five thirty. Just enough time to get ready to go round home and be with Jack.

The pub was light with punters. Chas was pulling a pint as he stepped up to the bar. She greeted him with a cheery grin.

"Alright love, did you get them trainers?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at her and looked to his feet, Chas leaned over the bar to have a gander, " Ohhhhh very swish...very white"

"Yeah! That's because they are new AND I've gone and bought these"

Chas frowned as Aaron chucked the carrier bag onto the bartop. Chas snaked her hand in and pulled out a shoe box and lifting the lid she looked up, " they are matching ones...kids ones"

Aaron smirked, " Buy a pair and get a pair half price, I thought nice one, there's something for Jack to have"

Chas closed up the box and slipped it back into the open bag, " So...will Jackson be alright about that? You buying stuff for him?"

Aaron took offense over that, " YOU WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T BUY THINGS FOR JACK ANYMORE, JUST BECAUSE HIS SCUMBAG DAD GETS HIS COCK SUCKED OFF BY A SCUMBAG LEECH!"

Chas breezed out a nervous laugh, how do you respond to that exactly? She tilted her head, "I'm not saying that, love...I JUST SAYING make sure it's alright, that's all"

Aaron snatched the bag off the bartop, gave her the death glare and stormed out the back to get ready.

Moira was at Chas' side, " Blimey did I hear that right?"

Chas raised an eyebrowe and nodded, " I'm afraid you did love, soz about that...I think I might've said the wrong thing again"

"So...tell me to mind my own business if you like...but is it really over between Aaron and Jackson? Isn't there no hope at all for them to sort it out?"

Chas blew out a heavy sigh, " Ohhhh I don't know, love...I wish I did...all I know is that he's not happy...he says he's fine, but out bursts like that makes me see that he's still struggling" she looked up at her, "...I just want to make it all better for him"

Moira shrugged, " Best leave it, being mollicodled is the last thing he needs...it's early days isn't it? He'll be alright in a few weeks or so"

Chas served a customer and turned to her, " But he wont be, will he? Jackson's flying off to Spain tomorrow for work. Jack'll be round his Mums most of the time and he's gonna miss him like mad...THEN there's the court case...seeing Frank scumbag whateverhisnameis is going to wind him up...and THEN it'll be Christmas wont it? Can't see it getting better anytime soon love...I wish it was...but I'll be kidding meself by saying it is...this is gonna be one Merry Christmas I'd be glad to see the back of, I can tell yah"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron walked to 'Hazel's house'. The lanes were icy and the sky was starry clear.

He paused at the gate and saw the lights on in the house. Taking in a breath of freezing cold air, he went up the path and knocked on the door. Jackson opened it at almost an instant.

There eyes met but Aaron quickly broke it, " All ready for me is he?"

Jackson stepped aside and nodded to the lounge, " He's been excited about seeing you all day. All WEEK infact"

Aaron removed his coat and held up the carrier bag he was clutching, " Is it alright I give him these?"

Jackson took the bag and looked in it at the box, " Is this a pair of trainers?"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah I hope you don't mind...but...he needed new ones and I got a pair for meself today...buy one get a pair half price"

Jackson half smiled and handed the bag back to him, " Go give them to him yourself if you like"

Aaron was about to go into the lounge when he saw the luggage case in the hall and the holdal balanced on top of it, " So...you're all packed up them?"

Jackson sucked his cheeks in, and pocketed his hands " Yeah...flights not till 12 so at least I dont have to be back too early..."

Aaron turned to him, " you dont HAVE to go out, I mean...don't think it's because I dont want you here..." he stuttered, trying not to sound too callous.

Jackson smiled, " Joe's coming out with me, it's fine...and it gives you and Jack some quality time together which is WHAT THIS is all about" he sung.

Jackson then stopped him going in, "When I'm away...why not come and stop back here...saves the place being stood empty for 3 months..." he trailed.

Aaron wasn't going to turn that offer down, "Yeah I might just do that actually...Mums doing me head in, it'll be nice to have my own space..."

"Well...there you go, if it's space you want, you'll be getting a whole lot of that here on your own..."

Aaron didn't look at him, "best being here alone, then being here with you, eh?" Jackson grabbed him, " What's THAT supposed to mean...Aaron for Gods sake how many MORE times do i have to say I'm sorry"

Aaron was ice cold, " You can KEEP SAYING IT 'till the cows come home! It won't make a shred a bit of difference!"

Jackson held his gaze, more forlorn "So, what is it I have to do...beg?"

Aaron's icy stance didn't thaw, " I don't WANT you to do anything...I just want you to see that we're over and that I'm NEVER gonna be changing my mind..." he leaned in, "...do you get me?"

Jackson got the message. Aaron's face was all it took.

Aaron went into the lounge and Jack was immediatley jumping out from the armchair with a big grin on his face, " Uncle AAZ!I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN!"

Aaron smirked at him, " That's because I'm wearing me nice new bouncy trainers..."he held his foot up for him to see, his socks tucked into his trakkie bottoms.

Jacks eyes lit up, " Corrrrr there well cool..."

Aaron looked all pleased with himself, "I KNOW they are! And do you know what?"

"What?"

Aaron held up the bag which he had hidden behind his back, " You can look cool too in these!"

Jack excitedly snatched the bag, and pulled out the box and lifted off the lid. In no time the empty box was on the sofa, the bag was kicked to the corner, and the tissue paper that came with the trainers was making it's way down the armchair, but Jack had the trainers on his feet and his socks were tucked into his jeans.

Aaron nodded his approval, " Yep...that's more like it"

Jackson came through with his leather jacket on and Aaron got a woft of the builders aftershave. It was his favourite. WAS his favourite.

"I was meaning to ask yah...how was Brighton? Enjoyed yourself, did yah?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " Yeah it was alright...the place we stayed at was abit of a dive, but apart from that"

Jackson grabbed his keys and turned, "I'm glad you had a good time mate. Right...best be off"

Aaron frowned at him, " You not gonna go get a cab or sommit?"

Jackson shook his head, " No, i'm on the orange juice at the minute...besides...look where getting bladdered has got me?"

Aaron shrugged as he sat down, " You said it"

Jack was then next to him with a pile of XBOX games in his grasp, "Blimey! All them?"

Jack put them on the floor and was connected the XBOX up to the TV, "Yeah...I've got a new one and I've got a head start on it...I BET YOU can't beat me"

Aaron already was grabbing up the handset, " Ohhhh I bet I can!" he teased, "Doesn't take me long to catch up with yah, you little squirt!"

Jackson grinned as he stood at the door watching them sitting next to eachother on the floor both in their matching trainers. He swallowed. And as Aaron went to look over, all he saw was the door closing behind him.

Xxxxxxx

Bar West was heaving. But it was Friday night so Jackson wasn't surprized.

As he leaned on the bar with his pint he shouted to Joe beside him, "The music here is doing my head in, can't we go somewhere quieter?"

Joe turned, " Oh come on Jacko you love this kinda music, you usually out there dancing to it!"

Jackson wasn't in the mood for dancing, he shook his head and went back to slumping on the bar, " I can't be bothered" he said looking glum.

Joe moved his head to the music hoping his best mate might catch on, but he didn't. He sighed and gave him his full attention, " Jackson, I just thought you wanted to go somewhere busy, somewhere mad, somewhere that you are not liable to keep thinking"

Jackson's brown eyes were sad as he met his mates gaze, " but I think about him all the time Joe...he hates me...it's not that I can blame him, because I don't...it's ALL my fault..."

Joe downed his pint and grabbed up his coat, " Come on...lets go to that pub around the corner...truth be told the music here is doing my head in inall"

Xxxxxxxx

Outside it was starting to blow up for snow. Both of them zipped up the leather jackets and hurried up the street. They rounded the corner and entered the quiet pub. The ale was always flat here but at least it was gay friendly.

Joe got in a round and came to sit next to Jackson up near the window that overlooked a beer garden. The snow was starting to settle on the bench and table just outside the window.

Jackson stared out and watched the snowflakes fall. He could also see his own reflection in the window.

Joe sniffed as he took a sup of his ale, " Arrrggghh, glad to see nothing changes here"

Jackson managed a weak half smile in response. Joe bit his lip and unzipped his jacket, "So...are you and him not speaking then? I thought that you two were"

Jackson looked at him, " We are...you know the type of thing...being polite in front of Jack...it's horrible"

"Come on mate, he'll soften...he always does...he's just really mad at yah because you can't keep it in your pants..."

"not this time Joe...I know it's over...and as I said, maybe it's for the best...I WANT him to be happy...and I can never do that, not with my track record, leopard can't change it's spots can it...and that's me, a leopard"

The builder stood up and nodded to the gents, " get us another in yah...orange juice for me" he chucked his mate a fiver then went to relieve himself.

Joe knocked his flat ale back and went up up to the bar. He ordered in the round only to turn around to see Craig coming in with a group of mates.

Joe looked the other way, that's ALL he needed.

Craig and his mates sat at a table and deciding who was going to get in the first round. Craig elected himself and came to stand next to Joe at the bar, " Alright Joenut?"

"Yeah I AM...pity about Jackson" he replied with a tone as to sound like that Craig was the blame for it.

Craig rolled his eyes, " He'll just have to get over it, wont he...what's done is done..."

Joe glared at him, " YOU broke them up! Can't you see how gutted he is?"

Craig looked at him as to say he didn't give a shit, " try telling somebody who cares! It's not my fault that he cheats on his boyfriend every chance he gets, is it?"

Joe looked up to see Jackson coming to stand behind Craig, listening to every word, "look Craig, just do one yeah" Joe said.

"No I won't. Obviously there must be something wrong with their relationship if he keeps going elsewhere...the problems GOT TO BE with Aaron, isn't it? The morons proberly frigid..."

"OH HE IS IS HE?"

Craig turned around to see Jackson glaring at him. Joe instantly went to his side, " Come on Jacko mate, lets just get outta here, he's not worth it"

Craig laughed, " You're a big fat joke too, Joe...how is Rob or is it Jason...oh, I forgot...you can never keep a man, can yah?"

Joe didn't rise to it, it was obvious that Craig had sunk a few, so he waved his hand and went to leave by the door.

Craig looked at Jackson, " So, you are running away are yah? Spain is it? Well, I'll know where to come to top up my sun tan, wont I?"

Jackson shoved him to one side and went to follow Joe out the door, "Do one Craig. I wouldn't touch you again with his"

Craig twisted round and sneered at him, " You couldn't get enough of me! You were ALL over me. Dont blame you mind, I would be too if I had a big fat lump of lard like Aaron lying next to be like a big bag of spuds every night"

Jackson was seething, face angry, he turned around and raised his voice at him, " Craig, do you remember every time I said to yah that I am never violent?"

Craig shook his head.

"I lied!" and with that Jackson threw a punch and Craig went flying to the floor, there was a chorus of gasps from Craigs friends and a few random punters standing up at the bar.

Joe grabbed hold of his mate as the builder zipped up his jacket, and composed himself, "Jackson come on..."

The land lord was in his face, and pointing a finger, " OI! get out! you're barred"

Jackson looked at him like he didn't care, " whatever mate..." and then he looked down to Craig like he was something he had just stepped in, before he and Joe were gone by the door.

Craigs mate helped him up to his feet, " Do you want me to call the police or sommit...that's assault that"

Craig dabbed his jaw and saw the blood on his hand, " It's just a cut...just like when the other mug decked me one"

"Did you really sleep with him?" asked the mate helping Craig to sit.

He laughed, " Did I heck...well, not the way I made it looklike anyway..." the friends glanced at one another as Craig continued, "...when Martha died, he got himself so bladdered he didn't know where he were...I was a shoulder to cry on because Aaron had to look after Jack...it got late, so I got him up to my bed, undressed him, stuck him beneath the sheets and then threw a used condom on the floor on his side of the bed. It were HIM who thought he had did it to me...I just let him think it"

"You can be a right arsehole at times" laughed his mate.

Craig tried to sup some oh his pint, " Look. WHO CARES. If they've split up, it's their problem. If Jackson thinks he's cheated on him, then it just shows you how much he has little faith in himself...NOW..." he clapped his hands together, "...we are ment to be celebrating my new job in Manchester. AND the penthouse flat that comes with it!"

"You jammy sod! All you need now is a new man!"

"That's right...and I'll tell you what, I wont be sorry to leave all this shower of shite behind I can tell you!"

Xxxxxxxx

As Craig and his mates celebrated with a laugh and drinks to the future, Jackson and Joe walked up the street towards the van. Jackson rubbed his fist in his hand.

"Sore is it?" asked Joe.

"Is abit...blimey Joe what was I thinking, eh? I made myself look like a right pratt back there"

Jackson unlocked the van and they both jumped in, Jackson put the key into the ignition, Joe turned, " No you didn't...you were just standing up for Aaron"

"Well...it doesn't matter...I'll be in Spain this time tomorrow with all this behind me...best thing in my book...I know it looks like I'm just running away, and maybe I am in a way...but I still owe all this money and Martha needs a headstone...and yeah...I need to get away from Aaron...it'll give us BOTH the space we need...and when I get back, then we can talk and do the necessary to get on with our lives..."

Joe sadly nodded and strapped up his seatbelt, Jackson put the van into gear and they were off.

Xxxxxxx

Jack was in bed. Aaron was stood at the doorway and watched him for a few minutes. The boy was asleep. He switched off the hall way light and went down the stairs to the lounge. Jackson had texted, he had said he'd be back in about an hour.

With a sigh he grabbed the TV remote and switched the telly on. There was nowt on. Every channel was showing complete crap.

He got up and got his foot caught up in Jacks school bag. He stooped down and picked it up. Something fell out. He picked up what looked like a piece of card and he turned it around and saw that it was a photograph. Him Jackson and Jack.

Aaron smiled for a moment then went out the front to have a smoke. He didn't know when he had started up again but he had just did. Maybe it had been the stress.

He lit up a ciggy and looked down at the photo in his hand. Then, holding the cig in is lips, he got out his lighter and flicked to the flame. Then putting it to the side of the photo he set it alight and watched it burn and wither away.

Just like their relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS...**_

_**MORE SOON WHEN IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS JACKSON IS GONE AND AARON ENJOYS A CHRISTMAS KISS...**_


	62. Chapter 62

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*62of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**LATE DECEMBER 2014**_

"Bloody hell...sod it and bloody hell...can you believe the NERVE of that?! I THOUGHT they were gonna be throwing the book at him!"

Chas stomped down the ornate staircase of Southampton Magistrates court. Aaron was behind her.

"This wasn't about you though, was it? It was about that other poor cow he conned...", he told her, "...INFACT he's gonna be done for conspiracy to murder in all"

Chas came to the bottom of the steps and turned around, "I don't know whether I can actually BELIEVE THAT of him...embezzlement, fraud...but MURDER? Frank? He wouldn't of gone through with it surely?"

Aaron had a flashback of him being in a noose at a tree in the woods. He shook his head and made for the courts exit, " You would be surprized what HE'S capable of..."

Chas pulled her coat around her and pulled a face, " What's THAT supposed to mean? AARON?" she called after him.

Outside it was blowing a gale as she chased after Aaron towards the taxi rank that would get them a cab to the train station.

Aaron looked both ways and crossed the road, Chas was clicking after him in her heels, "Aaron would YOU just stop for on minute, PLEASE love"

Aaron stopped and turned around, he sighed and nodded his head towards the cafe, Chas smiled, " Errrrr...I was actually thinking of something abit stronger? You know...after seeing HIM in the dock"

Aaron pouted and looked in the opposite direction at the pub on the corner, Chas's smile became a grin, " Now that's more like it, kid"

Xxxxxxx

Aaron got them a drink and they sat down near the window. Chas took a sip of her red wine and quickly put some lippy on. As she snapped the mirror shut and put the lipstick and mirror back in her clutchbag, she looked up, " So you...WHAT did you mean exactly back there? About Frank being capable of something...AARON" she prompted.

Aaron looked up and sighed, " He...he nearly did it to me okay!"

Chas' jaw dropped, " What? What do you mean by that? AARON!"

Aaron leaned forward, " The scumbag stuck a rope around me neck...he did it to warn me off...stop me from telling YOU what he was really like..."

Chas shook her head complete gobsmacked by what he was telling her, "When did THIS all happen? Why didn't you say owt?"

Aaron laughed at her, but it wasn't one of amusement, " YEAH! And you would have BELIEVED me would yah?"

Chas snatched hold of his hand, " NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! THAT SCUMBAG IS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT...I'M GONNA BE SEEING MY SOLICITOR WHEN I GET BACK...IF HE'S GOING TO THE CROWN COURT, THEN THEY ARE GONNA NEED ALL THE DIRT THEY NEED ON HIM!"

Aaron screwed his face up, "You can FORGET that! There is NO WAY i'm gonna go broadcasting THAT in the witness box. Letting folk see how weak I was...how scared I was..."

"So you are just gonna go and let him get away with are yah?"

Aaron downed his pint and stood up, "Come on, drink up...or we'll miss that train"

Chas got the hint that he wanted to end the conversation, and for now, maybe, but she was gonna make sure that Frank got his comeupperence, and Aaron had to help her.

Xxxxxxxx

On the train journey back to Yorkshire, Aaron stared out of the window at the passing countryside. He thought back to seeing HIM in court. Stood in the dock. Frank Harrington, or James Farningham as he was really called. The scumbag had the nerve and look up at him. More than that, the scumbag dared to smirk at him.

He sat back and saw that his mother was 'resting her eyes' in the seat opposite him. He suddenly felt his mobile vibate and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was from his mate Ronnie.

**big xmas party at BW tonight...interested? Half price first pint**

Aaron looked to the clock at the top corner of the screen, it was only 4...by the time they had got back to the village it would be about 7. He smiled. Going to a party and seeing friends would let him forget about seeing THAT FACE today. He texted a reply.

**DEFFO Will text u when I get back home**

Xxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the pub, Chas turned because Aaron was heading straight for the door, "Where are you off to? I thought you could stay round here tonight?"

Aaron shook his head, " I'm not stopping, I'm heading home to get changed, I need a night out and i've been invited out to this party"

Chas raised her eyesbrowes, "Well! It's alright for some...wont you be back later?"

Aaron screwed his face up, " As if I'm gonna tell YOU what my plans are tonight...I NEED to chill...you should too, it's supposed to be the festive season, aint it?"

Chas walked through and went behind the bar to get herself a drink. Moira turned as she finished serving Bob, "Aaron not stopping?"

She shook her head, "Nahhh...He's gotta better offer...I just wish I HAD too..."

Xxxxxxxx

Aaron put the key into the door and stepped inside. Closing the door the silence hit him straight away. Like it had done for the past month.

He went upstairs, stripped off and had himself a hot shower. After, he dried himself and pulled on a smart shirt and jeans. He checked for his wallet and phone, then splashed some after shave on himself before flying down the stairs to make himself a quick brew before going out.

Just as the kettle was boiling his mobile sung out. Snatching it up from the counter he saw that it was Jack calling him.

"Hiya mate...yeah?...So you're having yourself a nice time then? That's good to here...me?...yeah, I'm just chilling...have you got my present? Noooo you open it christmas day...alright, I miss you too...see you after christmas...see yah mate..."

He ended the call and felt quite upset. Jack was with Sarah and Mike. It had been good for Sarah to have Jack since Marthas death, it had helped her focus on things instead of brooding. But even so, he still missed him.

He made his brew and sat at the breakfast bar. A breakfast bar that was half finished. A Jackson project long forgotten.

He thought about HIM. Scumbag. Frank/James whoever. The nerve of him. Smirking at him from the dock! He had done that on purpose...wound him up and he had succeeded and that made him mad.

Mad with himself for even doing what he wanted.

That was it. Enough. He downed his brew and chucked his 'best Uncle' Mug into the sink and grabbed his denim jacket.

A christmas party was waiting for him. Music, beer, mates. It was time to put the stresses of today behind him.

Xxxxxxxx

He texted Ronnie and he met up with them at Bar West just in time for his half price first pint. Ronnie had grabbed a table and they were joined by Ronnie's friends Todd and Jake.

"So, what was it like seeing him again?" asked Ronnie. Aaron had told him everything about how him and his mother had been ripped off by the creep, " Bet you just wanted to rip his head off, didn't yah?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulder, " He'll get his! What goes around and all that...truth be told I don't want to talk about it"

Ronnie understand, " That's ok by me. Besides, it's ment to be a party atmosphere in here tonight!"

Todd grabbed Jake and pulled his boyfriend up onto the dance floor. Ronnie laughed at Jakes protests about dancing to 'all I want for Christmas is you', " He REALLY doesn't wanna go"

Aaron sighed, " I know how he feels"

Ronnie sat back and people watched for a little while, then leaned forward, "I was sorta thinking...and YOU can say no if you want to, because it is absolutely fine...but..."

He stopped.

Aaron raised an eyebrowe, willing him to continue.

"I was thinking about going to see that new Sci Fi film, can't think of it's name..."

"Mindprobe Monster"

Ronnie eye lit up, " What? YOU'VE heard of it?", he really was pleasently surprized.

Aaron frowned, " COURSE I'VE HEARD OF IT! I WAS THINKING ABOUT SEEING IT MESELF YOU CLOWN!"

Ronnie smirked. Aaron smirked back.

Jake and Todd were STILL dancing. Ronnie finished his pint and nodded to Aaron's empty glass he was nursing, " Do you want me to get you another?"

Aaron bit his lip, " I'll get them in if you like...I just want to go out for a smoke", he stood up and fished out his fag packet and lighter from his jeans then was about to go when he turned back to Ronnie, " You can come and keep me company if you like..."

Ronnie's eyes lit up and with a beaming smile, followed Aaron out towards the exit steps.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was cold outside. And Ronnie had to rub his hands constantly to keep warm. Aaron leaned on the window of Bar West and happily puffed away on his cigarette.

"Just text me when you want to go see it" Shivered Ronnie, "the film I mean..."

Aaron shrugged, but it was a kinda 'yes'

A group of lads came across the road and headed towards the clubs doors, an 'alright Aaron?' suddenly came from their direction. Aaron looked up and saw that it was Joe tailing the four or five smartly dressed lads.

Aaron acknowledged him with a polite nod.

Joe then was gone down the step. Ronnie watched them go then turned, "Who were that?"

"My Ex Boyfriends BEST mate if you must know"

"Awkward" commented Ronnie. Aaron flicked away the cigarette butt and pulled him a face, "What do you mean by that? There nowt going on between us...we're just mates"

"Yeah I know...I didn't mean to sound as if we're...dont matter, lets just get back in yah, I'm freezing me bollocks off"

Aaron agreed and lead the way, "Yeah course"

Xxxxxxxx

"Well come on...KISS ME AGAIN"

Jake and Todd kissed beneath the mistletoe up at the bar. Lots of couples were. Aaron glared at them and ordered in the round. The bar tender in the santa hat laughed as he took the tenner from him, "Aren't you not gonna have a smooch?"

Aaron looked at him like he was something clinging to his shoe, " You what?"

The Bar tender nodded towards Ronnie, " You two...you look good together"

Aaron screwed his face up, " WE are NOT together!"

Ronnie came forward and took his pint, " What he means is...that WE are just good friends, that's all pal"

The bar tender smiled and went to serve somebody else. Aaron took a sip of his new pint and looked at Ronnie. He swallowed down his mouthful and took in a deep breath, then said, "Thing is...I WANT to kiss you...I just feel mad at myself for wanting to"

This caught Ronnie off guard, usually he would joke and have a laugh over such a thing, but he met Aaron's gaze, " You have NOTHING to be mad about..."

Aaron felt awkward standing there, so Ronnie came forwards and nodded upwards at the hanging mistletoe, " it IS Christmas...and is JUST a kiss under the mistletoe...there's nothing mad about that"

Aaron wasn't so sure, but nodded anyway. Then both still clutching their drinks, they leaned in toward eachother and kissed on the lips. It was soft and wet. Aaron pulled away quickly and eyed Ronnie for a moment, then leaned in and Ronnie met his mouth again. Soft, wet the taste of beer. And it lingered, but strictly no tongues.

Ronnie pulled away as they both settled back and looking into the opposite directions. Ronnie was the first to regain their stance as their eyes met again, "Are you alright?"

Aaron half smiled, "Yeah...I think I just might be..."

Xxxxxxx

Rihannas' 'Diamonds' was just playing out as Jake and Todd came off the dance floor. "Anyone for another round?" asked Jake.

Everybody generally nodded and drank up. Aaron turned around to see a group of lads gathering up their jackets from the next booth. Joe was one of them.

Ronnie was busy talking to Todd. So he had no choice but to turn and nod at him.

"You're off then?" he managed to mutter.

Joe nodded, " Yeah, we're heading over to that other bar that's opened up. I see that you and..." he nodded in Ronnies direction, "...are getting on fine"

Aaron was all in a dither, " It's not what you think. We're just...you know..."

Joe cracked a smile, " Hey, it's none of MY business who you are with, mate, it's just good to see you happy and a smile on your face, that's all"

A while earlier, he had passed Joe and his mates' table, and had heard one of them saying about 'him shagging everything over there', he wanted to ask him who they were talking about, but he bottled it, he shouldn't be earwigging other folks conversations anyway.

"Yeah I am...happy I mean...Ronnies fit, why shouldn't I be?"

Joe shook his head and relaxed him, " It's FINE! I'm glad that you're getting over him"

"Like he's getting over me?"

Joe looked behind him, his mates were willing him to catch up, " yeah he is...now have a good one...you deserve it" and with that he was gone.

He was then aware of Ronnie snaking an arm around him, " Alright Aaron? Jakes just got that round in"

The machanic nodded and sat down as Jake put down the tray of drinks at the centre of the table.

Then Ronnie beamed a smile. It was Kylie they were playing.

Todd and Jake were already flocking to the dance floor. Aaron looked up at him and nodded, "Go on, you KNOW you want to, I'll look after the drinks"

Ronnie held his gaze and leaned in for a very brief kiss. Aaron responded and watched him rush off down to the dance floor.

'Better the devil you know'

How many times had he heard THAT song over the last few weeks. On the radio at work, in a music shop, the pub juke box.

Flipping Kylie.

But he was only now starting to listen to the words. 'our love wasn't perfect I know' and 'i'll take you back again'

'and i heard it all before!"'

He downed his pint in one hit and headed out to the toilets to shut it out of his head. He was moving on with his life, there was no going back now.

Ronnie was then stepping into the toilets, " Hey Aaron...are you alright? You looked abit upset back there"

Aaron turned around and looked at him and taking in a deep breath, " I'll show you how upset I am, shall I?"

Ronnie looked puzzled. Aaron came forward and pushed him up gainst the wall and pressed his mouth onto Ronnies, and held his hand on the cheek of his backside.

And as others past them by in and out of the toilet, the couple kissed on, eachothers tongues exploring eachothers throats.

And were now oblivious to anyone else.

XXXXXXXXX

_**More soon.**_

_**So, it looks like that by chapter 65 comes up, it's going to be goodbye 'Aarson' and hello 'aarRON'...isn't it?**_

_**I just want Aaron to be happy by the end of this. Lets face it, Jackson's not going to change his ways in a hurry and WHY should Aaron have to wait for that to happen...surely finding somebody who actually adores him and ready for him NOW is what he deserves?**_


	63. Chapter 63

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*63of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**EARLY JANUARY 2015**_

"I can't believe it's only 3 days into the New Year and I'm going off on me holidays!"

Ronnie laughed as he said that from where he sat in the lounge at Leeds-Bradford Airport. Aaron gave him a nod as he came back with a newspaper with little Jack, who had a Dr Who comic in his grasp, " I wouldn't get too excited mate, we are only gonna be there for the weekend AND it's raining there"

Ronnie shrugged at that, " Well, it's better than the rain here"

Aaron sat down and put his backpack inbetween his legs, " Yeah still...it's not gonna be that much fun you know"

Ronnie looked at Jack sitting quietly with his comic, " Is Jackson okay with this? I mean it's gonna be abit weird for him...and me if I'm honest"

Aaron pulled him a face, " What's THAT suppose to flaming mean? That you wished you said you'd stop here?"

"No...I just thought, giving that Joe broke his collar bone and couldn't fly, it was sort of landed on you to take Jack out there...I was joking when I said; Spain when do we go? you know...I wasn't angleing for a ticket or owt"

Aaron could hit him at times, " I KNOW THAT! I asked you along because I WANTED to...Jack can spend some time with Jackson and WE can spend some time on our own" he teased.

Ronnie raised his eyebrowes, " I like the sound of that...but Jackson does KNOW that i'm tagging along?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah I told him last night and he says he's fine with it...infact he can't wait to meet you", he was then up on his feet again and looked about the lounge, " I need the the bog...watch him will yah"

Aaron was nodding at Jack when he said it, then strolled off into the direction of the gents. Jack was engrossed in his comic when Ronnie shifted closer to him, and grinned, " Good one is it?"

Jack looked at him, then went back to his comic. Ronnie reached out and lifted up the comic to see what it was, " Dr who eh? Is it scarey"

Jack snatched the comic further away and then went and plugged himself into his iPod. Ronnie looked at him for a while before settling back on his seat. He'd been completely frozen out by a 9 year old.

Aaron was then back and opened up a bag of crisp. He offered one to Ronnie who waved his hand, " Not for me ta...I don't think Jack likes me"

Aaron frowned and looked over to him then back at Ronnie, " He's just in to his music that's all"

"It's the WAY he looks at me...like I've stolen you off his dad or sommit"

Aaron could easily think that of Jack, but he was a kid and kids didn't get to control adult lives, "It's just something he's just gonna have to get used to that's all...give it a couple of days and he'll be fine with yah"

Their flight was called.

Aaron jumped up and gathered up his bag; as did Ronnie and little Jack. The boy jumped off his seat gave Ronnie a glare and went to walk along side Aaron. Ronnie shook his head to himself and followed on behind. Maybe this WASN'T such a good idea to tag along, but it was too late now.

Xxxxxxx

On the plane, Aaron lead the way down the aisle and found their seats, "We're here...come on Jack you better get in first if you are gonna be sitting next to the window"

Jack shook his head, " YOU can sit next to the window, I want to sit in the middle"

Ronnie glanced at Aaron and shrugged. Aaron frowned, " but you ALWAYS harping on about sitting next to the window!"

"I WANT TO SIT IN THE MIDDLE!" the boy snapped and looked like he was going to stamp his feet. Aaron sighed and after dumping his bag in the overhead locker, he stooped and went and sat next to the window. Ronnie went to take Jacks rucksack to put it next to Aaron's in the overhead, but the boy snatched it back and forced it between his legs when he sat down. After stowing his own bag, Ronnie sat down and belted up.

Ronnie watched as the boy plugged in. Knowing he couldn't hear them, he turned to Aaron, "the little buggers keeping us apart" he laughed.

Aaron agreed, " Yeah he is, but he wont be able to manage it all of the time though, will he"

Ronnie winked at him and faced front, Aaron then made sure Jack was strapped in, then belted himself up.

In three hours or so, they would be in Spain.

Xxxxxxx

The plane touched down on time, and because none of them had baggage in the hold, they went straight through customs and out through the front doors of Malaga Airport.

Jackson Walsh glanced at his watch and removed his sunshades as he jumped off the marble bench outside.

He saw Jack straight away. The boy saw him and came running over at top speed into his arms.

"DAD! DAD! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Aaron looked across and smiled as Jack practically launched himself up so Jackson had to hold him off from the floor.

Jackson looked different. His hair had been cropped short and he was clean shaven, not to mention looking very bronzed.

It was sunny and quite warm. So he looked quite comfortable in his combat shorts and Tshirt.

Infact dressed in his jeans and jumper, Aaron was starting to feel cooked. Jackson put down his son and nodded at Aaron with a kind smile, " Alright mate? Good trip over was it?"

Aaron shrugged as he came forward, " Yeah, can't complain..."

"Well, what can I say but THANK YOU...when Joe said he had broken his collar bone I was having nightmares about Jack not coming over...thank you SO much"

Aaron didn't want the builders gratitude. He had done it for Jack, " It doesn't matter"

"It DOES to me"

Ronnie, until to this moment, had been stood behind Aaron looking like a spare part. Aaron suddenly remembered he was there and ushered him forward, " This is Ronnie...my mate"

Jackson eyed up Ronnie, but stuck his hand out, " Good to meet you...thanks for this..."

Ronnie pulled a nervous smile, " I was abit worried that you'd be funny with me coming along...I DID say to Aaron whether it was alright for me to tag along"

Jackson lead the way to the carpark where the car was waiting, " NO PROBS!", they got the lift down and Jackson pointed out the car.

"Hire car is it?" asked Aaron with a half smile, because it looked so emaculate and new.

Jackson aimed the key and pressed the button to unlock it, " Flaming cheek! It's MINE! Well it is till February anyway"

They got in and Jackson drove them alone the coastal motorway to where he was staying.

Jackson pointed out to many half finished projects along the coast and said which contract was his. It seemed Jackson was busy and had contracts coming out of his ears.

As he drove up onto the driveway of his appartment block, he turned, " So..IF things go MY way...I wont need to come back next month...I can stay here till summer"

Aaron swallowed, " Summer? But that's months away"

Jackson twisted around because the machanic was sitting in the back with Jack, " Yeah...can you AMAGINE all that time on the beach when I get time off..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Yep, no doubt you'll be perving at all them fit lads in their cosies like you always do"

Jackson glanced at Ronnie and flashed him a grin, before jumping out the car, " He knows me too well!"

Aaron closed up the car door and looked up to the block, " So, which one is yours?"

"The middle one with the belcony...come on...I'll give yous a guilded tour if you like..."

Xxxxxx

Inside the marble decored apartment, Jack was already jumping all over the blue leather sofa. Jackson slid open the french door and pointed to the view, " See, I told yah that there was a cracking view, didn't I?"

Aaron stared out to the Med, and turned around to Ronnie, " Look...that must be an amazing view to wake up to every morning"

Ronnie agreed, " It's the best. But I bet you'd get bored with it"

Jackson frowned at him, " No chance, you could NEVER get bored with seeing that everyday"

Jack was then jumping out onto the belcony and was leaning over the belcony, Jackson pulled him back, " Oi you...careful, the last thing I need is you to go falling over it! So..." he stooped down, " How much have you missed me again?"

"Lots...THIS much" and the boy widened his arms out. Jackson widened his even further, "Well...I've missed you MORE!"

Ronnie went and sat on the sofa and dropped his bag. Aaron turned around and looked at him, "So...do you want to leave them on their own for a while, or...?" trailed off Ronnie.

Aaron pulled a face, " But we've only just got here..."

"Yeah...but...they seem to me, want to spent some time together...we SHOULD make ourselves scarce..."

Aaron looked at Jackson and his son as Jack chatting on and on about about what's going new in their lives.

Aaron nodded his head, " You're right...", he approached Jackson and Jack in the kitchen where the builder was fixing him a sandwich, " Jackson...me and Ronnie are gonna go out to give you and him some quality time together...you and Jack I mean, not you and Ronnie..."

Jackson was amused by that, " It's alright, I get yah...WELL, you'll be needing these, wont yah?" he handed him a set of keys, "...there's a spare bedroom upstairs on the left hand side, you can dump your bags in there if you like...Jack can kip in with me"

Aaron pulled a face, " But I THOUGHT you had three rooms?"

Jackson nodded at him like he should've known something, " Yeah I have, the other belongs to Dean, he's the STRAIGHT GUY who shares the flat with me...and he works with me as well"

Aaron nodded.

Xxxxxxx

Upstairs, Ronnie and Aaron went up the marble steps, and went into the room. Aaron looked across to the double bed. He started to panic, and turned to Ronnie, "I thought he said it were a twin room!"

Ronnie put his bag on the bed, " What's the matter? It's a big enough bed, int it?"

Aaron closed the bedroom door, " I don't MEAN that! I mean he THINKS that we are, you know..." he trailed off.

Ronnie sat on the bed and laughed, " I THOUGHT we've spoke about this...I THOUGHT that after that date to the cinema to see Mindprobe Monster, that you and me were..."

Aaron swallowed and sat next to him, " Going out?...Yeah I know...and we are...it's just that...I'm not READY for this...", he nodded to the bed. Ronnie fully understood. Aaron had just come out of a long relationship with Jackson, and now they were staying at his Ex's flat in Spain, it must have been weird for him.

"It's okay...I can sleep on the floor...OR we can top and tail if you like, there's NO pressure"

Aaron looked relieved. Ronnie stood up and went over to the window, the sun was shining through brightly, " So...what about a nice walk on the beach...it'll be warmer than Brighton!"

Aaron smiled at him and got up, " Yeah...why not"

Xxxxxxxx

Aaron took in the stiff breeze. It wasn't cold, but you could certainly tell it wasn't the height of summer on the spanish beach. They were virtually the only soles on it, except for an old english couple walking their dog.

Ronnie had changed into a pair of cutoff jeans and let his short sleeve shirt hang loose. Aaron had kept to his jeans, but had swapped the jumper for a Tshirt.

"There's not much open...it's a good job we're only here for a few days" commented Ronnie. Aaron shrugged as he put on his shades, "Dont care...it's better being here, than back at home"

Ronnie lead the way as they strolled along the shoreline, " Look, if YOU and HIM have things to sort out...I can give you some space you know..."

Aaron shook his head, " There's NOTHING to talk about...sounds like he's gonna be sticking around here till the summer...suits me..."

Ronnie ran a hand threw his shaggy styled hair, " It's up to you...I'll wait as long as it takes"

Xxxxxxx

Ronnie took a shower when they got back. Aaron went into the lounge. A man was sitting on the leather sofa watching the TV, he looked up and grabbed the remote control to mute the volume, "Oh sorry mate...you must be Jackson's guests?" he assumed.

Aaron nodded, " Yeah I am...is he not around?"

Dean stood up, " he took his son out for a burger or sommit...cute little man his son...takes after Jackson"

Just then the main door swung open and Jackson and Jack came in, " UNCLE AAZ! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME OUT TO MACDONALDS WITH US!" the lad yelled as he ran up to him.

Aaron shrugged, " Me and Ronnie went for a walk on the beach..."

Jack turned his nose up at the mention of Ronnie.

Dean grabbed a jacket, "I'll leave you all to it"

Jackson watched his mate go then turned to Aaron, " Where is Ronnie?"

"In the shower..."

Jack went to watch some TV. Jackson went to the fridge, " Do you want a beer? I've got plenty in; NOT that I drink alot..." he said as an after thought.

Aaron half smiled, " Yeah...nice one"

The builder opened up the fridge and chucked over Aaron a can, " Does Ronnie want a can too?"

Aaron didn't answer him, went out onto the belcony. Shrugging, Jackson closed up the fridge and followed him out, " I said does Ronnie want a beer too?"

"Ask HIM when he comes out the shower, we're not joined at the hip you know"

Jackson pulled the ring on his can and leaned back on the belcony, " Sorry...I do go on abit dont I?"

Aaron looked like he had something turning over in his mind, he turned, " So WHEN was you gonna tell me then?"

Jackson's brown eyes looked back at him confused, " What?"

"YOU staying in Spain for the next 6 months...when was YOU gonna tell ME? Don't I count no more"

Jackson took a sip of his ale, " It's nothing to tell really...I just can make a whole lot more out here than I can do at home...AND have the benefit of the sun"

"And where do I fit in to all this...and Jack? Have you thought about him over this!"

Jackson shook his head, " YES I HAVE! I've spoken to Sarah about it and we've agreed that Jack can stay out here during the holidays till the Summer and She can have him during term time" he said like he didn't see why he had to explain.

"And WHERE do I fit in with all this? When do I get to see him, eh?" Aaron had a sharp edge to his tone because he was getting annoyed and uptight.

"You can SEE him when ever you like, I've told you that!"

"I'm supposed to be apart of the family, aren't I? I feel like my feelings dont count!", Aaron sounded very hurt.

Jackson went to step forward, but decide not to, " Course your feelings count..."

"YEAH IT LOOKS LIKE IT!" and with that he raced off.

Jackson shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. Poor Aaron, he really did feel left out. But what else could he do?

Xxxxx

Aaron was lying back on his bed as Ronnie vacated the shower. A towel tied around his waist, "Aaron! I didn't think you were in here"

Aaron jumped off the bed and snatched his own towel, " BOUT TIME TOO!" and with that he slammed the bathroom door shut. Ronnie pulled a face as he towel dried his hair, blimey what had got up his nose?

Downstairs Jackson and Jack watched the TV together. Jack looked up to his dad, " Is Uncle Aaron not gonna come down and watch telly with us"

Jackson glanced down at him briefly, " He's busy upstairs I'd expect"

Jack frowned, " doing what?"

"I dunno...he's proberly playing with Uncle Ronnie...", he pulled a face as a reaction to his own answer.

"I don't like Ronnie...and he's NOT my uncle", he pushed his bottom lip out in a sulk, " I wanted to watch the snowman and the snowdog together like we did last year, but Uncle Aaron was busy with Ronnie"

Jackson sighed and heaved himself up, "Look...I'll go see if he can come down for a bit...it's MY fault really, we had a bit of a talking to, I'll go see if he's alright"

Jack looked all pleased.

Xxxxxx

No sooner was Aaron out of the shower, washing off the long day, he was launching himself into Ronnie naked arms. Aaron was pressing his mouth against his.

Ronnie pulled away, and held him by the shoulders, " Aaron! What's going on!"

"I WANT YOU!" he said urgently. Ronnie couldn't believe his luck as the machanic pulled him down to the bed. Tongues searching out eachothers throats.

Ronnie pulled away as his head hit the pillow, " Blimey...what are YOU doing to me?"

Aaron smirked at him playfully, " I can FEEL what I'm doing to yah"

"I bet you can!"

There lips met again.

Jackson came up the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was on ajar. He hesitated. His heart was racing. But knowing he shouldn't do, because sometimes you didn't always like what you saw, he did.

Aaron and Ronnie were on the bed. Kissing. Hands wandering over eachothers naked bodies. The builder broke his gaze and forced himself to move away from the door and lent back onto the marble wall. Hell. He wasn't expecting that!

Gasping slightly, he backtracked down the steps and saw that Jack was looking his way, " Is Uncle Aaron coming down?"

Jackson put on a brave face and smiled at his son, " As I've said, he's busy...maybe later...put your DVD on if you like...", he then hurried out to the belcony because he couldn't get that image out of his mind.

And he didn't want Jack to see how angry and upset he was becoming...and seething with jealously.

But what could he do? Aaron was moving on and GOOD FO HIM. He was the scumbag that couldn't keep it in his pants, not Aaron.

Aaron deserved someone who would treat him and love him so much better...and that's why he was so sad, because that could never be him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS. THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME.**

**BREAK UPS ARE HARD. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT GETS VERY REAL...**


	64. Chapter 64

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*64of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**EARLY JANUARY 2015**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I CAN SINCERELY SAY THAT I'VE TAKEN IN EVERYBODYS VIEWS...**_

Aaron's head felt fuzzy as he opened his eyes. The light was painful, because the sun was shining through the window to his side.

And then it was overshadowed by Ronnie leaning over him from his side of the bed, "Good morning sleepy head"

And then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Aaron responded briefly, then pulled away and sat up rubbing his eyes, " What time is it?"

Ronnie jumped off the bed and went to stand and look out of the window, he was wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers.

"It's just after 10...tell you what, it is a cracking day out, suns shining and I can even hear folk on the beach" he told excitedly.

Aaron swung his legs around and put his feet to the cold marble floor, "Blimey...me heads banging! How many did I have in the end?"

Ronnie laughed and ran a hand through his shaggy mop of hair as he came to perch at the end of the bed, "You must've sunk about 8 or 9 pints ...it was a top night out though...them Spanish guys know how to party!" he laughed.

Aaron couldn't quite remember that, last night was all a bit of a blur if he was honest. He stood up, " I'm gonna grab a shower and wake meself up...do me a favour will yah?"

Ronnie chucked him his towel, " Course, what?"

Aaron rested his hand on the ensuite door handle, " Go see if Jackson's got any painkillers..."

Ronnie smirked and came forward to pull him onto the bed, " I know a much BETTER way to cure a headcahe!" he teased.

Aaron shook his head, " No you're alright thanks...painkillers'll be great, ta"

Xxxxxxxx

Ronnie pulled on his cutoff jeans and a shirt then went down stairs to see if there was any breakfast on the go as well as the Asprin for Aaron.

Jack was giggling away as he watched a cartoon play out on the TV. He recognised it as the CBBC channel you get in the UK.

"Wow...no more foreign rubbish to endure then? That's a bit of a bonus...Eh Jack?"

Jacks turned around and glared at him, "is MY Uncle Aaron up yet?"

Ronnie smiled as he started to peer into cupboards in the kitchen, "We had a late one...he's only just woken up mate"

"You not my mate"

Ronnie couldn't find any painkillers so he approached the boy, "Yeah I know that...but...we can be friends if you like"

"I don't like you" said Jack looking at him.

Just then Jackson came in through the front door. He had been out on a run. He clocked Ronnie straight away, " Oh, hiya mate...did you have a good night out?"

"Yeah it was top...plenty of cheap ale...great music...lots to see...Aaron's heads abit thick this morning"

Jackson went to the fridge and got out a bottle of cold water and downed half of it, "Oh yeah? He does that" he said between swigs.

Ronnie shrugged, " Yeah I know he does...it means he's had a mega night...and hes been short of them for a long time"

Jackson didn't know what to say at that, " erm...yeah...I suppose he hasn't...with the court case and that"

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah...it was hard on him to see him in the dock...and on his mother as well, but I managed to put a smile back on his face"

Jackson topped the bottle looking at him, " Yeah...and it looks like it...he seems really happy mate, I made up for him"

Before Ronnie could open his trap anymore, the builder wiped away the beads of sweat on his face with the bottom of his vest and said, " HELP yourselves to breakfast, there's plenty in, you could make breakfast for Aaron, breakfast in bed or sommit...I'm gonna go grab meself a shower, and then i'm gonna be taking Jack out for the day"

Ronnie helped himself to the bread to make toast, " Nice one mate...by the way...have you got any painkillers...?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron yawned as he came down the stairs to see Ronnie making them their breakfast. He looked about the room and pulled a frown, " So where is everybody?"

Ronnie looked all disappointed now, " Ohhhh YOU! You should've stayed in bed after your shower...I was gonna bring you up breakfast in bed!"

Aaron dismissed that with a wave of the hand and screwed up his face, " Nah...I can't be doing with that...I HATE the crumbs in the bed after!"

Ronnie was puzzled, " But Jackson said..." he stopped.

"Said what? Anyway where has he and Jack gone? Gone out have they?"

Ronnie watched Aaron sit and placed the plate of toast in front of him," yeah...he's taken him out for the day, so that gives us an excuse to spend the day on the beach...up for that?"

Aaron shrugged, " Yeah nice one" he munched on his toast and pulled a face, " Its too burnt...I hate burnt toast me...didn't Jackson not say?

Ronnie smirked to himself, " No he didn't"

Aaron moved the plate to one side and nodded to the kettle, "Wasn't hungry anyway... Just a brew and the painkillers will do me mate..."

Ronnie got the water and paracetamol. And put it in front of him, " There you go"

Aaron swallowed two tablets with the glass of water, " So...did they not say where they were going or owt?"

Ronnie didn't look at him, " I didn't ask! It wasn't my business was it..." he turned, " and it isn't yours really, is it? Jack needs to spent as much time with his dad as possible, doesn't he? That's the point of the trip...lets just let them get on with it, yeah?"

He turned around to face him. Eye contact.

Aaron matched his gaze and nodded, " Yeah...maybe you're right"

Xxxxxxxxx

The beach wasn't busy, but there was a lot more people on it compared to the other day. Ronnie laid back on the towel, his chest bare to the warm sunshine. He rolled his head to Aaron who sat next to him on the other towel, " Can you believe this! It must be knocking 75 degrees today, must be well unusal for this time of year!"

Aaron was staring out to sea. He was also bare chested and wearing his shades, " Yep and then there's all them muppets at home freezing their balls off!"

Ronnie laughed, "Yeah...who cares...and there's Jackson staying here for another six months...what a lucky fucker! What I'd give to live in this climate for the next six months!"

Aaron looked away, " Yeah...but it's not practical is it? I mean...Jack's gonna have to come out here very holiday...poor buggers not gonna know where he is!"

Ronnie poofhooed that with a chuckle, " You ARE joking! He's gonna have a WELL OF A TIME! Sun sea...beach...he's one lucky kid"

Aaron shook his head and stared down at him, he was a tad annoyed now, " You know NOTHING about him, alright"

Ronnie heaved himself up to his elbows, " What? Come on, what's got into you?"

Aaron swallowed and faced ahead again, a woman was walking a dog nearby, " nothing"

Ronnie wasn't having that, " yeah there is...look I can't help Jack not liking me, can I...it's not as if i'm not trying..."

Aaron relaxed and sat back, " forget i said owt, yeah...I'm just being daft..."

Ronnie wasn't convinced but relaxed back with him, " Yeah well...you are gonna have to get used to not seeing him so much anyway"

Aaron was uptight again, " You what? Are you saying just because you and me are together Jacksons not gonna let me see Jack as much!"

Ronnie sighed, " No I'm NOT saying that at all...I'm just saying if i can't make friends with Jack, then just maybe Jackson might not want him around me, that's all..."

Aaron had had enough sunbathing, he jumped up and snatched up his towel that blew sand in Ronnies face then turned, " Are YOU coming or what...I'm hungry now"

Xxxxxxxx

It was just past 4 when Aaron let himself back into the apartment. Jackson was back and out on the belcony with a cold beer with his flat mate Dean.

The machanic crossed over to them and stuck his head out onto the belcony, "Hiya...Jack upstairs is he?"

Jackson shook his head, " No, I've let him go play with a mate of mines son, Alfie..."

Dean laughed as he stood up, " That's two cute kids together man! Anyway I'm going out to meet Tim and Steve, I'll catch you later"

He nodded at Aaron, then picking up his keys, Dean left them on their own.

Jackson stood up and peered into the appartment, then frowned at Aaron, " Where's Ronnie? You haven't gone and left him on the beach have yah?" he chuckled.

Aaron scowled at him, " He's just gone to get our dinner actually! So...where did you take him then? Jack I mean..."

Jackson sniffed back and leaned on the belcony wall, " Just out to some theme park inland...he's had himself a great time"

"Theme park? And you didn't think to ask me and Ronnie along?" asked Aaron sounding put out.

Jackson breathed out a laugh, " But it's just a kids theme park! Dads, Mums with their kids...it wouldn't of been yours or Ronnies scene mate..."

"So it was just you and Jack then?"

"Yeah it was...well, there was Amy and her son Alfie...that's who Jack's with now...she's a right laugh is Amy, I've been out with her a couple of times!" he laughed.

Aaron was stoney faced, " So you and her is it? You and her playing happy familes is it? You her and the two kids out at the theme park, yeah?"

Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets and went inside, " What's it to you! She cuts my hair if you MUST know, and it's not LIKE THAT as you well know! She's a mate of Deans girlfriend and Dean set her up with me on the second night I was here..." he laughed, " He didn't know I was gay see, so, you can't blame him for trying...Amy knows the score...it's convienant for both of us, and..." he stopped and pulled a face at Aaron, " ...AND I'm telling you ALL THIS because? It's NOWT to do with you!"

Aaron scowled at him again," I DONT CARE WHAT YOU GET UP TO! I'M JUST SAYING I WANT TO BE A PART OF JACKS LIFE THAT'S ALL!"

Jackson lost his patience, he had tried to be nice, " AND I SAID YOU CAN BE A PART OF HIS LIFE! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT? WHAT HAVE I BEEN TELLING YAH!"

Aaron pointed his finger, " DONT HAVE A GO AT ME! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE! YOU NEVER WERE! YOU'RE THE CHEATING LYING SCUMBAG, NOT ME!"

Jackson was spitting fire, " YES I AM! AND DONT I KNOW IT! I DONT HAVE TO KEPT BEING REMINDED OF IT! I KNOW AARON! I KNOW WHAT I AM..."

Their gaze held, both not knowing what to do or say after that outburst.

Then the door opened and Ronnie came in with the shopping bags, "Alright guys, I've gone and got us all..." he stopped, aware that their was something going on. Dumping the bags onto the kitchen counter he turned, "...so what's going on? It feels like i've interrupted something"

Jackson glared at Aaron and snatched up his keys from the side, " Ask him! Thanks for the thought Ronnie, but I've lost me appettite" and then he went out and shut the door behind him.

Aaron stood there looking awkward. Ronnie folded his arms, " So? What was all that about?"

Aaron shook his head and was peering into the bags, " Nothing mate, watcha got in? I could eat a scabby horse, me!"

Ronnie watched him, but wasn't satisfied with Aaron's reply, " Come on Aaron, don't insult my intelligence, yeah, what was THAT all about with Jackson just then?"

Aaron was getting flustered as he emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter, " I JUST SAID IT'S NOWT! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" he lowered his voice because he realised he was getting all uptight again, " lets just make ourselves our dinner, yeah"

Ronnie shook his head, " Nah, I could hear you both from the landing outside...It WAS something...what were you arguing over? Jack, is that it?"

Aaron really didn't want to have this conversation with him, " It's got NOWT to do with you"

Ronnie stepped forward, " I think it has!"

Aaron threw the stuff at him and bolted to the door, " Make your own fucking dinner I'm off out!" and he slammed the door on the way out.

Xxxxxxx

Aaron sat on the beach. It had got alot cooler now the sun had gone down and the breeze had picked up. But he liked to stare out to the water because it calmed him down.

Ronnie was on his way over. He paused alittle way from where Aaron was sitting, then came forward, " Aaron, come back in will yah"

"No"

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of kept going on at yah..."

Aaron shrugged, " It doesn't matter"

"but that's the thing Aaron, it DOES matter! That's why I've packed my stuff and going home"

Aaron was on his feet in a microsecond, "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL FOR?" he gasped, he wasn't expecting this.

"You and me, that's why...it's not going to work Aaron...you're still in love with him" told Ronnie with a knowing gaze.

Aaron pulled a face dismissively, " Am I 'eck!"

"You are! And I'm not that surprized, I've sorta always known, but coming here...it's just highlighted it a whole lot more for me"

Aaron swallowed, " If it's about back there...the row...then I'm sorry, yeah it was about Jack...I was ANNOYED with him, that's all...because...because..." he stuttered not knowing how to end the sentance or the reason why.

But Ronnie knew. He smiled at him, " It's because you wanted to be with there with them...you felt left out...pushed out even...and you don't like it..."

Aaron didn't like where the conversation was heading, so he changed it slightly, " So you're just gonna dump me are yah?"

"Do you really care? Would it actually bother you?"

"COURSE I'D CARE!"

"I know you would, in your own way, I'm not really SAYING that...I'm saying you wouldn't care how I like you to" told Ronnie.

Aaron nodded to the appartments behind them, " Come on then, lets get packed then, if you go I go"

Ronnie stopped him from leaving the beach, " No Aaron...JUST ME...You've gotta sort things out with Jackson"

"I don't WANT Jackson! How many MORE times!"

"You can keep telling yourself that till the cows come home, but it's not gonna make any difference to how you feel, you're not a tap Aaron, you can't just turn on and off your feelings for him AND Jack"

Aaron felt and sounded defeated now, and it was sad for Ronnie to see, " I'M NOT WEAK! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN GET OVER HIM, HE'S A FUCKING LYING SCUMBAG CHEAT!" he spat venomously.

Ronnie gave him a look that told him he had rested his case, " The fire in those words Aaron, the passion...you're NEVER be like that with me"

Aaron was getting all tearful, " please Ronnie...don't leave me...please, you're the best thing that's happened to me since..."

"I liked the first part of that sentence mate" he chuckled sadly, " I need to go pack"

Aaron shoved him to the sand and ran off into the night, Ronnie picked himself up and called after him, " AARON...AARON WAIT!"

But Aaron was vanished in the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

_**Well, what can I say,the next chapter is the last. **_

_**Is Aaron and Ronnies relationship really over? Is it Jack that Aaron's clinging too rather than wanting to get back with Jackson?**_

_**You'll find out soon. In addition, What I can promise you is a (unplanned)Epilogue where Aaron is happy and smiles alot... who with, i'm not going to say, but it's not what you think!**_


	65. Chapter 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*65of65* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

_**EARLY JANUARY 2015**_

"Aaron alright?"

Jackson asked this as Ronnie came down the stairs and dumped his packed up holdal on to the marble floor, " He's well as can be expected after last night"

Jackson made sure Jack was out of earshot and came forward, " You can't dump this ALL on me..."

"Yes I can...YOU couldn't help it, could you? Telling HIM all about your lovely day out yesterday...YOU KNOW how much he loves that boy of yours, how do you expect him to react, eh?" cried Ronnie.

"HE WANTED TO KNOW! Anyway, he has to see that this is gonna be happening all the time now...it was always gonna hurt him sooner or later" told the builder.

Ronnie made himself a quick brew, " Yeah...later would have been better...much later...it's still all raw for him all this...you two were together for a fair while, it's all change and I've been quickly learning that Aaron doesn't adapt well to change"

"Well he's got YOU to help him through it" Jackson shot at him with a glare. Ronnie shook his head as he sipped his brew, " I'm afraid not, I've ended it...I HAD TO...I can't be carrying on with him if he's gonna be thinking about YOU all the time...that's why he ran off last night"

Jackson swallowed, " He said that?"

Ronnie glared at him, " He doesn't HAVE to...It's the WAY he behaves"

Jackson nodded towards the holdal on the floor, " So is THIS what all this is about...you going back now, instead of later on"

Ronnie tipped the dregs of the brew into the sink, " I can't be here around him...I WANT to be his mate, and I will be...and I'll be looking OUT for him so you better be on your guard, pal"

Jackson shook his head, " What?" he breathed, " You think I'm gonna get back with him?"

Ronnie faced up to him, " I KNOW you want to...but that's alright, a little healthy competition is ok...I'm up for that...Aaron's a fit lad...difference is, I'm not a lying cheating scumbag like you"

Jackson looked at him, but his face flashed up some shame.

"Yeah...that's right I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT! But that's ok, as I've said, it doesn't matter...anyway Aaron's not up for another ralationship just yet...but like the nice lad I am...I'll wait for him"

He then, making sure Jack couldn't see, pushed Jackson up against the wall, " He loves you...I don't know why, but he does...and YOU don't deserve him...you're not worthy of him...and if you hurt him again, despite me being a VERY NICE GUY, because I am...I'll batter you...I'm not the weed I look"

He relaxed and could hear Aaron making a move from upstairs, " looks like Aaron's ready, he's coming to the airport with me...so you'll be rid of me quick as you like, eh?"

Aaron was down the stairs, he sighed heavily, " So you're ready then?"

Ronnie stared at Jackson, then turned and smiled at Aaron, " Yeah I am...lets go"

Aaron turned to Jackson, " Tell him he doesn't have to go..."

Ronnie was already opening the front door, and looked back, " I do Aaron...I'm sorry mate, it's just the way it has to be..."

Xxxxxx

The taxi was on it's way up the coastal motorway in direction to Malaga. Aaron turned from the window and turned towards Ronnie who was slumped in his seat looking out the other.

"Can we mates? You said we can be mates..."

Ronnie swallowed and half turned to him, not quite looking at him, " I did...and I ment it...lets just give it some time, yeah"

Aaron felt bad, " I hate how this has turned out...it was never ment to be like this..." he began.

Ronnie shook his head and then gave him eye contact, " It was ME who ended it, not you..."

"Yeah but if I hadn't run off..."

"It wouldn't of made the slightest bit of difference...I still wouldn't of changed my mind"

Aaron breathed out a laugh," Then this is it? This is where we go...?" Ronnie sighed, " Aaron we've been through this...you NEED to sort things out with Jackson, you BOTH need a good talk...about where you both go from here"

Aaron dismissed that with a, " He can take a run and jump off the next..."

"I MEAN IT AARON! YOU NEED TO SORT THIS...THIS...THIS HURT YOU HAVE OVER HIM...", he lowered his voice because the Spanish cab driver was looking at them through his rearview mirror, "...I said we can be mates...and as I said, I mean that, but...lets just leave it a while first...please"

Aaron nodded, " I'd like a mate...I don't have many"

Ronnie could see the road signs signalling that they were nearing the airport, " Yeah, you looked like a bit of a loner when I met you...it was just you and Jackson for most the time"

Aaron frowned at him, " I'm not some billy no mates you know, I have got mates you know...there's Adam, he's sort of away in New Zealand on a sheep for the next year...and then there's Jason, he's in London...and then there was Tom...Tom was my best mate"

Ronnie could see they were near the terminal building, " What happened to him?"

Aaron swallowed and looked the other way, " He topped himself"

The cab was parking up. Malaga airport was a hive of folk milling around with allsorts of luggage. Rucksacks, holdals, cases on wheels, some just having landed, others on their way to depart. Just like Ronnie was.

They jumped out of the cab and Ronnie payed the driver. Aaron told the cab to wait and walked with Ronnie towards the entrance to the terminal, a plane flew noisely overhead, "Look...text me when you get back"

Ronnie looked to the ground, so Aaron stepped forward, " Hey...please...so I know you've got back alright"

Ronnie nodded.

After gazing at eachother for a few moments they embraced and held eachother, then picking up his holdal, Ronnie was walking away into the terminal building.

Aaron scratched his head and looked the other way, his stomach churned. He DID feel something for him, what it was he didn't know. But it wasn't the same as he felt for Jackson. USED to feel for Jackson.

Another plane screamed over head and pulling himself together and making himself move, he headed back to the waiting cab to take him back.

Xxxxxxxx

Aaron jumped out of the cab and paid the driver. He watched it go and went into the appartment block. Inside, he went upstairs and started to pack up his own stuff. Ronnie had taken an earlier flight. He just had to get away. But it wasn't fair for Jack if they had gone now too. Their flight wasn't till 12 midnight, and it would of robbed Jack of a whole day with his father.

When he came back down the stairs, Jackson and Jack had come home from a kickabout on the beach.

"Ronnie gone is he?" Jackson asked, trying to make it sound as careful and tactful as he could.

Aaron shrugged and looked the other way, " No thanks to you"

Jack was jumping up and down, " Can we all go down to splashworld now? We can all go together!" he said excitedly.

Jackson looked up at Aaron, " It's up to you...we can just go on our own if you don't want to"

Aaron shook his head at him, "Oh yeah? Is that what you would like is it? Me stuck here so you can ask your girlfriend and her kid"

Jackson told Jack to go get his swimming cosie, then looked back at Aaron, " THIS HAS TO STOP! I'VE GOT MY LIFE YOU'VE GOT YOURS...IT'S WHAT YOU WANTED!"

Aaron shook his head, " NO IT WASN'T! I WANTED A BLOKE WHO WOULDN'T CHEAT ON ME...AND LOOK WHO I GOT!"

Jackson knotted his browe together, " YEAH, A LYING CHEATING SCUMBAG LIKE ME...I KNOW AARON...BECAUSE YOU KEEP REMINDING ME"

Jack came down the stairs and dived in between them, " STOP IT!" he wailed, " I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT...PLEASE DON'T FIGHT"

Aaron instantly went red and swung around. Jackson dived to his son and lowered himself down to his height, his brown eyes showing how sorry he was, " Jack, I'm sorry mate, we were just talking loudly, that's all"

Jack wasn't having it, " I'm not a kid you know...I KNOW you were arguing...why can't you love eachother...you used to"

Jackson closed his eyes and stood up, Aaron was already looking their way, " Lets just have a nice day out...we've gotta go home later...lets just make the best of it"

Xxxxxxxx

At Splashworld, kids and adults were on the slides having fun even though it was cloudy and overcast. But it was far from cold.

Jack was having a whale of a time, Aaron leaned on a railing and watched Jack slide down a twist slide that looped around and jetted into the water.

Jackson came to his side with two cartons of tea, Aaron turned around and took one, " ta"

Jackson sniffed back and lifted the lid off his, "So, Jack still having fun is he?"

"Yeah..."

Jackson took a sip of his tea and nodded his head to a bench nearby, they both went and sat down. There was a silence between them, and for a second they both people watched, it was Jackson who finally broke the ice, " I'm sorry mate...it were my fault that Ronnie flew back early"

Aaron blew out a heavy sigh, " No it wasn't...it were both of us...if I haven't of picked that fight with you about you taking Jack to that theme park"

Jackson shook his head, " don't beat yourself up about it...I should've said...be upfront with yah.."

Aaron shrugged and looked to the ground. Jackson took another sip of his tea and turned, "..look I KNOW we are ment to be having a day out, but...WE need to sort things out"

Aaron was getting tense and glared at him, " Oh yeah? Is that because you want to stay out here for the next six months is it? Play happy families and that"

Jackson shook his head, " NO! That's not it, AND it's not what I ment...I just think we should push things forward, that's all..."

"So what then? How do you want to play it? Shall we just sit Jack down and tell him i'm not gonna be apart of his life no more"

Jackson pulled a face, " You are such a clown! When have I EVER told yah you can never see Jack? I've told you that you can see him all the time, as much as you like!"

Aaron looked doubtful, " When then? When is he gonna ever have time for me? If he's not home with Sarah and Mike during term time and busy at school and his after school clubs, he's gonna be over here with you during the holidays...I think..." he was getting all upset, "...I think I shouldn't be apart of his life anymore"

Jackson shook his head fiercely, "DON'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT FAIR ON HIM!"

Aaron begged to differ, " I AM being fair to him...I just think it's best we have a clean break...after this...when I take Jack back to England, then I'm gonna drop him round his Mums...and I'm not gonna see him no more"

Jackson looked at him in disbelief, " Don't do this to him...don't see ME again if you must...but don't do this to Jack, I'm begging yah. not after what happened after your crash, he thought you'd died when he never saw yah...don't do this...PLEASE AARON"

Aaron looked up to see Jack running towards them with a towel around him, " IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! YOU TWO CAN HAVE A GO, THERE OTHER OTHERS DADS ON THERE LOOK!" he was pointing back to the water attraction.

Aaron looked at the boys smiley face. He couldn't do it, could he? He couldn't not be apart of his life no more...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron checked his backpack and looked up to see Jackson coming down the stairs with Jacks, "I've packed his stuff"

Aaron took it from him, "Is he ready?"

Jackson thumbed in the direction of the stairs, "He's just having a poo I think, he says he doesn't like the plane toilets because you 'might get sucked down through the hole'"

Aaron smirked, " I know how he feels"

There was an awkward silence, Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up, "So! You'll give us a text when you get back...so I know JACKS home safe"

"Just Jack is it?"

"AND you..."

"Course"

Jackson glanced at the clock, " I still could drive yous there...it's no hassle"

Aaron shook his head, " No, the cabs nearly here now...and anyways it's late...you've gotta go back to work tomorrow"

A toilet was flushing from upstairs, " That's him done I think..." commented Jackson.

Jack was coming down the stairs and immediately was wrapping his arms around Jackson and gave his dad a big hug, " I don't want to go"

Jackson looked down to him, " You have to mate...You'll be home soon...you can tell your Mum about the theme park and Splashworld"

Jack shook his head and looked up to him, " But I miss you...I want you to come home...Uncle Aaron will you tell him"

Aaron swallowed, " Your...Your dads gotta work out here, mate...it won't be long to you see him again...Easter int it?" he glanced at Jackson questioningly, the builder nodded.

There was a car honking it's horn outside, " Cabs here" Aaron told.

Aaron and Jack grabbed their bags and Jackson followed them outside to the waiting cab. Jack kissed his dad and jumped into the cab, " Text me all the time" Jackson told him with a wave, "I'll send you the money to top your phone up"

Aaron dumped his bag in the back and turned to Jackson, " Well...have fun then...working in the sun...getting to see all them fit lads on the beach...unless you're really are after that piece of skirt"

Jackson smirked and laughed, " behave"

"Oh well...I'll give your best to Joe when I see him..."

Jackson nodded, " and you do the same with Ronnie from me...tell i'm sorry for ruining his holiday"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah...I will"

Their was an awkward pause again. Jackson clapped his hands together, "Well COME ON then! Get in, you'll miss your plane"

Aaron was half in and half out the cab, then he turned and got in and slammed shut the door. Jackson waved them off, before turning around and gasped, he broke down and slid down the wall to a crouch, and put his hands over his face to stop anyone who would might be watching, see him sob his heart out.

Xxxxxxxx

On the plane back, Jack was done in. He was slumped in his seat fast asleep with his magazine hugged to his chest. Aaron turned and smirked, the poor lad would have a stiff neck when he woke up.

He loved that boy so much. And to not see him anymore would break his heart. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do that to Jack, and he was determined to stick to his word and try to see him as much as he can. Take him to see a film, take him out for a burger and chips maybe.

Until he found someone. What if he met someone who didn't like kids? Not many lads his age would want a kid hanging around so when would he have time to see him.

And then there was Jackson. If he met someone, would HE...this NEW bloke see MORE of Jack than him? Would Jack love him MORE than him? It was a frightening thought and it made him feel scared.

He sighed and stood up to stretch his legs, then opened the overhead locker and got his bag out to pull out his ipod. There was something with it, a folded up piece of paper, it fell to the floor so he stooped and picked it up, even though it was nearly run over by the hostess trolley.

He glared at the flight attendant then sat back down in his seat. Was this Ronnie with a love letter? He smirked and opened it out.

_Aaron,_

_I wish I had the courage to tell you how I felt, seeing you again in person, but like always I bottled it._

_I going to put this down on paper so you don't go in to one at me...(see i'm a coward)_

_I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU AND I AM SORRY HOW I'VE TREATED YOU. I'M A SCUMBAG CHEAT. BUT I'M A SCUMBAG CHEAT WITH A BROKEN HEART._

_I WISH I COULD TURN THE CLOCK BACK.I WISH I DIDN'T GO OFF THAT NIGHT AND GET BLADDERED. I WISH I NEVER SLEPT WITH CRAIG, BUT I DID AND I'M PAYING FOR IT._

_Now I'm I know you are rolling your eyes at this very moment. So i'm just going to cut to the chase._

_I LOVE YOU I MISS YOU-AND I WANT YOU BACK._

_MY REASON; I LOVE YOU, WE'RE MARRIED, I TRUST YOU WITH MY SON AND I KNOW I'LL NEVER EVER MEET SOMEONE LIKE YOU AGAIN, AND, oh yeah...ALL WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, IT'S GOT TO COUNT FOR SOMETHING...HASN'T IT?_

_CALL ME...IF YOU DON'T THEN THAT'S OK, IT'S ABSOLUTELY FINE._

_IF YOU CALL ME, THEN I'LL COME HOME._

_Jacko._

Aaron clung to the letter and stared down at it until a tear dropped onto it. He pulled himself together. Why didn't Jackson just say. But then again, when had he given him the chance. He lifted his left hand and looked down at his wedding ring and then towards Jack sleeping. He smiled and folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

There was no rush. Jackson would wait. If he ment THAT MUCH to him like he said, then he would wait. He had to think and think hard.

But whatever he decided in the meantime, Jackson was right about one thing and that was that they were married.

And there wasn't any hurry to sever that just yet, not until he knew what he wanted, and was sure.

He settled back in his seat to try and grab a few winks of kip. His future looking just a TAD muckier than it was before.

Getting on this plane, he was determined to speak to Ronnie when he got back, but now...

Now he didn't know...

His future was uncertain...

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**THE MAIN STORY IS OVER. JUST THE EPILOGUE. I WAS WONDERING POSSIBLY NOT DOING THE EPILOGUE, AARON'S FUTURE IS UNDECIDED HERE, WHERE EVER YOU WANT HIS FUTURE WITH...JACKSON/RONNIE/ALONE, IT WILL TAKE HIM A LONG TIME TO COME TO A DECISION.**_

_**I SUPPOSE I COULD LEAVE IT OPEN TO INTERPRETATION...YOU DECIDE.**_


	66. Chapter 66

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

*THE EPILOGUE* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

**NO REAL CONCLUSION AS SUCH, BUT I SAID I WOULD DO AN EPILOGUE AND HERE IT IS...QUESTION: WILL THERE EVER BE MORE?**

_**LATE-JANUARY 2015**_

"So...do you want ice cream or popcorn?"

Aaron asked Little Jack, as they finished their game of tenpin bowling. They made their way into the eatery part of the bowling alley.

"Errrrrr...CHIPS!"

Aaron smirked at him, "Chips? Yeah I fancy chips too...go grab us a table yeah"

The boy saved a table for them in the corner, as Aaron got them a big bowl of chips for them to share. No sooner was the bowl in between them, Jack picked up the squeezy bottle of tomato ketchup and smothered the chips completely. Just how both of them liked it.

Aaron stuffed his face full of chips and looked at him, " So, are you having a great time?"

Jack nodded, " Yeah! I love bowling me, Mum and Uncle Mike says it's a big waste of money, but that's because I think Uncle Mikes crap at it"

Aaron smirked, " Yeah...he's not good at much is your Uncle Mike, it's a good job you've got me to look out for yah, mate"

Jack swallowed a mouthful of chips, " Is Ronnie not coming now?"

Aaron leaned back in his chair and was debating whether to fetch a Cola for them to share, "Errrr...nah, he says he's busy tonight, mate"

"But...don't you not like him no more?"

Aaron frowned, "Why do you ask? I thought you didn't rate him very much...last time I mentioned him, you said that his breath stunk of pigs poo"

"Yeah...but I'll like him if he makes you happy"

Aaron was puzzled, Jack was behaving abit kindly towards Ronnie, " Well...the thing is, little mate...is that me and Ronnie are not seeing eachother no more"

"So, his breath DOES smell of pigs poo?"

Aaron laughed, as he cleaned his gums by rolling his tongue around his mouth, "No it's not that...he's...well it just never worked out..." he stood up and nodded his head to the serving counter, " I'll just gonna go and get us a coke" Jack nodded as he polished off the rest of the chips in the bowl. Pulling out his wallet, Aaron went to the counter, Jack looked up and watched him go. He was glad Ronnie was out of the picture. But he didn't want Uncle Aaron to be sad.

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron dropped Jack back at Sarah's place. The boy started nattering on about how great a night he had, and that he beat Aaron at the bowling.

Sarah told him to go brush his teeth.

"I let him beat me"

Sarah shook her head, " I thought you might...it's good...he's had a great time"

Aaron was about to open the front door to go out, when he turned back to her, "I was sorta wondering actually...can I see him next Satuarday...the footballs on, and Jackson always used to take him when the team played at home"

Sarah laughed, " Course you can!"

Aaron was quite taken aback, " Yeah?"

"Yeah...to be honest, Mike has tried to take him a couple of times, and he's not into the footie like you...no, it'll do him the world of good...having someone cheering on with him"

Aaron smiled, " thanks...I'll pick up up about 12..."

Sarah saw him out the front door, "you do that...I'a...heard from Jackson yesterday..." she began.

Aaron turned around, " Oh yeah...?"

"Yeah...he was going on about signing new contracts that will keep him out there till September..."

Aaron shook his head, " I don't know what he's playing at! I know he owes a lot of money, but...I'm mean...what about the house? What do I do about that?"

Sarah shrugged, " You can always call him..."

"I'd rather not...thanks for, you know, Jack...hes always makes my night"

Sarah stood on the doorstep and watched as Aaron jumped into the van and drove off.

Xxxxxxxx

Aaron parked up. He was outside Ronnie flat. He jumped out of the van and went into the foyer and pressed the buzzer.

"Yeah?"

Aaron spoke into the grill, " Hey Ron, it's me...can I come up?"

"I'm sorta busy at the minute..."

"but I thought...you know, we could have a chat about stuff"

"Aaron...we've said all there is to say...we said it in Spain...there's just NOTHING TO say...lets just leave it awhile" came Ronnie's reply.

Aaron got uptight, " FINE...BE LIKE THAT!"

He then dodged the drizzle and jumped back into the van and drove off. Ronnie peered out of the window and so did some other lad, " Is that Aaron?"

Ronnie nodded, " Yeah..."

The other lad, who was just a friend, sat down with a beer, " You said he might call round...you were spot on...maybe it's NOT the non-starter you think it is" he suggested.

Ronnie rubbed the side of his cheek, " I don't know...he's SO messed up...that Ex of his...this Jackson bloke...he was a right Scumbag to him..."

"Jackson Walsh? Yeah he is...I've heard about him and his cruising...dirty shite him...can't stay faithful to save his life!"

Ronnie shook his head, "and there's Aaron still hung up over him...he's such a doormat...why IS IT, that blokes like Jackson get the pick of all the nice lads!"

His mate smiled, " You just have to try abit harder than...maybe YOU can make him see the error of his ways...that you ARE the man for him"

Ronnie smiled, maybe Daz was right. Maybe he had given up on Aaron too soon. COURSE the lad was going to be hung up over his Ex, they had been together a fair while.

They still could be friends...and in time...who knows...

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaron pushed the key into the lock and let himself in to his lonely house. Dark cold and silent. He hung up his jacket over the bannister and went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

He took the beer out and closed the fridge door. The letter was staring at him in the face. Jackson's love letter. He swallowed and took it from where it was stuck on with the magnet and then shook his head, screwing it up with his free hand and tossing it into the bin.

What a load of old bollocks! Jackson had no intention to come home. He never did.

His phone jingled and he put the can of beer on the counter and took the phone from his pocket.

_**soz mate...I didn't mean to turn you away...can we meet up Saturday? Rx**_

He smiled. Maybe Ronnie hadn't given up on him. Not like Jackson, writing him notes and when he did call his phone was switched off...NO MORE...he had his chance...if he wanted to spent the next six months in Spain, so be it. He was SO not bothered.

He went and sat down in the armchair, and switched the TV on.

Just as he heard the key enter the lock and the front door opening. Aaron twisted around in the armchair to see who it was.

Jackson came in and dumped his holdall onto the floor of the hallway, the flight tags still flapping about it. Both held eye contact, before Jackson broke the silence, " Is THIS alright?"

Aaron cleared his throat, " It's your house"

Saying nothing more, Jackson went up the stairs and the door to the spare room slammed shut behind him.

Aaron faced the TV screen. What had just happened? Why was he back...when Sarah only said earlier about him signing contacts.

Aaron sat back in the armchair. All these questions going through his head. But one thing he did know...did he text Ronnie back...or did he wait and see what Jackson wanted.

Him and his life...why was it always so flaming complicated.

NO CHANGE THERE!

Xxxxxxx

THE END.

**STILL OPEN TO INTURPRETATION-BUT AT LEAST EVERYONE IS AT HOME NOW...WHAT WILL AARON DO...WILL HE CONTINUE TO PURSUE RONNIE...OR WILL HE AND JACKSON EVER SORT IT OUT...**

**ANSWER TO ABOVE QUESTION: ONLY IF THERE IS DEMAND FOR IT.**


End file.
